je t'aime
by JOYhime
Summary: Ren a tomado su verdadero nombre y todo el mundo lo conoce ahora como Hizuri Kuon... Mogami Kyoko ha desaparecido, tanto kuon como kuu han estado buscando como locos a Kyoko, ¡Lory tiene un secreto que hará que los Hizuri casi lo maten!... es una divertida, pero romántica historia y un tanto loca... espero que la disfruten \(*.*)/
1. ¿Donde estarás?

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** (╥︣﹏╥)

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ **Skip beat! ¡No me pertenece!**

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ **Manga creado por: Yoshiki Nakamura.**

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ **Género: Shojo** **٩** **(˘** **˘)** **۶**

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ **Tipo de Fanfic: no tengo ni idea en que categoría entra** ^( '-' )^

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Capítulo I

 **¿Dónde estará?**

Era un día caluroso, el verano se estaba dejando ver con todo su esplendor. Si, un hermoso lunes de junio, cercas de LME había una cafetería, donde estaban platicando una pareja demasiado singular que estaba llamando mucho la atención de todos aquellos que pasaran cercas de ese lugar.

–¡No puede ser!... ¡Mira haya, quienes están sentados al otro lado!– gritaba casi emocionada, una joven que había tomado asiento en una de las mesas libres de la terraza de la cafetería.

–¡ho, cielos!... Se ven tan bien juntos…– contesto con la misma afección que su amiga.

–Crees ¿Que estén saliendo?– pregunto la primera con nervios y felicidad en su tono de voz.

–No, bueno no se ha dicho nada oficial, que yo sepa–

–Es una lástima se ven tan bien juntos–

–Tienes razón, se ven muy bien juntos– contesto con un suspiro de anhelación, mirando hacia la pareja.

En lo más remoto de la terraza, se encontraba absorta en su propia conversación privada la pareja, enajenados de lo que pasaba por la mente de las demás personas. Debido al tema que conllevaban era de mucho más interés para ellos que lo demás.

–Kotonami-san– la llamo con seriedad –¿Aun sigues sin saber algo de ella?– su voz reflejaba la pena y tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

–Discúlpeme, Hizuri-san– lamento la chica con el mismo timbre de voz, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–¡Maldición!– apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa mientras apoyaba su frente entre sus manos, en manera de frustración –Ya es más de un año y medio desde que se fue– manifestó con preocupación.

–¿Y los detectives que contrato?– comenzó a preguntar mirándolo fijamente –¿siguen, sin alguna pista sobre ella?–

Un suspiro frustrado salió de entre los labios de Hizuri, mientras se incorporaba en su silla –Todo sigue exactamente igual… No pueden dar con ella– se llevó la mano a la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando en algo –Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra–

–PERO… LAS CARTAS– dijo con desesperación, casi perdiendo la compostura –LAS CARTAS DEBE DE MANDARLAS DE ALGÚN LADO–

–Así es, pero los detectives no pueden hacer nada, debido a que ninguna de las cartas contienen remitente–

Un grito de frustración broto de la chica mientras golpeaba la mesa –¡Esto es frustrante! es como si estuviéramos atados de manos–

–Lo sé–

–¡Demonios! ¿Dónde pudo haberse metido? Créeme apenas la vuelva a…– pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban asomarse por sus orbitas oculares, como todo un caballero él le paso un pañuelo que llevaba en su chaqueta –perdón– se disculpó, mientras tomaba el pañuelo para limpiar esas lagrimas amargas que se atrevían aparecer cada vez que pensaba en ella.

–No tienes por qué disculparte, es bueno saber que no soy el único, que desea volverla a ver– contesto dulcemente, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

–Kuon, perdón por interrumpir, pero ya es hora– expreso en hombre que recién se acercaba a ellos acomodándose los lentes –Buenos días, Kanae-san– saludo con una dulce sonrisa hacia la chica.

–Buenos días– contesto con una inmensa alegría al hombre.

–Bueno, Kotonami-san nos vemos luego– se comenzó a despedir mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

–¿he? O si– respondiendo imitando a Kuon, apenas dieron unos pasos –por favor, Hizuri-san no dude en llamar, si sabe algo de ella, aunque sea lo más mínimo–

–Téngalo por seguro… y de misma manera le pido lo mismo– mencionó con una sonrisa sincera.

–Claro–

Habían salido de la cafetería, se encontraban en el estacionamiento caminando hacia el automóvil del actor.

–Sabes Ren, me sorprende siempre que los dos sin citarse ni siquiera, se reúnan cada tercer días solo para hablar de ella– expresaba en forma de chibi comenzando a llorar con lágrimas falsas –¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!– golpeaba el hombro del actor –Nunca te rindas Ren, sigue buscando fervientemente tu chica–

Kuon no aguanto más y soltó una risa

–¿Qué te da tanta gracia?– pregunto enojado Yashiro. –Acaso me equivoco y ya no la estás buscando porque la amas–

–ja, ja perdón, perdón… ¡y claro que aun la amo! La amo más que nunca... pero, es que me ha dado risa que hace mucho que no me llamabas "REN"–

Reflexiono rápidamente –Tienes razón– comento con una gotita de sudor y una sonrisa – desde que dimos a conocer tu verdadero nombre a los medios, nadie te llama ya Tsuruga Ren– soltó un gran suspiro de melancolía, miro al cielo por un par de segundos –¿Cómo crees que tome la noticia? Digo para ella tú eras su amado senpai el gran Tsuruga Ren, y no el hijo del gran Hizuri Kuu, y ella yo que recuerde apreciaba mucho a Hizuri-sama crees que…–

–Sabes Yashiro– lo interrumpió mirándolo fijamente _"no creo que se sorprenda ya que ella lo supo antes que todos"._

–¿Qué pasa?–

–tú eras el primero, que decía que no me rindiera y que la buscara no importara que–

–lo sé– soltó un gran y pesado suspiro –pero, lo último que supimos bien de ella, fue el regalo y la carta de tu cumpleaños pasado– dijo con la cabeza baja –después de eso, fueron solo cartas cada 3 semanas que le manda a Kanae-san y a mí a veces… y para el colmo todas son iguales solo dicen "estoy bien y sigo luchando por mi sueño, no se preocupen por mi" y hace más de un mes que a ninguno de los dos nos ha mandado ya– refirió con tristeza y preocupación.

–Veo que te la has aprendido de memoria–

–¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si la carta apenas cuenta con un renglón con trece palabras en ella– aludió con un puchero en rostro –Además, no me puedes negar, ¡que la carta que te mando en tu cumpleaños! tú también te la sabes de memoria y que la traes contigo siempre– apunto a su bolsillo de la chaqueta.

–¿Eh?– (⊙_⊙) _"¡Rayos! se dio cuenta. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?"._

 **N/A**

 **Les agradezco con todo mi corazón que siempre sigan a esta loca y distraída amateur de escritora.**

 **Capitulo editado.** (–‿◠)✌

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-


	2. Noticias

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** (╥︣﹏╥)

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ **Skip beat! ¡No me pertenece!**

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ **Manga creado por: Yoshiki Nakamura.**

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Capítulo II.

 **Noticias**

–Por cierto Yashiro ¿A dónde vamos ahora?– pregunto sin nada de entusiasmo, debido a que apenas pasaba de medio día y su manager, lo había traído de un lado a otro desde temprano.

–Bueno, tienes una entrevista en TBM, pero te advierto que lo más seguro es que termine como todos los trabajos hasta ahora, con pastel y felicitándote–

–Me creerías si te digo, que si veo otro pastel, tal vez vomite–

–jajaja… Si te creería, ya que estoy en las mismas, por cierto me avisaron que llegaron más regalos a la oficina así que deberemos pasar por ellos más tarde–

–mmm… ¡uff! ya que–

El manager detuvo su paso al tiempo que detenía de golpe a su representado –KUON–

–¿Qué pasa Yashiro?– pregunto sorprendido por la reacción del hombre.

Yashiro solo se limitó a señalar el vehículo el cual tenía un paquete y un sobre amarillo, sobre el cofre.

–no te muevas de aquí– le ordeno el caballero de lentes.

–¿No crees que sea un regalo?– sugirió el actor.

–No lo sé, por lo general las fans mandan los regalos a la agencian o te los dan en persona… no te muevas iré a ver que es– se acercó con sigilo hasta el cofre del automóvil. Se movía con cautela observo la caja miro que sobre ella descansaba una carta, lo tomo con temor al mismo tiempo iba acercando la carta cuando estaba a punto de leer.

–Y bien, ¿que es?–

–¡KYA! ¡No te dije, que no te movieras, KUON!– lo reñía el manager, mientras trataba de traer el alma de regreso por el susto que le había causado el artista.

–No puede ser– murmuro sorprendido, quitándole la caja y el sobre de las manos del hombre, para salir corriendo del estacionamiento hasta la calle, voltio desesperando a todos lados. Su corazón latía como loco, su respiración acelerada, su boca se había secado.

–¡KKUUOONN!– Gritaba Yashiro detrás de él, tratándolo de alcanzar –¿Qué pasa?– pregunto una vez que estaba cercas, le mostro el sobre, sus ojos se dilataron al instante, paso saliva amargamente –Kuon… No creo que siga por aquí– menciono con tristeza –No sabemos, cuanto lleva sobre el cofre hemos estado aquí por más de 4 horas, puede que lo dejara desde que llegamos–

Kuon lo miro por unos segundos, sus ojos reflejaban la pesadumbre que sentía su alma –tienes razón– afirmo con tristeza, su pobre corazón se debatía entre la hipocondría y el júbilo de saber de ella _"¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo estarás? ¿Estarás bien? ¡Por favor! Vuelve a mi amor mío"_ pensaba mientras acercaba los objetos a su pecho, echando un último vistazo a la calle.

–Kuon… debemos irnos–

–lo sé–

–Realmente, lo siento amigo–

–No importa, de perdido sé que sigue por ahí– camino hacia Yashiro que se había adelantado, se detuvo por un momento miro una vez más hacia la calle –Te encontrare, y esta vez no te dejare ir… amor–

 _Presente..._

–Tenemos que ir a las entrevistas, apenas termines de filmar el Dorama– volteo a ver a su representado el cual no le había contestado –KKUUOOONN! ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? –

–¿he? ho perdona, Yashiro–

–Deberías poner atención– lo observo un momento, cerro con fuerza la agenda mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de cansancio –no sé, ni porque me molesto en repetirte la agenda, si nunca me escuchas y me la vuelves a preguntar apenas salimos de un compromiso–

–Realmente lo siento– se disculpaba uniendo sus palmas, mientras ponía una cara de arrepentido.

–Está bien, no hay problema… y ¿que estabas recordando?–

–El día de mi cumpleaños–

–¿cuándo encontramos la carta y la caja?–

–Si–

–me dirás ¿que tenía la caja?–

–No–

–¿que? – Se quejó haciendo una mueca -¿Por qué?-

–Es un secreto–

–¿QUE? no me vengas con eso Kuon–

–jejeje bueno Yashiro, hay que apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde–

–Si ya que– dijo de mal humor –¡mal amigo! deberías decirme– susurro mientras miraba de reojo a Kuon el cual solo sonrió.

 _#Riiiing, Riiiing, Riiiing#_

–Es tú celular personal– comunico Yashiro.

 _#Riiiing, Riiiing, Riiiing#_

–Bueno kuo…–

*–¡HIJOOO!– grito la voz del otro lado.

–Papá ¿qué pasa?–

*–tenemos que vernos– dijo seriamente.

–sí, pero…–

*–estoy tomando un avión ahora mismos–

–¿Qué vienes a Japón? –

*–si–

–Tan importante es…-

*–¡Es sobre Kyoko!–

–¿QUÉ?... ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? –

*–Tranquilo, hablamos cuando llegue– declaro el mayor colgando el celular.

 **N/A**

 **Capitulo editado.** (–‿◠)✌


	3. Nuevo guion

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **Nuevo guion**

-Kuon ¿Qué pasa?- dijo preocupado yashiro

-no tengo idea-

-pero mencionaste a Kyoko chan ¿Qué pasa con ella?- dijo levemente emocionado y preocupado a la vez.

-no me explico bien solo dijo que tenía que hablar algo importante de ella, después dijo que él venía a Japón, y que estaba toman el vuelo en estos momentos-

El manager comenzó a sacar sus guantes apenas se los puso tomo su celular y checo los vuelos

-kuon, el vendrá llegando a las 8 de la noche al Aeropuerto de Narita-

-entonces, ¿puedes dejarme libre después de esa hora?-

-eso déjame lo a mí- dijo Yashiro soltando una pequeña risita de alegría mientras caminaban hacia el automóvil

Recorrieron el camino hasta el estudio

-Buenos días Tsuru… perdón Hizuri san- dijo alegremente pero un poco avergonzado el joven que estaba parado afuera del set

Soltó un pequeña sonrisa –Buenos día director Ogata san-

-Buenos días director Ogata sama-

-buenos días Yashiro san-

-Tsuru… oo otra vez perdón Hizuri san es que aún no me acostumbro-

-jeje jeje no hay problema- seguía con una sonrisa encantadora –Por cierto que hace aquí afuera?-

-mm… ho eso es... es que estaba hablando por celular con el presidente Lory-

-enserio, que pasa?-

\- al parecer ya están confirmados los actores franceses que vendrán- decía animado

-habrá nuevos actores?- dijo sorprendido Ren

-ho, cierto Ogata san, Kuon aún no ha visto el guion completo, ya que cuando lo dieron estábamos en Osaka-

-cierto, ya veo- decía tranquilo el director

-habrá más personajes?- repitió Ren

-sii, el plan original era agregarlos desde el inicio pero no se había conseguido afirmar a los actores que se ajustaran a los personajes así que se modificó los primeros 5 capítulos… así que le pedí de favor al presidente que los consiguiera a los actores que calificaran, mientras grabaríamos el libreto modificado- explico ogata

-hoo ya veo, supongo que serán los gemelos y el senpai que se menciona al inicio?-

-si son ellos, no había ningún problema al inicio ya que ellos se agregan hasta el sexto episodio, y pensamos que teníamos tiempo necesario pero… al parecer 2 de los 3 actores son estudiantes universitario, así que, el presidente pidió que esperáramos a que ellos salgan de vacaciones-

-mmm.. Entiendo se suponía que terminaríamos el episodio 5 el viernes, pero supongo que los estudiantes aun no salen de vacaciones-

-exacto, significaría que no podríamos grabar aun con ellos- decía preocupado

-mmm…. pero lo bueno es que ya están los actores que no?- dijo Yashiro tratando de animarlos

-supongo.. pero yo quería conocerlos antes- dijo ogata TT_TT

-¿Qué, entonces usted no los conoce?- dijeron con sorpresa los dos hombres

-no… el presidente se encargó de todo y yo confió en su juicio- dijo

-BUENOS DIAS!- grito una animada manaka mientras corría hacia ellos -Cain samaa!- grito mientras se abalanzaba contra Ren

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte? Manaka, su nombre nooo es Cain!- dijo Murasame detrás de ella, una vez que ya estaban cercas

-Perdón mmm… Hizuri san-

-no hay problema Manaka san- dijo con una típica sonrisa

-qué alegría tenerlo devuelta aquí Hizuri san- dijo animado Murasame

-gracias, estoy feliz de volver-

-por cierto director, ya están los nuevos actores, estoy ansioso de conocerlos-

-si ya deseo conocerlos- lo acompaño emocionada manaka

-mmmm…..- Ogata se comenzó a poner nervioso

-vamos chicos, ya los conoceremos, a su tiempo, mientras hay que enfocarnos en grabar las escenas de hoy para Crazy Love- dijo dulcemente voz mientras llegaba

-buenos días Momose san- dijo dándole una sonrisa

-buenos días y bienvenido Hizuri san- respondiendo con alegría

-bueno que les parece ir a vestuarios- dijo Ogata

-si- dijeron todos entrando y dirigiéndose a donde el director los mando dejando al director y a Yashiro solos

-Director ogata, puedo preguntarle algo?-

-claro, que pasa? Yashiro san-

-¿Por qué dejo que el presidente los eligiera sin conocerlos usted antes?-

-cuando estábamos checando la historia y decidiendo los personajes, nos dimos cuenta que no hay actores que encajaran con esos 3 personajes- puso una mirada triste –sé que uno de ellos le hubiera quedado perfecto a ella- hizo una pausa tomo aire –así que tuve que pedirle ayuda al Presidente, él acepto alegrmente y dijo que el se encargaría de todo, pero me ha sorprendido que ha conseguido franceses, como son los personajes originales- dijo animado

-supongo que los tomo de su agencia de Francia-

-creo que si-

-le dio alguna fecha probable para la llegada de ellos?-

El director Ogata negó con la cabeza

-ya veo-

-Yashiro san acompáñeme a la oficina para darle el guion completo para Hizuri san-

-claro-

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer y comentar…** espero que les esté gustando la historia, tengo que decir que esta historia nació ahora que estuve ausente ya que algunas conferencias estaban un poco aburridas y pues hice buen uso de los bloc que te daban para cada una de las conferencias jajaja


	4. ¿No se de ti?

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **¿No se de ti?**

Martes en la 9 de la mañana, la noche anterior había tenido un concierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada con la excusa de que, era el último en ese lugar, no se podía quejar 7 meses en Corea del sur y con boletos agotados, adoraba que lo conocieran y lo admiran y aún más amaba la Fama.

Se encontraba en su suit esperando que Shoko fuera a llamarlo para ir al aeropuerto, tenía que matar el tiempo saco el celular que traía en su bolsillo del pantalón.

Una vez más como desde el inicio de su viaje, comenzó a registrar el sus contactos se detuvo rápidamente en la K, solo tenía un nombre con esa letra le presiono en su celular salió la imagen de la chica, como todas las ocasiones pasadas presiono marcar….

touuu touuu…

\- EL NUMERO QUE MARCO NO EXISTE-

-Uff!- soltó un gran suspiro frustra miento

–ya son 18 largos meses- dijo dejándose caer de golpe sobre la cama –ningún inútil detective que he contratado la ha podido encontrar-

-maldita mujer chupa alma ¿Dónde estás?- dijo para si con una voz preocupante mientras se tapaba el rostro con su ante brazo

Recordó la última vez que la vio como si hubiera sido ayer, él se la había topado en TBM, fue un idiota, se notaba que no estaba de humor ese día, a leguas se veía lo triste que estaba, ha pero el como buen patán e idiota no resistió molestarla, ahora se arrepentía, lo que dijo e hizo era algo que lo perseguiría y se arrepentiría hasta los fines de los tiempos, si no la volvía a ver pronto.

 _#Toc, toc #_

Fue leve el toqui do pero suficiente para sacarlo de su trance

-SHOU ya es hora-

\- ya voy Shoko- dijo tomando su chaqueta y saliendo de la habitación

Una vez en el vehículo que los transportaría al aeropuerto para poder regresar una vez más a Japón.

 _"_ _espero que estés devuelta, Por favor Kami sama ¿Qué este bien?"_

Eran más de la 11 de la mañana en Japón cuando un Kuu muy enfadado iba rumbo a Tokio. El destino tenía la culpa o era lo que decía él. Primero el vuelo que tomo se retrasó 10 horas, después cuando por fin llevaban 5 horas de vuelo tuvo que hacer una parada de emergencia donde estuvieron 3 horas parados, cuando llego al aeropuerto de Narita, un avispar de reporteros estaban en la espera, casualidad o destino.

-maldición- dijo entre dientes una vez que estaba en el vehículo busco entre sus cosas y saco el cel. y marco

\- Bueno Kuon-

\- y bien ¿ahora dónde estás? ja ja ja ja en china o corea jajajaja tan siquiera dime que estas en Asia jajaja- no pudo dejar de burlarse de su padre ya que durante toda su odisea se estuvo comunicando con él.

\- No te burles de tu padre, hijo mal agradecido-

\- jajajaja perdón y bien ¿Dónde estás?-

\- voy rumbo a LME-

\- hoo asi que ya estás aquí?-

\- sí, cuando te sea posible reúnete conmigo y el jefe-

\- mmmm….. esta bien?-

\- oye por cierto has visto los periódicos de hoy-

\- mmm.. no?-

\- deberías, crio en vez de burlarte de tu pobre padre-

 ** _¡Crash!_** _era la puerta que se abrio de golpe dejando ver un Yashiro palido_

 _-kuon!- dijo un Yashiro muy preocupado entrando a la habitacion._

 _-Yashiro que pasa?-_

 _-el periodico de hoy!_ _dice que tienen una RELACION!-_ _decia asustado pasandole la primera plana, donde se mostraba a él y Kanae "desayunando" (casi ninguno de los dos comia como debia ser desde lo de kyoko) en varias ocasiones -_ _deseas hacer una entrevista al respecto-_

\- te dije, se llama Karma- :P

\- ¿tú lo sabias?-

\- Lo vi en un puesto de revistas en el aeropuerto- dijo antes de colgar

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo Matane


	5. ¿Por qué NO lo dijo?

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **¿Por qué NO lo dijo?**

 ** _¡CRASH!_**

-LLLOOOORRYYYY!- gritaba un muy enfadado Kuu recién llegado a Japón e interrumpiendo una oficina

\- LLLOOOOOORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-

-UFF!- soltó un gran suspiro bajando los hombros dejado en la mesa el control de video juegos –Porque?... porque?... porque en estos momentos sabes cuánto he batallado para llegar ha este nivel- dijo haciendo pucheros volteando hacia donde estaba su amigo –Kuu?-

-siii a quien esperabas?-

-mmm…- _"aun no habrá visto el periódico?"_

-No me importa eso ahora… TU me lo has vuelto hacer- decía como un niño pequeño peleando con otro

-mmm….- O.o

-no pongas esa cara…. secuestrador de hijos!-

-creo yo que, ya te he devuelto a tu hijo?-

-No te hagas el tontooooo- decía señalándolo mientras se acercaba al sofá donde estaba Lory

-creo yo que, estoy en desventaja ya que no sé de qué hablas?- decía poniendo una cara de inocente

-sabes muy bien que la estábamos buscando todo este tiempo, y tú!- dijo señalándolo –SI TÚ….. TODO ESTE TIEMPO HAS SABIDO DONDE ENCONTRARLA- decía enojado y con berrinche.

-mmmm…..- Lory tomo un puro

-Jefeee!-

–nunca me preguntaron directamente- dijo entre dientes

-¿Queeeeeeeeeee?- Grito –no me venga con eso ahora Jefee!-

-kuu, calmate- ¬¬

-jefe ¿Por qué la secuestro?-

-ya te dije que yo no la secuestre-

-no le basto quitarme a un hijo 7 años- dijo casi llorando

-mmm volvemos con eso, que ya te lo devolví-

-pero ella es mi princesa…..- se imaginaba a su hija como tal -Jefe no es justo, sabe lo preocupado que estuvimos Juliena y yo por ella- tomo aire –y sin mencionar al pobre Kuon que se ha vuelto loco buscándola-

-Lo sé, y también se dé buena mano todo lo que ha hecho por encontrarla- dijo dándole una sonrisa de travesura _"si supieras cuantos detectives tuve que sobornar. Pero bueno con su ayuda me pude enterar de más cosas"_

-entonces?- :(

-porque también estoy consciente de que alguien más la ha estado buscando aparte de ustedes-

-jefe, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se fue?- dijo poniendo carita de cachorro

-No sé bien los detalles…. ella solo me lo pidió- _"perdóname amigo, no puedo decirte todo no me corresponde decirte"_

-se lo pidió- dijo extrañado

-ella solo, se presentó una noche…- hizo una pausa enorme -y me pidió desaparecer-

-desaparecer?- puso una cara más triste –pero…-

-fue su decisión yo solo le di los medios y mi apoyo- dijo soltando humo por el puro –y un hombro para llorar- dijo entre dientes, como si recordara algo triste

-pero que paso?.. Para que ella tomara esa decisión…-

-Kyo…..-

-PRESIDENTEE!- se escucharon dos chicos entrando a la oficina

-QUEEEE ES ESTOOOO?- dijo el actor señalando una pequeña reseña

"Esto fue lo que contesto el Presidente Lory, cuando le preguntamos sobre 2 de sus mejores actores"

"El AMOR le puede llegar a cualquiera, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, solo espero el día que los dos sean felices libremente."

-porque dijo esoooooo- dijo una Kanae muy enojada

.

.

.

Les reitero esta historia ya está escrita hasta la mitad por eso va mas rápido

Gracias por leer que tengan un hermoso día y gracias x comentar


	6. ¿Cuándo la encontré?

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **¿Cuándo la encontré?**

-porque dijo esoooooo- dijo una Kanae muy enojada

-Ahora todo el mundo piensa que ellos dos tienen una relación secreta- dijo Yashiro molesto

-¿Qué solo conteste lo que me preguntaron?, ¿De qué pensaba de ustedes y el amor?- decía justificándose

-Presidente les dio armas- dijo Ren

-no Kuon, si ustedes saben usarlo a su favor- dijo pícaramente –además en ¿qué les perjudica a ustedes dos?, pueden zafarse fácilmente diciendo la verdad-

-no los meta ya en líos jefe, JUNTE A LA PRENSA Y YA.. Yashiro tu puedes..- dijo Kuu desde el sofá donde estaba sentado ya que los dos actores había llegado enfadados y no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia

-si Hizuri sama-

-oye no porque tú estés enojado, arruines mis planes- dijo renegando Lory

-señor Hizuri sama.. ¿Desde cuándo está ahí?- dijo sorprendida Kanae O.o

-desde que llegaron gritando ustedes dos críos- dijo en un tanto molesto

-papa..-

-Lo siento, kuu creo que esta charla se quedara pendiente, tengo…-

-a NO o me dices en estos momentos sobre mi princesa o te las tendrás que ver con Juliena cuando llegue a Japón- decía mientras se acercaba, Lory sintió una corriente fría cuando escucho el nombre de la mujer.

-¿Qué p..- dijo Ren

-usted sabe dónde está kyokooooo- se le adelanto Kanae

-chicos vamos no se salgan del tema, así que lo mejor es hacer la conferencia en estos momentos-

-Presidente- dijo con una voz ultra tumba poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lory –en estos momentos, prefiero saber de ella..- dijo muy serio

-eso pasa a segundo plano quiero saber dónde está mi amiga?- dijo Kanae

-Presidente, porque?, están malo yo siempre le reportaba todo- dijo Yashiro

Kuu, Kuon, Yashiro y Kanae comenzaron a rodear a Lory cubriendo cualquier salida posible

-UFF!... yo solo quería jugar hoy heart melon!- TT-TT –Sebastián arregla una conferencia para la tarde, para que podamos arreglar el declarar el mal entendido-

-si señor- dijo saliendo del lugar

-así que presidente lo dirá por la buena o por las malas?- dijo Kuon con una sonrisa demasiado brillante

-uff- :(

-así que dinos Lory todo lo que sepas-

-mmm…. ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntan a ella?-

-¿Qué cómo le preguntaríamos si no sabemos dónde está?- dijo kanae aun enfadada

-si, presidente hasta ahora…-

-ustedes no, pero el si- dijo señalando a Kuu –dime porque no fuiste directamente con ella?- ¬¬

-Por… porque…. Por qué cuando fui a buscarla ella ya no estaba ahí…. me dijeron que ella solo fue por 3 días de grabación y ya se había ido a otro trabajo y no supieron decirme a donde?- TT-TT

-si no mal recuerdo estuvo 2 semanas en california- tomo asiento alejándose levemente de ellos –y tú te diste cuenta de ella hasta su ultimo dia!- los tres chicos tomaron asiento Yashiro en un sillón individual alado de lory. Kuon y Kanae en un sillón mediano donde entraban los dos Kuon quedando cercas de kuu

-esoo fue porque nunca me imaginé que fuera ella..- TT-TT

-¿Qué?, ¿ **ENTONCES ESTUVISTE TRABAJANDO CON ELLA Y NO** …-

- **NO ES ASÍ** … bueno no exactamente…-dijo mientras se levantaba violentamente de su lugar -solo en el mismo estudio…- dijo lo último en susurro

-¿Queeee? pero señor Hizuri samaaa!- dijeron kanae y Yashiro mientras lo miraban

-en mi defensa nunca imagine que ella cambiara tanto en un año y medio… yyy mucho menos que su actuación cambiara drásticamente….. Además solo me topé con ella como 2 veces-

- **HEEEE?** \- dijeron Kuon, Kanae y Yashiro

-entonces enserio no la reconociste?- dijo sorprendido Ren

-je je je je je je así que ha mejorado mucho, hasta el punto de engañarte amigo- dijo orgulloso

-si…- dijo dejándose caer en un sofá frente al de Lory –pero Jefe, porque no dijo que usted la había ado…-

 ** _¡CRASH!_** la puerta se abrio de golpe por segunda vez en el día

.

.

.

Gracias por leer todos los días esta pequeña historia espero que les este agradando la historia.

skarllet northman no podía dejarte con la duda :)

(por cierto debo decir que el siguiente capitulo es mi favorito) \\(^.^)/


	7. Vuelo Aeropuerto

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **Vuelo / Aeropuerto**

-excité, pourquoi revenir? (emocionada, ¿por volver?)- dijo una gruesa pero caballerosa voz

-Oui, et beaucoup (si y mucho)– decía ansiosa mientras veía por la ventana, hizo una pausa -par la façon dont vous devriez aller pratiquer japonaise (por cierto debes ir practicando el japonés)- contesto una melodiosa y dulce voz -ou vous pensez que parler français tout le temps? (o piensas hablar francés todo el tiempo?)-

-c'mon chérie (vamos cariño)- dijo el caballero sentado a su lado el cual tomando la mano de la dama y comenzando a levantar levemente hasta llevarla a sus labios, donde le deposito un casto y tierno beso -ne soyez pas si stricte (no seas tan estricta)- hizo una pequeña pausa y una vez que vio que la chica no decía nada continuo -et la pratique on voit que l'avion descendre (ya practicare una vez que bajemos del avión)-

La linda chica por primera vez desde que subieron al avión decidió voltear a ver a su compañero lo primero que vio fue ese rostro tan asimétrico y perfecto, adornado con ese par de ojos color gris claro que hacia qué le combinara cualquier tipo de ropa, el cabello castaño levantado levemente con ayuda de mus, una piel tersa y color moreno claro, con unos labios que podían volver a loca a cualquier mujer, con un cuerpo escultural que dejaría en vergüenza a muchos hombres.

-vous promettez ? (lo prometes?)-

-uff! pour vous, vous savez que je voudrais faire quelque chose. Juste parce que vous aimez (por ti, sabes que haría cualquier cosa. Solo por ti amor)- Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-merci- dijo con una sonrisa

-ma belle muse, nous pouvons aller lorsque nous arriverons à l'hôtel première chose à quitter avant d'aller manger quelque chose? (mi linda musa, ¿cuando lleguemos podemos ir primero al hotel a dejar las cosa antes de ir a comer algo?)-

-ça va. Mais alors, vous aurez à venir avec moi à la LME (está bien. Pero después tendrás que acompañarme a LME)-

-uff-

-Laissez Noah, je Irlo à voir, en soi déjà gêné par pas alerter vous obtiendrez avant, imaginez que colère si il savait mon oncle Eltra je suis venu au Japon et je ne étau et pire si que je logeais dans un hôtel au lieu de rentrer à la maison (vamos Noah, tengo que irlo a ver, de por sí ya se molestara porque no le avise que llegaríamos antes, imagina como se enojara si se entera por mi Tío Eltra que me vine a Japón y no lo he avise y peor aún si se entera que me estaba quedando en un hotel en vez de ir a casa)- dijo angustiada la chica

-Ok!, Entendu. Lorsque William arrive au Japon? (¡Está bien!, oye. ¿Cuándo llega William a Japón?)-

-Je pense que le jeudi (Creo que el jueves)- dijo desanimada

hoo, alors vous avez juste pour moi aujourd'hui et de demain (hoo, entonces te tengo para mí solito hoy y mañana)- le contesto con una sonrisa muy coqueta

-Playboy-

\- Comme vous me disiez? (como me dijiste?)- puso su cara de herido y su mano en el corazón

\- jajajajaja Playboy!- dijo con mucha risa

-Chers passagers, sont invités à abrocen sa ceinture, nous atterrissons points.….. Queridos pasajeros, se les solicita que abrochen su cinturón, estamos a puntos de aterrizar-

Apenas bajaron del avión caminaron rumbo a sus cosas que ya estaban dos empleados esperando para entregárselas ya que estaba en zona vip

-Gracias- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa que seducía a cualquiera, los dos chicos se sonrojaron quedando entrence por la chica

-jajajajaja-

-de que te ries?-

\- vous êtes devenu un flirt. ma belle muse (te has vuelto muy coqueta. mi bella musa)-

-hey teníamos un trato- le dijo mirándolo desafiantemente

-mmm….. vale- dijo un poco triste –pero tendrás que darme un beso-

-jaja eso es trampa, pero bueno- dijo acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla, los chicos que estaban con ellos se sonrojaron con la sexi pareja que se iba alejando de ellos

-jajajaja sabes has cambiado mucho-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-cuando te conocí hace más de un año y medio ni loca me hubieras dado un beso aunque fuera en la mejilla-

-jajaja lo se- dijo en una sonrisa mientras iban caminando rumbo a la salida

-porque habrá tantos Reporteros?- ¬¬

-mmmm….. Supongo que están esperando a alguien?-

-¿quieres ir a ver?-

-No, hay que ir al hotel, para después ir a LME-

\- c'mon chérie, aún es temprano son las 11….- miro que no detenía el paso -¿Qué tal si es el?- ¬¬ la chica se detuvo de golpe y volteo al montón de personas que había

-no, no es él- dijo muy segura y siguió su camino

-hoo mon chérie, que harás cuando te los tengas que topar a los dos….- dijo para sí mismo mientras la miraba irse, observo que se acercó a una tienda y compro un periódico, miro una vez más a donde estaban los reporteros y vio que estaban con alguien no le tomo mucha importancia y fue detrás de ella..

* * *

-Shou! ¿Cómo sientes al volver a Japón, después de 7 meses fuera?-

-muy bien estoy muy feliz de volver- dijo con una sonrisa

\- Shou ¿Cómo te fue en corea del sur?-

-nos fue muy bien-

-Shou, se dice que harás las canciones para Crazy Lover?-

-sin comentario- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-cierto, ya te has juntado con el elenco?-

-cómo te sientes al poder trabajar en un proyecto en crazy lover?-

-te sientes emocionado de trabajar con el gran Hizuri Kuon-

-sin comentarios- seguía diciendo mientras se dirigía a su auto donde ya estaba shoko adentro

Una vez que cerró la puerta puso su cara de pocos amigos

-ya me tienen harto con Crazy Lover, también en corea me preguntaban lo mismo-

-pues que esperabas Crazy lover es la segunda parte lover, sabes que ya es trasmitida internacionalmente-

-no eso no es lo que me molesta… lo que me molesta es su actor principal- dijo enfadado

-jajajajaja asi que aun te molesta Tsuruga Ren bueno ahora que ha revelado su verdadero nombre se ha hecho aún más famoso-

-no me molesta eso lo que me molesta es que él sabe dónde está y no me quiere decir- dijo el rey delda

.

.

.

.

Gracias x los comentarios. \\(^.^)/


	8. Bonjour Daddy

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **Bonjour Daddy**

 ** _¡CRASH!_** la puerta se abrio de golpe por segunda vez en el dia

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta la cual tenía en su marco a una joven y hermosa mujer de piel blanca parecía una muñeca con piel perfecta, con un cabello un tanto largo llegando levemente debajo de los hombros y color negro azabache teniendo unos pequeño bucle al final, acompañado con un sombrero blanco con un listón negro, su rostro daba a conocer sus finas facciones, sus labios hacían un hermosa forma de corazón con un color rosa, una nariz fina, sus ojos cubiertos por unos lentes grandes y oscuros, traía un vestido que le quedaba perfectamente de mangas corta de tul color blanco, todo el vestido era del mismo color con pequeños listones color negro en la parte del vuelo de la falda, tenía un tipo corsé que iniciaba debajo de sus pechos y terminaba en la cintura, la falda no era tan larga pero ni muy corta pero dejaba ver unas piernas largas y hermosas traía unos zapatos de bailarina que sus cintas llegaban hasta la rodilla haciéndola lucir como una hadita

 _"_ _bueno creo que mis planes se adelantaron, yo quería ver la cara que pondría Kuon cuando la viera en grabación pero bueno ya está aquí"_ pensó Lory al verla hay parada, de un salto se levantó y abrió los brazos con una sonrisa enorme

-BIENVENIDA!- dijo Lory con notoria alegría, la chica no lo pensó ni dos veces para correr hacia él.

-père, je suis de retour! (Estoy de vuelta. padre!)- dijo la chica feliz mientras estaba en sus brazos. -tu m'as beaucoup manqué (te extrañe mucho)-

-yo también te extrañe mucho…. Hijaa…- dijo levantándola con el abrazo

TODOS estaban en shock

La chica había hablado en francés! y le había dicho padre aaaaa….. Lory!

El primero en reaccionar fue Kuu que se levantó después de unos segundos que su cerebro la reconoció, este se levantó mientras trataba de articular algunas palabras, lo único que pudo salir de él fue.

-Kyo…..-

-KYOKO! NE PAS COURIR AUTOUR DE MOI LAISSANT DERRIÈRE! (no corras por ahí dejándome atrás!) ma belle muse!- dijo una voz un poco molesta de un chico muy apuesto que venía entrando a la oficina

Las miradas se turnaban entre el chico y la chica que Lory tenía en brazos

-ho perdóname Noah, creo que la emoción de estar una vez más aquí me ha ganado- dijo la chica mientras volteaba hacia él. –Además ya te he dicho que aquí debes hablar japonés- decía firmemente mientras lo veía

-pero tu acabas de hablar frances- ¬¬

-he enserio- dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol.

No había duda ya, ella era Kyoko, la Kyoko que había estado buscando todo este tiempo.

Kuu no pudo aguantar más y corrió hacia ella

-Hijo!- decía mientras la abrazaba

Kyoko estaba congelada no se había dado cuenta de su imprudencia. Lory no estaba solo en su oficina...

Noah _"estoy seguro que Kyoko es mujer, o acaso mi japonés es tan malo?"_ lo miraba extrañado, volteo hacia los sillones y ahí estaban otras tres personas paradas mirándolos como si no pudieran creer lo que veían _"mmmm… ellos dos se me hacen conocidos? ooo ya se de donde! ¬¬"_

-hijooo- decía con lágrimas en los ojos –hijo ¿Dónde te habías metido princesa?- dijo en sollozos mientras la apretaba más, Kyoko comenzó a corresponder el abrazo

-hola kuu otousama- dijo con voz dulce en su oído –también te extrañe- dijo alejándose un poco para verlo a los ojos después le sonrió cálidamente

-KYOKOOO!- dijo la voz de una mujer que se le acercaba a toda marcha que la atrapo rápidamente en un abrazo

-Hoo Mo…. MOKUO CHAN!- o.O –me estas abrazando?- dijo sorprendida

-TONTAAA! DONDE TE HAS METIDO NOS TENIAS PREOCUPADOS!- dijo dándole un poco de distancia para verla

-buuuuu… ya volvió la Mouko chan que conozco- dijo jugando

-Kyoko chan- (^.^)? dijo acercándose a ella Yashiro

La chica lo miro de pies a cabeza le sonrió –hola Yashiro san- dijo con tono de alegría (^_^) mientras le daba un abrazo

Ren se había acercado pero no mucho quería ser cauteloso ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría, _"acaso estoy soñando, esto debe ser un sueño, no puede ser verdad ella está aquí, aquí enfrente de mí!"_ Ver la una vez más hacia que su corazón latiera como loco ni los dioses podría contener la alegría que sentía al verla todo este tiempo que había pasado solo le había confirmado que ella era la única que hacía que su corazón viviera. Miraba fijamente sus ojos, aquellos ojos que más de una vez lo hicieron perderse en ellos llevándolo lejos de sí.

-Hola-

-Hola- :)

La chica le sonrió, voltio hacia su amiga y la tomo de la mano y camino hacia el con ella tomada de la mano, al estar cercas de él tomo su mano con la mano libre que tenía, las acerco levemente y los miro a los dos.

-Felicidades por su noviazgo!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras unía las manos de los dos chicos que habían entrado en shock con esas palabras.

Kuu y Yashiro se les caía la mandíbula _"acaso esa chica estaba dando su bendición"_

Lory observa con diversión la escena que tenía delante de él.

-kyo…ko….- O.o Kanae no podía pronunciar ni una palabra estaba sorprendida _"acaso ella no amaba a Tsuruga san bueno a Hizuri san"_

-Mo… Mogami san, noo es lo que t….- soltó rápidamente la mano de Kanae y dio un paso hacia delante inclinándose levemente para acercarse a la kyoko que estaba delante de él.

-Takarada!-

-qué?- O.o

-si me vas a llamar por mi apellido, debería de usar el correcto, ¿no lo crees?- dijo con una seguridad y confianza que sorprendía

 _"_ _¿queeee? ella ha dicho Takarada?"_ Voltio a ver a Lory, dedicándole una mirada de muerte

 _"_ _Odio cuando, hace eso"_ pensó mientras se abrazaba por el escalofrió que lo recorrió el cuerpo con solo esa mirada

Tomo un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, aunque era un poco difícil a pesar de que él estuviera levemente inclinado hacia ella, seguía siendo muy alto para ella -veo que sigues, pintándotelo!- dijo con un tono de decepción -Corn!- dijo en un susurro solo audible para ellos dos

-Mog… podemos habl..- O.O

-Cariño!- los interrumpió el chico que había estado observando todo el momento –ya son las 2!- dijo una vez que estaba cercas de la pareja, tomo de la muñeca a kyoko y la acerco a él con un movimiento rápido paso su mano de la muñeca a la cintura de la chica –debemos irnos, si quieres que te alcance el tiempo c'mon chérie-

-ya es tan tarde?-

-Pero Noah si acaban de llegar? o tienen algo que hacer?- dijo tranquilamente Lory, mientras los demás solo podían ver como ese chico tenia abrazada a Kyoko frente a Kuon y esta noo decía nada, hasta pareciera que ni le molestaba

-si, Kyo quiere ir a ver a Maria chan e ir a comer- explicaba tranquilamente

 _"_ _le dijo cariñooo!, y la tiene abrazadaaa! Vamos cálmate Kuon, no pierdas la cabeza primero lo primero matar al presidente, después a este tipo" ¬¬ Kuon_

 _"No puede ser Kyoko chan el es tu novio?... Nooo no me digas que olvidaste a Kuon?" pensaba mientras entraba en crisis Yashiro_

 _"amiga acaso no estabas enamorada de Hizuri kuon? quien es el?"_

 _"maldito bastardooo... suelta a mi princesaaa.. ni siquiera a mi propio hijo dejo que se acerque tanto a ella"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _se que me odian... lo siento hasta aquí siento su odio... perdonen me.. por favor pero es que la hoja que le seguía conoció el refresco y pues ahora esperar que se seque y que vuelva a tener tiempo (TT_TT)_


	9. Primer Encuentro

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **Primer Encuentro**

Kuu estaba que echaba chicas _"como se atreve abrazar a mi princesaaa!"_ se acercó a ellos rápidamente

-creo que no, nos han presentado- dijo quitándole a Kyoko y la abrazo el –soy Ku….-

-El gran actor Hizuri Kuu, esposo de la súper modelo y ahora diseñadora Hizuri Juliena y tiene un hijo que se llama Hizuri Kuon que también es un gran actor, debo suponer que es él que está aquí- dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa brillante mientras señalaba a Ren

Kyoko soltó una pequeña risa por la escena _"William debería estar viendo esta escena, si saco una foto se verá muy sospechoso, haaaa como puede estar así de calmado jaja"_ lo pensaba mientras veía la situación

-mmm… como sabes?- ¬¬

-vamos, eso es fácil los tres están en el medio de los espectáculos internacionalmente, y no solo eso veo que su futura nuera también- volteo a ver a Kanae

-QUEEEE? NO SOY SU NOVIA!-

-NOOOO ELLA NOOO ES MI NOVIA!-

Decían los dos muy enfadados

-haaa nooo? si los periódicos mencionan otra cosa- dijo haciendo cara de inocente y sacando el periódico de la bolsa que traía, miro el periódico y después se los mostro –creo que se ven muy enam…..-

-NIIII LOCAAAAA!- dijo Kanae quitándole el periódico y comenzando a romperlo –ni se te ocurra terminar la frasee!- amenazo al chico

 _"_ _Que rayos esta chica tiene un aura amenazante igual que kyo, que linda"_ un pequeño escalofrío corrió por el cuerpo del chico mientras intentaba aparentar calma

-no son novio?- pregunto inocentemente Kyoko

-Noooooo- dijo rápidamente Kuon colocándose cercas de ella,

-ento…- fue interrumpida por un brazo que la alejo un poco de Kuon

-bueno creo que sabes muy bien quien soy, pero yo no sé ¿Quién eres?- dijo kuu mientras lo miraba atentamente esperando una respuesta, sin soltar a Kyoko –y ¿Por qué eres tan cercano a mi hijo?-

Lo miro fijamente después miro a Kyoko de pies a cabeza

-ho que descortés he sido por no presentarme mi nombre es NOAH, pero hay algo que no me saco de mi cabeza porque le dice a kyo hijo, si ella es mujer, y estoy muy seguro de eso- dijo poniendo una sonrisa pícara y unos ojos seductores mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y le daba un pequeño beso

Kyoko se sonrojo Yashiro y Kanae que miraban a la chica abrieron los ojos como platos acaso el si era el novio de kyoko!

Mientras Kuu y Kuon se enfadaban aún más. Lory tenía una cara divertida mientras observaba lo que pasaba desde detrás de su escritorio.

Kuon tomo a Kyoko haciéndola más hacia él, lo cual hizo que Noah tuviera que soltar su mano

-perdone, mi señor- Dijo Sebastián entrando al lugar.

-ho que pasa?-

-Hoooo Sebastián- dijo Kyoko al verlo y comenzó a caminar hacia el para alejarse

-ho señorita kyoko, Bienvenida- contesto rápidamente con una leve sonrisa, volvió con el presidente –mi señor, el señor Kouki, y el señor Eltra han estado llamando-

Al escuchar los nombres Kyoko y Noah se petrificaron cosa que Lory no paso de desapercibido

-que hicieron?- dijo Lory levantándose de su escritorio

-ho Noah ya es muy tarde deberíamos irnos- dijo Kyoko ignorando la pregunta

-cierto, cierto, nos vemos presidente- dijo Noah con un paso de fugitivo

Los demás observaban como la situación había cambiado drásticamente en unos segundos

-Kyoko, Noah… no se van de aquí!- dijo Lory mientras Sebastián cerraba la salida

-Padre, deberías terminar de arreglar tus asuntos con ellos- dijo alegremente señalando al grupo

-ellos dijeron que podía pasar a segundo plano, así que puedo arreglarlo otro día- dijo sonriéndoles a Kanae y Kuon –verdad que si tortolitos- dijo recordándoles por que habían ido a su oficina

-NO SOMOS PAREJA!- dijeron los dos uniformemente viendo a kyoko

-así que HIJA- dijo sonriendo mientras veía a los Hizuri

-ella nooo es tu hija es mía- dijo Kuu corriendo hacia Kyoko y abrazándola

-Kuu no puedo jugar ahora, debo educar a MI HIJA- este salió de detrás del escritorio y se colocó enfrente, Kuu suelta a Kyoko y se ponen como apelear

-que ella no lo es-

-Que si-

-NOO-

Noah aprovecho y tomo de la mano a Kyoko y se escabulleron del lugar

-SIII-

-NOO-

-SIII-

-NOO-

Kuon los vio salir de la habitación y salió detrás de ellos

-SIII-

-NOO-

-SI y es legal-

-Presidente ellos ya se fueron- dijo Yashiro señalando que solo estaban ellos cuatro

-queee? en que momento se fueron?- Kanae estaba sorprendida ni cuenta se dio cuando se escaparon –Presidente, si usted sabía dónde estaba ¿Por qué nunca nos dijo?-

-Kotonami san no soy quien para contarte, Kyoko me pidió que no les dijera nada, pero te puedo asegurar que ella ha estado bien, la he cuidado y protegido como buen padre- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-que tú no eres su padreee!- dijo Kuu enfadado

-Mi señor, aquí están todos los arreglos para esta tarde- dijo dejando una carpeta –y la señorita Kyoko?-

-ya se fue- dijo Lory tomando una carpeta –kotonami san, Yashiro en el estudio TBM a las 6 si es que arreglar esto pueden decir que son volvieron buenos amigos después de grabar Lover… aunque sería mejor que dijeran la verdad ustedes dos y ya no habría mal interpretaciones- dijo mirando a la pareja

-Noooo- dijeron los dos saliendo del lugar

–Sebastián manda avisar a la mansión que tenga lista la habitación de Kyoko y dos más- dijo viendo a Kuu

-no me pienso quedar contigoo- dijo en berrinche

-no dejare que te la lleves- dijo ¬¬

-mmm… tu eres el secuestrador no yo-

-jajajajaja ya ella te explicara cuando esté lista-

-eso espero- dijo un poco desanimado –jefe, ¿usted sabía que yo estaba en california porque no me aviso que ella igual?-

-mmm….. Digamos que era la prueba final….-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso sabía que no la reconocería?-

-si y veo que la aprobó con honores si hizo que tu viajaras hasta aquí ¿Cómo la reconociste?- :)

-su nombre lo escuche-

-y como diste conmigo?-

-busque en la lista de reparto…. su apellido-

-hoooo así que fue eso-dijo tranquilo el silencio se hizo por una momento

-él es su novio?-

-hoooo acaso molesto por que podría no quedarse con tu hijo o celoso como padre?- dijo curioso por la respuesta

-un poco de ambas-

-no me preocuparía por él….. yo también quiero que ellos dos estén juntos- dijo sonriendo –pero todo dependerá de lo que a haga kuon-

-mmm…. ese muchacho, espero que no me defraude, si no la adopte en el momento que la conocí fue por el-

* * *

Kyoko y Noah iban caminado a toda prisa escapando de la oficina de Lory

Subieron al elevador

Kuon los miro y subió rápidamente a otro elevador, cuando bajo a recepción

Los miro subiendo a una moto, Corrió hacia ellos, comenzaron a andar

-KYOKO!- grito la chica volteo traía el casco puesto y solo le hizo un gesto con la mano como de despedida.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias x los comentarios


	10. Contando quién es?

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **Contando quién es?**

Noah y Kyoko estaban frente a una escuela de elite

-veo que ya estas feliz de nuevo-

-mmm…- lo volteo a ver lo -¿Por qué lo dices?-

-por tu gran sonrisa jejeje bueno lo bueno es que ÉL mismo te dijo que ella no es su novia-

-mmm no sé de qué hablas- dijo con tranquilidad

-jajaja vamos Cariño te conozco y crees que no me di cuenta que desde que llegamos a Japón y leíste el periódico lloraste en el baño apenas entramos al hotel o que pusiste tu mascara de actriz mientras les dabas tu bendición con esa sonrisa vacía-

-Noah!-

-jajaja no te preocupes cariño no creo que ellos se hayan dado cuenta-

-tú crees?- lo miro con un poco de angustia

-uff! Si estoy seguro, ya que mi chica es una excelente actriz- dijo mientras la abrazaba

-por cierto me has sorprendido-

-¿Qué porque kyo?-

-mira que verte serio y tranquilo frente a tu gran héroe Hizuri Kuu- con esas tres palabra finales bastaron para que Noah perdiera la compostura

-LO seee!, fue genial, volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo! Sentía que me quería desmayar de la emoción, fue…. fue… fue increíble… por favor no le digas William se reiría de mi- volteo hacia la puerta –ho ya están saliendo Kyo-

-jajajajaja ese es el Noah que conozco hahahaah- XD

-María chan!- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba ala pequeña

-Onee san!- la niña salió corriendo a abrazar a la chica –Te has portado bien- la pequeña asintió con la cabeza

-Hola María chan- dijo Noah sonriendo

-Noah kun, también viniste- dijo con una sonrisa

-jejejejeje si, quieres ir a comer con nosotros?-

-mmm… ¿también esta William?- dijo viendo a los lados

-No él llega el jueves María chan- dijo Kyoko

-nosotros nos adelantamos- comento Noah

-entonces solo están ustedes dos- dijo sonriendo – Onee san debemos ir a ver Kuon onii san!-

-he?-

-siii imagina lo que dirá al verte así onee san- mientras la señalaba completa -se desmayara de la sorpresa por verte tan hermosa, imagínate si se desmaya tu podrías darle un beso como en la bella durmiente, pero al revés- decía la pequeña animada

-jajaja María chan ¿pero qué dices?-

-vamos Onee san no me lo puedes negar tú lo dijiste en tu cumpleaños, que el único chico que has amado es Kuon Onii san, se lo dijiste a Noah- dijo señalándolo

-¿Qué?- dijo sonrojada –Ma.. María chan!- aún más roja

-jajajaja María chan, sabes ya nos topamos con tu onii san- dijo Noah

-en serio! Kyaaaaaaaaa! y que hizo al ver a Oneechan! se le declaro, la beso, ya pusieron fecha para la boda- decía demasiada animada

-jajajaja, no María chan las cosas no salieron así- dijo desanimado Noah

-¿pero qué paso?- O.o

-mmm eso no importa en estos momentos María chan que te parece si nos vamos a comer-

-pero Onee chan- intento reprochar pero solo una mirada basto para que dejara a kyoko -Bueno…. - dijo tomándola de la mano para comenzar a caminar -Noah kun que dijo Oniisan al verla-

-mmm…. que puedo decir, creo que estaban bastante sorprendido, ya que Kyoko le dio su bendición jajajaja-

-¿QUEEEEEE?- grito la pequeña se detuvo –pero Onee chan, él no está saliendo con nadie y el que te haya dicho eso es un mentirosooo!-

-lo se Maria chan- dijo sonriendo y pasándole la mano para seguir su camino –además yo prometí que si volvía lucharía por lo que quiero… y a él es alguien que quiero- :)

Iban en charla y risas hasta llegar a un restaurante familiar cercano

* * *

-hooo mira quien viene ahí- dijo Kanae señalando a Kuon

-Kuon por fin te apareces…. los alcanzaste?-

-NO, cuando llegue al estacionamiento ella ya estaba lejos-

-bueno yo me voy tengo trabajo aun, nos vemos Hizuri san… nos vemos- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Yashiro

-nos vemos- contesto sonrojado

-nos vemos Kotonami san- dijo diciéndole adiós –sabes podrías ahorrar nos malas pasadas si dijeran lo suyo- ¬¬ dijo tranquilo Kuon

-UFF lo se !... o cierto Kuon hoy tendrán una entrevista tú y Kanae chan para arreglar lo del asunto de su noviazgo. Será a las 6-

-bien quiero dejar claro eso lo antes posible….-

-sí y más ahora que ella está de regreso… supongo- dijo con un tono divertido

-SI – dejo escapar un gran suspiro –ella está de nuevo en Japón- dijo en voz baja pero con una sonrisa brillante

-me sorprende mucho que no la alcanzaras pero bueno ya sabes dónde buscarla, aunque me sorprende que el presidente la mantuviera escondida de nosotros, quiero saber ¿Por qué?-

-yo también Yashiro… quiero saber por qué… tenemos algún trabajo en estos momentos?-

-si hay una sección de fotos, después tendrás la entrevista…. pero primero deberías ir a comer algo-

-mmmm… no tengo hamb..-

-nada de eso antes te lo pasaba por que decías que estabas triste o que no traías ánimo pero ella está aquí ahora-

-Pero..-

-nada no hay pero que valga… anda vamos- dijo empujándolo a la cafetería de LME

* * *

-Kuu sigues siendo un hoyo negro- dijo Lory mientras veía a su amigo devorar plato por plato

-qué puedo hacer tengo hambre….. Por cierto jefe.. Quien exactamente es ese joven llamado Noah?-

-jejeje Su nombre completo es Noah DURIS…-

-¿QUEEEE? ES EL SOBRINO DE ELTRA DURIS!- dijo dejando de comer

-jejeje veo que ya lo recordaste-

-pero cómo es posible… también ha cambiado mucho aunque la última vez que lo vi tenía 12 años…. espera entonces el sabia de mí, por esooo- O.o

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias x los comentarios que tengan un buen día


	11. Verdades Relevantes

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **Verdades relevantes**

-cómo es posible que ese muchacho haya crecido tanto… pero si mal no recuerdo él dejo la actuación y el modelaje hace 4 años- dijo pensativo

-si pero retomo su carrera hace un año y medio y solo ha estado actuando para novelas en Francia, Gran Bretaña e Italia- :)

-je je je así que mi princesa hizo de las suyas con él también-

-no solo con él…-

-¿Qué quiere decir Jefe?-

-ella no solo ha actuado en esos lugares ella ha viajado más y a conocido mucha gente lo cual la ayudo en su crecimiento como actriz y como modelo, solo le faltaba llegar a Estados Unidos y volver a Japón-

-¿Jefe?- O.o

-ya lo veras- dijo con una sonrisa de diversión y complicidad con unos ojos llenos de emoción

-la última vez que me dio esa expresión ella desapareció-

 **Flash back**

-JEFE- dijo un agitado Kuu en los pasillos de LME

-¿Kuu que haces aquí?- dijo con un tono de sorprendido pero con una sonrisa de diversión y complicidad con unos ojos llenos de emoción

-¿Kyoko no está?- dijo tono asustado

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-fui a Duramaya y me dijeron que Mogami Kyoko hace más de 1 meses que ella se fue, que un día ella tomo sus cosas, se despidió de ellos y se fue, y no supieron a donde- decía todo nervioso y rápido

-espera habla más lento que no te entiendo-

-¿Qué Kyoko se fue, desapareció?- grito

-¿Cómo que Kyoko se fue?- dijo una voz muy sorprendida detrás de Kuu

-Ren- dijo sorprendido Lory

-papa explícate- dijo alterado Ren

-Kuon… ¿has sabido algo de ella en este mes?-

-¿papá?- dijo sorprendió Yashiro como si se le hubiera revelado el gran secreto del mundo -¿Kuon?-

-NO… el presidente dijo que ella estaba de vacaciones y pues yo tuve que viajar a Hong Kong por unas grabaciones hace 3 semanas y apenas he vuelto-

-Creo que esta platica deberíamos tenerla adentro- dijo Lory dirigiéndolos al interior de su oficina

-¿Presidente que está pasando?- dijo Ren apenas entraron

-mmm…-

-¡JEFE! ¿Sabe algo de ella?-

-Presidente que pasa con Kyoko chan- dijo preocupado Yashiro al ver la seriedad de Lory

-uff… ella se fue de Japón- dijo Lory serio

-¿Qué?- dijo Ren palideciendo cayendo en un sofá

-porque no la detuvo Jefe, oooo… me hubiera marcado yo le hubiera venido por ella-

-ella mando esto- dijo dándoles un Fax

-¿Qué esto es una broma verdad?... Presidente por favor diga que es una broma- dijo el manager mientras sostenía el Fax

-¿Qué eso Yashiro?- dijo Ren muy desanimado

-mmm…- lo miro con ojos llorosos – ¡Kyoko chan RENUNCIO! -

-debe ser broma mi hija nunca renunciaría a ser actriz- dijo Kuu todo alterado

-Mogami san nunca renunciaría por algo que le esté costando tener- dijo Ren

-mmm… ¿Mogami? no haría eso ¿estás seguro?- dijo Lory con una leve sonrisa y ojos desafiantes

-Si-

-bueno ten- dijo entregándole un papel –es el número de Fax de donde lo mando- se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la salida –tengo muchas cosas ¿cómo para preocuparme por alguna MOGAMI?-

 **Fin de Flash back**

-ja ja ja ja ja- comenzó a reír

-mmm… ¿de qué te ríes?- dijo Lory mientras lo observaba

-acabo de comprender- dijo entre risas

-¿Qué acabas de comprender?- ¬¬

-todo este tiempo habíamos estado buscando a Mogami Kyoko…. ja ja ja… cuando debimos buscar solo a Kyoko, desde la vez que yo vine diciendo que Mogami Kyoko había desaparecido… ella solo ya, no tenía ese apellido-

-en realidad Mogami Kyoko ya no existía desde hace 3 semanas, antes de que aparecieras gritando por mis pasillos, ella había adoptado ya mi apellido para ese entonces y estaba aprendiendo Francés-

-eso explica por qué dijo que no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por una Mogami-

-exacto en mi cabeza solo tenía que debía consentir a mi nueva hija- XD

-no es justo ella debería ser mi hija- dijo en pucheros

-ja ja LO… SI… ENTO… ahora solo te queda, que tu hijo se case con MI HIJA ja ja ja ja- decía burlándose

-Kuon no seas un idiota…. no me defraudes cuento contigo para que ella vuelva a ser MI HIJA- dijo Kuu cerrando los ojos con lágrimas y levantando el puño.

* * *

-Aushu!-

-Kuon ¿estás bien?- dijo preocupado Yashiro

-si- dijo Kuon volviendo a tomar el volante

-hay que darnos prisa ya que hay que ver a Kanae san en LME, antes de ir a la entrevista-

-sí, me lo has dicho como 20 veces-

-ja ja ja perdón-

-no te preocupes yo también correría si fuera a ver a Kyoko-

-lo sé, eso me recuerda el presidente marco mientras estabas en la sección de fotos desea verte una vez que salgas de la entrevista-

-está bien- tomo aire –uff… bien en marcha- dijo con una sonrisa encendiendo el carro

-Si, por cierto ya sabes que decir de porque se reunían tan seguido-

-mmm… No aun no, algo se me ocurrirá-

-deberías decir la verdad de que se reunían para hablar de Kyoko chan, que tal si ella lo ve y corre a tus brazos-

-mmm… te recuerdo que algunas veces fueron, porque tú la querías ver-

-mmm… sabes que de eso no lo pueden decir-

Se pusieron en marcha, una vez que llegaron a LME bajaron del vehículo y fueron a la oficina de Yashiro, Kuon salió para distraerse un rato

-Hola Hizuri san-

-Hola Kotonami san-

-¿Yukihito está en su oficina?-

-sí, ¿Por cierto?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿se te ocurrido que decir en la entrevista?-

-Uff… creo que lo mejor es decir la verdad… pero…-

-mmm… creo que necesitas discutirlo con él- dijo haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza dando a entender que viera atrás

-¿Yukihito?-

-¿ha?- Yashiro tenía los ojos abiertos

-bueno creo que es algo que deberían discutir en privado- dijo yendo se del lugar con una sonrisa

-Kanae san-

-se que dije que es mejor que nadie supiera pero… ya llevamos más de 7 meses saliendo… y tú has respetado mis deseos egoístas-

-¿no son egoístas?-

-sí, sí lo son-

-no…- no alcanzo a terminar cuando lo interrumpieron

-si lo son, además…- dijo agachando la cara toda sonrojada –quiero que salgamos como una pareja normal- dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué?- O.O

-QUE QUIERO SALIR COMO UNA PAREJA NORMAL- dijo sonrojada

Yashiro se cayó, y puso su mano en el rostro cubriéndolo

-Yukihito?- dijo preocupada e hincándose para verlo -¿estás bien?-

-he he he – este solo se reía

-¿Yukihito?-

-he he he-

-¿estás bien?-

-si- dijo abrazándola –te amo- dijo antes de darle un cálido y tierno beso en los labios.

Ren estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras los observaba a distancia –Yashiro idiota ja ja ja ya es la segunda vez que haces lo mismo- decía con una gran sonrisa

 **Flash Back**

-Yashiro sama ¿podemos hablar?-

-yo me adelanto Yashiro- dijo Kuon caminando para salir del lugar

-¿he? ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Kotonami san?-

 _-¿hoo Kuon que bueno que te encuentro?- dijo Lory acercándose a Ren que estaba pegado a la pared de una vuelta_

 _-shhhhh!- le hizo una señal con el dedo_

 _-hoo ¿a quién espiamos?- dijo Lory poniéndose en posición de espía_

 _-haya- dijo señalando a la pareja_

 _-oooo espera esa es Kotonami?- dijo en voz alta_

 _-shhhhh!... si es ella- dijo en susurro_

 _-hoo interesante-_

-bueno es que quería saber si tu…-

-si yo?-

-bueno si no estás ocupado..-

-mmm…- levanto una ceja como preguntado -¿Qué pasa Kotonami san?-

-que si quieres salir conmigo?- dijo de golpe

-¿Qué?- di un paso hacia atrás y se cayó al piso viéndola a los ojos

-Yashiro san ¿estás bien?- dijo preocupada la pobre chica

-he? Si- dijo mientras se ponía el brazo para cubrirse los ojos

-¿te duele algo Yashiro san?- dijo angustiada poniéndose a su nivel

-no- la tomo entre sus brazos y la pego a él –Me gustas Kanae san- le dijo al oído

-mmm… a mí también me gustas- dijo sonrojada mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

 **Fin del Flash back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias x sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia :)**

 **como dije antes esta historia esta en manuscrita (en block donados por conferencias) por eso voy mas rápido con esta historia que en la de nos volvemos a encontrar esa si la debo ir escribiendo poco a poco por eso solo la subo los LUNES...**

 **bueno gracias Matane!...**


	12. Una entrevista interesante

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-. Este capítulo tiene una entrevista así que los diálogos en **Negrillas** son las de la entrevista.

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **Una entrevista interesante**

-¿Kuon estás listo?- dijo Yashiro sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-si- dijo caminado hacia él – ¿Matsue san ya está con Kotonami san? -

-sí, ellos ya se adelantaron-

-está bien-

Subieron al deportivo de Kuon y fueron al estudio TBM

-los estábamos esperando si son tan amables de seguirme- dijo una chica del staff, mientras los dirigía a uno de los camerinos del estudio –en unos minutos vendrán la maquillista-

-sí, gracias- dijo entrando al camerino –Crees ¿Qué Matsue san este de acuerdo?-

-¿en qué?-

-en que revelemos lo tuyo con Kotonami san-

-al parecer él… le sugirió en que lo hiciera público-

-ja ja tu propio colega te está aventando a la boca de los leones-

-si- dijo deprimido –pero bueno ya no tendré que verla a escondidas- dijo con una sonrisa

-sabes amigo eres un poco Bipolar- ¬¬

-Kuon, Kuon- dijo moviendo la cabeza y el dedo en forma de negación –lo entenderás cuando Kyoko chan te diga que si-

 _#Toc Toc#_

-disculpe Hizuri san- dijo una chica entrando al camerino, se colocó a lado del actor y comenzó a aplicarle un poco de polvo

-uff! Te encanta molestar me con eso- continúo hablando el actor, mientras la maquilladora se retiraba

-si- dijo el manager con una sonrisa –aunque Kuon… que harás si ese Noah si resulta ser novio de Kyoko chan. Según lo que se, él también es Modelo y actor, además estudia en la universidad "La École Normale Supérieure de París"-

-¿Cómo sabes, todo eso?-

-Cuando lo vimos esta mañana se me hizo muy familiar así que puse su nombre en la computadora, al parecer también es de la agencia de LME de Francia la cual está a cargo del Sr. Eltra Duris-

-mmm…- se quedó pensativo un rato

-¿Qué piensas hacer Kuon?-

-no lo sé-

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-

-así es, solo sé, que quiero estar con Kyoko y ya no quiero que ella se vaya-

-entonces ¿dejaras que él se la quede?-

-No quiero, pero tampoco quiero que se vuelva a ir y si él es su Feli…-

 _#Toc Toc#_

-Hizuri san 5 min- Dijo alguien detrás de la puerta

-si-

-bueno Kuon creo que es hora-

-eso parece- dijo el actor levantándose de su asiento, salieron del lugar y se fueron atrás del escenario, esperando a que los llamaran, en el espacio ya se encontraba Kanae y Matsue

-Lista Kotonami san- dijo con una brillante sonrisa el chico

-lo más que se puede Hizuri san- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

 **-BUENAS TARDES, ¡TOKIO!...-** decía animada Yukiko, una de las conductoras, la cual estaba parada sobre el escenario enfrente de la cámara.

 **-El día de hoy tenemos preparado un programa "ESPECTACULAR", con unos reportajes ¡UNICOS!-** continúo Takeshi entrando al escenario y colocándose alado de la conductora

 **-pero mejor aún Takeshi en sección de entrevistas tenemos ¡2 grandes invitados el día de hoy!...-** siguió Yukiko

 **-¿enserio? y se puede saber ¿Quiénes son?-** decía interesado Takeshi

 **-claro, nada menos ni nada más, que una de las nuevas y grandes actrices de Japón Kotonami Kanae… y no solo eso prepárense chicas, hoy tenemos al hombre más sexi de todo Japón, sino también de Asia y no dudaría que de todo el mundo, el actor Nº 1 de Asia y no conforme con eso, ahora actor internacional Hizuri Kuon-** decía demasiada animada Yukiko demostrándose como fan de Hizuri

 **-¡Guao! eso es excelente que les parece si les damos la bienvenida-** dijo con una gran sonrisa y asombro Takeshi al público. El público comenzó a aplaudir y gritar eufóricamente mientras los actores pasaban, saludando a la gente con una refrescante sonrisa, caminaron a una salita que estaba arriba del escenario y tomaron asiento junto con los presentadores.

 **-Buenas tarde Hizuri Kuon, Kotonami Kanae, es un gusto tenerlos aquí** \- dijo alegremente y con emoción Yukiko

 **-Buenas tardes Yukiko y Takeshi es un gusto estar hoy con ustedes–** dijo Kuon con una brillante sonrisa

 **-para mí también es un gusto estar con ustedes el día de hoy-** expreso kanae con una encantadora sonrisa

 **-que hermoso es ver una vez más a Haku y Miko juntos, les seré sincera ame Lover y llore demasiado con el final-** decía Yukiko

 **-creo que todos lloramos con ese final, ya que nadie se lo esperaba ¿aunque supongo que ustedes ya se lo esperaban?-** comento Takeshi

 **-la verdad al iniciar ese trabajo nosotros no sabíamos el final, ya que se nos entregó el libreto pero sin final-** espeto Hizuri

 **-entonces para ustedes también fue una ¿sorpresa?-** dijo Yukiko

 **-bueno no exactamente a mí se me había avisado que mi personaje moría desde antes de aceptar el papel, solamente me avisaron a mí, así que para todos los demás si fue una sorpresa-** dijo Kanae

 **-entonces los demás estaban, como todos nosotros en espera-** dijo Yukiko

 **-así es-** espeto Hizuri

 **-bueno dinos Hizuri san como va avanzando la nueva temporada de Lover que creo que se llamara Crazy Lover ¿o me equivoco?-** dijo Takeshi

 **-efectivamente se llamara Crazy Lover, en estos momentos estamos grabando las escenas para el episodio 5-** espeto Hizuri

 **-perdona me por interrumpir Hizuri san pero necesito que me aclaren algo, que desde esta mañana que leí el periódico ha estado rondando en mi cabeza, y la verdad no la he podido sacar y creo que todo Tokio también desea saber si es verdad ¿Qué no? -** dijo Takeshi ¿Cómo preguntándoles al público?

 **-siiiiiii-** se oía gritar al público

 **-bueno tú dirás-** dijo Hizuri con una sonrisa

 **-¿es verdad que son pareja en la vida real?-** dijo Takeshi

 **-he? NO-** dijo kanae

 **-claro que no, solo somos amigos y buenos colegas-** dijo Hizuri

 **-así es-** dijo kanae

 **-pero las fotos demuestran otra cosa y el Presidente de LME…-** dijo Takeshi

 **-bueno creo que lo del Presidente podría explicarlo yo-** dijo kanae mientras hacia una pausa **–La verdad, es que yo si estoy saliendo con alguien, NO es con Hizuri san-**

 **-¿No, entonces con quién?-** dijo Yukiko

 **-con Yukihito Yashiro-** dijo con una gran sonrisa

 **-ho santos cielos… el gran manager de Tsuruga Ren bueno actualmente Hizuri san-** dijo Yukiko

 **-si-** dijo kanae

 **-jajaja lo siento Takeshi… tu amada Kotonami está fuera de tu alcance ahora-** dijo en tono burlo Yukiko **–déjame decirte que Takeshi es un gran fan tuyo-**

 **-enserio, Gracias-** dijo volteándolo a ver y sonriendo

 **-bueno creo que tendré que rendirme, y seguir siendo uno de tus Fans-** dijo con una sonrisa

 **-bueno ¿dinos Hizuri Kuon?-**

 **-mande Yukiko-**

 **-bueno es bien sabido que por 6 año consecutivo has sido, puesto en el 1º lugar, nuevamente como el ídolo de todo Japón y también el más codiciado ¿en todo este tiempo no ha habido nadie que te robe el corazón?-** dijo Yukiko, el público estaba en la espera de que diría el apuesto actor que estaba meditando en su asiento, la atención por su respuesta se sentía abrumando el ambiente mientras todas las miradas estaba puestas en el actor.

 _"_ _ho vamos Kuon que vas a contestar a esto, ¿vas a decir la verdad o vas actuar?"_ pensaba Yashiro mientras lo miraba de lejos

* * *

Mansión de Lory

-Kyo ¿Por qué debemos quedarnos aquí y no en el hotel?- le pregunto Noah mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-vamos Noah no es tan malo, además quiero estar con mi familia- dijo sonrojada y feliz

-a pesar de todo este tiempo aun te emociona decir familia, kyo- dijo con una sonrisa

-sí, me encanta decirlo-

-jejeje está bien, aguantare por ti, el quedarme aquí- dijo señalando el lugar

-Gracias- :)

-señorita Kyoko, aquí les traigo un poco de Té- dijo Sebastián entrando a la habitación con una bandeja con un juego de té.

-Gracias Sebastián- dijo con una sonrisa -¿por cierto donde está mi padre?- dijo tomando la bandeja

-Mi señor esta con el señor Kuu en su despacho-

-Sebastián te importaría llevar 2 tazas más al despacho-

-enseguida las llevo-

-Gracias… vamos Noah-

-¿Qué adonde?-

-quiero tomar el té, con mi padre y kuu Otousama-

-está bien supongo que a estas alturas el Tío Lory ya le dijo quién soy- dijo levantándose y siguiendo a la chica

* * *

Despacho de Lory

-¿cómo es posible que se vayan a comerciales en estos momentos?- dijo Lory aventado palomitas a la televisión

-¿desde cuándo sabía que Kotonami y Yashiro andaban, jefe?- dijo Kuu sentado también en el sofá viendo la televisión

-desde que iniciaron hace 7 meses-

-¿Qué? tanto tiempo-

-sí, aunque el que se enteró primero fue Kuon-

-ja ja ja-

#Toc Toc#

-pase- dijo Lory desde su lugar

-disculpen la molestia- dijo Kyoko entrando con la bandeja de Té

-hoo Hija ya estás en casa, que buen momento ven acompáñanos estamos viendo un programa muy interesante-

-Noah sé que está ahí- dijo Kuu

-Kuu sensei- entro un poco tímido al despacho, Kuu camino hacia él y le dio un zape

-te dije que no me dijeras sensei, también soy como tu tío- dijo con una sonrisa

-perdone por lo de la mañana Tío Kuu- dijo sonrojado

-ja ja, bueno mientras estés cuidando a mi princesa todo esta perdonado, ven siéntate- dijo guiándolo a la salita dentro del despacho

Kuu volvió a colocarse en su lugar. Kyoko y Noah se sentaron juntos en un sofá de lado de Lory, Sebastián entro y dejo lo que le había pedido Kyoko con unas galletas, el programa comenzó una vez mas

 **-Bueno dinos Hizuri san ¿ha habido alguien que te haya robado el corazón en algún momento no se cómo Tsuruga Ren?-** dijo esta vez Takeshi

 **-mm… a decir verdad si-** dijo con una sonrisa brillante

 **-¿Qué?- o.o** dijo Yukiko

 **-¿enserio hubo una mujer le haya podido robar el sueño al gran Tsuruga Ren?-** comento Takeshi

 **-SI, pero fue desde antes de Tsuruga Ren-**

 **-¿entonces se podría decir que fue tu primer amor?-**

 **-no solo eso, sigue siendo mi primer y el único amor-** dijo sonriendo a la cámara **-la conocí cuando tenía 10 años, ella tenía 6 años y nos volvimos muy buenos amigos en esa época-**

 **-** FUUUAAA!- Kyoko escupió su te –COF COF- y comenzó ahogarse, cayendo de rodillas

-Kyoko!- dijo asustado Noah, comenzando a golpear levente la espalda de la chica

-Hija ¿estás bien?- dijo preocupado Lory corriendo a auxiliarla

-PRINCESA- decía Kuu también dándole leves golpecitos en la espalda

 **-** COF COF **-** comenzó a detenerse su tosedera

-¿princesa todo bien?- dijo Kuu preocupado

-S…si- dijo levantando el rostro y viendo la televisión la cual tenía enfocado al actor _"¿CORN en que rayos estás pensando?"…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gracias x sus comentarios

Dalia T. Argueta Garca suerte en tus examenes :)


	13. Fugitiva

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **Fugitiva**

-mmm…- ¬¬

-¿Qué pasa?-

-mmm…-

-Yashiro, deja de verme así-

-¿verte cómo? K.U.O.N- dijo claramente y con voz molesta cada letra de su nombre

-con esa mirada, de quererme matar-

-ho no sé de qué hablas... porque tendría que quererte matar, solo por hacernos pensar a todos. Todo este tiempo que amabas a Kyoko chan, cuando amabas a alguien más, desde antes que conocieras a Kyoko chan- ¬¬

-Yashiro-

-No Kuon aún no termino- dijo enfadado -dijiste ante todo Japón que solo te has enamorado una vez y que sigues enamorado de esa chica que conociste hace 14 años-

-y así es Yashiro, solo me he enamorado de ella-

-Vez lo vuelves a decir- dijo apuntándolo –bueno entonces dime ¿Quién es?-

El actor solo se limitó a sonreír y siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a la mansión de Lory

-Buenas Noches Hizuri sama, Yashiro sama- dijo Sebastián dándoles la bienvenida

-Buenas Noches- dijeron unísonamente

-si son tan amables en seguirme, mi señor los espera en el despacho-

-si, gracias- dijo Kuon

#Toc Toc#

-El joven Hizuri y Yashiro sama han llegado-

-hazlos pasar-

Al entrar vieron a Kuu y Lory viendo alfombras

-Jefe ese es demasiado extravagante- decía señalando una alfombra

-pero se verá muy bien-

-pero no quedara con los sillones-

-pues cambiare los muebles- dijo como un niño solucionando cualquier cosa

-¿Presidente quería hablar conmigo?- dijo Kuon al ver a los dos hombres hablando

-hoo Kuon, que buena entrevista diste hoy, aunque me sorprendiste muchacho nunca pensé que tuvieras el valor de decir que amas a alguien y más por televisión-

-a mí también hijo pensé que te gustaba mi pequeña Kyoko- decía llorando Kuu mientras tomaba a Kuon de la camisa

-jajaja-

-de ¿qué te ríes hijo ingrato?-

-ja ja ja perdón, perdón- decía entre risa " _primero Yashiro y ahora él"_

-Kuu, suéltalo- dijo Lory mientras los miraba –bueno Muchacho, quería hablar contigo-

-usted dirá Presidente- dijo serio

-bueno pero antes… Sebastián ya decidí la alfombra- dijo señalándola

Lory vio a Yashiro que estaba observando la alfombra que estaban quitando

-Kyoko tuvo un pequeño accidente con el Té- dijo el presidente acompañado de una pequeña risa

-¿ella estaba aquí?- dijo Yashiro

-corrección está aquí- dijo Kuu viendo a su hijo con enojo –vio con nosotros la entrevista-

-mmm… así que la vio- _"¿cómo habrá reaccionado?"_ se preguntaba Kuon

Comenzó escuchar levemente sonido de Dream Star, y paulatinamente aumentaba

-creo que les están llamando- dijo Yashiro mientras tomaba un celular que estaba abajo del sofá

-ese no es mío- dijo Kuu

-jajaja- comenzó a reír Lory –luego se queja de que Eltra y Kouki la tratan como niña pequeña- dijo tomando el celular y contestando -Hola Noah, ella dejo el celular en mi despacho-

-¿Qué otra vez, lo perdió?- dijo el chico entrando

-¿pensé que estaban buscando el celular?-

-No- tomo aire –a la que estaba buscando es a ella, no se en donde se ha metido, solo le quite la vista mientras me metía a bañar- dijo con disgusto

-Ya aparecerá, mientras este en la casa, todo está bien- dijo Lory con una sonrisa –bueno aprovechando que estás aquí, deja te presento formalmente a Hizuri Kuon y su manager Yukihito Yashiro-

-Mucho gusto Noah Duris- dijo extendiendo la mano a los caballeros, Kuon solo lo miraba con ojos de muerte, después soltó esa sonrisa de todo está bien, Yashiro tembló ante esa sonrisa y tomo la mano del chico

-es un gusto joven DURIS- dijo Yashiro

-ho llámame solo Noah, no estoy acostumbrado a tanta formalidad como los japoneses además mi nombre artístico también es Noah-

-mucho gusto, Noah- dijo secamente Kuon dándole la mano. Lory se divertía con las reacciones del muchacho, sabía bien que por dentro estaba muerto de celos, ya que no tenía claro la relación de Kyoko y de ese muchacho

-espero que se lleven bien- dijo Lory

-me disculpo por mi grosería en la mañana, pero no me gusta ver hombres cercas de mi niña- dijo Noah

-o enserio ¿Quién es tu niña?- ¬¬ dijo Kuon

-pues Takarada Kyoko- contesto con una gran sonrisa

-cómo pudiste darte cuenta es demasiado linda como para existir en este mundo lleno de bestias y ella es demasiado Inocente y siempre se está metiendo en problemas por culpa de ello- dijo con una mano en su frente como si se tratara de una tragedia

-entonces ella es tu no…-

-KYAAAAAA!- se oyó la voz de María –Kuon Onii san- dijo saltando sobre el

-Hola María chan- la tomo en brazos

-te quedas a cenar Onii san?-

-en realidad…-

-sí, se va a quedar a cenar junto con Yashiro san verdad- dijo el presidente

-Si- dijo Yashiro con una sonrisa

-enserio genial!... tengo que avisarle a Onee san- dijo bajando de los brazos y saliendo del lugar a toda prisa

-Espera María chan ¿sabes dónde está Kyo?- grito Noah tomando el celular de la chica e iba corriendo detrás de la pequeña

-pero Presidente, Yashiro, se le olvida que aún tengo trabajo-

-No te preocupes Kuon, ya tienes toda la noche libre- dijo Yashiro con una sonrisa _"de esta no te salvas decidiste declararte a una chica de la que nunca me hablaste. Bueno ahora dale la cara a Kyoko y dale tu bendición tal como ella te la dio a ti aunque se equivocó de chica"_

-o acaso no quieres ver a mi hija después de declararte ante el público a otra chica- dijo dolido Lory pero con una sonrisa

-mmm… la verdad no importaría verla en estos momentos, la verdad me encanta la idea de verla- dijo con una gran sonrisa _"que cara pondrás Kyoko al verme, te delataras o fingirás"_

Yashiro, _"maldito playboy, acaso quiere aun coquetear con mi pequeña hermanita"_

Kuu _"hijo más te vale enamorarte de ella, porque realmente la quiero de hija y no aceptare a nadie más_ " ¬¬

Lory _"¿hija ahora que harás?"_

-mi señor la cena está servida- dijo Sebastián entrando al despacho

-sí, bueno señores ya escucharon- dijo caminando al pasillo se dirigieron al enorme comedor que adentro ya estaba Noah sentado en la mesa con la cara sobre ella como muerto aunque se oía levemente algunos murmullos que era algunas, maldiciones en francés, María chan al ver la puerta abrirse salto de su lugar con una muñeca en mano.

-Abuelitoo! Mira, mira mi nueva muñeca-

-hoo que hermosa…- se limitó a decir Lory con una sonrisa

-verdad que si, Oneesan luce hermosa con ese tipo de vestido- dijo la niña alegremente

Kuu miro la muñeca -¿Por qué dices que es Kyoko?-

-si ella no se parece a la Kyoko chan que vimos en la mañana?- dijo Yashiro

Kuon observaba la muñeca que María chan le había prestado, estaba bien detallada, con un vestido de época con demasiados adornos pero coqueto y un sombrero a juego, un pelo color rojizo pero con muchos bucles, sus ojos eran los de ella _"sigues siendo tú, eres toda una camaleón Kyoko"_

-hee? ¿Qué?... ¿porque?... si es ella, es su ultimo personaje que hizo en su estadio en Londres… es Milady de Winter- decía enfadada mientras veía a los tres adultos asombrarse por su revelación.

-ella hizo algunas series en Londres en vacaciones de invierno que acaban de pasar- explico Lory al ver a los tres hombres

-pero verla actuar ese papel fue lo mejor, y pasar su cumpleaños y mi cumpleaños con ella, papa, el tío Tigre, Noah y William fue muy divertido no crees abuelito- dijo inocentemente la niña, tomando la muñeca de las manos de Kuon y abrazándola –Onee san lucia tan linda en esos vestidos, era como toda una princesa de la oscuridad, su forma de manejar a los hombres fue mejor, aunque de coqueteo es unica, aunque Briget nos regañó esa vez ya que no le había avisado que la acompañaría- decía la niña como si estuviera platicando con la muñeca mientras se dirigía a su asiento

Kuu y Kuon le dirigieron una mirada de muerte a Lory…

Kuu _"paso su cumpleaños con ella, mientras yo me moría de angustia"_ ¬¬

Kuon _"no trabaje ese día ya que no me animaba con nada ese día, en mi mente solo tenía que la quería encontrar, más ese día que nunca"_ ¬¬

Lory soltó un gran suspiro _"sabía que esto pasaría"_ voltio a ver a Noah que seguía en la misma posición como de muerte

-¿Noah?- lo llamo Lory el chico no respondió se acercó -¿Noah aun sigues vivo?-

-haa…- dijo como zombi después raciono –Tío Loryyyy!- Decía preocupado –SEE FUEEE!- (TT_TT) –yyy… la muerte va hacia ella!-

-¿QUEEE?- dijeron los cuatro hombres exaltados (Kuu, Lory, Kuon, Yashiro) (O.O)

-No sea exagerado Noah kun, ella dijo que vuelve mañana en la noche o el jueves en la madrugada- dijo tranquilamente María chan

-¿Qué quieres decir María chan?- pregunto Kuon

-Onee san, recibió una llamada de Briget hace un rato y al parecer tiene una sección de fotos en Okinawa mañana a las 7 y ella la vera ahí-

-No es por eso María chan!- dijo levantándose de su asiento -imagínate Kyoko, con esos vestidos y su maldita faceta coqueta y a Britge cerca de ella se la tratara de comer-

-si no querías que fuera sola, ¿Por qué no la acompañaste?- dijo Yashiro mientras lo miraba _"¿Britge es hombre? ¿Supongo que es su manager? ... ¿espera comer?… no me digas que…."_ O.0

-uff!- soltó un gran suspiro –mañana tengo trabajo aquí en Tokio y Cory no pudo liberarme a tiempo- dijo sentándose haciendo algunos pucheros de enfado.

Con cada palabra que mencionaba tanto Noah como María chan hacia que creciera tanto el odio y el enfado de Kuu como el de Kuon, haciendo que las miradas de estos dos fueran más pesadas de llevar o ignorar. Al parecer había tantas cosas que no sabían y no iban a perdonar tan fácil el que se las hubiese ocultado todo este tiempo…

* * *

12 a.m

-Kyoko!- grito una mujer en la sala de espera del avión

-Hello Britge- dijo la chica sonriente acercando se a ella

-Sorry!- dijo abrazando a Kyoko -I know, I said I'd let you rest tomorrow- se alejó de ella un poco -but a company found out you were in Tokyo and insisted that you were the model-

-ok… no it`s problema- dijo Kyoko sonriendo, tomo su pequeña maleta y comenzaron a caminar fuera _"me hubiera gustado hablado con él, pero… bueno creo que ya lo veré el jueves en la grabación"_ subieron a un taxi

-kyoko! are you ok?-

-yeah ... I'm just a little tired- dijo recargándose en la ventana del taxi

-still did not you seen?-

-ya lo vi- dijo con una sonrisa, ante eso la manager la miro y le sonrió tiernamente

-you talk about?-

-no pudimos, pero sí dio una entrevista que vale la pena ver- dijo cerrando los ojos, ante esas palabras la manager saco el celular y checo las entrevistas del día no tardo nada ya que era la primera entrevista que estaba al parecer ya estaba dando vuelta por todo el mundo, ocupando el primer lugar en visitas comenzó a verla hasta la declaración donde puso pausa en donde la cámara enfocaba su sonrisa

-así que se declaró- dijo sonriendo _"Hizuri Kuon veremos si eres digno para ella, hasta ahora he podido tener a raya a todo aquel que se le acerca, descartando a ese par que los malditos que consiguen salir de mis trampas… como hoy maldito Noah se aprovechó que estaba en Italia arreglando algunos trabajos para ella, y se las arregló para escaparse con ella, pensaste que la tendrías para ti solo mañana jaja me hubiera gustado ver tu cara de nene llorón cuando Cory te aviso que no pudo cancelar tus trabajos de mañana…"_ miro a Kyoko que ahora estaba dormida después a su pantalla nuevamente _"mi pequeña, porque tienes que estar enamorado de él y el de ti, aunque supongo que los demás deben estar pensando que se declaró a alguien más y no a ti" pensaba con unos ojos un poco tristes_

.

.

.

.

.

Sé que no tengo perdón de Kamisama por no subir en dos días pero es que TT_TT ahora sí que me la pusieron difíciles en la escuela y en el trabajo…


	14. Iniciemos Crazy Lover

**DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJE DE SKIP BEAT ¡NO! ME PERTENECEN**

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia y como siempre "KUON X KYOKO"

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **Iniciemos Crazy Lover**

\- Cory rappeler une fois de plus pourquoi vous êtes venu avec nous et pas avec Noah? (recuérdame una vez más Cory ¿Por qué viajaste con nosotros y no con Noah?)- dijo un enfadado joven alto, de pelo color güero, con ojos de color avellana piel levemente broceada, sus brazos, sus piernas y su abdomen daban a conocer que conocía muy bien el Gym, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, con una playera color blanco con una tipo sudadera color café, con bocacines

\- parce Noah voyager avec Kyoko au Japon du mardi (porque Noah viajo con Kyoko a Japón desde el martes)- contesto educadamente una voz de una mujer como de unos 37 años con cabello corto y color azul marino, ojos castaños, con un cuerpo de compleción normal, vestida con un hermoso traje y una camisa color guinda, con unos zapatos de vestir

\- si vous saviez qu'ils étaient là parce que vous gagnez depuis hier (si sabias que ellos estaban aquí porque no lo alcanzaste desde ayer)- continúo la voz del inicio mientras tomaba su maleta

-uff!- tomo un gran bocado de aire – Pourquoi? doit être d'une humeur massacrante (¿Por qué? debe estar de muy mal humor)- dijo resignada

-Pourquoi bouder si vous avez été avec une petite Kyoko tout ce temps? (¿Por qué va a estar de mal humor si ha estado con la pequeña Kyoko todo este tiempo?)- dijo otra voz masculina, que aparecía para tomar su maleta también, se veía un hombre de unos 39 años, de traje con camisa color azul y una corbata a juego, de cabello color negro, ojos color café

\- Kyoko est à Okinawa avec Britge depuis mardi soir, si je comprends bien que nous arrive aujourd'hui (Kyoko está en Okinawa con Britge desde el martes en la noche, según tengo entendido llega hoy igual que nosotros)- dijo Cory

Apenas se abrió la puerta de salida del aeropuerto pudieron ver que ahí estaba Noah recargado en un BMW ActiveHybrid 7 esperándolos

\- BIENVENUE (Bienvenidos)- dijo de mala gana

\- Huu…Noah ont à faire face, au cas où vous ne le faites pas heureux de me voir (huu… que cara tienes Noah, acaso no te alegras de verme)- dijo el chico joven

\- ne vous moquez pas, je devais voyager de Tokyo à ici, seulement pour ramasser, à la hauteur, nous devons apprendre à connaître le groupe qui (no te burles, tuve que viajar desde Tokio hasta aquí, solo para recogerlos, para el colmo tenemos que ir a conocer al grupo ese)- dijo mientras le aventaba las llaves al joven

-ja ja ja Noah travail est un travail et comment était hier votre journée? (ja ja ja trabajo es trabajo Noah ¿y cómo estuvo tu día de ayer?)- dijo burlonamente mientras subía las maletas al maletero del auto

-pésimo- dijo subiendo al asiento de copiloto, los dos managers subieron a la parte trasera del auto mientras el Joven apuesto subía al lado del piloto y comenzó a conducir

\- Andrew, allons-nous voir d'abord de voir le président Lory ou aller directement à l'atelier? (Andrew, ¿debemos ir a ver primero a ver al presidente Lory o vamos directo al estudio?)-

\- mieux d'aller directement à l'atelier parce que je pense que ça va prendre une heure pour se rendre à la (es mejor ir directamente al estudio ya que, creo que tardaremos una hora en llegar a él)- dijo serio el chico mientras checaba el GPS de su celular.

\- bien, je suis impatient de voir ma bien-aimée (muy bien, estoy ansioso de ver a Mi amada)- dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía una sonrisa

-que no es tuya!- dijo Noah enfadado

-aun- contesto con una sonrisa pícara –pero lo será- dijo con claro japonés

* * *

Yashiro se encontraba afuera de su edificio cuando recibo una llamada

*-Buenos días Yashiro-

*-Buenos días presidente… ¿Qué pasa?-

*-¿ya estás con Kuon?-

*-no apenas viene por mi tenemos revisión de libreto el día de hoy aparte, al parecer hoy llegan los últimos actores para Crazy Lover… Presidente?

*-¿Qué pasa?-

*-sé que uno, de los personajes será Noah, pero ¿Quién serán los otros dos?-

*-ya lo veras hoy, aunque si quieres te puedo decir si me haces un favor, pero primero ¿sabes si Kuon desea hablar con Kyoko?-

*-mmm… ellos no se han visto desde el martes que ella llego a Japón y se fue a Okinawa-

*-estoy consciente de eso, pero uff!... Yashiro-

*-si?-

*-Kyoko es una de las actrices que participara, pero hazme un favor graba su encuentro-

*-¿Qué es enserio espere ella será…- comenzó aponer una gran sonrisa

*-así es-

-Yashiro estás listo- dijo Kuon que acababa de llegar

*-Presidente, le mandare enseguida lo que me pide apenas lo tenga- dijo con una gran sonrisa

*-jejeje gracias- dijo antes de colgar

* * *

Oficina de Lory

-bien Kuu, ya tenemos ojos en el estudio-

-perfecto-

-aunque me gustaría estar ahí- dijo Lory girando en su silla

-mmm… Jefe ¿acaso no tiene disfraces de conserje?- dijo Kuu

-mmm… si… O.O… acaso propones… amigo mío nunca pensé…- ¬¬

-jejeje yo solo pregunte si tenía disfraces usted ideo el plan- ¬¬ dijo inocentemente con una sonrisa

* * *

-para que te necesitaba el presidente?-

-ho solo necesita que le mande un informe muy bien detallado de uno de los trabajos-

-mmm… no te dijo nada de…- se mordió la lengua antes de terminar esa frase ya que todo el día de ayer Yashiro lo había molestado y hostigado todo el día, en la batalla perdió su celular, su Tablet y su agenda electrónica, enserio que pasaba con él y los aparatos electrónicos, cuando iba contra la portátil tuvo que soltar algo de información no podía perder esa portátil en ella estaban, recopilados las fotos que había tenido en todos los aparatos anteriores de ella, así que tuvo que decirle lo básico, por supuesto después de que jurara que no le diría a nadie ni siquiera a Kanae, este acepto sin pensarlo así que le conto que él y Kyoko se conocieron por casualidad en Kyoto hace 14 años atrás, claro omitiendo lo de Corn y todas sus charlas…

-No me dijo nada de?... vamos Kuon termina la pregunta- dijo divertido

-uff… me arrepiento de haberlo dicho- dijo entre dientes mientras apretaba el volante y seguía conduciendo…

-jajajaja bueno Kuon acaso no piensas terminar la frase-

-para que deseas que la termine- ¬¬

-mmm… aguafiestas-

-ya estamos aquí bien a conocer a los nuevos actores- dijo con una sonrisa falsa

-no pongas esa cara o los asustaras-

-no sé de qué cara hablas-

-la de no pasa nada- dijo Yashiro imitándolo con una sonrisa –así que quítala- dijo poniendo la cara sería una vez más y cerrando con seguro las puertas del automóvil y dejando el dedo en el seguro del auto –NO TE DEJARE BAJAR HASTA QUE QUITES ESA CARA Y PONGAS UNA TRANQUILA- _"si no Kyoko se asustara"_

-uff- soltó un gran suspiro cerrando los ojos y aspiro y espiro un par de veces –está bien ya- dijo ya más tranquilo

-si así- dijo con una sonrisa

Bajaron del automóvil y entraron al estudio se estaban dirigiendo a la oficina cuando se toparon

-Buenos días Hizuri san, Yashiro san - dijo Ogata con una sonrisa

-Buenos días director- dijeron los dos presentes

-veo que está muy feliz hoy- dijo Kuon

-claro, hoy por fin los conoceremos, aunque al parecer uno viene retrasado ya que tuvo un trabajo en Okinawa ayer-

-ya veo- dijo Yashiro _"así que Kyoko viene tarde"_

-por cierto vayan a la sala de juntas ya están la mayoría- dijo Ogata camino por el pasillo en eso se oyeron voces que venían por el pasillo que habían llegado Kuon y Yashiro, estos ya habían entrado a la sala

-buenos días- dijo Ogata con una sonrisa haciendo una leve reverencia a las cuatro personas que habían llegado y estas la devolvieron un poco más occidental pero bueno lo intentaron

-buenos días ¿usted es el director Hiroaki Ogata?- dijo Andrew

-sii es un placer, los estábamos esperando- dijo con una gran sonrisa " _deben ser eso 2 jóvenes mira que el Presidente se esforzó, se parecen demasiado a los personajes"_ –si les parece seguirme-

Cory hablo mientras lo seguían –la manager de la actriz Takarada me ha dicho que llegaran en menos de 10 min, así que no les importa que comencemos antes-

-o está bien- dijo ogata con una sonrisa _"¿Takarada? ¿Se parece al apellido del Presidente?"_ cuando entraron a la sala estaba Kuon platicando con Kijima, Momose, Manaka y Murasame

\- Hey Bonjour, Kuon- dijo Noah golpeándolo por la espalda al chico con tanta familiaridad ya que Lory y Kuu le habían dicho que él también hablaba francés

-NOAH?- volteo a ver al chico - Qu'est ce que tu fais là? (que haces aquí?)- su cara no mostraba ningún gesto más que una sonrisa _"espera si él está aquí talvez ella"_ volteo a ver discretamente a las personas que habían entrado

\- elle est pas avec moi (ella no está conmigo)- dijo Noah con voz bajita para que solo Kuon lo escuchara

-o vaya así que se conocen?- dijo Ogata sorprendido –no esperaba menos de Hizuri san- dijo con una sonrisa

Kuon vio a las tres personas que estaban alado de director y le sonrió a uno de ellos, el chico rubio le devolvió la sonrisa

Los demás actores estaban sorprendidos, por las presencias de los dos jóvenes que acaban de entrar, eran muy atractivos aunque levemente preocupados

Murasame _"otra vez actores extranjeros ¿Por qué?, aunque la última vez se trataba en realidad de Tsuruga san bueno Hizuri san, espero que ellos si hablen japonés"_

-chicos quiero que conozcan a dos de los nuevos actores que participaran, con nosotros para sacar este proyecto adelante- dijo hablándole al grupo de actores y manager que estaban en la sala –chicos dejare que se presenten-

Noah dio un paso adelante los miro a todos después sonrió –Buenos Días, mi nombre es Noah, tengo 20 años, soy actor de la agencia de LME de Francia- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y al terminar hizo una pequeña reverencia, como olvidar lo que siempre le decía Kyoko que debía hacer una vez que estuviera en Japón

La mayoría estaba sorprendidos ya que él había hablado con un buen nivel de japonés, lo único que los saco de su sorpresa fue el escuchar otra voz

-es un gusto, estar con ustedes este día-dijo con una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa encantadora -mi nombre es William tengo 25 años, como Noah y nuestra compañera- dijo acercándose a la puerta para abrirla -yo también pertenezco a la agencia de LME de Francia- dijo extendiendo la mano a una chica muy linda que estaba en la puerta, se notaba que acababa de llegar por su forma de respirar

La chica que estaba vestida con una bonita blusa larga tipo vestido color azul rey, con unas botas de poco cortas con tacón y adornados de cadenitas que combinaba con la bisutería que traía tanto en el cuello como en la mano derecha traía el pelo suelto y con lentes de sol. La damita no dudo en tomar la mano sabía muy bien de quien era sin necesidad de verlo a la cara, entro con un paso tan seguro pero coqueto que rápidamente llamo la atención de TODOS los hombre de la habitación fijaran la vista en la chica que estaba caminando junto con William para colocarse en medio de él y Noah.

-disculpen las molestias- dijo la chica haciendo una perfecta reverencia

Kuon nunca dejo de verla desde que William había abierto la puerta cosa que Yashiro no paso de desapercibido el había comenzado a grabar desde que Noah se había comenzado a presentar.

La chica levanto el rostro se quitó los lentes lo primero que vieron los ojos sin los lentes oscuros fue el rostro de Kuon dibujo una linda y traviesa sonrisa –Buenos días, una vez más pido perdón por mi retraso, mi nombre es Takarada Kyoko, tengo 20 años de edad, actualmente pertenezco a la age…-

-KYOUKOO!- grito sorprendido el director Ogata caminando hacia ella –realmente eres TU!- dijo viéndola y agitándola de los hombros alegremente

Todos miraban la escena y a la chica

Momose y Kijima estaban en shock _"QUE ELLA ES KYOUKO"_

Murasame _"Están linda, que hermosos ojos te puedes perder en ellos"_

Manaka volteo a ver a Kuon que tenía fija la vista en la chica, su mirada reflejaba _"ho NO Cain sama, ¿acaso la conoces?"_

.

.

.

(\ /) Gracias x los cometarios

( . .) Espero que disfrutaran este capitulo

C(´)(´)


	15. Conociendo

**DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJE DE SKIP BEAT ¡NO! ME PERTENECEN**

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia y como siempre "KUON X KYOKO"

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **Conociendo…**

-perdonen la emoción, Kyouko chan podríamos hablar en privado más al rato- dijo Ogato volviendo a su postura

-claro que si Director ogata- dijo la chica con una dulce sonrisa

-dejen me presentarles al resto del elenco- dijo señalando a los chicos en shock –creo que ya conocen a Hizuri Kuon- dijo señalándolo este solo sonrió y les hizo una leve reverencia sin acercarse a ellos

-si ya tenemos el gusto- dijo William

-mucho gusto soy Manaka, tengo 23 años espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo la chica acercándose a ellos tres y sonriéndoles

-soy Murasame Taira- dijo en una pose de chico rudo estando alado de Kuon sin ganas de acercarse a los extranjeros

-es un gusto soy Momose Itsumi- dijo haciendo una reverencia –espero poder llevarnos bien-

-bueno es un gusto conocerlos a ustedes dos soy Kijima Hidehito- se acercó tomo la mano de Kyoko le dio un pequeño beso en el dorso de esta –y a ti mi dulce dulcinea es gusto volver a trabajar contigo- dijo guiñándole un ojo y poniendo una sonrisa coqueta -y espero tener la cit… - no puedo terminar la frase

Noah y William No tardaron ni medio segundo en saber a dónde se dirigía esa conversación cuando todos los demás reaccionaron ellos ya tenían a Kyoko muy lejos de Kijima, detrás de ellos como caballeros protegiendo a su princesa, dirigiéndole unas miradas de muerte al pobre de Kijima, los dos managers de los chicos se encontraba cercas de la puerta.

Cory tenía una mano en la frente, con los ojos cerrados _"por favor, que no hagan una escena de celos, no hagan una escena de celos, no hagan una escena de celos… UFF… Britge ¿Dónde rayos te metiste?"_

Andrew tenía una mano en la boca tratando de aprisionar sus carcajadas ya que ver esa escena le era ya cotidiano _"pobre Kyoko, una vez más tiene que trabajar con este par de celosos… William… William… William… ¿Qué hare contigo?"_

Yashiro seguía grabando lo que sucedía sin perder detalle alguno _"hahahahaha Kuon suerte en poderte acercar a ella... al parecer ellos son sus guardaespaldas hahahaha"_

Kuon solo se limitó a mirar lo que pasaba, sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto tenía el rostro serio _"no sé, pero, creo que ahora será más difícil hablar con ella"_

-bueno ya hechas las presentaciones que les parece si comentamos sobre la serie…- dijo Ogata nervioso tratando de aligerar el pesado ambiente -el presidente si les ha hablado sobre el Dorama-

-un poco, digamos que no lo resumió- dijo William volviendo al profesionalismo _"y claro nos obligó a ver la primera temporada"_ se estremeció levemente

-entonces conocen el Dorama desde la primera temporada si no, puedo prestárselas para que las vean-

-o también podemos verla en estos momentos-

Los tres chicos se estremecieron ante las palabras del Directo y de manaka

 **FLASH BACK** **(** aclaración todo este recuerdo hablan en francés solo que no me alcanza el tiempo **)**

Se encontraban en Londres los tres por diferentes trabajos, pero ese día se había cancelado todas las filmaciones por la densa neblina y las lluvias que se habían dado en todo el día así que optaron en quedarse en el departamento. Noah y Kyoko estaban jugando un juego de mesa en la mesa de café que estaba en el centro de la sala, William estaba sentado en un sofá cercas de la chimenea leyendo las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes.

-Buenos días muchachos- dijo Lory saliendo se su habitación -¿no deberían estar en filmación?-

-se han cancelado todas- dijo Kyoko desanimada

-ho ya veo entonces deberían salir…-

-no se puede, la neblina no deja ver nada más haya de tu nariz- interrumpió Noah

-además está lloviendo- termino de decir William

-está bien, pero, no me quiten mis opciones antes que se las de- dijo con un puchero Lory –veo que los tres están aquí flojeando, así que está decidido verán el final de mi dorama favorito con María y conmigo-

-No gracias paso- dijo Noah rápidamente

-Lo siento papá, pero quiero ganarle a Noah-

-yo deseo terminar el libro-

-NO es una opción chicos, los tres la verán con nosotros- dijo con un puchero –además Kyoko es el uno de los Doramas de Kotonami san-

La chica se levantó de golpe, asustando a sus dos compañeros –hare palomitas- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina

-y ustedes dos, me acompañan al cuarto de tele- dijo con una sonrisa

-UFF! Sabe eso es injusto, convencerla para que nosotros hagamos lo que usted quiere- se quejó Noah

-da igual necesito que lo vean los tres- dijo Lory sentándose en uno de los sillones del cuarto, y estos se acomodaron en unos puff junto con María. Kyoko entro con una bandeja con unos toper llenos de palomitas y se las entregó a cada uno, sentándose a lado de su padre

-¿y cómo se llama el Dorama?- pregunto ansiosa

-LOVER-

-mmm… está bien- dijo dudosa

-Ya que ninguno de los tres lo ha visto lo pondré desde el inicio-

-no ustedes quieren ver el final…-

-NO, ya te he dicho hija que digas lo que pienses… además no hay ningún problema verdad María chan-

-claro que no Onee san… además deseo revivir todos ESOS MOMENTOS ENTRE HAKU Y MIKO antes de ver su gran final- dijo la pequeña con mucha ilusión

Pusieron el Dorama, Lory estaba atento a todas las emociones que mostraba Kyoko levemente, se notaba que luchaba por no dejarlas al aire, más cuando veía a REN con solo verlo, sus mejillas ponían una pequeña línea de sonrojo, muy disimulado, pero Lory estaba más impactado al ver la cara que ponía cuando llegaban las escenas de amor entre REN y KANAE, era como si sus sentimientos salieran de ella dejándola sola, sin expresar nada… Claramente se notaba que se engañaba a sí misma, Lory no pudo más con la sorpresa abrió los ojos con el gran descubrimiento ella… ella… Aun…estaba… enamorada… si no porque se pondría

-celosa- dijo en un susurro Lory

Noah se había dado cuenta que Kyoko cambiaba de gestos levemente mientras veían el Dorama, cuando iban llegando a los últimos episodios hicieron una pausa ya que era muy tarde y debían comer algo, siguieron viendo la después de conseguir comida continuaron viendo el Dorama.

-Presidente ya me aburrí puedo irme- dijo William levantándose

-NO, no puedes-

-pero…-

-nada de peros o te amarro al sillón-

-está bien- dijo resignado volviéndose a sentar

Cuando estaban viendo el final Kyoko soltó un gran grito de dolor y comenzó a llorar junto con María. Los chicos corrieron a consolar a Kyoko que lloraba realmente por su amiga Kanae. Después de que se tranquilizó Lory volvió aponer el Dorama por unas 20 veces más con la excusa de que Kyoko debía ser fuerte. Haciendo que los chicos se hartaran de ver el Dorama.

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-NOOO- dijeron los tres juntos con miedo en su tono de voz, mientras cada uno se abrazaba como si tuviera mucho frio

-Perdón Director Ogata, pero… No hay problema ya hemos visto la primera temporada- dijo Kyoko un poco nerviosa

-enserio entonces ya es trasmitida en Francia… que bien- decía emocionado el director

-en realidad estábamos en Londres cuando la vimos- dijo Noah entre dientes

-bueno si es así, pueden ir a camerino quiero hacer algunas pruebas-

-si- dijeron todos saliendo del lugar primero salieron Momose y Kijima acompañados de Manaka y Mura

Noah y William salieron junto con sus managers, Yashiro se acercó a Kuon el cual miro a Kyoko y esta lo miro también hizo por acercarse a ellos cuando.

-Kyouko chan podemos hablar en privado- dijo ogata

-si no hay problema- dijo dando media vuelta y acercándose a Ogata,

-Es mejor que vayas a cambiarte Kuon- dijo Yashiro –ya habrá otra oportunidad- dijo bajito mientras lo dirigía a la salida

-está bien- dijo saliendo de la habitación

Afuera estaba William recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una de sus piernas recarga en la pared

-hey no me piensas saludar- dijo William al ver a Kuon

-je je realmente querías que te saludara, al grado de esperarme aquí afuera- dijo con una sonrisa Kuon

-mmm… veo que no has cambiado en nada Kuon- ¬¬ dijo poniéndose en postura –o no, perdóname si has cambiado… no eres tú mismo- dijo viéndolo fijamente

-jeje siento no ser el mismo William- dijo pasando por un lado de el –por cierto Bienvenido- dijo alejándose

Lo vio alejarse junto con Yashiro su mirada notaba un poco de nostalgia –sigues siendo Ren, a pesar de revelar a todos que eres Kuon Hizuri-

-Kuon, ¿ya conocías al William san?- dijo Yashiro una vez que entraron al camerino

-como no conocerlo- dijo un poco enfadado –de niños pasamos varias vacaciones juntos- dijo amargamente

-Kuon?-

-UFF! Bueno que traje debo usar- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

-he? a cierto este- dijo pasándole un traje

* * *

En el pasillo

-HOO aquí estabas-

-¿Qué pasa Andrew?-

-William debes ir a cambiarte- dijo

-si ya voy-

-¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?-

-solo saludando a un familiar- dijo adelantándose

-je je William el camerino es el 4-

-está bien… ¿te quedas aquí?-

-si tengo que hacer una llamada-

-está bien- dijo caminando hacia su camerino

* * *

-Kyouko chan- dijo con una sonrisa –me alegra volverte a ver-

-a mí también me alegra estar aqui- dijo con una sonrisa dulce

-te preguntaras para que deseaba hablar contigo-

-supongo que es por las escenas-

-veo que el presidente te informo-

-sí, sobre eso…- hizo una pequeña pausa –si deseas podemos modificarlas un poco-

Kyoko lo miro en sus ojos daban un brillo de seducción acompañado de una sonrisa coqueta, elegante y un poco engreída su sonrisa toda digna de Natsu pero con un poco de orgullo de Setsu –no se preocupe, no necesita cambiar nada, por mi parte… si eso es todo me retiro- dijo un poco seductora

-eh?- trago saliva el director –si eso… es todo… kyouko chan…- _"acaso ya ha creado su personaje o ¿realmente ha cambiado?"_ pensaba mientras veía a la chica salir elegantemente de la sala

.

.

.

.

Gracias x los comentarios AMO leerlos XD


	16. Escena

**DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJE DE SKIP BEAT ¡NO! ME PERTENECEN**

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia y como siempre "KUON X KYOKO"

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos- lo que esta en **negrillas** es el dialogo en una escena

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **Escena…**

Lo primero que se podía ver era un jardín botánico amplio y hermoso, se podía ver dos caminos que se unían para formar uno solo, en medio una fuente con unas pequeñas estatuillas de querubines a los lados, por el camino derecho se acercaba un grupo de amigos

- **Haku! Vamos a ver las rosas** \- decía la voz de una chica vestida con un vestido color crema y unos zapatitos a juego con un suéter rosa, la chica estaba jalando del brazo a un chico moreno muy alto de pelo color café oscuro y ojos color oscuro el cual estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera pegada que modelaba sus músculos color azul oscuro

- **Mei chan no deberías apresurar a Haku, además ya nos dirigimos hacia allá, así que compórtate** \- dijo otro chico un poco molesto él era un poco más bajo que el primero con el pelo un poco largo con una playera negra, con unos pantalones de mezclilla

 **-Hiroki déjame en paz… además yo solo había invitado a Haku, no a ti-** contesto Mei

- **ja, pues que piensas hacer** \- le regreso el

 **-chicos! por favor compórtense se suponía que saldríamos los tres juntos a divertirnos** -

 **-pero Haku!-** protestaron los dos

 **-Está bien solo soportare a Hiroki por ti-** dijo Mei abrazándolo más al chico.

 **-UFF! Mei san podrías soltarme-** pregunto Haku

 **-NO-** dijo como niña pequeña

Caminaron hasta los rosales los tres estaban viendo las rosas, Hiroki estaba observando, dio levemente unos pasos para atrás cuando tropezó y cayo

 **-Auch!-** se quejó una voz muy suave mientras se trataba de levantar **–oye tuu por que no te fijas-** dijo la señorita

 **-YOOOO! Si tú eres la que estaba en el suelo-** dijo Hiroki que había caído sobre su trasero

 **-haaaa ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa, que tú no sepas usar los ojos-** dijo la chica con una mirada de enojo al chico, mientras ella estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas apoyándose para levantarse

Hiroki volteo a verla, hay estaba una chica con el pelo largo color rubio con luces, su ojos color ámbar con una piel perfectamente blanca con un cuerpo para matar, traía una blusa ceñida al pecho sin tirantes color rosa pastel y un suéter ligero de ¾ color marrón acompañado con un short pequeño de mezclilla dejando ver sus piernas largas las cuales terminando con un tipo de bota de piel con agujeta color marrón, la miro un momento antes de quedar congelado _"SETSUKA",_ la chica noto que había entrado en shock

 _"_ _bueno creo que hay que sacarlo del shock"_ **-acaso el gato te comió la lengua…-** dijo la chica con una voz seductora mirándolo desafiante, estaba de pie frente a él con la cadera de lado y donde estaba elevada una de sus manos reposaba en su cintura y la otra suelta _"vamos cabeza de queso sígueme el juego"_ **–o ya veo que aparte de ciego, eres mudo-** continuo diciendo burlonamente sin quitar su postura

Murasame volvió del shock **–mira que si se usar mis ojos, y a ti no te enseñaron a caminar como persona normal, o a pedir disculpas cuando tropiezas con alguien-** dijo enfadado mientras se levantaba de golpe para quedar frente a frente

- **ho sí que me enseñaron, pero no veo porque tendría que disculparme con alguien como tú** \- dijo con una gran actitud egocentrismo y altanera

- **OYE TÚ…-**

 **-HIROKI! ¿Está todo bien?-** pregunto Haku acercándose a su amigo que se notaba a leguas que realmente estaba molesto (no estaba fingiendo se había salido completamente de su papel y ahora lo dirigía Kyoko con su actuación)

 **-he? si Hi… HAKU-** Corrigió rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir

Haku y la chica se miraron a los ojos, en sus ojos se reflejaba una chispa algo dentro de los dos se había prendido, se siguieron mirando por unos segundos más, el comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo **-¿estás bien?-** dijo Haku a la chica al ver un raspón en su rodilla **–necesitas limpiar o se podría infectar, ven te ayudo** \- dijo estirando su mano

 **-Yo-** la chica salió de trance desde que Haku se había acercado, algo en su pecho se había comenzado agitar como loco, sentía que lo conocía, y aún más sentía que lo necesitaba, su cuerpo se comenzó a mover estenio su mano asía él cuándo lo iba a tocar

- **Anastasia!** (Me gusto el nombre significa resurrección)- grito un chico que venía corriendo venia vestido con unos Jeans, una playera blanca con cuello

 **-Cristopher-** dijo entre dientes regresando su mano a ella y colocando las dos manos en su pecho

 **-Anastasia donde te habías, metido… no vuelvas a darme sustos así, que tal si te pasa…-** se detuvo al ver el raspón en su rodilla **-debemos irte a curar** \- miro a los dos chicos **–UFF!-** hizo un pequeña reverencia al ver a Hiroki aterrado imagino alguna situación y dijo **–perdonen! Si mi tonta hermana les causo algún problema-**

- **he?-** la chica **–onii san yo no hice nada-** señalo a Hiroki **–ese ciego de ahí fue el culpable-**

 **-mi culpa si tú estabas en el suelo-**

 **-en el suelo ¿Qué hacías en el suelo?... te sientes bien-** dijo con preocupación su hermano

 **-sí, solo estaba buscando algo-** dijo Anastasia

 **-¿Qué estabas buscando?-** dijo Haku

 **-si quieres te ayudamos a buscar-** dijo Mei acercándose al grupo y tomando a Haku del brazo

Anastasia miro a la chica y seguía sus movimientos sintió que le apuñalaban el corazón al verla abrazar al chico **-no lo sé-** dijo dudosa volteando hacia el piso **–hermano, no me siento bien vámonos a casa-** dijo tratando de disimular tranquiles pero con un toque de celos, comenzó a caminar alejandose de ellos

 **-si… una vez más perdonen las molestias-** dijo por última vez antes de correr detrás de ella

-CORTEEE!- grito el director ogata –ha salido fantástico-

El grupo de actores seguían en posición mientras Kyoko y Noah caminaban hacia donde estaba Cory, mientras los del staff aún se recuperaban por actuación que acaban de ver.

-Manaka san ya me puedes soltar?- dijo educadamente Kuon

Kyoko al escuchar la voz de Kuon volteo a verlo y le dirigió una mirada fría y llena de celos, Kuon se estremeció de miedo _"¿Setsu? ¿No ella no es Setsu? ¿Quién es?"_

-Manaka ya suelta a Hizuri san- dijo Murasame

-no, no quiero- dijo abrazando más fuerte a Kuon.

Ogata miro a Kyoko y después a Kuon _"¿Qué pasa no se suponía que eran senpai-kohai? ¿Desde que llego Kyoko no lo ha saludado? hooo cierto talvez no sabe cómo dirigirse a el ya que ella no estaba en Japón…. pero Hizuri Kuon ya es internacional mmm…"_ quedo pensativo un rato más _"pero en Dark Moon ellos eran"_ se le vino a la mente cuando fue a buscarlos y los vio en el remolque a Kyoko sentada y tenía en su regazo la cabeza Ren mientras dormía y esta le acariciaba _"ellos eran… no o si"_ estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando Momose se acercó a él.

-director Ogata- le llamo Momose –¿se encuentra bien?-

-eh? o Momose san ¿Qué pasa?-

-nada, solo quería saber si estaba bien-

-o si no te preocupes- miro alrededor

William venia entrando con Andrew y se acercaron a Noah, Cory y Kyoko que estaban platicando en francés con una que otra risita

\- Je vois qu'ils ont du plaisir (veo que se están divirtiendo)- dijo abrazando a Kyoko

-De toute évidence, si, comme je ne suis pas lassé de regarder quelqu'un a été choqué de voir notre belle promenade (claro, que sí, ya que no me aburro de ver como alguien quede en shock al ver a nuestra belleza andando)- dijo Noah mientras señalando a Kyoko

-así que aquí también tengo que vigilarte mi bella musa- dijo William seductoramente mientras la apretaba más hacia él.

-ja, no te creas tanto- dijo Kyoko alejándose de el -no creo que sea necesario- dijo poniendo un dedo en los labios de William –ahora si me disculpan tengo que saludar a un viejo amigo- dijo pícaramente mientras caminaba hacia Yashiro que estaba a una distancia, William se quedó quieto viendo cómo se iba acercando al chico

-jajajajaja- Noah comenzó a doblarse de dolor por la risa

-cállate- dijo enfadado William

-te volvió a ganar jajajajajaja- dijo Cory

-debes admitir que esa pequeña siempre te gana- dijo Andrew tratando de aguanta el reírse a carcajadas

-mmm… ni me lo recuerdes- dijo entre dientes

Kuon que estaba con Manaka y Murasame miro la escena desde la distancia

-Manaka san, necesito ir con Yashiro san me podrías soltar- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

–bueno continuaremos con la siguiente escena… William san, Momose san y Kijima san en posición- grito el director

-si ya voy- dijo William –bueno los dejo, y tú vigila a Kyoko, no tengo ni idea si es ella o su personaje- le dijo a Noah

-jaja no creo que sea su personaje William pero la checare cuando la encuentre-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo rayos le hace?- dice volteando adonde la vio por última vez, y volteo a ver a Kuon que seguía tratándose de zafar de la chica

En el pasillo rumbo a los camerinos

-¿Kyoko chan en que necesitas ayuda?-

-en esto- dijo abriendo su camerino

-Kyoko por fin vuelves, ¿Qué tal la escena?- dijo Britge al ver a la chica entrar

-salió a la primera- contesto con una dulce sonrisa

-he eso es todo mi hermosa hija es la mejor- decía chillando Lory orgulloso

-Hija yo quería verteee!- decía en pucheros Kuu

-yo también nos hubieras dejado verte!- decía Lory

-UFF!- soltó un gran suspiro –Kuu otou sama, Daddy no deben salir de aquí que tal si los ven y los reconocen-

-pero estamos disfrazados nadie nos reconocerá- se quejó Lory

-solo ponerse un overol no es un disfraz- dijo alterada –por cierto Britge por que los ataste?-

-desde que te fuiste a grabar, trataron de entrar al set para ver la escena y también…- los miro y estos le hacían gesto de que parar

-UFF! Bueno está bien, supongo- volteo a ver a Yashiro que estaba con los ojos abiertos al ver a Lory y a Kuu atados –Bueno, como prometí les traje a Yashiro san, ahora me dirán que hacen aquí y para que querían todas esas cosas- dijo señalando una caja donde encontraban un par de radios, un mapa del estudio y estaban señalados los camerinos de KUON y KYOKO, un par de cartas, y una copia del itinerario.

-hija… lo lamento pero es una misión súper secreta- dijo Lory, como contestación recibió una mirada fría de Kyoko. Trago saliva _"porque de todas las personas del estudio nos tuvimos que topar con ella"_ Kyoko comenzó a desatarlos

-Hija debes hablar con el- dijo Kuu

-hablare con el a mi tiempo… solo que aún no me siento preparada- dijo Kyoko en voz baja metiéndose al baño

Yashiro vio el cambio drástico de Kyoko –Presidente, ¿Qué está pasando? y ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto al ver a Britge que estaba sentada en el sofá como si fuera todo ajeno a ella

-jajaja bueno te la presento ella es Britge Meigon es la Manager de mi hija- dijo Lory

-mucho gusto, supongo que eres Yukihito Yashiro o como lo dicen en Japón Yashiro Yukihito eres el manager de Tsuruga Ren o me equivoco– dijo con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano

-eh? oo si bueno…-

-recuerda que ya no usa ese nombre Britge- dijo Kyoko saliendo del baño con la ropa con la que había llegado.

-cierto, pero no es mi culpa tu siempre decía REN esto REN aquello- dijo con una voz burlona

-BRITGE!- volteo a verla toda sonrojada

-jajajajajaja- se comenzaron a reír tanto Kuu como Lory

-solo tu caéis con eso hija…. jajajaja- dijo Lory

Kyoko los miro estaba toda sonrojada a morir, salió del camerino

-creo que tengo que ir con ella, lo tendré al pendiente Presidente- dijo Britge saliendo detrás de ella

-Presidente?- dijo Yashiro

-bueno Yashiro tienes lo que te pedimos- dijo Lory con una sonrisa de emoción

-si-

-ponlo ya quiero verlo- dijo emocionado Kuu

* * *

-Kyouko chan-

-Momose san, ya terminaron de grabar?-

-si, y han dado tiempo para ir a desayunar, te gustaría ir conmigo-

-este yo-

-Kyoo!-

-Britge ¿Qué pasa?-

-por fin te alcanzo uff, no salgas así porque si-

-perdón, pero es que tu…- se mordió la lengua al ver a Momose –perdóname, bueno te presento a Momose san, ella es Meigon Britge mi manager-

-o un gusto Momose Itsumi… aprovechando me prestas a Kyouko chan para que me acompañe a almorzar

-está bien, Kyo ire a buscar a Andrew y a Cory- dijo con una sonrisa

-ok-

Momose y Kyoko caminaron hasta la cafetería tomaron un poco de comida y se sentaron

Momose abrazo a Kyoko después se separó -¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? si me vuelves asustar así me las pagaras… estaba muy preocupada, nadie aquí en Japón sabía nada de ti-

-Momose san, ja ja ja-

-de ¿Qué te ríes?-

-ayer en Okinawa me topé con Oohara san y dijo lo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa

-jajaja perdona, nos has tenidos preocupados a todos aquí…- se le acercó al oído –Y más a Hizuri san- dijo en un susurro volteando a verlo disimuladamente, el cual estaba sentado junto con Kijima y Murasame al otro lado del comedor viendo de vez en cuando a las chicas

-supongo que los preocupe a todos- dijo agachando –pero fue necesario- dijo jugando con la cuchara

-Kyoko, me alegro tenerte una vez más aquí en Japón, y una vez más trabajar contigo- dijo muy alegre –por cierto te felicito, hace rato me sorprendió tu actuación-

-Gracias, me he esforzado en ser mejor todo este tiempo-

-Kyouko chan, antes de eso los chicos este Noah y William ellos…- no termino de hablar ya que vio a Yashiro colocarse alado de Kyoko

-Cof cof...-

-o Yashiro san ¿Qué pasa?-

-solo vine de mensajero- dijo se acercó al oído de Kyoko –los dos espías se acaban de ir, me pidieron que te dijera que hoy debes cenar con ellos, por cierto Kanae san quiere verte-

-¿Qué hablaste con ella?- dijo emocionada separándose de él y mirándolo alegremente

-si le avise que estas grabando aquí, espero que no te moleste- dijo Yashiro con una sonrisa –ya debe estar por llegar le dije cuál era tu camerino-

Kyoko por la emoción se levantó y lo abrazo –gracias, gracias- se separó –Lo siento Momose san almorzamos otro día-

-eh? si no hay problema- dijo sacada de onda por la reacción de Kyoko que ya iba corriendo fuera de la cafetería –veo que no ha cambiado-

-cierto sigue siendo ella- contesto Yashiro con una sonrisa

Noah y William que venían entrando a la cafetería acompañados de los 3 managers, se hicieron hacia un lado al ver que Kyoko venia corriendo y saltando con una gran sonrisa

-Kyoko ¿adónde rayos vas?- grito William

-no tengo tiempo tengo que hablar con Mouko san!- le grito como una niña emocionada antes de desaparecer rumbo a los camerinos

Britge vio a Yashiro y camino hacia el

-¿Qué le dijiste? hace mucho que no la veía tan emocionada-

-eh? o que una amiga de ella la quiere ver-

-Gracias- dijo Britge con una sonrisa volteo a ver la mesa después a Momose –disculpe Momose san esa bandeja es de Kyo?-

-si-

-UFF!... bueno gracias- dijo yendo a pedir comida para llevar

-Britge no comerás con nosotros- le dijo Andrew

\- lo siento, pero debo hacer que Kyo coma algo, anoche no ceno por que llegamos tarde al hotel y llego muy cansada y se durmió apenas llegamos y hoy en la mañana no desayuno por culpa del retraso- contesto Britge

-¿Qué Kyoko chan brincándose la comida?- O.o dijo sorprendido Yashiro -no puede ser-

-pues créelo jajaja creo que lo aprendió de su senpai- dijo viendo a Kuon

-Jajaja supongo- dijo Yashiro volteando a ver a Kuon

-cof cof- tocio Andrew

-ho cierto Yashiro san él es Andrew Güeder el manager de William y Andrew él es Yukihito Yashiro el manager de Hizuri Kuon-

-me retiro debo llevar esto a kyo… Yashiro san gracias una vez más- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-bueno yo también debo ir con Kuon, es un gusto conocerte Güeder san-

-lo mismo digo Yashiro san- lo miraba fijamente

Yashiro camino hasta la mesa donde estaba Kuon se sentó. Lo vio fijamente, Kuon estaba tomando agua

-¿Por qué de todas tus malas mañas tuvo que adoptar esa?- dijo con un tono de enojo

Kuon se atraganto un poco –Disculpa?- dijo dudoso

-es tu culpa, que ella tomara esa mala maña- dijo entre dientes

-Yashiro san quien era esa mujer con la que estabas hablando?- dijo Kijima

-ho ella es Meigon Britge la manager de Kyoko chan… UFF!- se acomodó en el asiento

-¿por cierto donde te metiste Yashiro?- dijo Kuon

-jejeje creo que técnicamente fui secuestrado por Kyoko chan- ¬¬ dijo intencionalmente para que Kuon reaccionara

-mmm…- ¬¬

-Yashiro san… ¿usted ya conocía e esos actores?- pregunto Murasame

-solo a..-

-¿Qué acaso no conoces a Kyouko chan, hay Taira kun se nota que aun sigues siendo pequeño… ella es una actriz originaria de aquí, interpreto a Mio en Dark Moon, también Natsu en Box R, aparte de hacer varios trabajos y sobre todo fue la Kohai de Kuon cuando el aún era Tsuruga Ren-

-¿Qué?- O.o –es enserio pero esos personajes eran tan diferentes- _"pero el de hace rato era tan diferentes a esos dos además que me hizo recordad a Setsu"_

-sí creo que es el don de Kyoko chan cambiar de personalidad al subir al escenario… pero bajando vuelve a ser ella- comento Yashiro con una sonrisa tierna –por cierto Kuon a las 7 tienes una entrevista en ídolos-

-está bien- dijo Kuon se levantó –Iré a cambiarme-

-Kuon casi no comiste ven aquí y termínate todo- dijo yendo atrás de el

* * *

.

.

.

 **KUU Y LORY Extra I**

-jefe como consiguió, estos trajes tan rápido?-

-ho Kuu, uno debe estar preparado para todo- decía seriamente

-está bien Jefe- se puso el overol

-bien estas listo- dijo tomando una caja

-si-

Comenzaron a caminar por el estacionamiento, dirigiéndose a la entrada del estudio donde harían las grabaciones ese día.

-¿Papa, que haces aquí?- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos –usted también Kuu otou sama-

-Hija- dijeron los dos asustado -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-creo que la pregunta es para ustedes ¿no cren?- dijo viéndolos

-nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí- dijo Lory

-si con un traje de limpieza- dijo Kyoko

-Kyo debes apresurarte ya vas un poco tarde…. Presidente Lory, Señor Kuu ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Britge extrañada

-Britge, puedes llevarlos al camerino que me asignen-

-si- dijo rápidamente

-no espera tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Lory

-si ¿Qué cosas?- dijo kyoko viendo la caja

-hemm- pensaba Kuu –hija solo queríamos verte te extrañamos- dijo abrazándola

-yo también los extrañe… pero ya vengo tarde…- dijo la chica

-bueno ya que vienes tarde te dejamos ir, hija- dijo Lory apresurándose a escapar con la caja, Kuu corre detrás de el

-si hija apresúrate no es bueno que llegues tarde- grito, sin darse cuenta se les había caído el mapa del lugar Kyoko lo vio lo abrió y vio encerrado dos camerinos y con nombres uno de ella y otro de Kuon

-Britge-

-si que pasa?-

-atrápalos y llévalos al camerino, ten creo que te ayudara esto-

-jajaja asi que esto era a lo que venían-

-me adelantare, te veo en el camerino-

-está bien-

Lory y Kuu iban corriendo, hallaron unas cajas

-rapido metete aquí- dijo Lory

-Jefeee! No está el mapa!- dijo Kuu estaba en canclillas checando la caja

-yo lo tengo- dijo Britge pasándoselo

-ho gracias- dijo Kuu tomándolo sin ver a tras de el

-Como nos encontraste?- grito asustado Lory

-ho venga Presidente Lory, quiere que le recuerde porque me contrato para ser manager y guardaespaldas de su hija- dijo Britge agarrándolos del cuello del overol y jalándolos al camerino

-oye tenemos una misión- grito Lory

-ha si- dijo arqueando una ceja –no me digan, juntar a Kyo con el hijo del Señor Kuu- dijo sentándose en el sofá

-siii es de suma importancia, que ellos dos estén juntos- gritaba Kuu

Se abrió la puerta -¿Por qué es importante que yo este con Ren? Kuu otousama- dijo Kyoko seductoramente mientras lo miraba desafiante

-hooo así que Anastasia debe salir a filmar- dijo Britge

-si así que ¿Dónde está el vestuario?- dijo con el mismo tono

-ten, te verás muy sexy con el jajaja- dijo dándole el traje, Kyoko entro al baño y salió un rato después ya con la peluca y la ropa puesta

-¿QUEEEE? ¿Piensas salir asiiii?- dijo Lory

-no hija no puedes ir asii- dijo Kuu

-por dios los dos ya tranquilos, además lo que usaba como Setsu era más corto que esto y tú fuiste el que me lo dio- señalo a Lory

-haaa pero era diferente- comento Lory entre dientes

-¿si cómo?- dijo

-mmmm….- lory se quedó pensando _"por qué sabía que Kuon no se atrevería a tocarte"_

 _Toc Toc_

-Takarada san la necesitan en el estudio- dijo una chica de staff

-si ya voy, bueno se quedan aquí-

-no espera necesitamos hablar con Yashiro-

-está bien lo traeré aquí no salgan… Britge no dejes que se vayan-

Después de 5 minutos…

-Britge ire al baño- dijo Lory acercándose a la puerta de salida

-Lory sama ese no es el baño-

-no? o cierto-

-Britge tengo hambre iré por comida!- dijo Kuu

-ya la pedí dijeron que la traerían en 10 minutos- dijo poniéndose en la puerta

-necesito airee- dijo Lory mientras se tiraba al suelo

-paramédicos Britge busca ayuda- dijo Kuu poniéndose alado de Lory

-No estará bien- dijo viéndolo sin levantarse de su silla

Lory y Kuu estaban en una esquina en cuclillas viendo el mapa. Kuu tenía un plato de comida y Lory traía un bastón para señalar y vestido de general

-muy bien nuevo plan, yo la distraeré mientras tú sales por la ventilación- dijo Lory

-muy bien… pero porque yo- dijo en chibi devorando su plato

-porque no pienso subir yo, debe haber tierra- dijo Lory como chibi

-Disculpe Presidente Lory, Señor Kuu, ¿Por qué quieren ir a ver la escena? ¿o porque quieren unir a Kyo con Kuon?- dijo Britge poniéndose en cuclillas en medio de ellos

-mmm…- Lory lo medito –Britge, ellos dos están hechos para estar juntos, solo queremos que..-

-estén juntos y que se casen- termino Kuu

-UFF!- Britge –Eso ya lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué? Entonces deja que llevemos nuestro plan y no pasara de hoy para que ellos dos terminen siendo novios- dijo Lory

-si es por lo que dijo mi idiota hijo de que estaba enamorado de una chica de su niñez, te aseguro que él está enamorado de Kyoko solo está un poco confundido, te aseguro que se le aclararan los sentimientos apenas vea a mi princesa-

-Jajajajaja con mucho gusto les ayudaría… pero Lory sama usted sabe muy bien que le pasa a Kyoko y ella aún no se siente segura… deje que ella lo haga a su ritmo… además les dire un secreto- dijo en susurro lo ultimo

-sii- dijeron emocionados como niños

-Kyoko vino principalmente a arreglar todo con el-

-enserioooo!- :D Lory

-Kyaaaa! Hay que ir preparando la boda- XD Kuu

Comenzaron a correr por todos lados como niños pequeños por la emoción, mientras gritaba sobre el Amor, bodas sus hijo, etc..., Britge se le termino la paciencia, tomo unas cuerdas y los amarro a unas sillas

-Kyoko por fin vuelves, ¿Qué tal la escena?- dijo Britge al ver a la chica entrar

.

.

.

.

Bueno tendré que decirles que por desgracia que lo que tenia escrito en mis Blogs ya se termino asi que tendre que ir la escribiendo a partir de ahora :( pero si la terminare se lo prometo

 **Gracias x los comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo la historia**


	17. Amigos!

**DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJE DE SKIP BEAT ¡NO! ME PERTENECEN**

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia y como siempre "KUON X KYOKO"

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **Amig s**

Kyoko iba corriendo, por el pasillo hasta llegar a su camerino al abrir la puerta ahí estaba una mujer de buen cuerpo con cabello largo y Negro, vestida con un vestido de tuvo color vino con una chaqueta color purpura, con unos zapatos de tacón color purpura, que estaba dándole la espalda mientras estaba con el teléfono pegado a su oído

-¡Mouko san!- dijo brincando a abrazarla, esta reacciono y volteo

-espera Kyoko nos vamos a…- no termino la frase cuando las dos ya estaban en el suelo, Kanae había caído de sentonazo con Kyoko abrazándola de la cintura cayendo su cabeza en su abdomen –Ay… ¿Kyoko estas bien?- dijo una vez que sintió el agarre de la chica más fuerte

-¡Mouko san!- TT_TT –te he extrañado mucho- dijo en llanto

-¿Y DE QUIÉN ES LA CULPA TONTA?- dijo un poco molesta aun en el piso

*-¿Kotonami está bien?- se oía al otro lado de la línea – ¡KOTONAMI!-

Tomo su celular *-Matsue estoy bien-

*-UFF menos mal y ¿qué fue lo que se escuchó?-

*-solo un pequeño accidente, pero bueno te veré en 2 horas en el estudio-

*-está bien- dijo por ultimo antes de colgar

-y tú no te piensas ¿quitar de encima?- pregunto la actriz

-NOOOO- dijo abrazando más fuerte a Kanae –Mouko san no seas mala- dijo como niña pequeña –hace mucho que no, nos vemos y el martes que nos vimos solo fue por 10 min- dijo con un berrinche

La puerta estaba abierta así que entro tranquilamente al camerino de su representada, al cruzar la puerta vio a Kyoko en el suelo aferrada aúna chica de cabello negro la cual trataba desesperadamente quitarse de encima a la chica. Se rio para sus adentros al ver la escena, ya estaba consiente que Kyoko se comportaría así una vez que tocara tierra Nipona, la llego conocer un poco más que los demás en ese año y medio que estuvo cuidando de ella. Paso por un costado como si no pasara nada hasta una mesa que estaba pegada a una pared, puso la bolsa que traía con comida saco unos platos, los cuales eran dos platos hondos con sopa de Mizo, otros con pescado y ensalada con platos de arroz, y varios onigiris, después fue a poner una tetera electrónica para hervir agua.

Kanae miro a la mujer que acababa de entrar, la mujer tenía presencia tal que podía abrumar a cualquiera con el miedo o respeto que daba.

-Kyoko?... déjame levantar- dijo Kanae

-no un poco más- contesto la chica

Kanae miro a la mujer con cara de HELP, la cual había tomado un libro y sentado en el sofá

-UFF- soltó un gran suspiro y hablo –Kyo, deja que la chica se levante, y ve a desayunar… no has comido nada desde ayer en la tarde- dijo tranquilamente Britge

-pero…- iba a quejarse Kyoko, pero callo apenas Britge le dirigió una mirada

-además no creo que tu amiga se queje en desayunar contigo- dijo volviendo a su libro

-Vamos Mouko san- dijo levantándose rápidamente y ayudando a Kanae

Mouko estaba en shock como esa mujer la había controlado sin ni siquiera moverse, Kyoko la arrastro a uno de los asientos y la dejo ahí

-Britge no desayunaras?- pregunto inocentemente Kyoko

-No, desayune cuando estaba el presidente Lory y el señor Kuu, ya que el Señor Kuu decía que moría de hambre aunque me sorprendió, come demasiado- dijo aun viendo su libro

-jajajajajaja si Kuu otou sama es un hoyo negro- decía Kyoko mientras se acercaba a la tetera –Mouko san espero que no te importe desayunar conmigo- dijo sirviendo tres tasas dos de Té y una de café.

-eh? No, no hay problema- contesto viendo a la mujer que estaba en el sofá a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

-ho cierto- dijo Kyoko –Mouko san, te presento a Meigon Britge ella es mi manager- dijo con una sonrisa

-es un gusto Meigon san- dijo Kanae con una pequeña formalidad

-el gusto es mío, Kotonami san- dijo Britge con una sonrisa

-toma, aquí está la azúcar- dijo Kyoko dejándole en una mesita alado del sofá la azucarera, con una cuchara y la taza de cafe.

-Gracias Kyo, ahora ve a desayunar- dijo con la misma sonrisa

 _"_ _Así que es su Manager cuando llego espiraba un aura de miedo, pero cuando Kyoko le comenzó a hablar cambio radicalmente, ¿Cómo ve a Kyoko?, se nota que no es japonesa, eso me recuerda que debo preguntarle a Kyoko donde rayos ha estado…cuando la vimos en la oficina del Presidente ella hablaba FRANCES… veo que sigue ejerciendo de actriz…"_ pensaba Kanae

-Mouko san…- hablo la chica para captar su atención comenzó a pasear sus manos por enfrente de la chica –Mouko san?- dijo comiendo su plato de mizo

-eh?... mande- salió de su trance -¿Kyoko dónde has estado?- dijo seria

Se escuchó una leve risa de burla de parte de la mujer que estaba sentada en el sofá, ya que en Okinawa se había topado con varios conocidos y todos preguntaban lo mismo

-UFF!- suspiro rendida Kyoko _"sabía que tendría que decirles"_ –Estoy establecida formalmente en Francia Paris, ahí estudio la universidad de administración _"obligada por Kouki Oniisan aún tengo presente el lio que se hizo entre EltraOjisama y Oniisan cuando iba a elegir la carrera"_ y en el conservatorio interpretativo _"por culpa de Daddy aunque las dos son carreras que me gustan"_ también sigo con la actuación y el modelaje, de hecho formo parte de LME de Francia- tomo un gran sorbo de Té

Kanae observaba y escuchaba atentamente a su amiga –pero ¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué?- dijo Kyoko

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste dónde estabas?- dijo un poco enfadada levantándose de su asiento –nos mandabas cartas, porque no dijiste nada…-

Kyoko agacho la cabeza –Lo siento no podía- dijo triste –las cartas se las di a Sebastián él se encargaba de dárselas, sin que el presidente supiera-

-el cumpleaños de Hizuri san- dijo Kanae

-Britge vino personalmente a encargarse- contesto aun sin ver a Kanae a la cara

-¿El fax que mandaste con tu renuncia?-

-UFF!- tomo aire levanto su rostro para verla – ¿Fax? ¿Renuncia?- dijo extrañada

Britge que estaba leyendo su libro las miro y comento –El papel que te pidieron que firmaras el ultimo día-

-¿Qué para eso lo uso?- dijo sorprendida Kyoko

-¿acaso no lo sabias?- dijo Kanae

-MMM... NO…-DIJO TEMEROSA

-¿MOGAMI KYOKO ACASO NO SABÍAS QUE HABÍAS RENUNCIADO A LME?- dijo enfadada Kanae

-YO NO SOY MOGAMI KYOKO….- dijo grito mientras se levantaba alterada de su asiento con un rostro que mostraban temor y frustración -ya no ya no… MI NOMBRE ES TAKARADA KYOKO…. yo no soy Mogami… yo no soy ella- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la cara para tapar su rostro

-entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Qué paso para que te fueras?-

-yo… yoo…-

-KYOKO- hablo Britge acercándose a la chica –TAKARADAA!- dijo moviéndola de los hombros –Takarada!- la miro y vio que no podía hacer que reaccionara, la tomo de la mano y la arrastro fuera del camerino.

Kanae estaba en shock… el rostro que había puesto su amiga al mencionar el apellido Mogami, ahora más que nunca quería saber que le pasaba a Kyoko para que se pusiera así… cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sola en el camerino así que corrió hacia el pasillo donde venía pasando Kuon y Yashiro

-AUCH!- cayeron al suelo Yashiro y Kanae

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Yashiro con los ojos cerrados –Kanae!- dijo al ver a la chica que había caído sobre el

-hoo perdona- dijo levantándose rápidamente y volteando hacia los lados

-¿Kotonami san está todo bien?- pregunto Kuon

-NO- dijo con angustia viendo hacia los lados como si buscara algo o alguien

-¿no?- dijeron Kuon y Yashiro

-¿Kanae que pasa?- pregunto Yashiro acercándose a la chica

-Kyoko… no la han visto?- dijo con angustia

-no se suponía que venía a verte… acaso no ha llegado?- dijo Yashiro

-si pero…- se le notaba la preocupación "solo le llame Mogami Kyoko"

-Kotonami san ¿Qué pasa?- dijo ahora un preocupado Kuon -¿Dónde está Mogami san?-

-exacto solo la llame Mogami y ella… ella….- dijo llevándose las manos al cabello

-entro en crisis- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Los tres voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz

-Noah?- dijo Kuon

-Kuon, Yashiro que haces aquí?- dijo Noah con sorpresa _"Britge me dijo que en el camerino estaba Kotonami no que estaban ellos dos también"_ –¿hey Kotonami podemos ir adentro tengo que hablar contigo?- pregunto a la chica

-si- dijo la chica

-UFF!- soltó un suspiro camino hacia ellos se acercó a la puerta del camerino –creo que ustedes dos también deben escucharme- dijo hablándoles a Yashiro y a Kuon. Los cuatro entraron al camerino de Kyoko, Kanae, Yashiro y Kuon tomaron asiento y Noah se recargo en la pared como meditando que decir

-¿dónde está Kyoko?- dijo Kanae

Noah los miro -UFF!- soltó un gran suspiro de frustración –mmmm….- se pasó una mano por el cuello -Britge me dijo que estabas preguntándole a… UFF…-

-déjate de rodeos y dilo- se levantó Kanae enfadada, se fue acercándose a él y lo tomo del de su camisa y lo acerco su cara al de ella –solo una vez lo voy a preguntar ¿Dónde está Kyoko?-

-se la acaba de llevar Britge, necesita que se calme… UFF!..- Noah estaba frustrado

-deja de hacer eso- dijo aun enfadada

-y que quieres que haga no me es fácil decir lo que voy a decir… la que saldrá más dañada es Kyoko…- grito soltándose y alejándose de ella

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Kuon levantándose

-UFF!... Les pido que se alejen de Kyoko… por favor no se le acerquen- dijo serio viendo a los ojos a Kuon

-¿Qué rayos dices?- dijo Yashiro –Kyoko chan es nuestra amiga-

-También es mi amiga y si la tengo que proteger la de ustedes también, no lo dudare en hacerlo- dijo yendo a la puerta

-espera- dijo Kanae -¿Qué quieres decir con protegerla?... tan siquiera dime porque, reacciono así cuando la llame Mogami Kyoko?- dijo Kanae

-como tu dijiste- dijo volteando a verla –solo lo diré una vez… olvídate de Mogami Kyoko ella murió- dijo abriendo la puerta –por cierto Kuon-

-¿Qué?- contesto _"que rayos está pasando"_

-si tienes que hablar con ella llámala solo Takarada o Kyoko- dijo antes de salir

-Kotonami ¿Qué paso exactamente?- dijo Kuon

-no lo sé estábamos hablando…- se quedó pensativa

-y luego- dijo Kuon –Kotonami san-

-le pregunte donde había estado… también le pregunte porque se fue…-

Kuon la miro –te dijo ¿porque se fue?- dijo nervioso

-no, ella puso un rostro de miedo y dijo que ella no es Mogami Kyoko… comenzó…-

-UFF! Y luego- dijo Yashiro

-no se me asuste al verla y entre en shock y cuando me di cuenta salí a buscarla y choque con ustedes

-Kuon ¿adónde vas?- le grito Yashiro al ver a su representado correr fuera del camerino

-necesito saber que pasa- le contesto saliendo de ahí

Corrió hasta llegar al camerino de Noah, abrió la puerta sin tocar, Noah estaba solo sentado en un pequeño sofá viendo por la ventana

-Noah- dijo con autoritaria voz

-UFF!- suspiro y volteo a verlo –Esperaba que no vinieras a preguntar- dijo viéndolo con tristeza

-¿por favor dime que le pasa a Kyoko?-

-Kuon… para que quieres saber… mejor olvídate de ella, total ya te has confesado a otra chica y por televisión-

-tú no entiendes…-

-no entiendo ¿Qué? que te declaraste a alguien más, creo que hasta ella le quedo claro… además yo no puedo decirte nada más… ella dijo que te lo diría-

-Noah… entonces dime ¿dónde está?-

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias x los comentaros

y

a los que solo lo leen mil Gracias por leer este fanfic


	18. Anastasia (Resurrección)

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia y como siempre "KUON X KYOKO"

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **Anastasia (Resurrección)**

Cercas del estudio había un parque con mucha flores y arboles estaba a unos 3 minutos en auto del estudio donde estaban grabando, Britge estaba en uno de los bancos, con una pierna sobre la otra, levemente inclinada con su codo derecho sobre la pierna que estaba arriba, esta misma mano tenía el deber de recargar el peso de su barbilla, mientras la otra sostenía un cigarrillo, sus ojos estaban solo enfocados en la chica que estaba jugando con los pétalos de las rosas, que estaban frente a ella…

-Kyo, ya estas más tranquila- dijo la mujer sin moverse mientras acercaba su cigarrillo a la boca

-si… Gracias Britge- dijo mientras sus manos seguían jugueteando con los bordes de los pétalos de rosas

-¿Por qué?-

-por cuidarme- dijo sin voltearla a ver

-yo siempre te cuidare Kyo- dijo con una sonrisa

-sabes Britge… Creo que pude crear el personaje de Anastasia rápidamente ya que no se alejaba mucho de mi personalidad, las dos somos tontas enamoradizas, ilusas, ingenuas, egoístas y muy celosas con el chico que nos gusta-

-así que las dos se parecen- dijo acercando el cigarrillo a la boca

-si… También las dos tenemos un secreto con el cual él nos puede odiar hasta el grado de despreciarnos- dijo en voz baja y agachando la cabeza

Britge la miraba fijamente, suelta unos aros de humo –Kyo…- dijo tratando de que la chica volteara, lo cual funciono –en cierta forma lo que dices es verdad… pero… Anastasia si le confiesa toda la verdad de Haku… la pregunta del millón seria ¿Takarada Kyoko tendrá el valor de confesarle toda la verdad a Hizuri Kuon?- termino diciendo una vez más acercando ese cigarrillo que disfrutaba a su boca

-mmm…- la chica miro una vez más las flores rompiendo todo contacto visual con su manager.

Britge comenzó a hablar una vez más mientras se acercaba a un cesto de basura apago lo que quedaba de la colilla –Anastasia recibió el corazón de un donante 6 meses atrás, durante este tiempo ella tiene sueños y presentimientos como si alguien la llamara- Toma aire –su hermano mayor y gemelo, le fue ofrecida una beca junto a un compañero y colega de Francia, de venir a Japón a estudiar cardiopatía ante la tutela del gran y respetado doctor Yamamoto Haku… Cristopher su hermano por miedo de que el cuerpo de Anastasia rechacé el trasplante, se la trae consigo a Japón una vez que llegan aquí ella comienza a sentir como si algo aquí la necesitara… ella era investigadora según recuerdo del libro, así que no batalla en conseguir información sobre el nombre de la chica que le dono el corazón, pero en ese tiempo mientras consigue la información ella va acercándose a Haku… un día ella descubre el nombre de su donador… y va a buscar a Haku a su departamento el cual recordó a su difunta prometida ya que le había avisado que alguien buscaba información de ella lo cual desencadena dolor y se desahoga con Anastasia…- callo un momento

-no se te olvide que cuando lo encuentra Anastasia… él dice que maldice la vida de la persona que está viviendo una vida por encima de la muerte de su amada… y ella le dice la verdad lo cual deja al pobre hombre destrozado y horrorizado…-

-vez si te sabes la historia dime en que parte se parece a la tuya?-

-en que el amor de su vida la termina repugnándola… repugnando la vida de ella, su ser, su cuerpo, todo ella… ella se vuelve impura - dijo triste y en voz baja

-KYOKO… no sabes si reaccionara así solo él sabe lo que hará si es que se entera…- dijo acercándose a ella

-UFF… lo más seguro que le repugnara-

-Kyo…-

-deberíamos regresar, lo más seguro es que Mouko san este molesta…- dijo cambiando el tema

-le hable a Noah para que se encargara…-

-¿Qué a Noah?-

-si… ya que el también esta consiente de esto…-

-si pero...- dijo nerviosa

-no estuvo bien?-

-si pero…- dijo aún más nerviosa –Noah piensa que lo mejor es que me aleje de ellos sin decirles nada… el piensa que fue un error venir a Japón-

-mmm…- la miro –¿y si Noah esta en lo correcto?-

-¿Qué? ¿Britge?-

-Kyo… hace un rato la señorita Kotonami solo te hizo una pregunta y tu cerebro recordó todo lo que paso ese día al grado de quedar en shock y si te topas con ese…-

Kyoko agacho el rostro y comenzó a poner semblanza de miedo y a temblar el calor de su piel se esfumo dejando una pálida Kyoko

-Kyoko me duele decirlo pero talvez aun no estas lista para enfrentarte a tus amigos… y a tu pasado… creo que volvimos demasiado rápido a Japón… solo han grabado dos escena aun estas a tiempo yo me p…-

-Britge noo por favor sabes que quiero llegar a ser una profesional y hasta ahora todos mis papeles los he podido hacer muy bien todas la escenas tanto románticas como atrevidas… hasta ahora he podido acercarme a los hombres y actuar sin problema-

-si porque no eres tu… sino uno de tus personajes… pero ante ellos tú los tendrás que enfrentar como Takarada Kyoko… y hasta ahora lo has llevado bien ya que los únicos hombres que se te acercan son TU FAMILIARES y de William y Andrew crees que no me di cuenta de cuánto batallaste para dejar que solo te saludaran y para que ellos NO notaran que temblabas por su contacto sacabas a Natsu… antes eran a ratos pero ahora Natsu se volvió una contigo…- la miro con ternura y tristeza sabía que sufría -siendo parte ya de la personalidad que todos fuera de Japón conocemos… fuera de Japón todos conocemos una Kyoko alegre, luchadora, compasiva, amable, tierna, coqueta y atrevida demasiado para mi gusto (dijo esta parte en una voz más baja como susurro), osada y sobre todo fuerte y que no deja que su pasado la venza- la miro la chica aún tenía la cara abajo y reflejaba tristeza –sobre todo eso una Kyoko que AMA las hadas y la magia- dijo con una sonrisa

-jeje (le salió una pequeña sonrisa) sabes momentos así no se si estas de mi lado o en mi contra…-

-jejeje solo te muestro las dos caras de la moneda, mi deber es aconsejarte y acompañarte en tu camino, la decisión solo tú la puedes tomas Kyo…- dijo acariciando su cabeza

-Gracias- dijo dándole una sonrisa

-pase lo que pase yo no te abandonare Kyo, además soy tu manager y una de tus amigas- le dijo guiñándole un ojo –ahora que te parece si volvemos ya que mi representada es muy profesional o y que te parece mostrarles quien eres ahora a tu antiguo senpai- dijo bromeando

-haha creo que se merecen conocer a mi nueva yo… verdad- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

* * *

-Kuon ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Hablaste con Kyoko chan?- dijo Yashiro al ver entrar a Kuon al camerino

-estaba con Noah, quería que me dijera donde esta Kyoko… pero ni él sabe… me dijo que Britge solo le marco y le dijo que Kotonami san estaba en el camerino de Kyoko y esta había tenido una crisis… UFF!- _"Espero que este bien"_

-mmm… estaba hablando a Kanae… Kuon nunca te he preguntado pero… antes que me enterar que ella se "había tomado sus vacaciones" tú y ella habían cenado juntos días antes…-

-¿y? ¿ha qué te refieres?-

-que después de esa cena te deprimiste, después dejaste pasar el tiempo hasta que te dije que estaba de vacaciones… luego paso lo de Hizuri Kuu y comenzaste a buscarla como loco- se acomodó los lentes –me podrías decir que paso en esa cena- dijo mirándolo fijamente

-pensaba que me odiaba y que fue mi culpa de que se alejara de mí, después, pensé que ella solo necesitaba tiempo por eso las vacaciones, pero luego cuando me dijo mi padre que ella se había ido…- agacho la cabeza

-Kuon que paso en esa cena?-

-yo le dije toda la verdad… pensé que ella me odiaba porque pensaba que me había burlado de ella…-

-¿Qué?-

-cuando pensé que la perdí tu llegaste y me dijiste que si la amaba no me rindiera, después llego la caja y esta carta- dijo sacándola de la bolsa del saco, Yashiro toma la carta –En ella me decía que no me odia… pero que en estos momentos ella no podía estar en Japón… y que algún día me lo explicaría-

-¿Kuon? Uff… por eso has estado tan tranquilo y no corriste a ella hoy-

-exacto estaba esperando a que ella se acercara a mí… pero con lo de hoy- comenzó a cambiarse

-te asustaste… y fuiste a buscarla por eso…-

-sii…- dijo mientras se abotonaba la camisa

Yashiro sonríe –bien… pero no por eso significa que puedes dejar es tal William se le acerque tanto, tu viste apenas ella termino su escena y él fue abrazarla-

-ni me lo recuerdes…- dijo molesto –y luego vas tú a cafetería y ella te abraza-

-eh?... eso fue porque ella se emocionó de más- dijo nervioso _"como rayos terminamos con este tema"_

-así… y por eso tú le correspondiste- ¬¬

-mmm…- ¬¬ -eres un celoso-

-Hizuri san lo necesitan en el set- dijo una voz fuera del camerino

-si ya voy- dijo –Bueno Yashiro vamos-

-mmm… Kuon harás algo para hablar con Kyoko chan?- ¬¬

 _Riing Riing teléfono de Yashiro_

*-bueno presidente?-

*-Yashiro hoy en mi casa a las 7 dile a Kuon-

*-entendido- colgó la llamada

-el presidente nos vera a las 7- dijo mirándolo

Kuon solo sonrió traviesamente, al llegar vieron que ya estaba Manaka y Noah solo faltaban él y Kyoko para comenzar a grabar. Murasame, Kijima y William estaban por el estudio también pero en esa escena ellos no salían pero cada uno estaba ahí por otros motivos

 _"aún no ha llegado, porque siento mi corazón latir como loco no me pasaba desde Setsuka san" pensaba Murasame_

 _"Kyoko chan esta vez no te escapas… en Dark Moon ella no salio conmigo pero en esta serie conseguiré acercarme más a ella y más ahora que se ha puesto tan bella" pensaba Kijima_

 _"tendré que cuidar más a Kyo aquí no quiero que nadie más se acerque a mi linda chica" pensaba William mientras le tiraba miradas de muertes a esos dos_

Kuon y Yashiro se acercaron al director Ogata, cuando escucharon unos pasos con tacones que venían por el pasillo, todos voltearon y ahí estaba Kyoko (anastasia)

-perdón por la tardanza, estoy lista para grabar director Ogata- dijo Kyoko con una mirada seductora y una sonrisa traviesa –senpai- dijo con un tono coqueto viéndolo sin quitar la mirada y la sonrisa lo tomo del brazo –debemos empezar-

* * *

-Shou mañana tienes que ir al estudio de Crazy Lover… me acaban de avisar que ya está todo el elenco completo- dijo shoko

-huuu! tendre que ver a ese tipo- dijo enfadado _"bueno podre intentar hacer que me diga dónde está MI KYOKO después de todo lo es… ¿Kyoko dónde está? ¿me podrás perdonar?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gracias por ser pacientes_

 _Gracias x sus comentarios mutemuia, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, PaulaGato, Kotoko-98. skarllet northman, me anima siempre leerlos GRACIAS_

 _P.d les queria comentar que Crazy Lover y Lover es una historia que hice hace mucho tiempo... pero no la he subido aquí ya que no es de skip beat_


	19. ¡Lavandre!

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-. Este capítulo tiene una entrevista así que los diálogos en **Negrillas** son del Dorama.

Gracias por leer

* * *

 ** _Lavandre_**

El director Ogata se sonrojo al verlos tan juntos, Kuon no hacía nada para separarse de ella como lo hacía siempre con Manaka, es más se acercó más a ella, para sentirla cercas de él

Yashiro estaba que se le caía la mandíbula, _"Kyoko está tomando del brazo a Kuon y le sonría coquetamente…Kuon…"_ , todos (Manaka, Kijima, Murasame y William) estaban sorprendidos en todo el día no habían visto que ellos dos, hablaran en ningún momento y ahora aparece ella tan natural y lo miraba y lo trataba tan familiar, por su parte Noah tenía una mano en la boca y otra en el estómago tratando de ahogar sus carcajadas…

-qué bueno que ya estés aquí Anastasia- dijo tranquilamente Kuon

-o vaya así que no pude engañarlo senpai- dijo soltándolo con una sonrisa aun juguetona

-aunque no hayas estado CASI 2 años… no significa que hayas cambiado tanto- dijo con una sonrisa

-ho cree me, te sorprendería saber cuánto puede cambia una persona en tan poco tiempo- dijo viéndolo a los ojos aun seductoramente

-así que es un reto- dijo devolviéndole la mirada a la chica, la cual solo sonrió coquetamente y se fue a su posición alado de Noah -creo que lo mejor es que iniciemos Director Ogata- dijo con una gran sonrisa y yéndose a su posición

-hooo que emoción- expreso Ogata al ver y sentir la atmosfera que se mostraba entre ellos dos

-tengo que grabar esto- dijo Yashiro mientras buscaba en su maletín

-Ho así que grabas a tu representado siempre… pensé que solo lo hacías cuando el Presidente te lo pedía- dijo Britge colocándose en medio de los dos hombres

-Haaaaa!... Meigon san ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?- dijo sorprendido Yashiro

-jajaja Sorry… acabo de llegar y vi que Kyo estaba haciendo algo interesante jejeje- dijo riendo Britge

-¿Interesante?-

-jajaja ya verás- ¬¬

-Britge Where have you been?- dijo Andrew que acababa de llegar.

-With Kyo… Where is Cory?- dijo rápidamente cambiando el tema

-This Noah's dressing room ... not feeling well- dijo rápidamente

-ooo ok. I'll go see it… lo siento Yashiro san, tendré que irme, tendré que pedirte que lo grabes también para mí- :D

-claro Meigon san- :D

-ok… vamos Andrew-

-si con permiso Yashiro san- dijo educadamente Andrew

 _"_ _a que se refería con interesante! Meigon san"_ pensaba Yashiro mientras observa lo que pasaba delante de él.

Ogata estaba explicando a los cuatro actores la escena

-entendieron- dijo Ogata

-si- dijeron los cuatro

-bien, listos todos… Acción-

Mei iba caminando junto con Haku observando las flores en capullo que se encontraban en ese hermoso gigante invernadero y de vidrio

- **Hiroki ya está tardando no crees?-** dijo Haku viendo a Mei

- **no importa espero que se haya perdido** -

- **Mei chan, Hiroki se preocupa por ti por eso se enfada contigo** -

- **pero Haku no es justo, yo te invite a ti solamente no al baka de Hiroki** \- dijo abrazandolo

- **Mei chan** \- dijo tratando de separarla – **no debes hablar así de Hiroki él es tu amigo desde niños** -

- **si pero…** \- decía aun enfadada – **Uff… ya que… esperémoslo aquí… él sabía que yo quería venir al invernadero… así que Haku vamos a ver vamos a ver los lirios flotantes…** \- dijo sonriente

- **está bien… vamos** \- dijeron adentrando más al invernadero

- **Anastasia… pensé ¿que querías irte al departamento?** \- dijo Cristopher abriendo la puerta del invernadero

- **lo se… pero no me puedo ir sin ver las** ** _L_** ** _avandre-_** _(_ Lavandula también conocidas comúnmente lavanda) dijo sonriendo mientras entraba al invernadero

 **-¿Por qué te gustan tanto esas plantas? ni siquiera son flores llamativas en si son más bien como tallos** \- dijo Cristopher

- **ho hermano es que no tienes que ver solo lo llamativo de colores de los pétalos de las flores si no también su sencillez** -

- **mira quien lo dice Ani ja ja ja ja** \- dijo con una sonrisa siguiéndola

- **oye…** \- caminaron hasta donde estaban las flores Lavanda

- **Mei chan espera quiero ver las flores** ** _Lavandula_** \- dijo Haku

- **Haku?** \- dijo preocupada

- **estoy bien no te preocupes** \- dijo un poco tranquilo

 **-¿quieres que te acompañe?** \- dijo nerviosa

- **si no te molesta quisiera ir solo** \- dijo con una sonrisa triste

- **está bien** \- dijo Mei resignada mientras se quedaba en el estanque de los lirios flotantes

- **sabes hermano, las** ** _Lavandre_** **son las flores más usadas en medicina** \- decía Anastasia mientras estaba en cuclillas

- **mira pensé que ya no querías saber nada que tuviera que ver con la medicina** \- dijo poniéndose alado de ella en la misma posición

- **oye vivo contigo… jajajaja** \- decía con una refrescante sonrisa

- **jajaja graciosa** \- dijo pegándole suavemente con el dedo índice en la nariz

- **jajaja hermano** -

RIING RIING

- **hoo lo siento Aní tengo que contestar no te muevas de aquí… entendiste** -

- **si** \- dijo poniendo en blanco los ojos, su hermano salió dejándola ahí en cuclillas alado de las masetas de la lavanda **-tonto Cristopher ya estoy grande… no debería preocuparse tanto por mí-** dijo un poco melancólica mientras acariciaba la planta que tenía delante de ella – **verdad… son tan hermosas** \- decía en voz baja pero dulce y seductora – **porque las personas no pueden ver su belleza, su sencilla las hace tan dignas, tan misteriosas y esplendidas …** \- decía Anastasia sin percatarse que Haku la estaba mirando y escuchando - **muchos piensan que no deben regarlas a sus amadas ya que su significado es desconfianza jejeje si supieran que realmente tienen otro significado que es el más bello, si lo supiera las personas creo que dejarían de ser misteriosas** \- dijo dándole un beso seductor a la flor de la lavanda (todos los que estaban en el set estaban embelesados con el rostro encantador que mostraba la chica, tanto su mirada y sus labios mostraban seducción y encanto junto con esa voz que los hipnotizaba)

- **Miko** \- dijo en un susurro Haku mientras abría los ojos sorprendido, todo él estaba impactado _"desde cuando MI Kyoko se volvió un haz en la actuación seductiva"_

- **eh?** \- volteo rápidamente Anastasia – **o perdona pensé que** \- dijo sonrojándose y volteando su rostro levemente – **estaba sola** \- dijo casi en un susurro

- **no te disculpes fue mi culpa** \- dijo mientras la miraba tiernamente – **mmm… eres la señorita de hace rato** -

- **hoo eres el joven educado, está el mal educado de tu amigo aquí también** \- dijo tranquilamente volteándolo a ver hacia arriba

- **jejeje no y perdona una vez más Hiroki es un poco…** \- tomo aire un gesto como pensativo - **bueno dejémoslo como hiperactivo… pero es una buena persona** \- dijo poniéndose a su nivel y dándole una cálida sonrisa

- **bueno si tú dices** \- dijo sonriéndole

- **veo que ya te trataste** -

 **-¿Qué?** -

- **tu rodilla** \- dijo señalándola

- **ho si mi hermano siempre trae un pequeño botiquín consigo, y enseguida me curo** \- dijo sonriendo

 **-que buen hermano tienes…-** dijo cálidamente volteo a verla y como respuesta, ella solo asintió **-¿te gustan las** **_Lavandula?-_** dijo señalando la flor

 ** _-_** **ooo-**

 **-así se llaman-** dijo como si ella no supiera

- **en Francia las llamamos por su nombre más antiguo** ** _Lavandre_** **… pero veo que tú las llamas por su nombre científico** \- dijo viendo tiernamente las flores

- **si me gusta más ese nombre que el de Lavanda** -

- **je je je tienes razón** \- dijo con una pequeña risa de alegría mientras tenía los dedos su mano izquierda en uno el tallo de la flor

- **aunque también me ha gustado como las has llamado** ** _Lavandre_** **… sabes su segundo significado** \- dijo posando los dedos de su mano derecha en el mismo tallo que la chica

- **si** -

 **-«Tu recuerdo es mi única felicidad»-** dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras volteaban a verse a la cara quedando a unos centímetros sus labios y sus miradas conectadas era como si solo ellos dos existieran en ese preciso momento, poco a poco iban acortando más la distancia hasta casi juntar sus labios (no supieron en que momento los dos se habían salido de sus personajes solo estaban Kyoko y Kuon)

- **haaa-** se quejó levemente Anastasia llevando su mano derecha a su lado izquierdo del pecho y con la otra apoyándose con el suelo para no perder el equilibro, mientras que su rodilla izquierda ya estaba en el suelo ayudando también _"maldición mi corazón realmente está como loco por tenerlo tan cercas de mí no necesito fingir el dolor"_ pensaba Kyoko

 **-¿estás bien?-** dijo alarmado Haku _"maldición me salí de mi personaje, Kuon recuerda eres Haku en estos momentos, pero Kyoko… je je extrañaba actuar con ella más de lo que imagine"_

- **solo.. necesito.. un poco.. de aire** \- dijo agitada, Haku no lo pensó ni dos veces cuando la tomo en brazos y la llevo asía la salida del invernadero, la saco y la recostó rápidamente en una banquita y le aflojo levemente los cordones del tipo corsé que llevaba, la chica comenzó a tomar aire

- **mejor-** pregunto el después que ella se estabilizara…

- **sí, Gracias-** dijo mientras se sentaba en la banquita alado de él… _"vamos Kyoko eres profesional, eres profesional, no dejes Corn te guie nooooo!"_ **–Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a buscar a mi hermano-**

 **-deseas que te ayude?-** dijo con una mirada de esperanza. Anastasia iba a contestar hasta que vio a Mei

- **HAKUUUU!** \- grito la chica mientras corría

- **creo que te buscan** \- dijo asiendo un gesto con la barbilla señalando a la chica que venía hacia ellos, ella iba a iniciar su camino

- **espera** \- dijo Haku tomándola de la muñeca

Volteo a verlo – **No te preocupes, estaré bien H.a.k.u**.- dijo guiñándole un ojo coquetamente y zafándose del aguerre del chico para comenzar su caminar, la vio irse por el mismo camino que ellos habían hecho minutos antes para salir del invernadero

- **Haku ¿Dónde te habías metido?-**

- **en las Lavandre** \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que su mirada estaba perdida _"está bien debo admitir que si has cambiado en tu actuación es aún mejor que antes"_ pensaba Kuon un poco nostálgico

Mei lo vio con melancolía, no sabía que reflejaba esa sonrisa si felicidad o tristeza – **Hiroki nos está esperando en la salida** -

- **si** -

-co.. CORTE….- por fin pudo decir Ogata saliendo de su transe – fue increíble!- gritaba todo emocionado

Todos estaban con la boca abiertas excepto los dos franceses (William y Noah)

 _"_ _Así que esto es el concepto de `interesante´ de Meigon san_ " pensaba Yashiro aun sorprendido, trato de salir de ese estado tomo una botella de agua y se acercó a Kuon el cual estaba caminando hacia el director

-Hizuri san ha estado excelente esta escena… no habrá necesidad de grabarla de nuevo- decía feliz Ogata –casi todas las escenas de hoy han salido a la primera-

-si eso es porque ellos son excelentes actores- dijo Kuon

-duele admitirlo pero son muy buenos- dijo Murasame que se había puesta alado del actor

-si sabía que el presidente Lory no me fallaría- dijo Ogata volteando a ver a Kyoko y Noah y después a William que estaba conversando con Kijima

-toma Kuon- dijo Yashiro dándole una botella de agua

-Gracias Yashiro- mientras tomaba la botella y la abría para tomarla

-vaya que ha mejorado tanto que puede llevar tu ritmo con más facilidad no lo crees- comento Yashiro y cuando Kuon iba a contestar escucho las carcajadas de Noah lo que hizo que todos voltearan a verlo…

(Esto está pasando justo en el mismo momento Kuon se estaba acercando a Ogata) Kyoko estaba sentada en el pasto, cercas de la puerta del invernadero

-Ufff!- soltó un gran suspiro de alivio _"porque me pongo así al estar tan cercas de él solo estábamos cara a cara, como Milady de Winter e Irene Adlér hice escenas más fuertes con los actores, sin contar a Eu la agente y ella sí que casi violaba a los hombres"_ doblo sus rodillas para apoyar su frente en ellas _"tanto así me enamo.."_ una botella de agua fría que le pusieron en su mejilla la saco de sus pensamientos

\- Kyo devrait prendre de l'eau ou de vous déshydrater (Kyo debes tomar agua o te deshidrataras)- dijo Noah que tenía agarrada la botella que puso en su mejilla

\- ce riche est cool (que rico esta fría)- dijo tomando la botella entre sus manos y apoyándola en su otra mejilla mientras lloraba y sonreía de la felicidad. Noah tomo asiento alado de ella

-ja ja ja Kyo Vous me surpris avec la scène, je ne l'avais jamais ressenti une telle attraction dans une scène ... vous êtes incroyable (jajaja Kyo me has sorprendido con la escena, nunca había sentido tanta atracción en una escena así… eres increíble!)- dijo sonriendo Noah

Kyoko golpeo su frente contra sus rodillas y las apretó fuertemente con los brazos tratando de esconder su sonrojo

-Kyo?...- 1..2..3.. –JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA te saliste de tu papel JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- estallo en carcajadas haciendo que se callera de espalda mientras tenía las manos en su estómago pero aun riendo

\- et de venir, et arrêter de rire de MON (ya venga, deja de burlarte de MI!)- Grito Kyoko toda sonrojada mientras se levantaba de golpe y comenzaba a caminar rápidamente hasta donde estaban todos, los cuales voltearon hacia ellos ya que estaban haciendo mucho escandalo

Cuando iba más cerca de todo el grupo pudo sentir la mirada penetrante que le dedicaba Kuon _"estará molesto… Kyaaaa! Piernas muévanse más rapidooo"_ pensaba Kyoko

William camino hacia ella cuando iba a estar cercas para tocor su hombro con la mano apareció Britge

-Kyo estas tardando mucho- dijo la mujer colocándose enfrente de Kyoko y dedicándole una mirada de muerte a William

-ho perdona Britge ya iba hacia el camerino-

-está bien ve a cambiarte técnicamente debemos volar-

Kyoko agacho la cara –Lo siento!- dijo mientras corría hacia su camerino

-William tú también ve por aquel niñato y vayan a cambiarse tienen más trabajos- dijo con un tono serio y frio una vez que Kyoko estuviera lejos

-pero Britg…- no pudo terminar cuando sintió la mirada de muerte de esa mujer –Noah corre- dijo al ver al chico acercarse, este ni lo pensó paso fugazmente alado de Britge rumbo a su camerino

Kijima, Murasame y Yashiro estaban sorprendidos como esa mujer hizo que esos tres se movieran demasiado rápido, camino firmemente hacia donde estaba Kuon y el director Ogata que estaba escondido atrás de Kuon y este estaba firme

-Director Ogata- dijo con seriedad

-s… si- dijo un poco nervioso

-podría hablar con usted en privado-

-oo Claro Mei..-

-dígame Britge- dijo más tranquila pero aun un poco seria

-claro Britge sama-

-si me acompaña- dijo apuntando hacia unos pasillos que daban a las oficinas

Britge comenzó a caminar cuando estuvo cercas de Yashiro

-y si fue interesante- dijo ya relajada

-jejeje- este rio –supero mis expectativas-

-le dije MI kyo nunca me defrauda-

-sobre el video-

-o ya me lo mostrara en casa del presidente Yashiro san- volteo a ver a Kuon –espero verlo ahí también joven Hizuri- dijo poniendo la cara más seria cuando se dirigió a el

Este solo pudo asentir como aprobación

-hasta la noche Meigo san-

Este solo hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida

-esa mujer da miedo- dijo Murasame que se había quedado paralizado con la aura de esa mujer

-concuerdo contigo- dijo Kuon

-claro que no Meigo san es muy amable- dijo feliz Yashiro

Los dos chicos voltearon a verlo como si fuera la cosa más extraña

-que es la verdad… además cuida muy bien a Kyoko chan y por ello estoy agradecido- miro a Kuon _"si supieras Kuon… bueno espero estar cercas cuando te enteres jejejeje" (sonrisa maquiavélica)_

-Yashiro no hagas eso me das miedo- dijo Kuon ¬¬

-o cierto Kuon tu también debes irte a cambiar tienes una entrevista-

-si-

* * *

Oficina del Director Ogata

-Director Ogata ¿Quién es el cantante? por qué no lo tengo en la lista del reparto-

-hoo eso… es que como él tampoco estaba en Japón hasta el martes pasado que volvió… pero ya mañana viernes se presentara-

-me podría decir ¿quién es? por favor- _"que no sea Shou Fuwa, que no sea, que no sea"_

-claro será Shou Fuwa- dijo sonriendo

Britge cayó sobre la silla que estaba atrás de ella, recargo su codo derecho sobre su muslo y puso su frente sobre su mano

-¿pasa algo malo Britge sama?- dijo nervioso Ogata

Lo volteo a ver –no lo sé-

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Gracias x los comentarios**_

 _ **Kotoko-98 , PaulaGato , FabeGirl, skarllet nortman, a92 mil gracias ame sus comentarios y espero que les sea de su agrado este capitulo lo hice para ustedes :)**_


	20. Cena Familiar parte I

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **Cena familiar**

Había salido del estudio lo más rápido que pudo sin toparse a nadie y subido al automóvil de Britge donde estaba ella ya esperándola

-kyaaa! uaaammm- bostezaba mientras estiraba los brazos y se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto

-¿estas cansada Kyo?- pregunto Britge mientras conducía

-si un poco, anoche no pude dormir bien y menos en el tren bala- dijo mientras se hundía en su asiento

-perdona me, prometo darte un día libre-

-no, no es necesario… por cierto ¿adónde vamos ahora Britge?- dijo Kyoko

-vamos a una sección de fotos en el parque Meison- el silencio se hizo por unos minutos

-UFF- suspiro cansada

-Kyo?-

-mande-

-¿te encuentras bien?- dijo un poco preocupada

-¿EH?, si estoy bien ¿porque?-

-desde que saliste del camerino has estado suspirando-

-hoo es por el cansancio- dijo rápidamente poniéndose un poco nerviosa

-ho si y yo nací ayer-

-mmm… Britge…- ¬¬ -no sé, si podré hacer las siguientes escenas- dijo con melancolía poniendo su frente contra el vidrio

-¿Por qué?-

-huuu!...- dijo un poco desanimada –no puedo ser profesional, cuando estoy frente a él-

shiir… Britge había frenado de golpe haciendo que las llantas rechinaran

-HYAAAAA! Britgee! Casi nos matas!- grito asustada kyoko

-¿Qué quieres decir Kyo?- dijo volteando a ver a la chica a los ojos, con una voz casi en hilo _"si ella no se puede mostrar profesional con Kuon, no me digas que se asustó con su contacto, significa que tampoco con el"_

-¿Qué?- dijo aun asustada la joven pero nerviosa

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo de no poder ser profesional acaso tú?- dijo preocupada, los nervios la traicionaba

-mmm… solo que hace rato me perdí al ver su rostro Corn y realmente lo quería besar-

-hoooo eso UFF!- comenzó en poner en marcha una vez más el auto _"rayos no tengo ni idea de cómo se comportara cuando vea a ese tipo"_

-¿Por qué Britge?-

-por nada Kyo- dijo dándole una sonrisa

-mmm… está bien…- dijo resignada mientras la miraba

El automóvil estuvo en silencio hasta llegar al jardín donde sería la sección de fotos

-¿Kuon cuando piensas hablar con Kyoko chan?- ¬¬

-¿Qué?-

-deberías aclarar todo con Kyoko chan para que por fin puedan estar juntos-

-¿porque lo dices?- ¬¬ dijo viendo el camino

-sabes bien a que me refiero- dijo con una mirada divertida

-no la verdad no- dijo inocentemente

-claro que si… me dirás que si no es porque Kyoko chan se quitó en el momento preciso no la hubieras besado-

-se suponía que así era la escena-

-si pero no era para estar tan cercas- ¬¬

-Yashiro eso se llama actuación-

-a mí no me engañas esa forma en que la miraste, es como mirabas siempre a Kyoko chan-

-Yashiro!- dijo serio

-tengo evidencias y puedo mostrar que el que estaba enfrente de las cámaras no era Haku si no Kuon-

-vale pues- dijo ya resignado –ya estamos en el en el estudio TMB ¿En qué foro será la entrevista?-

-en ídolos- dijo con una sonrisa picara

-huu- soltó un leve gruñido

Ya eran más de la 7:00 ni Kuon y Yashiro habían aparecido por la mansión ni mencionar a Kyoko y Britge

-¿Dónde rayos están esos cuatro?- grito Lory

-Kyo no contesta Tío Lory- dijo Noah desde el sofá

-y el idiota de mi hijo tampoco- dijo Kuu que estaba jugando en una silla giratoria

-le dije claramente a Britge y a Yashiro que a las 7- dijo en un tono enfadado

 ** _¡CLASH!_**

-Buenas noches Presidente Lory- dijo William con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la habitación –ho no sabía que también estaba usted en Japón, Tío- dijo viendo a Kuu

-Bienvenido Will, yo tampoco estaba consciente de que tú también estarías en Japón- dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-William igual que Noah y Mi hija, está participando en el Dorama de Crazy Lover- comunico Lory, mientras tomaba asiento alado de Noah que estaba comiendo galletas y té con María chan la cual estaba abrazando

-jajajajaja entonces estas en el mismo Dorama- dijo con un tono burlón

-sí, ¿y mi tía Juliena no vino?- pregunto inocentemente

-ho ella en estos momentos tiene su agenda apretada dijo que me alcanzaría cuando pudiera- dijo en un tono triste mientras giraba la silla

-Presidente Lory ¿Dónde está Kyo?- dijo buscando a la chica en la habitación

-jajajaja ella aun no llega- dijo María chan burlándose y sacándole la lengua _"más te vale mantenerte lejos de mi Oneesan"_

-hoo así que estabas aquí la enana- dijo molestando a María chan

-Oye tu ¿a quién le llamas enana? estoy en pleno crecimiento- dijo molesta María mientras se plantaba frente a el

-o perdona pensé que así se les llamaba a las enanas, ya que son, las personas que miden menos de un metro 20, como tú- dijo William mientras le señalaba la estatura, seguían insultándose mutuamente por un rato

Kuu dejo su silla para ir a la sala con Lory y Noah "para degustar" las galletas que comía este último. Mientras los 3 observaban como un hombre de 25 discutía con una niña de 10 y peor aún iba perdiendo el adulto

 ** _Toc Toc_**

-mi señor Hizuri san y Yashiro san acaban de llegar-

-ooo Kuon Onisan ya está aquí- dijo la niña dejando de pelear con William, para correr hacia los brazos de su amado hermano

-¿por fin llegan?- dijo Kuu levantándose

-acaso el don puntual se le hizo tarde hoy jajajajaa- decía Lory burlándose

-Uff! Ni me lo recuerde- dijo enfadado viendo a Yashiro

-lo siento Kuon- Yashiro pedía clemencia

Kuon analizo la sala y vio a William y fue hacia el aun con María en brazos –hola Primo- dijo con una sonrisa

-vez cuanto te cuesta saludarme así- contesto William

-jajaja asi que se vieron esta mañana- dijo Kuu

-si pero aquí mi pequeño primo fue un mal educado- decía bromeando William

-espera USTEDES DOS SON PRIMOS- grito Yashiro O.o mientras los señalaba a los dos

-si, William es hijo del primo hermano de mi madre- dijo Kuon

-y como mi Tia Juliena no tiene hermanos en si sus primos se volvieron como sus verdaderos hermanos- complementaba William

-ho eso explica por qué decías que pasaste algunos veranos con el-

-oo pobre Kuon oniisan ¿Cómo soportaste la tortura de pasar algunas vacaciones con este Neandertal?- mientras lo abrazaba del cuello

-síguele mocosa- dijo pellizcándole la mejilla

-Ay! Duele- se quejaba María chan (TT_TT)

-William- exclamo Kuon, consoló eso basto para que soltara ala pequeña

Todos estaban platicando agradablemente en la sala, cuando Lory miro el reloj ya eran 8:15 Kyoko no Britge habían marcado saco su celular y comenzó a buscar el número de Britge estaba a punto de marcar

 ** _Toc Toc_**

-Buenas noches…- dijo Britge entrando a la sala –Presidente Lory podemos hablar- dijo la mujer seriamente apenas visualizo al presidente

-hoo Britge estaba a punto de marcarte ¿y MI hija?- dijo levantándose del lugar

-UFF! Fue a su habitación- dijo

-¿no se siente bien? ¿Le paso algo?- pregunto preocupado Lory

-mmm… no-

-hooo tengo que ir con ella- dijo acercándose a la puerta

-ho no, no se preocupe está muy bien acompañada- dijo levemente más alto ya que vio que los chicos estaban poniéndole atención

-¿enserio?- dijo la pequeña mientras se acercaba a su abuelo y ala manager

-sí, María chan además ella se enamoró de ÉL y ÉL de ELLA-

-¿SE ENAMORARON?- O.o continuo la pequeña alarmada _"nooo como si Oneesan ama a KUON ONISAN"_

Britge vio lo ojos de la niña asustada y se acercó a ella y le susurro algo al oído

-enserio- grito la pequeña

-si-

-y es muy lindo-

-claro-

-es joven o ya es mayor-

-digamos que es perfecto para la edad de Kyo-

-Y donde lo conoció?-

-en su sección de fotos de hace un rato-

-QUE EMOCION YA LO QUIERO CONOCER- decía la pequeña emocionada

-jaja tienes que esperar Kyo está con él en el baño- dijo sonriéndole cálidamente

-HOOOOOO está bien esperare a que Oneechan termine para que me lo presente formalmente- dijo la niña corriendo hacia su lugar una vez mas

La mujer volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el presidente –podemos hablar en privado Presidente Lory-

-o claro, si me acompañas-

Dijo el hombre saliendo de la sala, caminaron por el corredor, hasta ya no ser visibles para los demás mientras en la sala el silencio se había hecho desde la llegada de la mujer Yashiro observa como cada uno de los hombres estaban entrando en un debate mental

-ya no puedo más-dijo Noah levantándose agresivamente de su asiento, caminando con toda intención hacia la salida de la sala

-NOOOOO… espera Oneesan está ocupada con él- dijo María levantándose de tras de el

-pero María chan-

-deja a Oneesan… además ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hace- dijo María tomando a Noah del brazo para detenerlo

 _"_ _QUEEEEE? Kyoko chan que estás haciendo?"_ pensaba Yashiro volteando a ver a todos lados, los otros tres hombres tenían la cara petrificada desde que la niña dijo lo último

-Otousama va a rescatarte - (TT_TT) grito Kuu saliendo a toda prisa hacia la habitación de la chica

-nooo espere Kuu ojisama- salió la niña corriendo detrás de él

No tardo ni medio segundo para que Kuon y William salieran de la habitación a toda prisa, Noah y Yashiro no se quedaron atrás trataron de alcanzarlos, cuando los alcanzaron los tres hombres estaban parados frente a una habitación, y la pequeña defendía a capa y espada la puerta

-María chan quiero ver a mi niña-

 _ZAz_ –Auch- se escuchó un increíble golpe detrás de la puerta -ahamm. espera. me. haces. cosquillas…- se escuchaba la voz de Kyoko agitada y entrecortada

Estaban en shock con lo que se escuchaba, se habían petrificado en ese sitio

 _"_ _que rayos pasa ahí dentro…"_ pensaba Yashiro O.O

 _"_ _mi NIÑA…"_ pensaba Kuu O.o

 _"_ _maldición que no sea lo que estoy pensando si no lo mato"_ meditaba William

 _"_ _¿Quién rayos?"_ pensaba Noah

-hammm… espera. no. lamas. ahí….- ante esos nuevos sonido Kuon _"mato al que este adentro como se atreve a tocarla"_ tomo a María chan en brazos y pateo con una fuerza bruta la puerta la cual cedió rápidamente, dejando ver a una chica en el suelo con un minúsculo short de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes...

.

.

.

.

Gracias x leer


	21. Cena familiar parte II

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **Cena familiar parte II**

-hammm… espera. no. lamas. Ahí….- ante esos nuevos sonido Kuon _"mato al que este adentro como se atreve a tocarla"_ tomo a María chan en brazos y pateo con una fuerza bruta la puerta la cual cedió rápidamente, dejando ver a una chica en el suelo con un minúsculo short de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes y un gran danés albino con orejas picudas, sobre ella, el cual al ver a los hombres se puso en forma de alerta para proteger a la chica.

Los demás hombres se apresuraron a entrar a la habitación, se quedaron "cautelosamente" atrás de Kuon ya que el perro los miraba enfadado

-Cain- dijo la chica con una voz dulce mientras trataba de llamar la atención del perro mientras le pasaba la mano suavemente por el cuello –vamos Cain son amigos- el canino volteo y la miro, bajo las orejas y se acostó sobre su pecho –es enserio… Cain bájate estas pesado…-

-que bonitoooo!- grito María bajando de los brazos de Kuon el cual tenía la vista aun en el perro, María se sentó alado de donde estaba tirada Kyoko –creo que está muy augusto ahí- dijo con una sonrisa

-creo que sí, pero yo no…- dijo Kyoko ignorando que la cara de todos

-entonces solo haz que te obedezca y se retire de ti- dijo un poco molesto con un toque de celos Kuon acercándose a ellas

-ho enserio, pues entonces llámalo a ver si te obedece-

-jajaja como tú digas princesa…- dijo con una sonrisa -ven muchacho ven- dijo chasqueando los dedos, el perro lo miro y se levantó y camino rápidamente hacia el –vez él es obediente-

-solo es por qué…. mmm….- ¬¬ -no es justo a mí no me hace caso- dijo entre dientes

-Hijaaaaa!- dijo Kuu alarmado mientras la abrazaba –de donde sacaste esa bestia-

-no le digas así, esta bebe- dijo separándose de Kuu y levantándose para acercarse al perro

-bebe? de donde kyo- dijo asustado Noah

-esta pequeño apenas tiene 1 año y 3 meses, Noah- dijo en reproche

-esta enorme Kyo- grito William asustado

-pues así es su raza-

-a mí me gusta esta bonito- dijo María poniéndose alado de Kuon el cual acariciaba la pansa del perro ignorando lo que pasaba

-¿está entrenado Kyoko chan?- pregunto Yashiro mientras miraba a su representado

-no- dijo ella

-no me digas que te lo quieres quedar?- dijo William bien alejado del perro casi fuera de la habitación

-dijo Britge que podía quedármelo- sonrió –y dijo que podría tenerlo conmigo siempre y que ella me enseñaría a entrenarlo para que me cuide- dijo con emoción

-UFF… me lo imagine… los espero en la sala- dijo molesto William saliendo de la habitación de la chica

-¿Qué le pasa con Will?- pregunto extrañado Kuu

-no le gustan los animales- dijo Noah viendo al perro que se estaba dejando querer por Kuon, Kyoko y María

-nunca le han gustado- complemento Kuon

 _"_ _mmm…. no me digas que Meigon san la dejo quedarse con el perro para molestar a William san"_ pensaba Yashiro por lo que sonrió

Noah y Yashiro se acercaron a los chicos y el perro se levantó y los miro fríamente haciendo que retrocedieran

 _Toc Toc_ Sebastián toco la puerta por respeto ya que esta estaba abierta

-Señorita Kyoko, aquí están las cosas que me pidió para su nueva mas… nuevo amigo- rectificó ya que Kyoko lo miro fríamente si decía mascota

-Gracias Sebastián- dijo tomando las cosas

-señorita mmmm… no piensa cambiarse- dijo sin expresión

-eh?- se miró hacia abajo y vio lo que traía puesto –KYAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito mientras aventaba lo que le acababa de dar Sebastián, tomo lo primero que pudo y entro al baño, los demás solo miraban como la chica corría

- _cof cof_ , disculpen mi señor Lory los espera a todos en el comedor- dijo Sebastián, mientras recogía las cosa velozmente y las colocaba sobre la cama, después se dirigió con todo hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación

-no piensas ponerle una correa a ese perro- dijo Noah mientras seguía a Sebastián

-no- contesto secamente

-¿Por qué?- dijo Kuu preocupado – y si otra vez molesta a mi niña-

-¿Por qué la señorita Kyoko… quiere hacerse cargo sola de "su amigo"- dijo Sebastián con una leve sonrisa al recordar lo que paso cuando llego (señorita Kyoko, ¿Por qué entra por el jardín? - Shhhhh… ¡quiero presentarte a mi nuevo amigo! – ¡que hermoso Danés albino – verdad que si – señorita la esperan en la sala, yo me hare a cargo de su nueva mascota – NOO - ¿Qué? –Sebastián él no es mi mascota es mi nuevo amigo *dijo un poco molesta* - Kyo quiere hacerse responsable *dijo su manager*… - me podrías ayudar a llevarlo a mi habitación sin que lo vean – si – Gracias Sebastián *dijo con una gran sonrisa, la acompaño hasta la habitación* -hay que darle un baño*dijo la manager* – yo… - yo lo hare sola, él es mío así que es mi responsabilidad – entonces le traeré lo necesario Señorita Kyoko – Gracias Sebastián-)

-abuelitooo- dijo María chan corriendo adentro del comedor

-o por fin aparecen ¿Dónde estaban los 5?- dijo Lory que estaba sentado hasta el extremo de la mesa a su lado derecho a dos sillas estaba William ya sentado y atrás de ellos parada viendo hacia afuera estaba Britge

-fuimos a conocer al nuevo amigo de Onee san- dijo la pequeña tomando lugar alado de su abuelo

-hee así… y que les cayó bien- dijo Lory burlándose –porque aquí a William se le nota que le fascino su presencia- dijo sarcásticamente

-ash ¿porque quiso un perro?- dijo molesto

-ja ja ja ja vamos William no me digas que estas celoso- dijo Noah burlándose mientras se sentaba a su lado

-vamos Will solo es un perrito- dijo Kuu sentándose a lado de María

-pero un perroo! no pudo conseguiste un pez, no se algo que no esté siempre cercas de ella-

Kuon aún no entraba en el pasillo esperando a Yashiro que estaba hablando por teléfono

-y ¿Qué necesita tu esposa?- dijo burlón

-Uff… sigue preocupada por Kyoko chan… por qué dices que es mi esposaaaa!-

-jajajaja tuviste se ve tranquila-

-si… aunque sigue sin acercarse a ti completamente-

-Uff.. lo se…- dijo triste –pero no la quiero forzar- _"pero porque llamo Cain al perro… jaja aunque cuando entramos él quería atacarnos si no es por ella… así que también eres la luz para el"_ sonrió ante su pensamiento

-mmm… no sabía que fueras tan bueno con los perros- dijo el manager para cambiar el tema _"ese perro nos gruño a Noah y a mi cuando nos quisimos acercar solo a él lo dejo tocarlo"_

-me gustan mucho los animales-

tiri tiri (mensaje para Yashiro) –Uff-

-¿Qué pasa Yashiro?-

-Kanae ¿quiere verme?-

-así que ya te vas-

-sí creo que solo me despediré del Presidente-

-esta bien… no quieres que te lleve-

-nooo… mejor trata de hablar con Kyoko chan-

-jejeje está bien tratare- dijo abriendo la puerta del comedor donde estaban hablando sobre los animales y sus maravillas solo para molestar a William

-Presidente… Gracias por invitarme… pero me tengo que retirar y le quería dar esto- dijo sacando una memoria de video

-o que tristeza que se retire…- se acerca a su oído –grabación de las escena- pregunto, Yashiro se aleja y le sonríe con complicidad y le paso una memoria -o genial-

-bueno buenas noches y con permiso-

-eh? Ya te vas Yashiro san- dijo Kyoko entrando a la habitación

-Kyoko chan… si me tengo que retirar pero nos vemos mañana-

-Presidente Lory yo también me retiro- dijo Britge por fin saliendo de su confinamiento con el ventanal acercándose a Lory

-Britge recuerda lo que hablamos… no te..-

-lo sé y así será-

-¿Qué? ¿tú también Britge?- dijo Kyoko que se acercaba a la mesa

-sí, mi pequeña, tengo mucho que arreglar de tu agenda y buscar la papelería para que pueda viajar tu nuevo amigo-

-pero eso no es necesario en estos momentos-

-mmm… entonces no quieres llevarlo contigo a Francia-

-claro que sii-

-vez… paso por ti mañana…- la abrazo, acerco su boca al oído –habla con él lo antes posible- le dijo en un susurro, después se alejó –que descanse KYO- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-bueno hija ven a tomar asiento- dijo Lory

-si Daddy- dijo

-NOOO él no es tu papa soy yooo- dijo Kuu abrazándose a ella, Lory se levanta y sujeta de los brazos a Kyoko

-ella es mi hijaaaa!.- decía

-no es mía tú me la robaste-

-que nooo ella es mi hija por todas de la Ley-

ZAz –Tío Kuu, ¿Cómo es posible que Kyo sea su hijaaaa?- dijo asustado tomando a Kuu del cuello –diga que es mentiraaaa! además tiene el apellido de Takaradaa!- dijo soltando una mano y señalando a Lory que ya tenía fuertemente abrazada a Kyoko –además que yo sepa el único hijo que tiene ese o acaso engaño a mi tía- dijo ahora señalando a Kuon que se había sentado alado de Noah y poniendo cara azul de susto _"debe ser mentira no… acaso me enamore de mi prima"_

-claro que no lo hice seria incapaz de engañar a mi adorada Juliena-

-vez ella es mía- dijo lory alejándose con ella

-pero ella es mi hijaa!- dijo Kuu lloriqueando

-noo es miaa- dijo Lory llevándose a Kyoko al asiento del otro lado de él entre el y Noah el cual estaba divirtiéndose con las circunstancia…

-Uff… Kuu otousama- dijo Kyoko –vamos a cenar- dijo sonriendo tomándolo de la mano

-esta bien, solo porque tengo hambre- dijo como un niño

-tu cuando no tienes hambre padre- dijo Kuon

-cállate… yo si cuido mi alimentación-

-se nota tío que sigue siendo un Hoyo negro- dijo William riendo

-uu… ustedes que saben de comer los dos comen lo mismo-

-eso es porque el alimento no es mi fuerte- Kuon tenía una expresión de horror

-mmm… hay cosas que no me gustan en la mayoría de las comidas- se defendía William

María y Noah reían por la pelea que tenían esos tres, Kyoko observaba la situación y reía de vez en cuando con lo que decían durante la cena

-Kuon onisan-

-¿Qué pasa María chan?-

-quiero mostrarte los nuevos libros que Kyoko oneesan me trajo-

-está bien vamos- con una sonrisa

-Kyoko- dijo Lory un poco serio –necesito hablar contigo- dijo levantándose de la mesa

-mmm… si- dijo agachando la cabeza y levantándose se de la mesa

-¿adónde llevas a mi princesa?- rápidamente dijo Kuu

-solo necesito hablar con MI hijaaaa-

-no te creo eres capaz de secuestrarla otra vez-

-¿Otra vez?- dijo extrañado William

-que ya dije que no la secuestre- dijo Lory

-Qué siii-

-ya pues Kyoko tengo que hablar contigo vamos a mi estudio–

-está bien Daddy- dijo la chica siguiéndolo

-saben que yo me retiro ya es tarde… te veo mañana Noah y hasta luego Tío… me despide de Kuon ya que esa mocosa lo secuestro-

-si adiós Will- dijo Kuu despidiéndose –Noah te importaría platicar conmigo un rato en la sala-

-claro que no vamos-

Caminaron hasta llegar a una tipo sala privada

-Noah- dijo serio Kuu mientras se sentaba en un sofá

-si- dijo nervioso

-¿Qué tanto saben de Kyoko?-

-Tío Kuu? ¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto inocentemente

-eso ¿Qué tanto sabes de Kyoko?-

-Uff- suspiro y tomo asiento frente a Kuu –¿Yo o los demás?- dijo serio

-¿Qué?- esa pregunta saco de orbita a Kuu -¿Qué quieres decir?- expreso extrañado

Noah sonrió y lo miro retadoramente –sí, porque si me pregunta a mi es algo muy diferente a lo que la mayoría sabe-

-¿Qué saben los demás?-

-usted pudo notarlo cuando William se sorprendió ante sus rebatos, para el solo es Kyoko Takarada-

-se más claro-

-ante toda Europa, América y parte de Asia Kyoko es una **Takarada** , una gran actriz y modelo con un futuro brillante, que además es estudiante universitaria en la carrera de administración de empresas y alumna estrella en el conservatorio interpretativo-

-¿Qué? pero… Mo…- se levantó de su asiento

-Mogami Kyoko murió Tio Kuu. Quiero que le quede claro esa chica ya no está más murió el mismo día que ella…- dijo levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida

-¿qué sabes tú?- dijo Kuu que estaba de espaldas a Noah

Se detuvo al tomar el picaporte -no conocí en persona a Mogami Kyoko, pero se quien fue- guardo silencio unos micro segundos meditando lo que diría -si quiere y valora a Kyoko la dejara en paz hasta que ella esté lista para hablar- dijo girando el picaporte y saliendo de la sala

Kuu se había quedado solo en la habitación camino hacia la ventana miro hacia el cielo -mi niña ¿qué paso contigo?…- dijo en un susurro con tono quebradizo, su rostro mostraba tristeza, una mirada inundada con lágrimas y preocupación

Kuon iba saliendo de la habitación de María chan ya que por fin había logrado que se durmiera, después de que la niña le mostrara los libros y muñecas que Kyoko le había dado –haa…. Mo… Tak… Uff… perdón, no sé cómo debería llamarte- declaro el hombre pasándose una mano por el cabello

-no se disculpe senpai- dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste la cual se había topado con él por pura casualidad

-msh- chasqueo la lengua – ¿vas a sacarlo a pasear?- dijo cambiando el tema

-si estaba muy inquieto en la habitación así que pensé en sacarlo al jardín un rato-

-aceptas compañía- dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada de esperanza de que la respuesta fuera positiva

-mmm…- la chica agacho la mirada –etto… si…-

Kuon sonrió, comenzaron a caminar en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, llegaron a una de las puertas que daba al jardín, Kyoko soltó de la cadena a su "amigo" (cof cof mascota) para que pudiera correr libremente..

-sen..-

-Taka..- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-perdón, habla tu primero- dijo nervioso Kuon

-hoo no insisto usted- sugirió ella también nerviosa

-Uff…- Kuon la miraba como analizando lo que ella pensaba, mientras esta tenía su vista en su perro _"cómo es posible que nos hayamos vuelto un par de extraños… no sé ni cómo llamarla…"_ su corazón dolía tenerla de vuelta era lo mejor que le había pasado, pero desde que ella regreso apenas hablaba con el si es que eso se le llama hablar esos dos diálogos que habían cruzado en el cuarto y todo eso porque necesitaba quitarle a su gran danés de encima, ya que lo del estudio no cuenta ella se escudó en su personaje como lo hacía en el pasado…

-Ky… Kyoko- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

-¿Qué?- dijo dudoso

-llámame Kyoko- dijo con voz baja y aun sonrojada

Kuon sonrió y la miro con cariño _"aun lees mis pensamientos mi princesa"_ –entonces tú me tendrás que llamar Kuon- se agacho un poco para quedar cercas de su oído – o Corn'-

Kyoko sintió un escalofrió al sentir tan cercas la presencia del actor, lo cual hizo que se estremeciera y se abrazara con fuerza

-¿tienes frio?-

-n…no estoy bien- dijo aun con la piel de gallina

Kuon se quitó le chaqueta y se la paso por los hombros, la chica iba a quitarse la chaqueta que la había puesto –te la dejas puesta o entramos y no creo que a él, quiera entrar aun- dijo mirando al perro que corría y saltaba por el gran jardín

-Uff… está bien- dijo con un berrinche, se acomodó la chaqueta bien y se la abrocho, Kuon sonrió ante la acción de la chica

-¿Por qué Cain?- dijo en voz baja

-eh?- O.o

-¿Por qué lo llamaste Cain?- dijo mirándola al rostro

-porque me recordó a tu Cain- dijo con una sonrisa, voltio a mirar al perro –íbamos a una sección de fotos que sería en un parque, cuando llegamos al parque él estaba sentado donde vi a Cain por primera vez, estaban los policías tratando de llevárselo a la perrera pero él les gruñía y los intimidaba, me acerque a él nos miramos un par de segundos y el solo se acercó a mí los policías trataron de alejarlo de mí y él les ladraba tratando de alejarlos a ellos de mí, Britge dijo que ya era tarde así que tuve que comenzar a caminar y el me siguió, hasta el trabajo quedándose a una distancia prudente mientras yo hacia las fotos, y cuando eran mis descansos él se me acercaba para que lo acariciara aunque me sobre-protegía no dejaba que ningún hombre se me acercara ja ja ja cosa que le agrado a Britge-

-je je je supongo que por eso dejo que te lo quedaras- dijo divertido _"aunque a mí también me agrada que no deje que ningún hombre se l… pero a mí me deja?"_

-sí, pienso lo mismo- dijo con nostalgia

-extrañaba esto- dijo Kuon en voz baja

-¿Qué?- dijo haciéndose retrocediendo un paso

-te extrañe Kyoko- dijo tomando con una mano su brazo evitando que escapara y con la otra tomando la barbilla de la chica haciendo que volteara a verlo a la cara –Por favor no vuelvas a irte- suplico con un rostro que mostraba sufrimiento

-y.. yo…- estaba nerviosa, sus ojos mostraban un brillo de amor, miedo, esperanza, duda y mucho sufrimiento...

* * *

(En la cena) Britge había salió de la mansión lo más rápido que pudo alcanzo a Yashiro en las escaleras –Yashiro san-

-hoo Meigon san, también se retira-

-si… Yashiro san ¿quiere que le de Ray?-

-no, no se preocupe-

-Uff….- lo miro –seré directa necesito hablar con Kotonami san y usted -

-¿Qué?- O.o

-es sobre Mogami Kyoko- dijo preocupada

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-necesito su ayuda-

.

.

.

si doble capitulo hahahhaa es que no podía dejarlos con la duda

Gracias x los comentarios

y

mil gracias a los que leen la historiaaa!


	22. preparándose

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia y como siempre "KUON X KYOKO"

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **Preparando**

-te extrañe Kyoko- dijo tomando con una mano su brazo evitando que escapara y con la otra tomando la barbilla de la chica haciendo que volteara a verlo a la cara –Por favor no vuelvas a irte- dijo con una voz de súplica mientras su rostro mostraba el sufrimiento que había sentido el tiempo en el que no supo de ella.

-y… yo…- estaba nerviosa, sus ojos mostraban un brillo de miedo, terror, duda y sufrimiento –pe…perdóname- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, inútilmente, ya que el chico paso su mano del brazo a su cintura.

-Kyoko estuve muy preocupado por ti, pensaba que me odiabas- dijo atrayéndola hacia él, proporcionándole un cálido abrazo.

-Co…rn- dijo con hilo de voz, todo su cuerpo se estremecía de miedo por el contacto que le ofrecía aquel hombre mientras su mente y corazón gritan fuertemente que correspondiera el abrazo, trato de levantar los brazos para rodearlo, aunque fallidamente solo pudo llevarlas hasta el pecho del hombre y aferrarse a la camisa de este mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del hombre –por… fa…vor NUNCA- no pudo más las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos -pienses eso yo… NUNCA… podría odiarte- decía aun su cuerpo se estremecía, le pedía que se alejara, pero su corazón y mente le rogaban por qué no lo hiciera.

-Kyoko- dijo preocupado al sentirla que temblaba bajo sus brazos, trato de separarse un poco.

-por favor no- dijo aun hundida en su pecho _"por favor cuerpo quiero estar así con él un poco más, él no es ese maldito bastardo que nos lastimo"_ , sintió como Kuon la atraía un poco más hacia él

-¿me puedes decir porque te fuiste Kyoko?- decía aun preocupado por ella, ella negó con la cabeza

-dame tiempo-

Kuon trago saliva –te daré todo el que necesites…- dijo tristemente, aun teniéndola en sus brazos _"porque tiemblas, que está pasando Kyoko"_

-Gracias-

-solo por favor no me trates como un desconocido o te escudes en tus personajes- le dijo al oído

Lory los miraba hacia el jardín desde el balcón de su habitación que estaba en el mejor lugar para verlos, tenía una sonrisa nostálgica y un poco triste dibujada en su rostro _"mi niña debes estar peleando contigo misma en estos momentos en quererlo abrazar y en quererlo apartar, uff que ironías de la vida tu sacaste a Kuon de la oscuridad para hundirte tú en una propia aunque diferente… pero bueno ella dijo claramente a lo que vino"_ pensaba mientras soltaba el humo de su habano

-pero pase lo que pase ella sigue siendo mi hija- dijo en voz baja, sonrió felizmente -Kuon! Yo que sepa no me has pedido permiso para cortejar a MI HIJA- grito desde su lugar, mientras apoyaba su codo en el barandal, el cual con su mano sostenía su barbilla y con la otra sostenía su habano

Los dos chicos voltearon hacia arriba, abriendo los ojos, y separándose al instante, demasiado avergonzados como para contestar…

-heee- dijo con un tono burlón –¿por cierto niños traviesos que estaban haciendo aquí afuera a estas horas?-

-Cain estaba muy inquieto en la habitación- dijo Kyoko

-CAIN?- ¬¬ dijo viendo a Kuon con recelo

-así se llama este amigo- dijo Kuon llamando al perro para que se acercara a ellos, el cual rápidamente respondió su llamado, colocándose en medio de la pareja que se acercaron para acariciar al enorme perro.

Lory los miro y sonrió _"quiero una cámara"_

-es bonito ¿verdad? papa- dijo Kyoko levantando la vista para ver a Lory con una sonrisa

-si hija, Cain bienvenido a la familia espero que te lleves bien con Natsuko chan…-

-si se llevaran bien- dijo Kyoko con una confianza en su voz y una alegría

-bueno me voy a descansar… Kuon ya es muy tarde Sebastián te mostrara tu habitación-

-¿Qué?-

-no pongas esa cara de tonto… no dejare que manejes a esta hora y TÚ solo- dijo mientras entraba a su habitación _"además crees que no se te nota de que no quieres perderla de vista, si te miraras a ti mismo toda la cena, es más desde que entro al comedor no le quitaste los ojos de encima"_

-haaa- los dos dieron un pequeño brinco al escuchar a Sebastián que apareció detrás de ellos

-Kyoko sama debería ir a dormir… Hizuri sama podría acompañarme- dijo señalando la puerta, lo siguieron hasta la área de las habitaciones, Cain iba detrás de Sebastián, detrás de este iba la pareja –Hizuri sama esta será su habitación- dijo señalando una habitación enfrente de la habitación de Kyoko

-Nos vemos mañana Kuon- dijo Kyoko sonriendo mientras caminaba con Cain a lado de ella hacia dentro de su habitación

-buenas noches Kyoko- dijo entrando el también a su habitación

 _Toc Toc_

-Mi señor-

-ya se fueron a dormir-

-si-

-Uff… que bien… ¿Por qué Cain?-

-mi señor usted lo puso en el mismo lugar…-

-eh? En serio?-

-si-

-jajaja bueno aunque por el carácter que se carga se me había a figurado que se parecía a Ren cuando estaba cercas de ella… estaba feliz con mi elección…aunque- decía sentado en la cama, mientras Sebastián lo escuchaba atentamente

-no esperaba que lo dejara que se acercara a el-

-siiii- (TT_TT) –se suponía que era para proteger a mi niña… se suponía que el debía ser un obstáculo para que ningún hombre se le acercara excluyéndonos a nosotros (a él y Sebastián)…- decía haciendo un berrinche sobre la cama -aunque lo que mas quiero es que ella este a salvo... por eso ella debería quedarse en casa...-

-no lo aceptara-

-haaaa... acaso no entiende a su pobre padre que muere de preocupación todos los días por ella-

* * *

-entonces Mogami murió ese día-

-así es y a partir de eso nació Takarada Kyoko-

-pobre Kyoko chan- decía llorando Yashiro –sufrir todo eso mientras nosotros estábamos Hong Kong… estúpido Kuon no debí dejar que aceptaras ese trabajo- (TT_TT)

-creo que hubiera dado igual Kyoko tiene miedo-

-pero si es, una idiota porque no me busco a mí entonces-

-señorita Kotonami tengo entendido que en ese tiempo usted también estuvo en Okinawa grabando-

 _Zaz golpe contra la mesa_

-Kanae- dijo preocupado Yashiro

-se supone que soy su amiga… y no estuve para ella cuando más me necesito- se le quebrar la voz

-discúlpenme pero no les cuento esto para que sientan lastima por ella, y si la hacen evidente ella se alejara de ustedes aún más… -

-pero Meigon san?-

-solo los quiero tener preparados Kyo no es estable a veces, como lo pudo ver hoy así que le ruego prudencia con lo que pregunte, ella… ella se ira abriendo y les contara cuando se sienta lista- _"pero ahora no sé cómo reaccione con ese sujeto en el set"_

-entiendo dejare que ella me cuente- dijo Kanae más tranquila

-muchas gracias, bueno me retiro-

-la acompaño- dijo kanae caminaron hacia la puerta –Meigon san-

-si?- dijo saliendo del apartamento

-porque nos contó esto en realidad?-

-Uff… veo que es muy astuta, el presidente me lo advirtió-

-así que él fue el que se lo pidió-

-digamos que en parte- dijo caminando hacia las escaleras _"y otra es que yo no la quiero ver triste nunca más y son ustedes lo que puso esa sonrisa sincera nuevamente"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _perdón_ _por la tardanza es que he estado un poco enferma..._

 _pero bueno mil gracias por los comentarios son mi fuente de_ _inspiración_

 _Los quiero_ _mucho gracias_


	23. Segundo Encuentro

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-. Este capítulo parte de escena así que los diálogos en **Negrillas** son los de escena. Arriba KuonxKyoko

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **Segundo Encuentro**

Kyoko estaba sentada en el sofá acariciando a Cain que se encontraba acostado en el sofá con ella, en una sala cercas del comedor

-Buenos días mi dulce princesa- dijo Lory mientras entraba a la sala y le daba un beso en la frente

-Buenos días Daddy-

-y ¿dormiste bien después de tanto de no estar en casa?- ¬¬

-sí, aunque este amigo de aquí se subiera sobre mí a pesar de tener su cama- dijo tomando la cabeza del perro y la estrujaba

-enserio ja ja ja que buen perro eres- dijo tomando asiento alado de ella y abrazándola por los hombros –hooo mi niña- comenzó hacerle cosquillas

-jajaja Daddy jajaja ja no hagas eso! jajaja para por favor- decía entre risas

-jajaja no jajajaja no quiero- decía dándole otra dosis de cosquillas

-heee estamos sacando al mostro de las cosquillas… yo también juego- dijo María uniéndose a su abuelo para atacar a Kyoko

-jajaja María…. ch… jajaja an jajaja pa… jajaja ren jajaja- trataba de decir la chica, ya que la tenían en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa por las cosquillas

Kuon y Kuu venían bajando por las escaleras hacia el recibidor

-Bueno días Noah-

-o buenos días Kuu sensei y buenos días Kuon ¿te quedaste anoche?-

-si el presidente no me dejo ir a noche-

-jajaja típico de él… UFF… Bueno Kuu sensei, Kuon ya desayunaron?-

-no de hecho íbamos para haya-

-de hecho yo ya me voy-

-no te quedas a desayunar?-

-NO tengo hambre…-

-debes almorzar o ella se va a enojar- dijo con temor Noah

-te refieres a Ky…- iba a contestar Kuon cuando pasaron cercas de la sala

 _-jajajaja no por favor paren jajajaja-_

 _-no, no lo haremos hasta que Oneesan lo diga-_

 _-jajaja por favor jajaja-_

 _-no hasta que lo digas hija-_

 _-jajajaja por favor jajajaja se los ruego jajajaja-_

-¿Qué le están haciendo a mi hijo?- dijo Kuu rápidamente

Los tres voltearon a ver a los tres hombres que estaban en la puerta, Cain se levantó del sofá rápidamente y se puso frente a ellos en forma de ataque

-hola muchacho- dijo Kuon poniéndose al nivel de perro el cual rápidamente fue a ceder a que lo acariciara

-traidor- decía Lory mirando con cara de chibi enojado al perro

-buenos días Kuu otou sama, Noah, Kuon- dijo con una sonrisa aunque los miraba al revés por su posición

-Onee san no hemos terminado no has contestado a nuestra pregunta- dijo dejándose caer en el sofá mientras inflaba los cachetes

-si hija… no nos dejes con la duda- decía Lory aun en chibi enojado

-¿enserio quieren saber?- dijo poniendo una mirada seductora y un poco traviesa

-si- dijo sonriendo la pequeña

-mmm… bueno- miro a su alrededor dirigiéndole una mirada a cada uno de los hombres que habían entrado a la sala –y no lloraras por mi decisión-

-No ya no soy una niña- _"vamos onee san admítelo él está aquí"_

-bueno- se fue acercando a Lory lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-jajajajaja te dije María chan… SU PADRE es EL HOMBRE MÁS IMPORTANTE EN SU VIDA- lo decía felizmente viendo a Kuu y Kuon los cuales le tiraban una mirada asesina lo cual el solo los miraba con alegría mientras abrazaba a su hija que le daba la espalda a los hombres

-Kyo que crees que acaba de decir Kuon- dijo Noah despreocupadamente para romper la tensión entre esos tres hombres

-mmm…- volteo a verlos -¿Qué dijo?- pregunto confundida

-que no tiene ganas de almorzar-

-¿QUÉ?- se soltó rápidamente de los brazos de su padre y camino hacia Kuon –KUON CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TUS MALOS HÁBITOS ALIMENTICIOS NO HAYAN CAMBIADO- dijo tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo fuera de la sala junto con Cain que los seguía

-mmmm…. eso fue trampa Noah- ¬¬ decía Lory

-claro que no abuelito- decía la niña mientras le mostraba el pulgar a Noah y este le correspondía con un gesto similar

-Bueno vamos a desayunar, no quiero que esos dos estén solos mucho tiempo-

-uno de ellos es tu hijo Kuu- dijo Lory caminando a la puerta donde estaba Kuu

-los dos son mis hijos! Jefee!- dijo corriendo hacia el comedor

-así que nuestros obstáculos no solo es el Tío Lory su no también Kuu sensei-

-eso parece Noah pero hay que esforzarnos para que ellos estén juntos-

-sin duda alguna- comenzaron a caminar al comedor

* * *

-enserio que se puede hacer contigo… sabes que el desayuno es uno de los alimentos más importantes del día… eres un actor debes cuidar tu salud… pobre Yashiro san el más que tu manager es tu niñera, no puede ser que con todo este tiempo a un no pueda corregir tu forma de alimentar- decía mientras le servía el plato con un poco de todo lo que estaba en la mesa

-jajajajaja- no pudo más comenzó a reír mientras la miraba

-de que te ríes- le decía con una mirada de enfado

-perdón… perdón… solo es que extrañaba esto- dijo tomando con sus manos su rostro –tus regaños y tu absoluta honestidad- expresaba con una mirada tierna

-es imposible contigo… tu nunca cambiaras- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba cariñosamente a los ojos

Comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente, hasta que llegaron Lory y Kuu los cuales apenas los vieron iniciaron a pelear por el asiento disponible alado de Kyoko, el cual fue ganado por María chan al final por lo cual tuvieron que resignarse y desayunar tranquilamente

Estaban tomando una taza de Té tranquilamente después de desayunar

 _Bip#bip#bip#_

-oo lo siento- dijo Kyoko viendo su celular se levantó de la mesa –María chan pórtate bien en la escuela- le dijo palmeándole la cabeza suavemente –Kuon, Noah los veo en el set- decía con una sonrisa

-hija ¿ya te vas?-

-si Daddy, los veo en la tarde Kuu Otousama, María chan- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lory, Kuu y María

-Hija-

-mande-

-HOY ESTARÉ todo el día en la oficina de LME POR CUALQUIER COSA- decía serio Lory

-¿mm? ¿Está bien? Cain vamos- dijo confundida

-¿lo vas a llevar?- decía preocupado Noah

-sí, Britge dijo que podía, bueno los veo haya- dijo despidiéndose

* * *

Fuera de la casa se encontraba Britge esperándola, en el auto

-bueno días Britge- :)

-buenos días Kyo… veo que al final si lo trajiste contigo-

-sí, Cain hoy me acompañara a todos los trabajos- dijo abriendo la puerta trasera de auto para que entrara el can, después entro al lado del copiloto

-así que el estará contigo todo el día, es perfecto- :)

-¿Por qué?

-por qué así William y ese tal Kijima no se te acercaran mientras no estoy cercas-

-jajaja ellos solo quieren platicar-

-oo así que te gusta recibir la atención de los Playboy`s- comento con una voz con ironía

-más playboy que Noah no existe-

-Kuon?-

-él es otro Playboy nivel 10-

-mmmm…- la miraba fijamente mientras estaban en un alto –segura?-

-sii- dijo volteando a verla

\- y ya hablaron?-

-mmm… algo así- sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente al recordar lo que paso en la noche

(¬¬)! -mmm… así que mi niña ya es una adulta… huuu- (TT_TT) – NOOOOOOO nunca pensé que tú… te brincaras la charla Y prefirieras ir a la acción… de perdido se cuid..- fue interrumpida con un gran grito

- _BRITGEEEE!-_ tenía la cara sonrojada a no más poder

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja no te creas bueno… por cierto en la mañana me marco el Director Alan Edginar-

\- el director Edginar ¿Qué pasa?- decía aun sonrojada

-al parecer quiere grabar un promo para la nueva temporada-

-enserio wuooo genial- cambio rápidamente su actitud a animada

-te encanta ser Milady de Winter-

-claro, es una mujer bella, sexy, valiente, inteligente, tenaz…-

-y sabe manipular a los hombres a su capricho- termino diciendo la manager mientras apagaba el auto y bajando de él y sacando a Cain del auto donde seria grabada las escenas

-oyeee!- dijo siguiéndola a dentro del estudio

-hoy tienes que grabar 2 escenas con Kijima y William-

-si- u.u

-bueno ve a cambiarte mientras iré con el Director Ogata san-

-está bien te vemos en el set, vamos Cain-

-Kyo!-

-mande-

-trae tú celular contigo ya sea en tu bolsa o en la mano, y contéstame no importa que-

-está bien- dijo dudosa _"¿Qué pasa hoy Daddy también?"_

-ho Kyoko chan buen día-

-buen día Director Ogata, bueno me voy a cambiar-

-está bien, buen día Meigon san-

-Buen día Director… tiene un momento libre-

-hee? Si… ¿Qué pasa?-

-podríamos hablar en privado-

-está bien-

* * *

Kyoko fue a cambiarme velozmente al camerino, se puso lo más rápido un pantalón negro muy pegado con una blusa ceñida sin tirantes color violeta para las escenas y la peluca color rubio, cuando se estaba colocando los botines

-buenos días-

-buenos días etto?…-

-o yo soy Makoto Hana tu nueva maquillista-

-ho mucho gusto soy Takarada Kyoko-

-Takarada?-

-si-

-¿eres algo del presidente de LME?- (*.*)

-mmm…-

-o no te preocupes… que te parece si comenzamos-

-por favor- se sentó enfrente del espejo y dejo que Hana la maquillara, y acomodara el peinado de la peluca, después de 15 min salió rumbo al set, su fiel guardián no se separaba de ella, al llegar al set Cain se quedó sentado cercas de la puerta

-William-

-Kyo!- dijo yendo hacia ella – ¿Cómo amaneciste mi belle dulcinea?- iba abrazarla

 _GUAH GUAH_

-¿qué rayos?- el labrador ya estaba tan cercas de ellos – ¿qué hace esta bestia aquí?-

-no le digas bestia se llama Cain-

-¿Cain?... y que rayos hace aquí?-

-Britge me dejo traerlo-

 _GUAH GUAH_

-o ya veo así que Britge…- ¬¬ decía mientras se ponía a una distancia de Kyoko con eso el perro se sentó al costado de la chica y mirándolo fijamente

-jajaja no pongas esa cara William-

-¿Cuál cara?-

-la que estas poniendo de enojo jajajaja-

-mmm… no me gusta- ¬¬

-déjalo en paz… o mira ya viene el director-

-chicos ya están listos… y Kijima?-

-no lo hemos visto-

-mmm… solo esperamos a él y comenzamos a grabar… y ¿ese perro?-

-es mío… espero que no le moleste- haciendo reverencia

-ho no te preocupes es muy bonito… está entrenado?- comentaba el Director Ogata

-eh? no-

-¿Qué extraño?- _"mmm es como se me estuviera vigilando de no acercarme mucho a ella"_

-¿Por qué director Ogata?-

-no por nada-

-buenos días a todos- dijo Kijima entrando al set ya cambiado, comenzó acercarse a Kyoko tomo su mano y le iba dar un beso –oo mi linda Kyouko chan-

 _GUAH GUAH_

-haaaa! Este de dónde salió?- en el momento soltó a Kyoko

-veo que Cain hace su trabajo a la perfección- dijo Britge acercándose –que pasa William porque me vez así-

-por nada- manifestaba muy molesto ¬¬

-bueno vayan a su lugar, Todos listos para comenzar a rodar- gritaba el director Ogata para que todo el staff estuvieran listos para rodar, en la escena solo saldría William, Kijima y Kyoko -comenzaremos desde su encuentro… listos… ACCION-

Anastasia iba caminando muy enojada acababa de tener una fuerte discusión con su hermano (escena que grabaran después) **–Cristopher BAKA!-** grito con todas sus fuerzas desde arriba de un puente peatonal

 **-¿Ani?-** el chico que acababa de llegar la miraba sorprendido, lo cual duro muy poc tiempo ya que cambio esa mirada por una de enfado **-¿Qué haces aquí? DEBERÍAS ESTAR DESCANSANDO-** la sujeto de la muñeca y la volteo hacia él **–ESTÁS LOCA ¿Por qué saliste? y ¿sola?-**

 **-deja me tranquila Marcus… no tengo ganas de jugar contigo en estos momentos… además a ti que te importa que me pase-** decía mientras se zafaba su muñeca del agarre del hombre

 **-Aní-** la miro y agacho la cabeza y soltó un gran suspiro **–Cristopher debe estar preocupado-**

 **-y eso a mí que importa, por mí que se quede encogido en una esquina mientras llora o planta zetas o lo que sea-** decía con una voz de enfado y de burla. Se recargo en la barandilla con los brazos cruzados tocando sus antebrazos del contrario tratando de animarse a sí misma. Él chico la miraba con la tranquila se recargo de espaldas en la barandilla cercas de ella, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que ella rompió el silencio **–¿ibas a vernos?-**

 **-si-** dijo tranquilo

 **-crees Onii san siga molesto-** hablo con voz baja sin mirarlo

 **-talvez-** seguía con su actitud tranquila

 **-¿debería volver?-** con un tono de angustia y una mirada de preocupación

 **-es tu decisión pero si no quieres que ese idiota se muera de preocupación deberías-** comento despegándose de la barandilla y retomando su camino cuando dio como 6 pasos **–ni modo creo que iré animar a Cristopher, que lastima que no estés en casa, ya que traje** ** _Macarons_** **como postre-** declaraba mostrando una caja **–LA. MAYORIA. ES. DE. FRESAS.-** eso último lo remarcaba palabra por palabra (Macarons: es más fino que un crepe esta hecho de pasta con relleno de suave y deliciosa crema; fresas, chocolate, coco, vainilla, caramelo, etc. *a mí me fascinan*)

 **-mmm… espera iré contigo-** espetaba mientras caminaba seductoramente hacia él **–como seré buena niña y volveré ¿puedo comer una?-** :)

 **-claro-** dijo sonriendo y sacando una de la caja **–pero a cambio tendrás que disculparte con tu hermano-** dijo antes de dársela

 **-UFF… ya que-** anuncio con una expresión de resignación, comenzó a comerse su dulce… bajaban el puente cuando Anastasia se topó con un hombre el cual iba distraído mirando una foto, por culpa del choque el hombre soltó la fotografía **–yo lo…-**

 **-hermanita-** el chico miraba como la foto caía hacia la carretera su rostro mostraba tristeza por la perdida, todo paso en segundos, Anastasia brinco sin pensarlo persiguiendo la foto, los autos pasaban velozmente

 **-ANI!-** fue lo único que alcanzo a gritar Marcus al ver a la chica que salto desde arriba del puente hasta la carretera, la chica tomo la foto que yacía en medio de la carretera (los que observaban la escena estaban estáticos aunque estaban viéndolo en vivo, no podían creer como la chica había saltado esa distancia cayendo sin infortunios y se movía con tanta gracia, belleza y rapidez entre los autos era un espectáculo para admirar) Marcus con un leve golpe saco al otro chico de su shock y lo obligo a reaccionar como el libreto lo requería para no tener que rehacer la escena **–Aní insisto estás loca-**

 **-jejeje-** le sonrió y le mostro la foto _"que regaño me espera el de ¿William o de Britge? jejeje aunque no es la primera vez que hago algo así como Milady hago escenas más peligrosas"_ **–ten…-** dijo ofreciéndose la foto al chico

 **-eh?... Gr.. Gracias-** tomo la foto en sus manos **–no sabría qué hacer si la pierdo-**

 **-entonces fue bueno que la pudimos salvar-** dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, volteo a su acompañante **–nos vamos-**

 **-si… y no creas que te salvas le diré a tu hermano-**

 **-huuu…-** u.u comenzaron a caminar hacia el otro lado

-CORTEE!- grito el director –Excelente ha salido estupendo! Kyoko chan eso ha sido fabuloso pero muy peligroso!-

-lo siento jejeje -

-hiciste que me asustara, pero también encantado tu Anastasia ha sido increíble- expresaba Ogata, volteo a ver a los chicos –William has manejado muy bien la situación gracias… y tu Kijima…-

-lo sé, lo sé, pero Kyouko chan me has sorprendido- comentaba emocionado –tu actuación es impresionante-

-ho Gracias Kijima san-

-William… Momose listos pónganse en su posición para la escena… Kyoko chan y Kijima vayan a prepararse para la siguiente escena, donde Kai y Anastasia se vuelven a encontrar y descubren que ella será su nueva compañera en la comisaria… y Kijima no te salgas del personaje-

-si-

* * *

-Buenos días Yashiro-

-Buenos días Kuon… Noah?- dijo cuándo lo vio en el asiento trasero.

-Buenos días jajaja hoy vengo de intruso jajaja no te creas ya que Kuon se quedó a dormir en la mansión le pedí raí-

-eh? en la mansión?- O.o _"acaso se quedó con ooooo por DIOS!"_

-NO ES lo que piensas… el presidente me obligo a quedarme por lo tarde que era-

-mmm…-

-si además la habitación de Kyo esta alado del mío y a dos puertas del de María chan no crees que nos hubieran despertado- bromeaba Noah –y en el que se quedó Kuon está enfrente del de Kyo pero estaba la habitación del tío Kuu a lado jajaja-

-jajaja así que te tuvieron vigilado- (¬¬) -ho pobre de ti pero que bueno si no te la hubieras comido jajaja-

-uff den me un respiro-

Yashiro y Noah iban molestando a Kuon todo el camino hasta llegar al local donde serían las grabaciones al llegar Noah se topó con Cory que ya estaba ahí desde hace rato con Andrew, William estaba platicando con Momose ya que habían terminado su escena…

-buenos días Hizuri san-

-Buenos días Momose san… Buenos días William san-

-Buenos días Kuon ¿Por qué san? no me quieras tratar como desconocido-

-mmm…-

-¿Hizuri san y tú se conocían ya?- comento inocentemente Momose

-hoo belleza este tipo y yo somos primos- decía mientras pasaba su brazo sobre el cuello como si fueron grandes amigos

-William esto es Japón- decía quitándose la mano de encima

-¡Cómo puedes ver Itsumi este tipo es cruel con su propio primo que tiene más de 12 años sin verlo!-

-compórtate eres mayor que yo y estamos en el trabajo-

-oye yo venía emocionado hoy porque te vería querido primito- la chica los miraba con diversión

-William- grito Noah mientras se acercaba

-Buenos días Noah-

-¿y esta hermosura?- pregunto Noah

-ajajaja Noah nunca cambia- dice William

-uff tú y tu pésima memoria Noah ella es Momose Itsumi- decía Kyoko desde detrás de ellos ya que había entrado al set y los había visto. Voltearon a verla William y Kuon se quedaron sin habla al verla

-hola Kyouko chan-

-hola Momose san-

-mmm… pero ayer ella traía el pelo largo y más claro- contesto Noah

-mi personaje tiene el pelo corto y negro Noah sama-

-venga no me digas "sama" tengo la misma edad que Kyo ¿por cierto y ese traje kyo?-

Le da un garnucho en la frente –no es obvio es mi traje jajaja- dijo con una mirada coqueta

-Kyoko chan ¿eres tú?- dijo Yashiro

-Buenos días Yashiro san- dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-te vez hermosa- la chica traía unos zapatos de tacón de aguja, con medias claras, una mini falda negra, y una blusa blanca un poco larga que cubría un poco la falda y un cinturón delgado con cadenas la blusa tenía un buen escote, y un saco de ¾ que $era el juego de la falda y en su cuello la bellísima princesa rosa, su peluca güera y con el pelo suelto marcando su rostro.

-gracias Yashiro san veo que solo a ti te gusta mi conjunto ya que a ellos no- dijo señalando a los tres chicos que tenían una cara de pocos amigos

-Kyouko chan ya vamos a iniciar- grito Ogata que ya estaba con Kijima a su lado

-bueno me voy… Momose san-

-si?- la cual se detuvo de su risa discreta por las caras de los chicos

-almorzamos juntas- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

-claro- una vez que la chica se fue puso su mano en el hombro de Kuon –ahora entiendo que esa cara no era solo la de Tsuruga Ren protegiendo a su querida Kohai- dijo viéndolo con una mirada retadora –bueno William san me voy a cambiar te recuerdo que aún falta una escena de nosotros y ustedes 2 también participan deben irse a cambiar- dijo viendo a Kuon y Noah, así los cuatro se fueron a sus camerinos

-Meigon san! Buenos días- decía Yashiro acercándose a la mujer, se detuvo de golpe antes de llegar ya que tenía al gran danés con una correa alado de ella.

-Buenos días Yashiro san jajaja venga Yashiro san no me dirá que le tiene miedo a este amiguito- dijo acariciando la cabeza del perro

-mmm… pues-

-hoo así que se intentó acercar a Kyo-

-¿usted lo sabía?-

-digamos que este perro no es una casualidad… pero mientras Kyo no este cercas está bien-

-hoo así que es una especie de guardaespaldas personal-

-digamos que si-

-porque lo amarro?-

-¿mientras yo este cercas no es necesario que el asuste a los demás?-

-ho está bien… tengo que ir con Kuon te veo más al rato Meigo san-

-no te preocupes está bien… por cierto no le has dicho nada-

-no te preocupes, no he dicho nada-

-bien-

-él llegara en cualquier momento- ¬¬

-lo se… uff… Kotona…-

-ella ya está lista para estar libre en cualquier momento… ni ella ni nadie de nosotros la queremos perder de nuevo…-

* * *

.

.

-Shou siéntate bien- decía la manager del cantante, ya que este tenía su cabeza en su regazo

-mmm… no quiero estar un rato más así… aún es muy temprano para mí-

-Shou son las 11 de la mañana-

-vez aún es temprano además debo verle la cara a ese Imbécil tan temprano y peor trabajare con ese a partir de hoy- _"maldita sea últimamente no he podido sacármela de la cabeza… él debe saber algo sino cómo es posible que siga con su vida tan tranquilo"_

-Shou ya llegamos- abrió la puerta y salió de ahí haciendo que la cabeza de su representado callera en el asiento –quiero que te comportes eres un profesional- decía en tipo de regaño

-hah eso lo sé- dijo entre dientes saliendo del auto –y bien a ¿dónde vamos?- dijo una vez dentro del estudio

-al parecer están grabando una escena- dijo volteando a ver dónde estaba un bulto observando, se acercaron y vieron como varios hombres del staff estaban babeando por la chica que estaba arriba del escenario

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Shou que no podía quitar la vista del cuerpo de la chica ya que desde donde estaba no podía verle la cara…

-Takarada sama es la actriz que le da vida a Anastasia- dijo una chica del staff que también estaba emocionada viendo la escena

-¿Takarada sama? ¿dijero que los tres actores que faltaban serian de Francia?- dijo shoko

-si… al parecer ella pertenece a la agencia de LME de Francia- continuaba contestando la chica del staff.

Shou observaba a la chica algo en ella le llamaba la atención pero ¿Qué era?, shoko le toco el hombro

-Shou el director esta por haya debemos ir con el-

-eh? oo sii ya voy- _"Takarada hee es hermosa no creo que se tan difícil"_

-Buenos días Director Ogata san- dijo shoko con una reverencia

-Buenos días Shoko san… y Fuwa san?- pregunto ya que el chico se había quedado atrás viendo en la pantalla la escena donde los editores veían la escena

-eh? o se ha quedado admirando la escena- dijo volteando a ver a su chico

-si Anastasia debe haber raptado su atención- bromeo ya que la actriz había hecho eso con todos los que miraban sus escenas

-SHOU- lo llamo su manager para que fuera a ella una vez cerca

-perdone Director Ogata es que esa actiz…-

-no te disculpes… ella hace que todos se fijen en ella sin excepción-

-disculpe Director Ogata- dijo Britge acercándose con Cain

-ho Meigon san que bueno que estas aquí déjame presentarte a Fuwa Shou es el cantante y su manager Shoko… ella es la manager de KY…-

-mucho gusto soy la manager de Takarada san… - dijo fríamente -Director la escena que sigue-

-ho cierto, me permite Fuwa san, Shoko san… será en esta dirección- le paso un papel así que la veré en 4 hrs en ese lugar

-entendido- dijo caminando un poco más al escenario

-Cortee! Bien buen trabajo a todos… Almorcemos después seguiremos con la escena del hospital- volteo a ver a fuwa –me acompañan-

-si- lo siguieron hasta su oficina

-Britge- dijo Kyoko bajando del escenario -¿Qué pasa?- dijo al ver a su manager nerviosa

-Kyo hay que irnos-

-mmm… pero quiero almorzar con Momose san y tenemos libre estas horas hasta la siguiente escena- dijo caminando hacia el pasillo que la llevaba a los camerinos

-Kyo!-

-no quiero almorzar con ella se lo debo ayer me fui- la miraba decidida

-Uff está bien- _"bueno no podre evitarlo… tarde o temprano se verán"_

Kyoko se cambió rápidamente y fue al camerino de Momose la cual ya la esperaba

-ahora no saldrás corriendo como ayer?- bromeo

-hoo eso fue que me emocione… Disculpa me n fue mi intensión- dijo con una reverencia

-hara?- dijo sorprendida

-¿Qué pasa?-

-ante hubieras actuado haciendo un dogenza al extremo y ahora solo fue una reverencia-

-eh?-

-veo que has cambiado un poco Kyoko chan, también hace rato la chica que se nos acercó no era Anastasia eras tú misma-

-y..yo- decía nerviosa y sonrojándose

-no te preocupes, además eso dice que ya tienes más autoestima y te vez a ti no a alguien más… me alegro por ti- dijo viéndola tiernamente la abrazo -estoy tan feliz- le dijo al oído

-gracias Momose san- :)

-bien vamos a almorzar- la tomo de la mano y se fueron al comedor

Britge las miraba desde lejos recargada en la pared con cain

-un euro por tu pensamiento- bromeo Andrew

-Britge te vez muy sospechosa ahí parada ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Cory

-que vinimos a Japón eso pasa- dijo enfadada comenzando a caminar

-Britge!- la miro preocupada Cory, Britge la miro –solo debes estar para ella… pero ella decide lo que quiere hacer con si vida-

-Además si ella no supera esto como quiere llegar a ser una Actriz mundial si no puede volver a sus orígenes- estaba muy serio Andrew

-piénsalo Britge si ella deja el trabajo inconcluso…-

-eso no es lo que temo- dijo marchándose dejando confundidos a los manager

* * *

Por el pasillo venían caminando Kuon, Yashiro, Noah y William

-saben esto se llama acoso-

-cállate… eres muy cruel primito-

-perdónalo Kuon es que William viene a molestarte solo porque no quiere acercarse a la mascota de Kyo- decía con una sonrisa traviesa.

-eso no es… _\- "qué demonios Noah! Me la pagaras"_ pensaba

 _"_ _ho asi que a William también le gusta Kyoko jajaja Kuon que vas hacer"_ pensaba Yashiro

-mmm… entonces prefiero que me moleste a mí a que te acerques a MI Kyoko-

-¿Qué?- O.o soltaron los tres sorprendidos

-espera Kuon tu estas…- dijo nervioso William

-¿yo que?-

-ho Cain sama!- grito Manaka tomando rehén el brazo del actor

-Manaka san?-

-Buenos días…- :)

-MANAKAAAA!- llego murasame –Buenos días Hizuri san!-

-Cain sama vamos almorzar- dijo arrastrándolo de ahí junto con Murasame

-no espera estábamos hablando- grito William corriendo detrás de ellos

-Uff eso sí que me tomo por sorpresa nunca pensé que Kuon lucharía por ella- O.o Yashiro se acomodaba los lentes

-yo también, veo que no piensa perderla de nuevo he- Noah no podía creerlo el sabia de Kuon o mejor dicho de REN por lo que le conto Kyoko antes y pensó que el aun ocultaría lo que sentía

-él fue el que más la busco-

-o así que él fue el que mandaba a esos molestos detectives-

-lo sabían?-

-bueno mi tío Eltra y yo si... ella no-

-¿Por qué?-

-mmm… era lo mejor- dijo comenzando a caminar

* * *

-bien Fuwa san ¿te parece la idea?-

-si me agrada aunque le digo que no soy actor-

-enserio genial y si estoy consciente de eso pero son pocas escenas y la mayoría son el inicio de canciones- decía ogata feliz

-bien-

-Director Ogata-

-si ¿Qué pasa?-

-le parecería bien si le solicitamos a esa actriz Takarada san para un PV de una de las nuevas canciones del álbum de shou-

-por mi está bien pero deben preguntarle a la empresa-

-entendido gracias-

-bueno si desean ir almorzar y aprovechando podrían conocer a los demás, deben estar unos cuanto ahí-

-me parece bien _\- "espero que esa belleza este ahí"_

-bueno si son tan amables acompañarme- dijo Ogata

-Gracias Director- decía la manager

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor, una vez adentro vieron como estaba William hostigando a Kuon, Murasame y Manaka peleando con William, mientras del otro lado de la mesa estaba Noah y Yashiro, en otras mesas estaban algunos del staff riendo por lo que pasaba con los actores, en otra estaban Cory y Andrew platicando en francés

Shou buscaba su objetivo fallida mente ya que al parecer no se encontraba ahí

.

.

.

.

antes que todo si sigo viva solo andaba de parranda jaja jaja bueno no exactamente de parranda mas bien trabajando como esclava (TT_TT)

Gracias a todo el mundo los extrañe mucho primero me enferme después tuve un accidente y mi computadora me salvo la vida y tuve que esperar a la quincena para poder comprar otra :)

Bueno gracias a todos sus comentarios son alimento para mi musa escritora los AMO…

Lunabsc: tu sospechas están al 100% en lo cierto…

Dalia T. Argueta Garca: lo siento y sé que más adelante vas a querer matarlo

mutemuia; tienes mi 300% de concientización para matarlo o dejarlo gravemente herido

nathaly-ab: ya se es tan adorable Cain espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

kotoko-98: ya saldrá la verdad de lo que paso y entenderás el cambio de Mogami a Takarada

PaulaGaTo: no te preocupes Kuon no dejara a Kyoko huir :)

skarllet northman: ya pronto lo descubrirás y creme que vas a querer matar a cierto bastardo…


	24. Corazón I ¡Corre!

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia y como siempre "KUON X KYOKO"

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **Corazón** **I** **"** **¡CORRE!…"**

NO podía creerse la suerte que tuvo al convencer a Kyo y a Momose de almorzar fuera del estudio, obviamente las llevaría a un lugar cercas porque Momose aun tenia grabaciones, las llevo a un café cercas parecía lindo y muy al estilo de Kyo de hadas y princesas… Como pueden imaginar esta chica entro encantada al lugar se sentaron en el segundo piso en la terraza para no molestar a nadie por la mascota que les seguía, ordenaron algo para almorzar y unos tés.

-Bueno Kyoko chan… dime ¿qué es lo que más extrañabas de Japón?- preguntaba Momose

-mmm… creo que los platillo de aquí-

-¿enserio?- _"bueno no creo que me diga que a Hizuri san tan directamente"_

-sí, aunque también extrañe mucho a mis amigos- dijo nostálgica

-mmm… y a Hizuri san-

-etto… claro que a él también… él sea Tsuruga Ren o Hizuri Kuon, sigue siendo mi senpai y lo quiero, lo respeto y lo valoro mucho- contestaba sonrojada

-ya veo- parloteo en voz baja _"pobre de ti Hizuri san, ella te tiene donde mismo"_ pensaba con tristeza _"creo que te daré una ayudadita"_

-pero…- continúo la chica aun sonrojada –una de las intenciones que me hizo volver fue para cambiarla-

-¿cambiarla?- espeto confundida -¿a qué te refieras Kyoko chan?-

-mmm…- agacho la cabeza y se sonrojo aún más, Britge y Momose la miraban muy interesadas

-Kyoko chan…- su voz se escuchaba ansiosa por que contestara a que se refería a cambiarla

-Kyo dile a que volviste realmente a Momose san- propuso Britge

-pero… bueno vine a liberarme de mis cadenas- dijo, Momose estaba sacada de onda a que se refería la chica antes que ella pudiera mencionar algo, Kyoko volvió hablar –tengo cosas que resolver en Japón decirle la verdad a él y a los demás de por qué me fui pero solo Kuon decidirá si me quiere aun es su vida… aceptaría aunque sea ser su amiga mientras no me aleje- su voz sonaba como si fuera doloroso decirlo

-Kyoko chan…- dijo dulcemente, tomando su barbilla para levantar su rostro y la mirara a los ojos -Hizuri san te adora y desde Dark Moon que les conocí a ambos se nota que él te aprecia demasiado como para dejar te ir- _"siempre ha mostrado demasiado interés por ti, además siempre ha habido muy buena química entre ustedes"_

-¿tú crees?- comento insegura

-no lo creo estoy segura… además si me equivoco siempre tienes mi hombro para llorar- finalizo con una sonrisa tierna

-Gracias Momose san- dijo abrazándola

-bueno chicas ya terminaron de almorzar- expreso la manager mientras ponía su taza de café vacía sobre la mesa

-ho si… Gracias Britge san-

-de nada Momose san-

-Britge…-

-¿Qué pasa Kyo?-

-solo comiste puros postres y eso 3 malditos frappes-

-mmm… no es cierto a los mofin no se les puede considerar postre-

-si se puede-

-al pastel?-

-también… a las galletas, a las gelatinas, el Flan, el postre de queso, al pay de limón, junto con esa banana sprit son solo postres- enumeraba todo lo que la manager había comido en ese rato

-que puedo decir solo me gusta la comida dulce- manifestaba despreocupadamente parándose y alejándose de las chicas

-BRITGEE! uff…-

-jajaja Kyoko chan tranquila-

-es que siempre come cosas así y nunca engorda- ( )

-wuoooo es enserio debe hacer mucho ejercicio o tendrá un buen metabolismo-

-bien Damiselas es hora de irnos, Cain al auto-

-si- dijeron unísonamente

Regresaron al estudio donde grabarían, Momose corrió a su camerino ya que una de las chicas del staff le dijo que ya iban a comenzar, Britge llevo a Cain al camerino. Kyoko se quedó en el set, observando como algunos del staff estaban acomodando el escenario

-Kyouko chan- :)

-hola Kijima san- :)

-¿Dónde estaban tu e Itsumi quería almorzar con ustedes?- decía en forma de chibi

-ho lo siento Kijima san… si deseas a la próxima almorzamos los 3 juntos-

-mmm…- ¬¬ -no es suficiente para pedir disculpas Kyouko chan- (TT_TT) –las dos han charlado desde ayer y hoy y a mí me han dejado de lado como un desconocido-

-ho perdona Kijima san- decía preocupada

-pero ahí una solución para que te perdone-

-enserio ¿Cuál…?- lo miro fijamente sonrió coquetamente –tendré que checar mi agenda y tu tendrías que hacer una cosa -

-EH?... ES ENSERIOOOO!- grito incrédulo y feliz. –bueno hare cualquier cosa mientras aceptes ir a una cita conmigo mañana-

Kyoko sonrió y miro detrás de él –Britge… Kijima san desea salir conmigo en una cita….-

 _GUAH GUAH_ Kijima se alejó rápidamente de Kyoko

-VAYA QUE TIENES AGALLAS HOMBRE- decía con frialdad Britge –A INVITAR A KYOKO A SALIR BRINCANDO A SU AGENTE…- el enfado estaba presente en su timbre de voz

Kuon, Yashiro, Noah, Andrew y William venían entrando escucharon y vieron desde que Kijima grito feliz…

-20 euros a que el chico termina deseando que lo trague la tierra- aposto Noah

-acaso no vez Noah… Britge ha estado de mal humor desde que llego hoy en la mañana así que doy 30 euros a que lo hace llorar y pedir perdón- contesto William

-vamos chicos Britge no es tan cruel…- la defendía Andrew

Yashiro los miraban extrañados por esa conversación -¿Por qué dicen eso?-

-ho eso es fácil nadie tiene permitido acercarse a la _Belladona de Francia_ al menos que sea por trabajo y no se puede salir con ella sin la autorización del presidente de LME con anticipación- le contestaba Andrew ( **Belladona:** las leyendas dicen que cortar esta flor puede provocar locura. De la familia de las _Solanaceae_ , puede encontrarse en Europa, Norteamérica y el oeste de Asia. Sus bayas causan desequilibrio en funciones básicas, como la respiración y la sudoración.)

-lo siento Kijima san pero Kyoko ya tiene planes mañana conmigo y Kotonami san- decía con una sonrisa encantadora mientras la tomaba de la cintura atrayéndola a él –vamos Kyoko el director pidió que estuvieras lista- decía arrastrándola fuera del set seguidos por el gran danés.

-¿Qué demonios en qué momento se movió?- preguntaba William sorprendido –maldito Kuon se mueve rápido-

.

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente mientras caminaba a su camerino

-de nada… aunque me sorprende Britge tenía una mirada de miedo- decía el chico que aun la sujetaba de la cintura

-jajaja ella siempre es así cuando alguien se me acerca con otra tipo de intención que no sea solo profesionalmente- comentaba ella mientras abría su camerino

-entonces supongo que tendré que irme preparando… no crees?- dijo con una sonrisa del emperador de la Noche

-eh? Kuon- O.o

-bueno te dejo aquí, tengo que ir a grabar te veo luego- le dio un beso en la mejilla colocándose cercas de su oído -K.y.o.k.o- dijo como saboreando cada letra del nombre le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano y se fue, dejando a una Kyoko tomate…

.

.

.

\- ho cielos Jefeee! Es la primera vez que lo veo trabajar de verdad-

-eh? ¿De qué hablas? yo siempre trabajo seriamente- decía desde Lory desde atrás de su escritorio el cual estaba lleno de carpetas

-no cree que deberíamos salir a comer… es muy raro que usted permanezca en su oficina y más sin adornar?-

-tu crees?-

-sí y más raro es verlo con traje- decía preocupado Kuu

-…- lo miro fijamente -¿Qué hora son?-

-las 3:30?-

-Sebastián… comunícame con Britge- ordeno Lory, a su fiel sirviente el cual solo hizo una reverencia saco un celular y comenzó a marcar

-aquí tiene mi señor-

-Britge-

*-Buenas Tardes Presidente-

-ya comenzaron a grabar…-

*-comenzaran a grabar en unos momentos… están preparando a Kyoko… aunque no sé qué le habrá hecho tu muchacho… tarde más de media hora para que ella pudiera bajar ese rojo rubí de su rostro-

-jajaja Kuon siempre logra ese efecto con ella- decía con una sonrisa traviesa, desde lejos lo miraba extrañado Kuu…

*-o está bien… por cierto él ya la vio y no reconoció-

-excelente… ¿la vio de cercas?-

*-no cuando llego… ella estaba grabando y solo pudo ver la escena… la parte que vio no enfocaba en ningún momento su rostro, y cuándo pregunto por ella le han dicho que es Takarada san- decía seria

-mmm… y ella…-

*-no sabe y mucho menos lo ha visto-

-la siguiente escena le toca con él?-

*-mmm… si-

-dale las llaves y deja que se quede sola con Cain-

*-Presidente…-

-ella estará bien…- _"ho eso espero"_

*-entendido- fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar

-Jefe ¿Qué pasa?-

-espero que nada malo-

-¿Qué?-

-solo nos queda esperar que ella reaccione como espero… si no… ni yo la podre encontrar esta vez- se notaba la preocupación en cada palabra pronunciada.

-Jefe ¿Habla de Kyoko? ¿Acaso huira de nuevo?- comenzó a preocuparse al ver que Lory asentía con los ojos cerrados, su rostro el mismísimo reflejo de miedo y preocupación…

.

.

.

-es hermoso no crees ¿podría hacerme uno de verdad?- (*.*)

-sobre mi cadáver-

-Britge no es justo tú tienes uno-

-mmm… no ya dije además yo soy yo y tú eres tú-

Kyoko inflo los cachetes en forma de protesta mientras la miraba enojada

-Kyo ya dije que no confórmate con ese tatuaje temporal… recuerda que en septiembre debes regresar a Londres a grabar Milady y ella tiene la piel impecable-

-o cierto bueno está bien me conformare con este- volvió a verse en el espejo. Donde iniciaba su espalda nacían las alas de su mariposa en puro garigoldeado… la blusa que traía dejaba ver completo el tatuaje ya que por delante era una blusa normar de cuello redonda las mangas tenían unas caídas, cuando iniciaba la espalda la blusa solo era sostenida por un botón en el cuello después de eso caía en picada en forma de V al revés dejando lucir su nuevo tatuaje, acompañado de Leggings negro encaje gótica Punk y unas zapatillas de gamuza negras, en el cabello traía la peluca güera y una boina de cuero con una franja amarilla y con un pequeño bolso.

-por cierto Kyo… ten- le dijo dándole una llave

-¿para qué me la das Britge?-

-ho estaré afuera fumando y por si no me doy cuenta a qué horas terminas te vayas directo al auto-

-mmm… ese maldito Visio tuyo te vendrá matando-

-Takarada san ya vamos a comenzar- dijeron desde la puerta -si ya voy…- comenzó a mirar a todos lados

-¿Qué buscas?-

-los lentes sol…-

-serán estos- unos lentes enormes oscuros con armazón amarrillo

-si me salvaste jejeje gracias Britge… bueno me voy vamos Cain- dijo saliendo del camerino

-KYO!- dijo levantándose de golpe de su asiento tratando de alcanzar el hombro de la chica

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yyyo…- le temblaba la voz _"que rayos haces Britge te dieron una orden, tu prometiste obedecer"_ –olvídalo cosas sin importancia… suerte en tu grabación te estaré esperando afuera-

.

.

.

-Shou ya deberías cambiarte-

-ha venga Shoko aun ahí mucho tiempo aunque estoy ansioso de grabar con Takarada es una chica muy sexy y muy guapa-

-Shou ¿quién te entiende? todavía esta mañana estaba renegando porque tendrías que participar en este dorama-

-o eso era porque tendría que ver a ese tipo…- decía con desagrado –pero cuando la vi a Takarada…- soltó un gran suspiro –no se hay algo en ella que me llama la atención además tu misma la viste es una chica muy guapa imagínate una chica así subiría mi popularidad-

-Shou no te metas con ella-

-¿Por qué?-

-según parece es la hija del presidente de LME-

-ho mejor no crees así si ella caí ante mí, tendré un suegro con gran poder y así podría sacar le información de donde esta Kyoko- dijo lo último con tristeza y culpabilidad

-Shou acaso tú?…- O.o _"aun estas buscando a Kyoko"_

-FUERA… - dijo volteándose y comenzando a sacarse la camisa… -debo cambiarme Shoko

-Uff ¿Qué le pasa a ese muchacho?- dijo en un susurro Shoko cerrando la puerta

-Buenas tardes Shoko san- decían dos caballeros

-buenas Director Ogata, Yashiro san-

-¿Fuwa san ya está listo?- pregunto Ogata

-en unos momentos estará listo-

-bien apenas termine que se dirija al set iremos comenzando a grabar con Haku y Anastasia dígale que apenas llegue me busque… Por cierto Shoko san le comentaba a Yashiro san que necesitare las agendas de sus representados para saber en qué semana les será conveniente a ellos salir de Japón para grabar las escenas que serán en Hokkaido-

-o entiendo se la pasare lo antes posible- contesto Shoko

-muy bien- dijo desapareciendo con Yashiro

-Shou ya estás listo- hablo mientras entraba al camerino del chico

-si- estaba vestido con un pantalón tipo mezclilla desgastado, con botas, una playera Roja y una chamarra de cuero, y un collar largo con una cruz y una cadenita un poco más pequeña…

Salieron del camerino a toda prisa y entraron al set, se estaba grabando la escena, se acercó al director

-por fin llega te diré rápido, cuando veas que Anastasia sale por esa puerta tu vendrás por la puerta, tu comienzas a caminar casual como si fueras pasando hasta topar con ella, quiero que me muestres sorpresa, no hay problema se te equivocas ya que tú eres nuevo en la actuada así que animo Fuwa san-

-si gracias director- dijo yendo a su posición

 **-ho vaya que pequeño es el mundo no crees-** decía Anastasia desde su asiento jugando con la boina entre sus manos

- **eso veo-** contestaba Haku observándola fríamente **–nunca pensé que fueras una detective y mucho menos que serias la nueva compañera de Kai-**

 **-ho si es sorprendente-** contestaba la chica

 **-bueno Kai veo que estaban ocupados así que creo que volveré luego-**

 **-si deseas podemos vernos más tarde Haku-** decía tranquilo Kai desde su asiento

 **-no creo debo ir a conocer a mis nuevos subordinados-**

 **-ja ja ja-** rio Anastasia **–mejor hablen en estos momentos por como entraste se nota que es urgente por mí no se preocupen aprovechare para conocer los al rededores-** tomo los lentes y se los puso sobre su cabello, dejando la boina en el escritorio y salió del lugar dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose de la puerta cuando…

(Todos los del staff miraban el desarrollo de la escena todo había ido tan natural, cada escena que hacían Kyoko y Kuon salía sin errores, durante el juego de la actuación enredaban a sus compañeros haciendo que quedaran aún más sorprendentes las escenas, dejando más que complacido al Director. Momose, William, Andrew, Murasame, Manaka miraban admirados la escena 10 minutos grabados sin cortes ni errores. Noah miraba atento la escena checando cada movimiento que hacia Kyoko desde que vio llegar al chico rubio, Yashiro observaba a su representado y Kijima los cuales miraban la escena disimuladamente)

Se vieron cara a cara los dos tenían la cara de sorprendido

 **–TU ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?-** dijo atónita Kyoko su cuerpo palideció al verlo y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos

 **-sigues viva-** dijo apenas con aliento Sho _"esos ojos"_ por la sorpresa de esa mirada no necesito ser actor para darle lo que pedía el director, el palideció al igual que la mujer mirando fijamente sus ojos _"será Kyoko, no ella es Kyoko, debe serlo solo ella tendría esos ojos…"_

.

Dos mujeres estaban afuera del estudio una de ella soltó el humo de su cigarrillo mientras la otra leía tranquilamente

- _si vous devez vous rendre anxieux de voir comment l'arène_ (si esta tan ansiosa deberías entrar a ver cómo va el ruedo)- decía tranquila la mujer sin alejar su vista del libro

- _NO ... Je obéir aux ordres_ (NO… debo obedecer las órdenes)- contesto Britge

- _puis arrêter geste désespéré de la jambe vous déplacez la banque et que je ne me concentrer_ (entonces deja de mover desesperadamente la pierna que mueves el banco y no me dejas concentrarme)-

- _pardonne Cory_ (perdona Cory)-

- _Pourtant, vous apprenez le japonais?_ (¿sigues aprendiendo japonés?)-

- _oui, seulement les bases, vous ne savez pas comment vous et Andrew à maîtriser la langue_ (sí, solo se lo básico, no sé cómo le hacen tú y Andrew para dominar el idioma)-

- _vous pouvez dire est le talent, et qui est né ... désolé Cory_ (que se puede decir es talento, y con eso se nace… lo siento Cory)- bromeo

- _ho voir si vous si désireux de plaisanter en disant que vous ne verrez pas ce Kyo_ (ho mira si tantas ganas tienes para bromear por que no vas a ver como esta Kyo)-

- _huuu qui était un coup bas_ (huuu eso fue un golpe bajo)- dijo volviendo a su cigarrillo

- _Aujourd'hui parce que vous vous inquiétez beaucoup sur elle, Britge?_ (¿porque hoy te preocupas tanto por ella, Britge?)-

- _Je sais juste que quelque chose de mauvais va se passer aujourd'hui_ (solo sé que algo malo va a pasar hoy)- fue lo último que comento para seguir con su cigarrillo _"prometí obedecer… pero me prometí a mí misma cuidar y proteger a Kyoko"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hasta aquí siento el Odio de mucha gente por como deje la escena perdónenme…**

 **Buenos días gente bonita. Aquí les dejo un capitulo nuevo Je t`aime.**

 **Por fin uní todas las ideas que me llegaban a la mente fue un poco difícil ya que muchas no concordaban pero bueno espero que lo disfruten como yo disfruto escribir para ustedes...**

 **Les agradezco a mi lectores fantasmas los quiero… y no me molestaría si dejan un comentario si pueden, quiero saber si les va gustando la historia**

 **Mi eterno agradecimiento a:**

 **skarllet northman:** espero que te haya gustado su encuentro y sé que me debes odiar te lo deje en la mejor parte perdóname (TT_TT)

 **yacc32:** no creo que solo quieran matar a sho si no a mí también por dejarte con la intriga una vez más.

 **PaulaGaTo:** sé que estos los hago más cortos comparado con "nos volvemos a encontrar" pero admito que con el otro mucha gente me ayuda y me da ideas ya que meto muchas cosas de ropa y todo eso… (TT_TT) así que Gomenasai (haciendo un Dogeza)

 **FabeGirl:** estoy bien gracias por preguntar y si mi compu debe estar en el cielo de las computadoras la extraño pero sé que está en un lugar mejor… y tienes razón Sho solo ve lo de afuera, y te aseguro que Kuon jugara todo por todo…

 **Lunabsc:** mmm… sangre se oye muy bien… un buen escarmiento es lo que le falta a Sho jajajaja

 **Dalia T. Argueta Garca** : lo siento una vez más te deje en lo mismo

 **kotoko-98:** Gracias por siempre comentar, déjame decirte que estaba tentada de que fuera Kuon el que se lo topara primero pero después de meditar no tendría sentido ya que él no sabe que paso entre esos dos

 **usagihell34:** Miriam ya te extrañaba! lo bueno es que estas bien :)

 **Guest:** me alegra que te guste y lo de sho me temo que si afectara un poco


	25. Corazón II Te protegeré

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

Este capítulo tiene una escena así que los diálogos en **Negrillas** son las escenas.

Una vez más les recuerdo esta es una historia es de ¡Kuon x Kyoko!

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **Corazón II "Te protegeré"**

 **–** **TU ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?-** grito atónita Kyoko su cuerpo palideció al verlo y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos

 **-sigues viva-** murmuro apenas con aliento Shou

 _"_ _que hace Shoutaro aquí… espera en el guion decía que un cantante seria Omi kun… vamos Kyoko tranquilízate… tú eres TAKARADA Kyoko él no es nadie en tu vida… NADIE… pero porque tengo miedo… Anastasia… demonios soy Anastasia en estos momentos… se me olvidaba así que pon cara de Anastasia_ " ante este último pensamiento Kyoko cambio su mirada a una desafiante se posó frente a él con una postura retadora **-No gracias a ti-** dijo amargamente

 **-yo pensé… ese día tú…** \- iba diciendo Shou cuando Kyoko le da una mirada de asesina la cual hizo que se congelara en el momento

 _"_ _no dejare que arruines la escena que hemos logrado hacer con mucho esfuerzo Kuon, Kijima san y yo"_ **-lo siento pero NO estoy muerta ya vez… estoy vivita y coleando…-**

 **-es lo que puedo ver-** decía aun atónito

 **-sin embargo veo que tú sigues igual…-** lo miro de arriba a bajo

 **-te busque-**

 **-así y ¿Por qué no me encontraste?-**

 **-nunca di contigo-** Su rostro cambio a enfado **–y tu porque nunca te apareciste o me avisaste que estabas bien-** la tomo por los hombros

 **-nunca cambiaras por lo visto…-** metió sus brazos por abajo y con unos manotazos se liberó fácilmente de su agarre **-siempre serás el mismo chico arrogante y petulante que solo ve por si mismo-** hablo con desdén

- **te equivocas-** se apresuró a decir

 **-así…-** lo miro con desprecio **–¿En dónde?... entonces por favor te pido que me saques de mi error-** su mirada era tan filosa y peligrosamente sensual y malvada, el chico estaba congelado nunca imagino que ella le hablaría así mucho menos que reaccionaria asi.

Shou no era actor sin embargo estaba reaccionando tal y como el libreto lo pedía, el director estaba complacido nunca se imaginó que el chico lo haría tan bien a la primera, aunque claro no se podía esperar menos si tenía una de las mejores actriz a su lado, Yashiro tuvo que agarrar la correa del can ya que desde que había entrado a escena el cantante el Cain se había puesto en guardia

 **-he estado preocupado por ti todo este tiempo-** murmuro mal humorado

 **-hooo eso es nuevo… el fin del mundo se acerca-** expresaba sarcásticamente **– ho OMI eres el mismo…-** comenzó a caminar **–Lo único que has sentido es culpa por lo que paso…-** cuando estuvo cercas de él dijo en murmullo **–así que déjame en paz-** pasando por su lado con indiferencia siguió su camino…

 **-ESPERA!-** grito… mientras la tomaba de la muñeca con fuerza **–Lo que pasó es día…-** Kyoko se tensó ante el contacto, shou se apresuró a soltarla con un rostro de miedo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por tres personas

 **-No importa…-** lo miro a los ojos **-solo sigue pretendiendo que sigo muerta para ti-** su mirada era fría y cruel su voz arrogante y gélida era desgarradoramente dolorosa para los oídos de Shou, miro hacia el piso, cuando una vez más levanto el rostro para hablar con ella ya era tarde la chica ya se había alejado lo suficiente de él.

-CORTEEEEEEEEE!- grito el director

Kyoko se detuvo y volteo a ver al director tratando de disimular lo mejor que pudo, para su sorpresa una mirada solo basto para que Ogata comprendiera, que la chica quería irse de ahí. Todo pasó en micro segundo…

\- Takarada san debe apresurarse o se le hará tarde para su siguiente trabajo- vocifero el director Ogata lo más rápido que pudo se acercó al cantante –más que excelente trabajo… Fuwa san a pesar de ser nuevo lo has hecho excelente- se acercó a Fuwa evitando que siguiera a Kyoko.

Kyoko caminaba lo más rápido que pudo pasando de lado a los demás actores saliendo del set, Kuon camino disimuladamente detrás de ella sin levantar sospechas, Noah no disimulo su preocupación al salir corriendo del set detrás de Kyoko, Yashiro solto a Cain pero este solo miraba al cantante

-HO Je pense qu'il est temps de Britge (ho creo que ya es hora Britge)- dijo Cory bajando su libro y viendo a la chica que corría al auto para subir al asiento del conductor y encenderlo

\- Cette fille, je vous dit pas rechifle pneus ... que je regrette d'avoir appris à gérer (Esa niña le he dicho que no rechifle las llantas… como me arrepiento de haberle enseñado a manejar)- dijo tranquilamente Britge sin moverse de su lugar

\- devrait aller à l'intérieur (deberíamos ir a dentro)- se levantó la mujer de su lugar

\- haaaa ! Même moi, je ne veux pas (haaaa! Aun no quiero)-

\- Vous êtes son gestionnaire, vous devez prendre soin de ce que vous avez fait votre affichée (eres su manager debes hacerte cargo de lo que haya hecho tu representada)- dijo seria

-mmm…- ¬¬ soltó humo de su cigarrillo – Это было легче, когда я был спецназ (era más fácil cuando era una Spetsnaz FSB)- expreso entre dientes [Spetsnaz: es la palabra rusa para referirse a los comandos de fuerzas especiales de élite militares y policiales de la actual Federación Rusa.]

\- Quoi? Avez-vous dit quelque chose? (¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?)- o.O

\- rien ... nous devrions aller à l'intérieur (nada… vamos debemos ir adentro)- apago el cigarro y camino a la puerta –se puede saber ¿A dónde van los dos con tanta prisa?- se denotaba un poco de enfado en su voz

-Britge! Nunca pensé que llegaría el día… en que me alegraría verte... ¿Dónde... ¿Dónde está Kyo?- decía entre cortado Noah por la carrera que acababa de hacer

-¿Qué paso?-

-ella salió corriendo después de terminar la escena- contesto Noah –pero…-

-Meigo san… ¿Dónde está Kyoko?- pregunto Kuon

Britge los miro a los dos -mmm…- ¬¬

-Britge! No hay tiempo ¿Dónde está Kyo? ella estaba…-

-mocoso creo que ya te lo había advertido una vez aléjate de MI KYOKO- dijo marcando las últimas palabras para iniciar una pelea

-y yo ya te había dicho que ella no es tuyaaa!-

-estas seguro de que ella no es mía- ¬¬ dijo sarcástica _"bueno esto le dará tiempo a Kyoko para tranquilizarse"_

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritaba el chico –puedo aceptar perder ante Kuon- dijo pegándole en el pecho al chico

-auch! eh?- Kuon los miraba extrañado

-o contra William pero no contra ti- la señalo en forma de reclamo

\- Noah ne pas faire scandales (Noah no hagas escándalos)-

-Cory! ¿Estabas aquí?...- ¬¬

 _"_ _1\. 2. 3."_ pensó Cory

-Cory no te acerques a Britge! Te puede mal influenciar- decía abrazando a Cory y alejándola de la mujer

-HO MEIGON SAN ¡QUÉ BUENO QUE LA ENCUENTRO! PERDI DE VISTA A KYOKO CHAN DESPUES DE QUE ENTRO A SU CAMER...- grito Yashiro que traía a Cain con una correa mientras corría a la mujer que estaba en la puerta la miro y después miro donde estaba mirando Britge ¬¬ -HOO Kuon… Noah el director los está buscando a ambos…- trato de disimular

-Yashiro a que te refieres de que la perdiste de vista… ¿tú lo sabias? ¿Tu sabias que Fuwa sería el otro actor?- dijo Kuon colocándose a lado de su manager junto con Noah el cual pensaba _"así que ese es Fuwa Shotaro"_

Yashiro trago saliva _"si supieras Kuon lo que se y lo que acabo de oír en el pasillo"_ , mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo al sentir a los dos chicos que lo estaban rodeando

 _Bip Bip Bip ese sonido saco de a todos de su enfrascamiento, Britge contesto_

*-Britge ¿Cómo va todo haya?... ¿ya se vieron?-

-si… ya lo vio…- hablo la Britge al celular

*-¿Cuánto desastre hizo?-

-mmm… no lo sé… apenas iré a ver-

*-entonces no te entrometiste… bien hecho… ¿Dónde está mi hija?-

-NO sé, se llevó el automóvil… y por la velocidad con la que iba supongo que la tendré que buscar en los hospitales y morgues- dijo viendo fijamente a Kuon y Noah los cuales palidecieron al escuchar esas palabras

*-ho vaya, así de mal iba… Britge… avísale a Ogata que lo espero en mi oficina apenas termine las escenas… mandare a Sebastián por ti… y diles a Kuon y Noah que son profesionales y que terminen sus trabajos como se debe-

-como diga le avisare al director- colgó al decir eso último, volteo a ver a los 3 hombres –ustedes dos terminen sus trabajos adecuadamente antes de preguntar por Takarada san… - dijo enfadada

-Britge… Meigon san… debemos buscar a Kyo….- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-A CALLAR- dijo aun enfadada –deben ir a terminar sus escenas-

-pero Ky…- iban a refunfuñar ambos

-ustedes son profesionales y deben terminar sus trabajos…- los miraba fríamente cosa que hizo que los chicos se callaran y bajaran la cabeza, cerró los ojos unos segundo -¿Yashiro san donde está el director Ogata san?- dijo más tranquila

Yashiro una vez más trago saliva _"cambio su actitud tan rápido"_ –ee… etto… en el set-

-muchas gracias- miro a Cory – Je demande que vous passez en revue ces documents (te encargo que revises esos papeles)- la chica solo asintió sin hacer ningún gesto

-Noah tienes aun 2 escenas que hacer así que muévete- dijo tomándolo de la manga y arrastrándolo hacia los camerinos

-NO ESPERA CORY….- gritaba mientras era arrastrado

-Kuon tú también tienes que cambiarte aun te faltan esas 2 escenas, una entrevista, y una sección de fotos así que ve a tu camerino- manifestó su manager

-pero Yashiro…-

-joven Hizuri termine su trabajo antes de preocuparse por alguien más-

-¿Qué? pero Meigon san- la miro

-Kuon por favor… ella no va a desaparecer otra vez _"eso esperamos"_ ¿verdad Meigon san?-

¬¬ -…- Kuon la miro asustado ya que ella solo los miraba –UFF! Lo siento Yashiro san… Joven Hizuri no sabría qué contestarle realmente… porque ni el Presidente Lory ni yo sabemos dónde está Kyoko en estos momentos- tomo aire se miraba su preocupación en el rostro y la dejo salir el aire en un suspiro de frustración –ni siquiera sabría decirle realmente si está bien o no, lo que dije hace rato de ir la a buscar a los hospitales era enserio…- hizo una pequeña pausa –teniamos la esperanza de que ella fuera directamente a LME o la mansión pero no lo hizo… así que por favor Joven Hizuri si se entera de ella, por favor avíseme… así que si me disculpan debo ir a hablar con el director… vamos Cain- comenzó a caminar hacia el set dejando al actor y su manager por igual de preocupados

.

Shou había tratado de ir detrás de la chica si no hubiese sido por el Director Ogata y Shoko, él la hubiera alcanzado sin problemas, pero NO se debieron poner en su camino primero el director con la excusa de felicitarlo por su actuación _"pero que maldita actuación, yo realmente le estaba preguntando a ella eso, cuando la vi realmente se me olvido todo, no me importa lo que diga shoko… estoy seguro que ella es Mogami Kyoko" pensaba_ el cantante desde su sofá en el camerino

 **Flash back**

-CORTEEEEEEEEE! Takarada san debe apresurarse o se le hará tarde para su siguiente trabajo- vocifero el director Ogata lo más rápido que pudo se acercó al cantante –más que excelente trabajo… Fuwa san a pesar de ser nuevo lo has hecho excelente-

-gracias… pero tengo…- dijo el chico tratando de salir por un lado del directo viendo como la chica caminaba hacia la puerta

-Fuwa san debe grabar algunas escenas del episodio 5 ya que lo estábamos esperando, usted hace su aparición antes que los gemelos…- observo que Kuon salió tras Kyoko así que pudo decir más tranquilo -así que Fuwa san vaya por favor a cambiarse…- Ogata miro hacia donde estaban los demás actores –Momose san, Manaka san, Murasame san, William san y Kijima san póngase en posición sigue su escena-

El chico se apresuró a caminar talvez la interceptaría en los camerinos, para su desgracia no fue así, a pero eso sí que se topó con el acto rucho de cuarta según él y joven chico con cabellera castaña, ojos grises, piel morena clara, se acercó a ellos sin que se diera cuenta para escuchar lo que decía, para su infortunio ellos estaban hablando en francés, estaba más que estresado y enfadado…

-Shou ¿Qué haces aquí?...- lo miro incrédula su manager –deberías estar cambiándote- dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo a su camerino

-Shoko espera debo hablar con la estúpida de Kyoko- decía enfadado mientras se zafaba del agarre de la mujer

-¿shou de que hablas?- lo miraba extrañada

-JA no me digas que no te diste cuenta la que estaba ahí actuando era Mogami Kyoko-

-Shou… ya te dije que ella es Takarada san-

-Shoko no te engañes ella es MOGAMI KYOKO-

-SHOU BASTA YAAA!...- grito con fastidio –ella desapareció hace más de 2 años, Shou ninguno de los detectives que contrataste te pudo ayudar… todos daban a donde mismo ella un día se fue de Duramaya después de eso nadie supo de ella…- lo miro con tristeza –por favor déjala ya- su voz se escuchó con suplica

-Shoko no puedo fue mi culpa… que ella desapareciera- bajo el rostro tratando de ocultar sus ojos con el flequillo su voz era profunda y ahogada en la culpabilidad

-¿Qué?- lo miro –no sé qué abras hecho… pero si realmente es tu culpa… me alegra que estés viviendo con ella… así que deja de ver a Kyoko donde no está, hace unos meses dijiste que era una chica en el aeropuerto de Italia, después en un restaurante en Corea del Sur- termino de comentar la manager a su representado, en el pasillo

 **Fin de Flash back**

-Maldición- golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la pared –sé que es Kyoko esos ojos no puede haber dos personas con esos ojos- se miró en el espejo –pero si es ella me alegra que NO este muerta- dijo más tranquilo

 _Toc Toc –Fuwa san lo están esperando para grabar-_

-Ya voy- se acercó a la puerta la abrió ahí estaba la chica que le había hablado –la sigo hermosa señorita- dijo galantemente

-si…- dijo apenada –por aquí, si es tan amable- comenzaron a caminar

-disculpa… hermosas señorita tengo una pregunta, sería tan amable de contestarme-

-claro en lo que pueda ayudarlo- decía aun sonrojada

-la joven que hace de Anastasia…-

-ho Takarada sama?-

-si ella… ¿me podrías decir de donde es ella?-

-según se es de Francia junto con William sama y Noah sama… al parecer son de la misma agencia-

 _"_ _así que ese francesito que estaba con el actor rucho de cuarta esta con ella"_ -Y ¿por casualidad sabes de cuál agencia?-

-mmm…- lo miro ¿? –lo siento… ese día no puse mucha atención- dijo sonrojada y apenada _"estaba eclipsada por la belleza de esas tres personas… aduras penas pude poner atención en sus nombres igual que la mayoría"_

-no te preocupes gracias- dijo caminado más rápido _"si ella es una Takarada debe estar en LME así que debería dar una visita a LME apenas termine el trabajo… ahora si no te me escapas Takarada san si es que es tu verdadero apellido"_

.

.

.

.

 **Aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado (TT_TT) por favor no me maten aun debo terminar las historias…**

 **Bueno mil gracias a todos los que tienen en favoritos les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón el que siga y comenten en esta historia no saben cuánto me alegro de saber que les parece o les desagrada esta historia…**

 **Besos a y agradecimientos a los lectores fantasmas…**

 **yacc32:** perdón la tardanza pero es que mi cabeza estaba hecho un lio con la historia sabía que quería escribir pero cuando me sentaba a escribir mi musa se iba… (TT_TT) y si *apenada* acepto soy un poco malvada sé que te deje con más dudas…

 **a92:** espero que haya sido de tu satisfacción este capítulo… y lo del asesinato de una cucaracha cada vez está más cercas (*.*)

 **Lunabsc:** técnicamente no se escudó en Anastasia si no en su nuevo apellido *gotita de sudor* perdón (TT_TT)

 **PaulaGato:** Gracia, gracias, gracias por siempre leer te adoro…

 **skarllet northman:** sé que te tengo en ascuas por saber que le paso a Kyoko para desaparecer así y para que Shou la diera por muerta.

 **usagihell34:** Miriam espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ya te extrañaba mujer te desapareces jajajaja pero bueno ya sea por cel o compu te agradezco (TT_TT) que lo sigas leyendo

 **Dalia T. Argueta Garca:** sé que hay un Dios y según mis amigos ya tengo el infierno ganado por dejarlos siempre con la duda… (TT_TT)

 **RedPassion1987:** sé que no es lo que esperabas ya que querías saber de Kyoko… pero es que el otro capítulo será de Kyoko y un poco de Lory y un nuevo personaje :)

 **Kotoko-98** : espero que te haya gustado la escena de Kyoko con Shou…

 **Mutemuia:** *Apenada* Kyoko paso la Prueba de Fuego?

 **Kira** : Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado mucho el Fan fic (TT_TT) y perdón por tenerte en la intriga


	26. Soledad

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

hay algunas partes donde dice _(RECUERDO... es lo que Kyoko tiene en mente)_

Una vez más les recuerdo esta es una historia es de ¡Kuon x Kyoko!

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **.**

 **SOLEDAD**

.

No sabía a donde correr o huir nunca imagino que llegaría a topárselo, bien puede decir orgullosa que pudo controlarse en el platón porque ella era una Takarada y los Takarada son profesionales cuando se debe… pero ya no podía estar frente a ese bastardo… solo atino ver al director, al cual ahora le debía un favor solo por pronunciar esas palabras – **Takarada san debe apresurarse o se le hará tarde para su siguiente trabajo** \- dándole la oportunidad de correr

Se apresuró lo más que pudo en ir a su camerino, sin mirar atrás ni a nadie ni a nada, lo único que quería era alejarse de ese tipo, bien ella ya no era Mogami, y lo sabía muy bien solo faltaba que su cuerpo, lo supiera, y quisiera racionar como ella le ordenara y no como él quisiera…

 _"_ _tengo que salir de aquí"_ es lo único que le paso por la mente, mientras se colocaba unos jeans, una blusa, un saco de mezclilla y por ultimo unos zapatos cómodos aventando la peluca a la mesa no se tomó la molestia de desmaquillarse, tomo su cartera junto con las llaves y salió por la ventana, no tenía ganas de mirar o toparse con nadie…

-ahora entiendo porque me las diste Britge- murmuro al ver el auto cercas de la entrada, corrió a él, entro al auto sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces, al en encenderse piso el acelerador, todo lo que pudo, después de unos 20 a 30 min de conducir sin rumbo, se detuvo en la nada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Kyoko?- expreso enojada mientras ponía su frente contra el volante, sus ojos la traicionaron dejando que las lágrimas salieran de su prisión, levanto de golpe la cabeza

 _CRACH_ Golpeo con fuerza el volante con las dos manos en puño

-ESTUPIDAAAA!... COBARDEE!... TUU NO ERES MOGAMI KYOKO ELLA DEBIO HABER MUERTO HACE 2 AÑOS- dejaba que las lágrimas salieran –TU ERE…s… TAKAR…- el llanto pudo más haciendo que dejara incompleta la oración ya no trataría de detenerlas si esas lagrimas deseaban salir que salieran no le importaba ya nada…

-Tsuruga san!- dijo en un susurro mientras ponía su brazo sobre sus ojos para ocultarlos –no el ya no vendrá a consolar me- se le vino a la mente la última vez que lo vio si hubiera sabido que ese era el última vez que lo vería, hubiera cambiado el desenlace de ese día y tal vez… solo talvez… tenía la vaga esperanza de que hubiera evitado lo que paso después de ese día…

 _(RECUERDO…_

 _-hoo buenas noches Kyoko chan-_

 _-Buenas noches Mogami san-_

 _-Buenas noches Tsuruga san, Yashiro san_ \- dijo la chica con una reverencia

 _-ho bueno yo me voy tengo trabajo aun, Ren te veo mañana… adiós Kyoko chan- dijo el manager despidiéndose, lo más rápido que pudo dejando a la parejita_

 _-¿Mogami san?...- la miro_

 _-mande- dijo inocentemente_

 _-ya has terminado los trabajos?-_

 _-si de hecho, estaba por irme a Duramaya- lo miro -¿pasa algo?-_

 _-Mogami san ¿podrías cenar conmigo? ¿Podríamos comer una hamburguesa?- la miro esta estaba roja –claro si tienes tiempo-_

 _-he si no hay problema- ambos se dirigieron al auto del actor_

 _-te importa si lo pedimos para llevar, es que necesito hablar contigo de algo importante- dijo el actor_

 _-EH? no, no hay problema- hicieron lo que dijo pasaron a un restaurante y pidieron la comida y rápido se dirigieron al departamento de Ren, cenaron agradablemente, entre una charla agradable asi como cuando eran los hermanos Heel… ya así más de 3 meses que habían dejado esos papeles y su relación era ya de buenos amigos, después de lo que paso con la madre de Kyoko, eso sirvió que reforzaran sus lazos, habían terminado de cenar_

 _-Kyoko- dijo Ren tomando la mano de la chica_

 _-¿Qué… pasa?- dijo nerviosa_

 _-tengo que decirte algo muy importante- la miro fijamente –necesito que me escuches- "espero que tengas razón Bou y ella acepte"_

 _-si Tsuruga san- seguía nerviosa el chico no le había soltado la mano y la miraba tan penetrantemente con unos ojos de dolor_

 _-sabes que Tsuruga Ren es solo mi nombre artístico-_

 _"_ _cierto, el estúpido Beagle lo había dicho" ella asintió con la cabeza_

 _-UFF… lo siento no es por donde iniciar- dijo angustiado_

 _Ella lo miro sin decir nada solo con una tierna sonrisa_

 _-creo que debo iniciar por mi apellido- dijo tomando aire)_

.

-en ese momento que él dijo su apellido…- apretó su brazo contra sus ojos –fue la última vez que vi a Tsuruga REN- seguía llorando –después de que me conto todo eso porque… porque no pude perdonarle lo de CORN… si ya había perdonado el pasado de su adolescencia… porque mi maldito orgullo no pudo perdonarle lo de CORN- su llanto comenzó a ser más fuerte

.

 _(RECUERDO.._

 _-entonces eres Corn!- dijo asustada y con miedo mientras se levantaba de los brazos de Kuon_

 _-mi nombre es Kuon no es Ren y tampoco Corn-_

 _-Quien dijo que una mentira, puede hacer feliz a alguien, se equivocó- dijo con ironía_

 _-kyoko- la tomo de la muñeca_

 _-si es que me aprecias un poco, déjame ir- dijo con la voz quebrándose, mientras trataba que le soltara la mano_

 _-solo déjame explicártelo-_

 _-para qué?... me vas a decir que es magia una vez más- lo miro dolida –jajaja que tan estúpida me crees REN… KUON O CORN como quieras llamarte… solo déjame en paz, ya no me dañes más… ya no… ya no hay nada más que se pueda romper aquí- señalo su corazón mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a salir –suéltame- Ren la soltó en el momento. Kyoko tomo su mochila y su suéter, Ren se limitó a solo seguirla a una distancia prudente_

 _Kyoko estaba frente a la puerta con la mano en la perilla y la puerta abierta, Ren parado en la en la entrada de la sala mirándola_

 _-Sabes que me duele más…- dijo sin voltear_

 _Ren negó con la cabeza como si ella lo pudiera ver_

 _-jajaja- comenzó a reír sin ganas –que soy tan estúpida…-_

 _-tu no…-_

 _Lo volteo a ver –si… si lo soy… soy la mujer más estúpida del mundo por enamorarme como idiota de alguien que no existe, por dejar que mi corazón latiera una vez más por alguien, me enamore de alguien que solo es una ilusión para el mismo y para el mundo- con esas últimas palabras ella salió del departamento cerró la puerta de un golpe_

 _-KYOKOOO- solo alcanzo a escuchar que grito su nombre tras la puerta_

 _Camino como pudo hasta el elevador, con el corazón más que desecho en el pecho el dolor más que insoportable, entro al elevador -idiotaaa! Es lo que eres Kyoko…. una maldita idiotaaaa! Magia ja solo tú eres capaz de creer en eso- le reprochaba al reflejo que le regalaba las puertas del elevador –TSURUGA REN NO EXISTE…- sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir con más fuerza –MUCHO MENOS CORN-)_

 _._

-yo le dije eso a Kuon y ahora soy yo la que vive una mentira- se puso sus manos con frustración a los lados de su cabeza –No soy Takarada ni Mogami… no soy nadie- salió del auto trato de caminar dejo que su tristeza se diera el lujo de salir tanto como quisiera desde hace casi 2 años no se había permitido llorar ni pensar en el pasado –ese maldito se llevó lo último que quedaba de esa Kyoko que había logrado encontrado- golpeo el vidrio con fuerza –DAMN (MALDICION)- tomo su celular –bien sin pila-

-uff..- subió al auto, trato de encenderlo Nada… Muerto

-Genial Kyoko ahora esto… primero huyes del set… no sabes dónde rayos estas… rompes el vidrio de tu propio auto… y ni te aseguras de traer batería en el celular…- miro su mano –espero que no se infecte…- se dejó caer en la carretera estuvo viendo su entorno

-ahora ¿qué hago?- miro el horizonte donde estaba la puesta de sol _"tan tarde es Daddy debe estar preocupado"_

-Kuon- dijo en un susurro

.

.

-Jefe…- dijo preocupado Kuu –ya paso 3 horas desde que Britge san dijo que KYOKO SE FUE DEL SET-

-Lo se…- dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción el seguía sumido en sus papeles

-JEFEEEE!- golpeo el escritorio –acaso no le importa donde esta Kyoko… ya está anocheciendo…- lo miraba con odio –si se supone que es su hija…-

-POR ESOOO!... ES MI HIJA… PREGUNTAS SI ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR ELLA… SII LO ESTO… NO SÉ DÓNDE ESTÁ MI NENA… MI PRINCESA…- Grito Lory levantándose de su lugar durante esas tres horas Kuu lo había fastidiado

-Lory!- dijo sorprendido no se había fijado bien Lory estaba pálido sus ojos eran como si no tuvieran Luz

 _Toc Toc -disculpe presidente el Director ogata está aquí- dijo la secretaria_

-que pase- tomo una bocanada de aire miro a Kuu –los únicos que la pueden encontrar son Britge y Sebastián… confía en ellos-

Por la puerta entro el Director

-Buenas Noches Presidente… Hizuri sama… tengo entendido que necesitaba hablar conmigo-

-Buenas Noches Director- dijo Kuu

-Buenas Noches Ogata… Kuu dejanos solos-

-bien- se apresuró a la salida

-Kuu no salgas del edificio solo serias un estorbo-

-¿queeee? Pero yoo…- renegaba Kuu

-ellos la encontraran… además no es la primera vez que nos pasa-

-bien no la iré a buscar… estaré en cafetería- dijo al final saliendo de la oficina

-Presidente ¿Qué pasa?- dijo nervioso Ogata

-mmm… Uff… Mi hija Kyoko-

-KYOKO CHAN DESAPARECIÓ?- se sentó estaba pálido –sabía que algo estaba mal cuando ella puso esa cara durante la escena… aunque solo fue por unas milésimas de segundo-

-me temo que si- camino hacia su ventana miro el ocaso _"solo espero que estés bien hija"_ –pero no fue para lo que le hable-

-No?-

-en las carpetas de arriba del escritorio…-

Ogata tomo una la abrió –Presidente no insinuara-

-Ogata una vez hace años te lo dije que si un actor te causa proble…-

-NO me niego- interrumpió Ogata con firmeza

-Ogata- dijo sorprendido

-Kyoko es muy buena como Anastasia y hoy ella lo manejo excelentemente y sé que ella…-

-como estas seguro que volverá- dijo fríamente

-Presidente?-

-ni yo que soy su Padre se si volveré a verla ya casi la perdí una vez… y no quiero una segunda y mucho menos una tercera- decía con una aura -fue mi error… yo le ofrecí la propuesta pensé que estaba lista pero al parecer no lo está… así que me disculpo y lo pienso corregir después de todo es mi deber como presidente-

.

.

Kyoko estaba en la calle recargada en el coche con las rodillas aprisionadas por sus piernas, no se dio cuando el sol ya había bajado tanto, su nudillo se había cuajado con la sangre seca, ella solo estaba sumergida en su tristeza

-ho vaya que el mundo es pequeño…- dijo una voz femenina –nunca imagine encontrarme contigo en Japón… chispita-

Kyoko levanto de golpe la cara… sonrió –ni yo con usted-

-jajajaaja- rio la mujer pero su risa se fue cuando vio la mano de la chica -¿Qué te paso?-

Kyoko miro su mano –ho esto una idiotes-

-ho chispita… debes tener cuidadooo…- la regaño -¿por cierto que haces aquí?-

-el auto no prende-

-mmm… así que es por eso… espera- la mujer de cabellera rubia camino dando la vuelta del auto y se acercó a otro donde se bajó un hombre

-buenas noches señorita-

-buenas noches-

-no quiere prender el auto…-

-no-

-y tiene gasolina?-

-si-

-me dejaría checarlo…-

-si- Kyoko se levantó y abrió el cofre del auto

-intente prenderla señorita- después de unos 5 intentos –es la pila espere un momento yo traigo cable- el hombre se fue al maletero de su carro y saco un par los conecto –enciéndalo señorita- el hombre checo todo lo demás –lo bueno es que si auto es estándar-

-si supongo si no tendría que esperar una grúa- contesto con una dulce sonrisa Kyoko

–bien supongo que alcanza a llegar a Narita… aunque no creo que alcance su vuelo si llevaba mucho en este camino-

-eh?-

-ooo chispita yo vengo llegando a Japón y tú ya te estas yendo?- dijo la mujer como si le pesara

-espere este camino da al aeropuerto de Narita?-

-si señorita…- la miro –no me diga que estaba pérdida- Kyoko se sonrojo

-ho bueno señor taxi no se puede hacer nada ya que ella es de Francia-

-¿Qué es usted de Francia? oo perdone es que se ve como una japonesa- decía haciendo reverencias

-jajaja no se disculpe soy japonesa, solo que hace un tiempo que me fui, solo que no se las calles… se puede decir que soy nueva manejando- _"aunque en Francia se andar donde sea"_

-entonces a dónde va?-

-Tokio, debo volver a casa o mi padre se enfadara-

-jajaja entonces Chispita debes darle la vuelta al auto Tokio esta para atrás-

-eh? o cierto… hada madrina y usted a dónde va?-

-hoo voy a ver a un viejo conocido a… LME-

-¿LME?-

-CIERTO tu trabajas en LME de Francia… acaso estás haciendo algún drama aquí-

-si-

-perfecto… para que no te pierdas me iré contigo… señor conducto-

-si señora?-

-aquí tiene el dinero, me ire con esta señorita… gracias por todo-

-está segura?- pregunto sorprendido

-si…- fue tomo una maleta y la paso al auto de Kyoko –vamos chispitaaaa!-

-eh? si supongo?- "que acaba de pasar" cuando reacciono ya estaba dándole la vuelta al auto

.

.

-KUU SENSEI- Escucho Kuu que le gritaban a lo lejos, levanto la cabeza de la mesa donde estaba recostado con un montón de comida intacta

-Papa te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupado por cómo estaba su papa y la comida que tenía estaba intacta

-Kuon- (TT_TT) –Noah- los miro –donde estaban?-

-he? pues en la grabación acabamos de terminar- contesto Kuon

-¿por cierto kuu sensei? ¿ha visto a Kyo?- dijo animado Noah

-Kyoko!- (TT_TT) comenzó a Llorar

.

.

.

Gracias x los comentarios me encantan leerlos


	27. Realidad

**DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJE DE SKIP BEAT ¡NO! ME PERTENECEN**

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia y como siempre "KUON X KYOKO"

Los _"_ _son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

* * *

 **Realidad**

-KUU SENSEI- Escucho Kuu que le gritaban a lo lejos, levanto la cabeza de la mesa donde estaba recostado con un montón de comida intacta

-Papa te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupado por cómo estaba su papa y la comida que tenía estaba intacta

-Kuon- (TT_TT) –Noah- los miro –donde estaban?-

-he? pues en la grabación acabamos de terminar- contesto Kuon

-¿por cierto kuu sensei? ¿ha visto a Kyo?- dijo animado Noah

-Kyoko!- (TT_TT) comenzó a Llorar

-papa ¿qué pasa? ¿kyoko no está aquí?- dijo alarmando Kuon

Los miro con lágrimas en los ojos –noooo!... nadie sabe dónde está! Britge y Sebastián llevan más de 3 horas buscándola bwaaaa!-

-¿Q…u…e?- dijo Noah hiperventilándose –nadie… sabe… donde… esta?- se estiro un mechón de cabello –no no no no no…- miro a Kuu todo preocupado –por favor no diga eso! Tenemos… tenemos que…-

-Noah!- dijo sorprendido Kuon –Noah tranquilízate- le toco el hombro –la vamos a ir a buscar nosotros también, así que tranquilízate-

-ustedes no van a buscar a nadie- dijo Cory atrás de ellos –son órdenes del presidente-

-pero Cory… Kyo está…-

-acaso tienes una idea en donde buscarla, no conoces Japón, y sinceramente ellos dos- señalo a Kuu y a Kuon –no saben cómo es Kyo realmente, puede que ya se hayan conocido antes pero ella ya no es la misma… No es así Noah- dijo fríamente

-eso no es verdad mi hijo sigue siendo mi hijo- dijo Kuu

-ha si… dígame usted sustenta desde que llegamos a Japón que ella es su hijo, en primera ella es mujer, en segunda por que la llama Mogami… casi todos la han llamado así cuando su apellido es Takarada… y créame que es una de las mejores actrices de Francia, Italia y Londres- saco tres revistas y las coloco sobre la mesa, la primera tenía una portada era de Kyoko, con un vestido corto color beige de tubo con un saco hasta el ante brazo color negro con una zapatillas con el titular de "nuestra coqueta y amada Kyo por fin cayó ante un hombre?" Italia, la segunda era de Francia, también aparecía Kyoko vestida de Milady de Winter ella en una pose coqueta siento tomada de la cintura de "Athos" (William), con los tres mosqueteros, "confirmado nuestra amada Kyo Takarada seguirá siendo la doncella más mala y hermosa de Francia, en febrero del próximo año (tercera temporada)", La ultima revista era de Londres se veía a Sherlock Holmes sentado y atrás de él, Irene posando elegantemente en el respaldo de la silla con una mano escabulléndose en la camisa de Sherlock "nuestra traviesa y sexy Irene, con nuestro amado e irresistible Sherlock, esto me huele a romance?"

-ho Cory sama aquí estaba, Meigon san…- dijo Yashiro que venía entrando al comedor de LME, se detuvo en seco al ver a Cory seria con varias revistas en el la mesa…

Kuon tomo la primera revista rápidamente la comenzó a leer, _"esta es Kyoko?... pero ella no es así o sí?... y ese tipo del que menciona quién es?"_ comenzó a mostrar un rostro de enfado, Kuu tomo otra de las revistas y miraba las fotos rápidamente…

-Kuon eso no es…- trato de hablar Noah pero sentía miedo el aura de Kuon se volvió oscura, costaba mantener la calma –no es lo que piensas-

-dime esa es la kyoko ¿Qué conociste?- interrumpió aun seria Cory –porque esa es la Kyoko que ahora existe- decía aun con frialdad su mirada sin ninguna emoción.

-CORY A CALLAR- grito Noah más que enfadado –esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que esta pasando- le quito la revista a Kuon y a kuu que cada uno había tomado

-seguro… porque a mí me parece que sí… si ella no puede actuar como profesional solo porque a la mente se le viene viejos recuerdos no sirve como actriz-

Kuu y Kuon miraban como discutían Noah y Cory esa mujer no hablaba mucho pero por su forma de expresarse se notaba que había estado con Noah y Kyoko por mucho tiempo…

Yashiro miraba la escena de una distancia prudente, tratando de tomar valor ya que su representado ya no se veía de buen humor, aun lo sorprendía como el actitud de Kuon cambiaba rápidamente cuando se trataba de Kyoko…

-vaya, vaya, vaya, chispita sale muy bien en esas fotos- se escuchó la voz de una mujer, detrás de ellos, Kuu volteo rápidamente, la mujer dueña de la voz le quito la revista a Kuon donde decían el supuesto romance de la chica –ho cielos- decía con sorpresa –se ven bien, pero aun pienso que chispita haría mejor pareja con mi bebe- dijo pellizcándole la mejilla a Kuon –pero primero se deberían conocer… y si no se Cain bien?... no o si?...- comenzó a hablar consigo misma y en voz baja la mujer

-ma… Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?- por fin pudo articular Kuon

-Amor?- dijo sorprendido Kuu

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa hijo?- dijo Juliena con un mohín en el rostro –soy tu madre, así que primero salúdame como se debe y también va por ti Kuu amor- Kuu no lo pensó ni dos veces cuando fue abrazarla y besarla, Kuon solo le dio un beso en la mejilla…

-¿Cuándo llegaste amor?- pregunto Kuu

-hace un momento- miro a donde estaba Cory, sonrió al ver como Noah trataba de escabullirse mientras trataba que no lo viera –ha creo que tardaste en reaccionar Noah- dijo caminando hacia el chico que se había congelado cercas de la puerta al escuchar su nombre, se acercó al chico y puso su mano en el hombro –ni creas que se me ha olvidado, lo que me hiciste en Londres hace una semana- expreso notoriamente enfadada

El chico trago saliva –¿Cómo… esta?- dijo más que nervioso

-aun enfadada… mira que secuestrarte a Chispita después de la prueba…- lo miro cruelmente –fue cruel… sabias muy bien que ese día ella iría a comer conmigo- lo tomo del cuello de la camisa que traía y lo comenzó a agitar

-lo… lo… siento…- (TT_TT)

-crees que con eso estaré satisfecha, me robaste mi tiempo con chispita… además te la secuestraste para traerla a JAPÓN- (TT_TT) seguía maltratándolo dejando de lado a todos los presentes

-¿Qué?- se zafo del agarre de Juliena –la vio? hace cuánto?-

-eh?... si hace un momento-

-amor… viste a Kyoko- se apresuró Kuu a decir preocupadamente

-¿Dónde está Kyoko?- pregunto Kuon, los tres la rodearon…

-¿Kyoko?- repitió ella inocentemente _"Kyoko ¿Por qué preguntan por ella? no se suponía que ellos la habían encontrado"_

-cierta- grito Yashiro –Cory sama, Meigon san me dijo que la necesitaba lo antes posible en la enfermería-

-¿Qué?... Yashiro sama porque no me dijo eso antes…- dijo la mujer caminando apresuradamente hacia la salida…

-cierto yo también venia por eso- dijo Juliena

Yashiro salió al par, de Cory rumbo a la enfermería que estaba 2 pisos arriba… Juliena corrió detrás de ellos, Kuon camino lo más rápido que pudo arre basando a todos, llego al a puerta…

Lory, y Britge tenían una cara indescifrable, mirando fijamente hacia delante, Ogata estaba parado alado de la cama, con una cara de terror, y hay sentada en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda aquella que hacía que su corazón latiera como loco…

.

.

Gracias por leer


	28. El antes de volver…

**Los personaje de SKIP BEAT ¡NO! Me pertenecen son de la grandiosa mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura**

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

Gracias por leer

* * *

 **El antes de volver…**

2 semanas antes Londres…

Kyoko se encontraba en el estudio donde grababan Sherlock Holmes, ese día grabaría una última parte del capítulo final de temporada antes de que todo el elenco tomase unas merecidas vacaciones hasta Octubre…

-ho Kyo llegas a tiempo quiero que conozcas a Hizuri, ella nos ayudara para los vestuarios de la nueva temporada de Sherlock Holmes, los cuales se usaran en Octubre que vuelvas- dijo el director Dimitri mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la arrastraba a su oficina

" _¿Qué Hizuri? no puede ser él"_ su corazón latió como loco con solo la idea _"espera él dijo ELLA, entonces no puede ser él"_ -eh? Pero Director yo ten…- no pudo terminar ya que ya se encontraba dentro de la oficina, la mujer de larga cabellera de color miel la miraba fijamente extrañada

-Juliena, tanto tiempo- saludo el hombre

-Dimitri ¿Cómo has estado?- contesto el saludo –y esta belleza, no me digas que es tu nueva novia, y que la propuesta de hacer el vestido de novia es para ella… que bien escondido lo tenías… - ¬¬

-¿Qué va mujer? sabes que no me gustan tan jóvenes- bromeo el hombre –no habías dicho que te había gustado la actriz que le da vida a Irene, tanto que la querías de modelo- la miro, tomo de los hombros a Kyoko y la empujo levemente hacia delante –déjame tener el honor de presentarte a Irene-

O.o –ho vaya eres aún más hermosa al ser tú, sin ser a Irene- dijo inspeccionándola

-Gracias… Sra. Hizuri- contesto ella educadamente tratando de disimular tranquilidad y seriedad

-vaya aparte de hermosa… respetuosa- dijo rápidamente Juliena mirándola a los ojos de la chica los cuales la habían cautivado desde que había puesto un pie en la oficina -¿puedo saber tu nombre real?-

-Kyo - contesto con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban como si de ellos saltaran chispitas de emoción por conocer a la reina de las hadas _"Kuon se parece tanto a ella y a Kuu"_ la voz de la mujer la saco de su trance

-hermoso nombre- dijo con los ojos un poco tristes y una sonrisa tierna –yo soy Juliena Hizuri es un gusto- dijo extendiéndole la mano

" _vamos Kyoko tú ya no eres una niña además eres una Takarada compórtate"_ correspondió el saludo -el gusto es mío, me emociona el poder trabajar con una de las diseñadoras más famosas- dijo perspicazmente ocultando su emoción y tratando de actuar lo emocionada que se encontraba por conocer a la madre de Kuon

Toc Toc.. –DIRECTOR HA VISTO A IRENE?- dijo uno del staff que entrababa todo preocupado

-eh? Hooo si aquí esta- la señalo

-UFF… por fin te encuentro… perdón la intromisión pero IRENE debes ya estar lista- dijo el chico

Dimitri y Juliena voltearon a ver a la chica la cual tenía agachada la cabeza y su cabello de color negro le tapaba la mirada

-Bienvenida Irene, creo que ya escuchaste… te necesitan- dijo Dimitri a la chica con una sonrisa

La chica levanto el rostro todo rastro de dulzura en su rostro se esfumo para dejar a la vista un rostro de Belleza, seducción y elegancia –si escuche, si me disculpan creo que este guapo caballero me necesita- dijo coquetamente, dirigiéndose a la salida, se acercó al chico y tomo su ante brazo, cosa que hizo que el chico se sonrojara, se fueron dejando a una Juliena sorprendida

-ella es así una vez que entra a su papel solo la puedes sacar una vez que termine de grabar-

-ho vaya sí que es interesante esa chica- dijo en voz baja _"sus ojos son tan hermosos me cautivaron desde que entro a la habitación"_

-si la verdad- contesto Dimitri –deseas ver la actuar?-

-me fascinaría-

-entonces prepárate para quedar anonada-

.

Ya había pasado más de 5 días desde que había conocido a Juliena se la había topado una que otra vez en el estudio, y platicaban y deba uno que otro consejo como el de una madre a su hija, ni Juliena había entendido como es que le había tomado tanto cariño en tan poco tiempo…

-Kyo- dijo la mujer viéndola por el retrovisor

-¿Qué pasa Britge?-

-¿Cuándo conociste a la señora Hizuri?-

-¿Qué?-

-sabes de que hablo-

-uff! Hace unos días al parecer el Director Dimitri decidió que ella haga el vestido de Novia-

-ya veo… ella no sabe ¿Quién eres?-

-mmm… no lo se me presente solo como Kyo-

-bien-

-está mal que le hable-

-no lo creo… total en una semana nos vamos a Japón-

-si-

-por cierto Kyo, hoy me voy a Italia, Noah está aquí así que los dos se van a ir a Francia juntos-

-está bien-

-hable con tus profesores… hoy salen oficialmente de la escuela… estoy orgullosa de ti saliste muy bien a pesar de que faltaste mucho-

-Gracias Britge-

-tu padre esta emocionado-

-hablaste con él?- dijo entusiasmada

-no solo con el también con tu hermano ambos están felices y desean verte pronto-

-yo a ellos también-

-bien señorita ya llegamos, mándame una foto-

-entonces quédate-

-no tengo que ir al aeropuerto debo ir a arreglar algunos asuntos antes de que nos vayamos a Japón-

-jaja jaja está bien- bajo del auto y entro al estudio, una vez a dentro fue directo a vestuario donde estaba Dimitri y Juliena –Buenos dia-

-Chispita! ven, ven- la tomo de la muñeca –ya quiero verte con el- la metió a un camerino, le ayudo a ponerse el vestido era un vestido de novia como antigua pero bellísimo, le estaba acomodando unos volantes en la falda –estas hermosa…- dijo con voz ahogada

-¿Qué pasa señora Hizuri?- dijo preocupada

-cuando diseñe este vestido, pensaba en mi hija y lo hermosa que se vería con el- una lágrima se le asomaba

-¿su hija?- pregunto sorprendida _"acaso Kuon tiene Novia"_

-si aunque aún no es legal…- la miro –no hasta que se case con mi hijo- continuo

-hoo- fue lo único que pudo decir

-aunque para eso supongo que mi hijo debe encontrarla primero?-

-¿encontrarla? ¿Acaso se perdió?- dijo inocentemente

-si- dijo triste –ella solo un día desapareció… sabes una vez perdí a un hijo, después mi esposo fue a Japón y conoció a nuestra hija, era tan feliz cuando la iba a conocer nos enteramos que ella se había esfumado, ese día la perdí a ella pero recupere a mi Hijo, y sé que fue gracias a ella, solo me lamento que no la llegue a conocer, y no sé porque creo que no la llegare a conocer- dijo dolida

-lo siento.- dijo tratando de esconder las lágrimas que le ordenaban que las dejara salir

-o no, no te disculpes chispita… ¿y tú?-

-¿yo?-

-si tú, tienes familia? me he dado cuenta que en estos días solo hablamos de trabajo nunca de quien eres-

-yo- sonrió –si tengo una familia… mi padre vive en Japón, es demasiado sobre protector, celoso y muy cariñoso, y tengo un hermano mayor que vive en New york, es un exagerado y demasiado, demasiado sobre protector-

-jajaja suenan que te quiere mucho-

-jejeje si verdad… también tengo una linda y hermosa sobrina que vive en Japón-

-enserio que bien… espera si ellos no viven aquí ¿con quién vives chispita?-

-vivo con mi tío y mi primo, en Francia-

-wuah! En Francia?- seguía acomodándole la falda del vestido

-si ahí estoy en la agencia de LME-

-HOO QUE PEQUEÑO ES EL MUNDO- dijo con una sonrisa –bien gira y mírate en el espejo chispita-

-wuoh! (*.*) Es hermoso… usted hace magia es como una hada madrina-

-me gusta-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-hada madrina-

.

Actualidad

Kyoko se había estacionado frente a LME, había sido un viaje tranquilo, entre charlas y risas con Juliena, ella sabía bien de que su hada madrina no era otra que la propia madre de su príncipe de las hadas… pero no podía dejar de preocuparse y pensar si ella sabría que ella era No corrección ella fue Mogami de la chica que le hablo la última vez

-Chispita aun creo que deberíamos ir a un hospital antes-

-no se preocupe Hada madrina- sonrió dulcemente

-podría infectarse-

-estaré bien además creo que Britge se encargara en el momento- dijo señalando a la puerta principal donde ya estaba la mujer esperándola

-jajaja eso parece- bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la puerta

-¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTUVISTE JOVENCITA?- dijo más que enfadada Britge –SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE HE ESTADO… ¿QUÉ TAL SI TE PASABA ALGO GRAVE?-

-lo siento Britge- dijo agachando la cabeza

La radio que traía la mujer comenzó a sonar -Капитан Бриджит. Девушка уже с вами? (capitana Britge. La chica ya está contigo?)-

#-если... вы можете вернуться на свои места (si ya... puede regresar a sus lugares)- contesto Britge viendo fijamente a Kyoko

#-понимать более и из... (Entendido cambio y fuera...)-

-los usaste- dijo en voz baja y preocupada

-estaba preocupada por ti- contesto fríamente –vamos que tu padre también lo está- dijo mientras daba la vuelta para entrar al edificio

-disculpe Bridge- dijo Juliena que hasta ahora solo había estado observando lo que pasaba –pero Kyo necesita un médico-

-¿Qué?- dijo Britge

-su mano…- contesto

-no pasa nada- dijo ella tranquilamente, Britge la miro y tomo la mano de la chica

-¿hace cuánto que te la hiciste y conque?-

-mmm…-

-TAKARADA KYOKO te estoy hablando… contesta ahora mismo-

-bien… mmm…-

-estoy esperando-

-rompí la ventana- señalo el auto

Britge la miro por un momento después miro la mano –bien vamos- la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hacia los elevadores seguidas por Juliena, llegaron a la enfermería

-al parecer no está la doctora… uff- salió al pasillo dejando a Kyoko y a Juliena

-así que Takarada Kyoko?- dijo con una sonrisa

-perdón-

-jajaja no te preocupes ya lo sabía…- se acercó a la puerta –después de todo William es mi sobrino y Noah es como si lo fuera-

-lo sé-

-bien iré a buscar ayuda quédate aquí chispita-

La chica solo asintió, Juliena salió dejando a Kyoko sola en la enfermería, a los pocos minutos entro Britge con Lory y Ogata a su lado

-Hija!- la abrazo Lory

-Daddy- correspondió el abrazo

-donde te había metido… (TT_TT) estaba muy preocupado…- la separo un poco se puso serio –escúchame bien Kyoko Takarada jamás de los jamases me vuelvas hacer esto- la volvió abrazar

-Daddy lo…- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir –lo siento-

-lo bueno es que ya estás aquí-

-perdón-

-Kyoko chan tu mano- dijo angustiado Ogata

-ho si fue un accidente-

-¿Qué un accidente? se encuentra bien… no debería ir a un hospital-

-no se preocupe Director Ogata- dijo Britge tomando jabón, agua, alcohol y gasas, junto con una vasija, -es algo leve se puede curar aquí mismo- la chica trago en seco sabía bien que significaba esas palabras y esa mirada…

Después de que Britge le lavara la herida y la desinfectara, dejando al director más que horrorizado de la forma de curar de esa mujer, Lory la miraba tratando de soportar el mirar como castigaban a su hija, si porque cabe decir que eso era un castigo de parte de Britge hacia Kyoko, pero él entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía Britge, el también había estado más que asustado al no saber dónde estaba su pequeña. Los dos se pusieron serio

-bien ¿qué paso?- pregunto Lory serio, cuando la chica iba a contestar la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando Kuon, el cual se detuvo de golpe al ver el ambiente, detrás de él venían, Noah y después se les unió Yashiro, Juliena, Kuu y Cory.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias x los comentarios y mil gracias a los lectores fantasmas… sigan dejando los comentario me alegran el día cada vez que los leo…


	29. Locura

**SKIP BEAT NO me pertenese esta es una creacion de nuestra amada mangaka Noshiki Nakamura**

kuon x kyoko... Les pido una disculpa (dogenza) pero lamentablemente tendre que cambiar la categoria d por los capítulos que siguen así que técnicamente este es el penúltimo en T

* * *

 **Locura**

 _"_ _genial que más puede pasar"_ pensaba Kyoko mientras estaba sentada en la camilla

 ** _Crach_** entra Kuon corriendo, detrás de él Noah, Yashiro, Cory, Kuu y Juliena, Lory con una sola mirada hizo que todos se detuvieran en el momento

 _"_ _súper esto solo mejora"_ pensaba sarcásticamente la chica

-y bien Kyoko te hice una pregunta…- hablo muy serio Lory

-Presidente… no cree que mejor es seguir tratando su- decía nervioso Ogata

-No- interrumpió más que segura Britge –ella estará bien, además ya está desinfectada… y la cortada no está sangrando ya… así que eso puede esperar- termino de hablar con voz más que imponente y de miedo para los presentes

Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre la chica de cabello negro

-no piensas contestar- volvió a hablar fríamente Lory poniendo seriedad en su mirada hacia ella –bien tú lo pediste- volteo a ver a Ogata, fue inclinando su cabeza en cámara lenta hasta llegar hacer tipo reverencia –Director Ogata perdone mi gran descuido de traerle a alguien NO PROFECIONAL, NI ADECUADA, PARA EL PAPEL DE ANASTASIA… me hare cargo de todo los detalles… a más tardar le tendré a su nueva actriz mañana mismo-

Los presentes miraban sorprendidos por la escena, se habían quedado sin palabras…

Kyoko tenía los ojos más que abiertos SU PADRE estaba pidiendo perdón por ella… Tan infantil se había comportado sin darse cuenta, obligando a su padre a disculparse por ella… lo entendió… había roto la promesa… su corazón se estrujo sintió la muerte en vida por tercera vez… de un salto brinco de la cama y corrió hacia su padre… -PAPÁ NO ESPERA...- decía con las lágrimas en los ojos… miro a Kuon… después a Yashiro, a Kuu y por ultimo a Juliena la cual cerro los ojos y solo asintió con la cabeza, ladeo la cara para no verlos como si tratara de evitar que la miraran a la cara, le dolía en el alma lo que iba hacer, DIOS sabe el sufrimiento que le causaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer… su mirada fue a topar con la del Director –Perdone los problemas, aceptare el castigo que me imponga y si mi renuncia es lo que desea la presentare en estos momento… Perdone las molestias que le he causado- dijo con voz quebrada con un hilo de dolor mientras estaba en haciendo reverencia…

-KYOKO CHAN- susurro Ogata –YO NO…-

-KYO- dijo ella incorporándose

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido Ogata

-mi nombre es KYO… los únicos que tienen derecho de llamarme por mi nombre real es mi familia. Ho con los hombres que salgo- su voz se escuchaba sensual y traviesa, su mirada se había vuelto fría y coqueta –pero viéndote bien tú no estás nada mal- lo miraba fijamente, mientras una de sus manos tomaba su propia barbilla como evaluando al pobre hombre

Ahora era Ogata el que tenía los ojos más que abiertos _"¿Quién es ella? ¿Quién es esta chica que está delante de mí?... ¿Dónde estaba la chica que había conocido hace tres años? aquella chica que se disculpaba por todo!"_ –aah?- fue lo único que pudo articular

-Hijaaa!- la reprendió Lory

-Laissez père…. ho est un bel homme (ho vamos padre... es un hombre guapo)- dijo pícaramente

-Kyoko chan- dijo Nervioso obviamente Ogata al sentir un aura oscurecida

Lo volteo a ver –no se preocupe Director Ogata, de todas formas no es mi tipo, además usted aun es mi jefe… y volviendo al tema mañana presentare mi renuncia…-

-Kyo chan yo no la despediré-

-¿no?- dijo intrigada

-Ogata te he dicho que…-

-lo sé presidente pero hasta ahora SU hija lo ha estado haciendo bien, y la escena de hoy ha salió a la perfección… así que le pido que me deje continuar trabajando con esta Anastasia creo que nadie podría superarla- dijo señalando a la chica -bueno eso es todo me retiro- se apresuró a salir de la enfermería

-bien, si lo cree así- continuo Lory, tomo del brazo a Kyoko y la comenzó a empujar hacia donde estaban todos -Noah vamos a casa- Noah camino hacia él, cuando Kyoko paso de lado de Kuon su mirada por un segundo reflejo el dolor que le causo Kuon ladeo la mirada, Kyoko cerró los ojos… él había entendido…

-Chispita- la llamo Juliena tiernamente tratando de reprimir la risa mientras se acercaba a ellos –Lory tiempo sin verte-

–¿eh? o cierto hada madrina? – volteo a ver a la mujer mientras pasaba su fleco hacia atrás con un movimiento coqueto –perdone mis modales…– se dio un leve golpe en la frente como en forma de reprimenda –así que el amigo que venía a ver era a mi padre– continuaba con su mirada coqueta y traviesa

0.o _"¿ella no es mi princesa? ¿Quién es ella?"_ pensaba Kuu como estatua

o.0 _"¿kyoko chan? no… no ella no es Kyoko chan"_ solo se repetía esas oración por la cabeza de Yashiro

-si chispita…- le sonrió tiernamente –de hecho viaje desde Londres solo para hablar y resolver algunos asuntos pendientes que tengo con él…- puso su mano sobre el hombro de Lory y le encajo las uñas causándole un dolor al hombre el cual lo ocultaba frente a su hija

-ho Julie querida tiempo sin verte- decía disimuladamente tranquilo Lory

-Kyo- la llamo Britge la chica camino hacia ella –Presidente me llevare a Kyo, también llamare para que se lleven el auto a reparar-

-auto?- dijeron Noah, Yashiro y Kuu saliendo de su trance

-Kyo rompió el vidrio- tomo la mano de la chica y les mostro –por cierto Cory podrías checarla-

-claro- contesto rápido la manager

-Yashiro san ¿podría prestarme su oficina? – le hizo una mirada de que checara el ambiente

Vio a su alrededor -he o si Meigon san, vamos las acompaño– salió Yashiro caminando hacia delante, Britge y Cory detrás de el

Kyoko miraba de reojo a Kuon el cual no se había movido y mucho menos volteado a ver, metió su mano buena a uno de sus bolcillo derechos, ahí estaba uno de los dos objetos que no pudo deshacerse cuando mato a Mogami Kyoko, aquel pequeño collar que le recordaba y la ataba a ese pasado, lo apretó fuertemente

-Kyo no te quedes atras… Britge ya está más que molesta- le dijo en un susurro Noah

-lo sé Noah- camino rumbo a los demás

Juliena no se perdió ningún momento, miraba a su hijo no había dicho o hecho algo, apenas vio que salió Kyoko de la habitación cerró la puerta

-espera yo voy con Ky…- iba a discutir Kuu cuando Juliena le había cerrado la puerta para que no pudiera salir le hecho llave y se acercó peligrosamente a Lory

-Julie….- dijo temeroso Lory tragando saliva

–BIEN… BIEN LORY… PODRÍAS DECIRME PORQUE MI HIJA… LLEVA TU APELLIDO– su voz tenia amargues y enfado con un toque de frialdad –Y TU KUON ¿QUE PIENSAS HACER AHORA? ¿ESA ES LA KYOKO ACTUAL? ¿TE RENDIRAS O AUN ASI IRAS TRAS ELLA?–

 _"_ _Ahora entiendo esas palabras"_ pensaba el chico

 **Flash Back**

Kuon 2 semanas antes Osaka

 ** _Riing Riing_**

Kuon estiro su mano perezosamente hacia la mesita de noche que había alado de su cama, en la cual se encontraba su celular

–bueno? –

*–HIJOOOOO! bwaaaaa!

–¿MAMA QUE PASA?¿ESTAS BIEN?– se levantó de golpe al oír a su madre en ese estado

*–NOOOO–

–¿Qué PASA MAMÁ? ¿Dónde estás? –

*–hijo bwaaa! si hipnóticamente Kyoko chan hubiera cambiado al grado de ya no ser dulce y inocente…–

–Uff… otra vez soñaste con ella… Mama ya te he dicho…– expreso un poco más tranquilo, ya no se le hacía extraño ese tipo de llamadas ya que su madre había comenzado a soñar con su "hija perdida" desde que se enteró que se había ido así como lo hizo una vez por él, sus sueños siempre eran diferentes pero siempre con el mismo punto de haberla encontrado…

*– NOO Kuon es enserio si ella hubiera cambiado en su personalidad…–

–Mamá… Kyoko es Kyoko y no importa si cambia físicamente, o en personalidad… ella seguirá siendo ella no importa nada, y no me importaría si haya cambiado o no, ella es la única que ha robado mi corazón y la seguiría amando–

*–entonces lucharas por ella no importa qué? –

–sin dudarlo– termino de decir con una sonrisa

 **Fin the Flash Back**

Kuon volteo y miro a su madre, y le sonrió –sabes la respuesta–

–Entonces que haces ahí parado– le dijo con una cálida sonrisa, el chico camino hacia la puerta

–Los veo después– finalmente dijo el chico antes de salir del cuarto

Kuu y Lory se sentían perdidos que era ese tipo de conversación

Juliena volvió a ver a Lory –bien, bien, bien Lory ahora si podremos hablar con seriedad–

.

Entrada de LME

–Shou no deberíamos estar aquí–

–Shoko no tardare mucho, si deseas puedes esperar en el auto–

–pero Shou…– no alcanzo terminar ya que el chico salió disparado a entrar al LME

–Buenas Noches… puedo ayudarlo en algo?– dijo una de las recepcionistas

–Buenas noches… y a decir creo si… deseo hablar con Takarada Kyoko o mejor dicho con Mogami Kyoko – decía con una sínica sonrisa…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por los comentarios y perdónenme pero no había tenido tiempo TT_TT**

 **Skarllet northman, nathaly-ab, agatasha1, usagihell34, okita kagura, Lunabsc, kotoko-98, Jamy, luka gottchalj y Guest mil gracias por el comentario les agradezco su paciencia y espero que les guste este capitulito que es pequeño pero escrito con adoración y cariño para ustedes**


	30. Locura I

Gracias por ser pacientes y esperar la historia los quiero amo sus comentarios y luka gottchal lo prometido es deuda asi que aquí te dejo un nuevo capitulo

.

 **Locura I**

–Deseo hablar con Mogami o Takarada Kyoko– decía Shou con una sínica sonrisa…

–perdone pero no tengo registro de ninguna Mogami y sobre Takarada san tiene cita– le contesto la recepcionista

–créame ella me atenderá después de todo ella me conoce– contesto altanero _"maldita Kyoko quitarte tu apellido fue un buen truco, pero te encontré"_

–Permítame– dijo la mujer mientras tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar –lo siento pero si no tiene cita no puede pasar– volvió a decir

–¿Qué?... Vamos señorita sé que usted puede ayudarme– comento con un sonrisa picara

–lo siento pero…– empezó a decir la chica

–vamos si, solo déjame pasar–

–Acaso no escuchaste a la señorita ya te dijo que no puedes pasar y debes respetar las reglas como los demás– dijo una chica hermosa con un top blanco con un estampado de la bandera británica, con una chamarra rojo chillante de cierre trasversal, y un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, con unas botas muy coquetas, todo el conjunto dejaba ver un cuerpo que volvería loco a cualquier hombre, tenía puesto un maquillaje muy sutil muy hermoso resaltaba su belleza, y su pelo suelto era más que sencillo pero precioso

Sho volteo a verla ahí estaba la chica que había buscado por estos 18 largos meses y hoy la tenía enfrente con una pose desafiante pero coqueta, podía cambiar completamente de Look, de personalidad, es más podía cambiar físicamente pero sus ojos eran los mismo ese color de ámbar era imposible que alguien más lo tuviera.

.

–Kuon? – dijo sorprendido el manager al ver que su representado venia corriendo por el pasillo

–Yukihito ¿Dónde esta Kyoko? –

–Noah se ha llevado a Kyo a comer algo, creo que aun los alcanzas si corres– menciono sin preocupación Britge

–Deben de ir por recepción así que apresúrense – complemento Cory

–Gracias– dijo y corrió a los elevadores

–¿Meigon san… Cory san porque le dijo a Kuon donde encontrar a Kyoko chan?–

–mmm…– las dos mujeres se miraron como si se leyeran la mente

–Yashiro san usted comento junto con Kotonami san que Kuon ama a Kyo y la protegería de todo sea quien sea–

–si eso dijimos–

–Bueno hace un momento me llamaron de recepción diciendo que había alguien buscando a Mogami Kyoko– dijo sonriendo Britge –y usted y yo sabemos quién puede ser esa persona– los tres manager caminaron hacia los elevadores

.

Kuon salió de los elevadores y camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia la recepción, había un grupo de personas reunidas en la recepción

–DEJA DE ACTUAR ASÍ MALDITA SEA MOGAMI–

–y yo ya te dije que mi apellido es Takarada– decía la chica tranquilamente

–MALDICIÓN KYOKO– la tomo de los hombros –DEJA DE FINGIR–

PASS! (Golpe) –por favor chico abstente de tocar a la señorita Takarada– dijo fríamente Noah con una cara de te voy a matar

Kuon se abría paso entre la multitud hasta llegar adelante se acercó al hombre que reconoció

–Sawara san ¿Qué pasa aquí? –

–Kuon san… Fuwa san vino exigiendo hablar con Mogami kun o Takarada san pero… apareció esa chica y ellos comenzaron a discutir– dijo con un hilo de voz –Kuon llámame loco pero esa chica tiene el apellido del presidente acaso ella es la hija adoptada de la que todo el mundo habla? – cuando Kuon iba a contestar

–ya me tienes hasta la coronilla! yo no soy Mogami… mi nombre es Kyo Takarada… MI PADRE ES LORY TAKARADA!– Dijo con voz nerviosa, sus ojos reflejaron miedo por un instante al ver que el chico se le acercaba

–Deja de hacer eso– se acercó a ella pero esta vez no la alcanzó a tocarla ya que alguien la había tomado antes que el

–Fuwa kun no deberías molestar a las personas y más si no las conoces– dijo Kuon con una sonrisa brillante, mientras tenía a la chica abrazada de la cintura –¿estás bien?– dijo en un susurro, ella solo asintió.

–¿Qué? tú también bastardo– lo miraba fijamente –acaso no lo ve actorucho ella es Kyoko, o cierto lo olvidaba, como tú siempre has sabido donde esta y ese estúpido cambio de apellido– hablo altanero

–así que nos estas visitando Fuwa Shou… me preguntaba porque había tanto ajetreo aquí abajo– hablo con voz alta y firme Lory que venía bajando por las escaleras tan formal, detrás de el venia la pareja Hizuri, junto con su buen y fiel mayordomo. Los empleados que se encontraban presentes se sorprendieron era raro ver al Presidente verlo vestido con traje y mucho menos que hablara tan formal.

–Padre– lo llamo dulcemente Kyoko mientras se soltaba de los brazos de Kuon, sin embargo no lo soltó completamente, ya que lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro con ella. Comenzó a caminar, Noah camino alado de ella, junto Kuon llevaba tomado de la mano dirigiéndose hacia donde venía bajando Lory y los Hizuri.

–Princesa, Noah veo que conocieron al cantante Fuwa–

–¿Qué demonios? – Shou los miraba fijamente

–Fuwa san, veo que ha tenido el honor de conocer a mi hija– puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la chica –y a mi sobrino Noah Duris– hizo lo mismo pero con la mano izquierda. Los empleados estaban sorprendidos por la presentación tan formar, vieron el rostro del Presidente que estaba más que serio, y discretamente se fueron escapando dejando solo a los de seguridad, al cantante, a ellos siete y a los manager que venían llegando

–ya estoy harto ella no es su hija ella es…–

–antes de que digas algo Fuwa san déjame preguntarte ¿a quién viniste a buscar?–

–pues a quien más a ella– la señalo, la chica estaba en medio de Lory y Kuon

–Hija lo conoces? –

–claro que no– contesto segura

–PERO QUE DICES KYOKO–

–ya escuchaste muchacho, mi hija no te conoce y dudo que tenga algo que hablar contigo– comenzaron a caminar, Britge camino más rápido pero disimuladamente

–a mí no me puedes engañar Mogami Kyoko– dijo una vez que la chica paso cercas, Kuon se tensó quería hablar, pero Kyoko solo le apretaba la mano más fuerte, podía darse cuenta de que estaba nerviosa, él se relajó y apretó suavemente su mano como diciéndole que él estaba ahí.

–Le recomiendo que no confunda a mi clienta, con UNA MUERTA Fuwa sama– dijo Britge resaltando las palabras muerta, mientras se ponía entre Kyoko y Fuwa, lo cual ayudo a Kuon para llevársela –tenga estoy segura que esto le ayudara– le dio un sobre y siguió a los demás

Salieron al estacionamiento donde los esperaba la limosina amarilla esperándolos, junto al carro de Ren, Lory, y los Hizuri subieron a la limosina, Yashiro y Cory siguieron a Britge la cual se acercó a Kyoko disimuladamente vio como Kyoko tenía agarrado a Kuon de la mano, Noah disimulaba ver a otro lado

–Kyo ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Britge al ver que Kyoko tenía la cabeza agachada

–…–

–Kyo? – volvió hablar pero ahora fríamente

–Estoy bien…– soltó a Kuon y camino a los vehículos –¿Dónde está Cain?–

–ya está arriba del auto Kyo–

–eh? Porque en ese… –

–ho Eso es para no molestar a los demás Kyo– abrió vehículo de Ren, ella subió sin decir más.

–Noah... – lo miro Britge

–ya lo sé UFF!… mañana ¿a qué hora debemos estar en la grabación? –

–Tienen el día libre… eso si debe llegar a la mansión a dormir o Lory se pondrá más pesado que nunca, después de todo solo les está prestando involuntariamente a su princesa– fue lo último que dijo antes de caminar hacia los demás manager los cuales subieron más a fuerza que de gana a la limosina

Kuon _"¿Qué quieren decir?"_

–Bien, Kuon es hora de irnos antes de que se den cuenta– lo comenzó a empujar rápidamente antes de que Lory y los Hizuri se dieran cuenta que Kyoko había subido al otro auto

–¿irnos? ¿Quiénes se darán cuenta? –

–Tu prende el auto y conduce– subió al lado del copiloto

Kuon no la pensó entro al auto y prendió el auto como le dijo Noah. Britge entro ala limosina y cerró la puerta

–¿Dónde esta Kyoko? – pregunto Lory

–ya se fue, nos verán en la mansión–

–¿Qué dejaste que se fuera con Kuon y Noah?– grito Kuu

–mmm…– ¬¬ –dejaste que se la llevaran adrede–

–ella lo necesita más a el–

–yo soy su padre! –

–yo soy su padre legal! –

–no es momento de eso jefe hay que ir por nuestra pequeña–

–Sebastián localiza el auto de Kuon–

–Sebastián llévanos a la mansión y ustedes dos dejen a mis niños en paz, además esta Noah con ellos– dijo Juliena cruelmente

Yashiro y Cory solo se limitaban a ver lo que hacían los dos hombres y como retrocedían ante la mujer, Britge solo iba viendo su agenda ignorando lo que pasaba

.

Kyoko iba sentada atrás acariciando a Cain, mientras Noah y Kuon iban discutiendo en francés

– bien où nous allons? (bien a donde vamos?)– comento Kuon

– mmm ... je ne sais pas, je pensais que vous savez où (mmm… no lo sé yo pensé que tu sabrías a donde)–contesto Noah

–Dois-je? (¿yo?) –

– si vous (si tú)–

– et parce que je? (y porque yo?)–

– Vous êtes ici, il est également la première fois que je viens au Japon (Tú eres de aquí, además es la primera vez que yo vengo a Japón)–

–uff– suspiro pesadamente Kyoko –saben no sirven para secuestrar a nadie–

–mmm…– ¬¬

–mm….– ¬¬ los dos hombres se vieron fijamente –Kyo por qué piensas que te estamos secuestrando?–

–hace tres calles debieron dar vuelta para ir a casa, o al menos de que vayamos al departamento de Kuon seria esta dirección y si no, no tengo idea a donde vayamos–

–esta es la dirección hacia tu apartamento? – ¬¬

–tu dijiste conduce– ¬¬

–Bien vamos a tu departamento–

Siguieron hasta llegar al departamento, al bajar entraron al edificio Cain iba en medio de Kuon y Kyoko y Noah al otro lado, mientras subían por el elevador

–Por fin llegas Primo– se escuchó una voz familiar –me preguntaba cuando lle…ga…ri…as– enfoco su mirada –Kyo–

–William? –

–Kyo– corrió y la abrazo –¿Dónde te habías metido amor? Me tenías preocupado– le dio un beso en la frente

Kuon y Noah lo vieron con ojos de muerte

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad

–Shou, estas bien? – dijo su manager al verlo muy serio en la mesa con un montón de papeles

–Shoko necesito localizar a alguien–

–Uff… ya no busque problemas shou, no tuviste suficiente que te sacaran a fuerza de LME hoy–

–Esto es diferente…–

–bien a quien quieres localizar–

–Mogami Saena–

.

.

.


	31. Locura II

**Skip Beat no me pertenece!**

¡amo la pareja de Kuonx kyoko!

* * *

 **Locura II**

–deberían tranquilizarse y dejar de dar tantas vueltas ya me marearon– decía Juliena dedicándoles una mirada feroz mientras se arreglaba las uñas

–y de quien es la culpa de que estemos así– grito Kuu llorando

–Britge cómo pudiste traicionarme– decía lloriqueando Lory –yo confiaba en ti–

–Ella ya no es una niña, Presidente Lory–

–lo sé pero es mi pequeña– confirmo Lory –debería estar conmigo, hoy ha sido tan abrumador para ella, así que al que necesita es a mí–

Britge –lo que Kyo necesita es dejar el pasado atrás y volver a Francia lo más rápido posible y seguir como estaba– dijo entre dientes _"maldición si apenas sus pesadillas han desaparecido"_ soltó un gran suspiro de pena y tristeza levantándose del pequeño sillón donde estaba, para dirigirse hacia la salida, Lory solo se limitó a seguirla con la mirada sin decir nada

Cory viendo lo que pasaba se levantó de su lugar y la siguió se detuvo en la puerta y voltio a ver a todos hizo un intento de reverencia –Je présente mes excuses pour le comportement du pont, sait que quand il vient à Kyo... (Pido disculpas por el comportamiento de Britge, sabe que cuando se trata de Kyo ella...)– se quedó meditando lo que iba a decir

–no te preocupes Cory… además no espero otro tipo de comportamiento del guarda espalda personal de mi hija– dijo tranquilamente Lory dándole una sonrisa sincera a la chica para que se tranquilizara, esta solo se despidió y salió corriendo detrás de ella

–¿GUARDA ESPALDAS?– Gritaron Yashiro y Kuu sorprendidos

–eh? No sabían Britge Meigon no solo es la manager de Kyoko si no que es una retirada comandante militar de las fuerzas especiales de Rusia– expreso Juliena

–ho valla veo que alguien hizo un poco de investigación– comento Lory, Yashiro y Kuu estaban anonadados por toda la información que no articulaban ninguna palabra para ellos Britge era un manager

–En lo que cabe, ya que esa mujer es un misterio en sí, eso lo supe gracias a Kyoko– dijo levantándose de su lugar para acercarse a el –y bien creo que tenemos una charla pendiente Lory–

–Uff! Esperaba que se te olvidara– dijo viendo hacia la ventana

.

–Primo bebe conmigo– insistía William pasándole una cerveza, los tres chicos estaban sentados en el piso de la sala con la mesa de café llena de latas la cual más de la mitad ya estaba vacía. Cain recostado en uno de los sillones pequeños viendo los movimientos de los chicos

–No gracias– se negaba Kuon

–haa no es justo tengo mucho tiempo sin verte y tú solo me rechazas, sabes que hieres mis sentimientos querido primo– expresaba en un arrebato infantil y teatral un chibi William

–No todos somos unos bebedores compulsivos como tu William– expreso enojado Noah

–cállese aun sigues siendo un niño, por lo cual no sabe el placer que da la bebida a los adultos– decía ya un bebido William

–¿A quién llamas niño? tengo 20 años– se quejó Noah, así iniciando una discusión entre William y Noah, Kuon trataba de ahogar sus ganas de reír por el comportamiento de los chicos, un pequeño ruido proveniente de la cocina lo saco de ese entretenimiento haciendo que se le terreciera los ojos y se le llenara de júbilo al verla, ahí parada frente a la estufa revolviendo algo en un sartén y checando otro moviéndose como hace unos años atrás lo hacía, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y vuelto atrás a esos momentos que pasaban juntos

 _"Ella esta devuelta o en lo que se puede decir"_ pensaba alegre Kuon con una tonta sonrisa, hasta que de reojo visualizo dos pares de ojos que lo miraban uno de ellos con unos ojos incrédulos y celosos

–no pienso dártela sin luchar antes por ella, querido primo– amenazo audazmente William mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, así ganado que la sorpresa de los otros dos chicos

–y yo no pienso perderla– contesto con la misma seriedad que William

William levanto una ceja con una sonrisa burlona –puede que se hayan conocido en el pasado, pero solo es eso pasado y con Tsuruga Ren, no contigo–

–En eso te equivocas primo, ella no tiene un pasado con Tsuruga Ren– fue su turno de sonreír, pero no una sonrisa burlona o no, Kuon puso una sonrisa de esas enigmáticas que te hacen dudar de ti mismo.

–Te ayudo Kyo– hablo en voz alta Noah para romper la tensión que se sentía entre esos dos, se apresuró a levantarse –venga muchacho solo le ayudare– decía tranquilo Noah ya que apenas se acercó a Kyoko, Cain se había levantado a seguirlo.

–jaja Cain deja en paz a Noah– decía dulcemente Kyoko pasándole unos platos a Noah, –jajaja Cain no, bájate, no quiero jugar– Kuon se levantó y ayudo a traer a Cain a la sala y de paso ayudo a traer lo que faltaba

William se encontraba serio viendo a los Tres fijamente Kyoko sonreía tan lindamente _"reconozco que no se mucho del pasado de Kyo… pero yo de ella me enamore a primera vista y más de esa sonrisa" vino a su mente el día que la conoció_ –lo siento primo pero no puedo dártela tan facilmente– susurro mientras tomaba otra lata de cerveza

–WILLIAM! Se acabó la cerveza– grito Kyoko quitándole la lata recién abierta –come algo no está bien que solo tomes– le puso un plato ya servido de una sopa de mizo y una ensalada en otro

–Kyo eres una mandona– se burló el chico

–Pues esta mandona te ordena que comas– decía enojada –y tú también Kuon debes comerte todo, enserio los dos ya están grandes– se quejaba la chica, para después sonreírles –se nota que son familiares–

–Como nosotros Kyo– la abrazo dulcemente sacándole la lengua a William y diciéndole con los labios ´es mía´

–bueno eso si– decía Kyoko sonriendo dulcemente dejándose abrazar

–ahí vas una vez más a restregarme que eres su familiar– se quejaba William

 _"familiar a que se refieren… aunque hasta ahora no me había preguntado qué relación tiene ellos, de novios no es eso me lo dejo claro Noah… pero que son"_ pensaba Kuon viendo a Noah

–jaja Will deja de molestar a Noah– se quejó Kyoko –él no te ha hecho nada–

–vez ahí vas otra vez a defenderlo– renegaba William –no es justo… primo defiéndeme–

–Tú solo te metiste en esto– decía Kuon mientras acariciaba a Cain

La "cena" trascurrió en pláticas del Dorama que estaban grabando, William comenzó a platicar anécdotas de su pasado con Kuon mientras bebía, así siguió hasta bien entrada la noche.

–extrañaba al antiguo tu– comunico en voz apagada, William el cual tenía la cabeza recostada en la mesa de café, ya que había bebido demasiado y estaba ya más dormido que despierto.

–uff! Amigo te dije que no era bueno que bebieras– se burlaba Noah

–Noah ayúdame a llevarlo a la habitación de huéspedes– decía Kuon tomando el brazo de William para levantarlo, Noah le ayudo del otro lado –si deseas puedes quedarte aquí también– señalo la otra cama del cuarto de huéspedes

–Gracias Kuon pero debo llevar a Kyo a casa o el Tío Lory se enfadara– decía bostezando del sueño

–Yo los llevare mañana y hablare con él– _"aunque lo más seguro es que me va a querer matar a mí y no a ti"_

–Entonces tomare tu palabra– dijo dirigiéndose a una de sus camas, se detuvo –no te propases con Kyoko… después de todo tengo que cuidar a mi chica– dijo Noah viéndolo con una sonrisa picara

Kuon salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la sala principal, para encontrarse con una hermosa imagen que hizo que su corazón saltara de alegría, Kyoko estaba recostada sobre el lomo de Cain mientras esta hablaba

–sabes Cain este departamento sigue igual a ese día– decía acariciándolo en la cabeza, mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaba a caer por sus mejillas –Pero como Papá dijo debo dejar el pasado atrás, Cain tengo miedo no quiero alejarme de Kuon… pero el ama a Mogami Kyoko y no a mí–

–Kyoko!– la llamo sorprendido

Ella solo se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, su postura recta, sus ojos reflejo de penumbra de su vida –Joven Kuon Hizuri necesito hablar con usted–

 _"Por qué esta seriedad y que con eso de que yo amo a Mogami Kyoko y no a ella… si ella es a la que amo"_ la miro de arriba abajo para sentarse frente a ella –tu dirás–

–primero que nada ¿Quién soy yo? Para ti– su mirada fija, sin ningún brillo en ella

–¿qué quieres decir?–

–¿Cuándo me vez a quien vez?– siguió diciendo –uff! Que ironía hace un tiempo en esta misma sala, fue la última vez que se vio a Tsuruga Ren, pero nunca imagine que se vería por última vez a Mogami Kyoko– decía como si esa chica fuera otra persona

–¿Qué?– articulo apenas con aliento con los ojos abiertos

.

 **Ting dong ting dong**

–Acaso sabes qué hora es Shou– decía shoko –shou deja de molestar a la gente–

–No me iré de aquí hasta que no hable con esa mujer – gritaba enojado

–no crees que para que alguien te abra la puerta se necesita que haiga alguien adentro– dijo fríamente una mujer con traje y un maletín –además sabes que podría llamar a seguridad por molestar a estas horas–

–Mogami Saena– dijo Shou ignorando lo demás –necesito hablar con usted– decía serio

–Supongo que eres Fuwa Shoutaro– soltó un suspiro

–Estos papeles que significan– dijo sacando un tipo de acta

–acaso no sabes leer, tanto daño te hizo salirte del sistema educativo–

–no estoy para juego–

–ni yo, hoy fue un día largo y lo único que deseo es descansar– se pasó a un lado de él hacia la puerta –te ahorrare tiempo todos esos papeles son verdaderos, Mogami Kyoko murió el 27 de agosto hace 2 años– cerro la puerta dejando a Shou y Shoko sorprendidos

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **William extra II**

Paris. Francia, octubre 03 (un año y medio atrás)

–William otra vez causaste revuelo en la discoteca, acaso no te importa lo que diga la prensa– decía enojado Andrew

–Qué más da, soy de los mejores actores de Paris y lo he ganado por mi desempeño–

–Pero eso no importa, debes pensar en tu imagen, maldita sea William tienes 23 años, ya estas lo suficientemente grande para comportarte como el adulto que eres– seguía diciendo serio viéndolo –¿adónde pretendes que vas?–

–Lo más lejos que pueda de ti– grito saliendo de la oficina, dándole un gran y sonoro golpe a la puerta, bajo por las escaleras hasta una planta más debajo de donde estaba y camino por el pasillo hasta a otra oficina, entrando como si nada, se dejó caer en un sofá.

–Uff… William otra vez…–suspiro Cory –no deberías hacer enojar a Andrew él es tu manager y tu amigo, y como los dos se preocupa por ti y tu carrera– continuo tranquilamente mientras arreglaba unos papeles

–no quiero hablar de eso– dijo acurrucándose en el sillón

–William–

–ya dije que no–

–uff! Está bien– siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, apenas había pasado unos 10 minutos

–Cory– dijo poniéndose boca arriba en el sofá

–¿mande?–

–Has sabido ¿Cómo está?– pregunto William, Cory se detuvo un momento y lo miro sin contestar –Cory no crees que es hora de que dejes que te den otro…–

–NO– dijo fuerte y segura –yo sé que el volverá–

–Cory ya pasaron 2 años desde que el no volvió a tocar la oficina–

–no importa, yo soy su manager y lo esperare, se lo prometí a sus padres hace 6 años y pienso cumplirla –

–Uff! Que aburrida…–

–hoo gracias– dijo con sarcasmo

–no tu… esta vida no hay nada interesante en ella–

–ho así que como no tienes nada interesante que hacer en esta vida, la estas aventando a un lado solo por ello–

–si lo miras bien, no importa que, no encuentro nada interesante, es decir amo mi carrera actuar es mi vida, pero es una vida vacía, al terminar el día de trabajo ya no hay nada, es volver a un departamento gobernado por la soledad–

–por eso te he dicho que seas serio con las chicas… como un playboy como tu, desea conseguir una chica seria si en un, dos por tres estas conquistando a otra–

–oye no es mi culpa ellas son las que…–

–Vaya William no pensaba encontrarte aquí– comento con seriedad Eltra Duris

–Señor Duris– dijo levantándose de golpe y con todo el respeto que pudo

–Bueno me ahorras tiempo de mandarte a buscar, Cory avísale a Andrew, Francy y Janet que los quiero ver en mi oficina en 5 minutos– termino de decir cerrando la puerta, Cory marco rápidamente los números y les aviso

–Vamos William–

–na, aquí me quedo además son puros manager a los que llamo–

–dijo que también fueras–

–uff! Pero tengo sueño y no me quiero topar con Andrew– dijo casi en susurro lo último

–Willam vamos– lo tiro del sofá, este a regaña dientes la siguió subieron al elevador, estaban todos a los que llamo en la oficina esperando mas no se encontraba Eltra, después de 2 minutos entro junto con Kouki Takarada

–Buenas tarde– dijo respetuosamente Kouki –gracias por venir tan rápidamente– continuo sentándose en la silla principalmente y Eltra se colocó atrás de el sin decir nada –le pedí a Eltra que les llamara, ya que a partir de hoy se unirá una nueva manager a la agencia, ustedes dirán que para que les aviso, les pido su cooperación para que le ayuden ella comenzó a ser manager apenas hace un mes, les pido que la guíen y a aconsejen en esto ustedes son los manager de los mejores manager y de más años de experiencia– todos asintieron en forma de aprobación Kouki sonrió –les quiero presentar a Britge Meigon– entro Britge junto con una chica de pelo negro y un chico que todos reconocieron a la primera

–Noah!– dijo casi sin aliento y rápidamente William _"¿Quién es ella es muy linda?"_

–Hola William– miro a los demás –hola a todos he vuelto– dijo con una brillante sonrisa, Eltra y Kouki estaban con una gran sonrisa al ver como todos se alegraban de ver a Noah, Britge como siempre observando lo que pasaba.

–cof cof… bueno como Noah lo ha dicho está de vuelta– interrumpió Eltra con una sonrisa

–Enserio estas devuelta?– pregunto con alegría William

–si… bueno– volteo a ver a Cory –si aun Cory acepta seguir siendo mi manager–

–sabes perfectamente que si– contesto con una sonrisa y con una que otra lagrima en los ojos

–¿por cierto quien es esta linda chica?– pregunto ansioso Francy(nota es hombre) dijo acercándose a Kyoko, esta retrocedió rápidamente un poco nerviosa

–Por favor absténgase de invadir el espacio de la señorita– dijo Britge fríamente con una mirada de miedo haciendo que el hombre temblara

Kouki se acercó rápidamente a colocarse al lado de la chica y la abrazo con una mano pasándola por los hombros –déjenme presentarles a Kyo será la representada de Britge Meigon–

–Entonces es un nuevo talento– dijo sorprendida Janet

–Algo así– continuo Eltra –también ella ayudara en la empresa, ya que debe ir conociendo cómo se maneja este tipo de empresa– se acercó a ella y le revolvió el cabello

William la miraba fijamente –Señor Duris, Señor Takarada a mí para que me llamaron si ella va ayudar con la empresa–

–te equivocas William, Kyo también es modelo y actriz bueno fue y quiere volver a retomarlo– contesto Noah

–¿Qué? Entonces quieren que le enseñe…–

–ho no William no es eso necesario– contesto Kouki

–entonces?–

–es solo que ella quería conocer a Athos, ya que ella representara a Milady de Winter– continuo Kouki aun abrazando dulcemente a Kyo

–¿Qué ella será Milady de Winter?–

Ella asintió –mucho gusto William– dijo con un claro Francés y haciendo una reverencia demostrando que era japonesa –espero poderme llevar bien contigo– levanto el rostro dejando ver una sonrisa brillante y sincera –y espero hacer mi mejor trabajo con todos ustedes– seguía diciendo viendo a todos inocentemente haciendo que casi todos se sonrojara con solo verla, Janet no aguanto más y se fue abrazarla, William veía a Kyo _"ES TAN LINDA"_ su sonrojo estaba tomando fuerza

–eres una monadaaa!– decía abrazándola y estándole los cachetes –mucho gusto Kyo yo soy Janet y lo que necesites solo necesitas pedirlo… bueno si es en mis posibilidades te ayudare–

–lo mismo digo y también va para ti Britge por cierto soy Francy– dijo Francy un poco sonrojado viendo a la mujer

–Muchas gracias– contesto rápido Britge a los dos

–Bueno eso era todo… Kyo– la llamo Kouki –es hora de irnos ya mañana exploraras todo lo que quieras–

–si, Onisama– dijo con un sonrisa para tomar su mano –con permiso–

–yo también mañana los veo– también se despidió Noah

–¿Qué te vas?–

–si te veré mañana William– se despidió

–Déjalo irse William, además no es como si ya no lo fueras a ver ya que decidió retomar su carrera– comento Eltra

–mmm… señor Duris–

–¿qué pasa William?–

–esa chica realmente será Milady?–

–si, fue al casting y el director amo su representación…–contesto vagamente –Britge–

–si Señor Eltra–

–ella– señalo a Cory –es Cory la manager de Noah, Cory ella es Britge espero que la auxilies en algunas áreas como dijo Kouki ella es nueva siendo manager al igual que tu Andrew espero que la ayudes ya que William trabajara cercas de ella– comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio –por cierto– volteo a verlos a todos –La chica que acaban de conocer su nombre completo es Takarada Kyo es la hermana menor de Kouki y la hija del Presidente Lory, así que ten cuidado William– dijo en tono de advertencia

–¡QUEEE!– gritaron sorprendidos los demás excluyendo a Britge

 _"sabía que su hermosura y esa sonrisa angelical era peligrosa"_ pensaba William

.

.

Gracias por leer


	32. La oscuridad de la noche

**Skip Beat! no me pertenece!**

Historia de Kuon x Kyoko

por fin pude sacar esto tenia días queriendo cuadrar este capitulo... por culpa de este capitulo que lo tenia en mi cabeza me bloque y ya no pude escribir, pero bueno hoy venia y en la radio salio música de Camila y fue como si se hubiera iluminado la laptop y por fin lo pude escribir

* * *

 **La oscuridad de la noche**

–antes de iniciar te pido que me escuches hasta el final– dijo con seriedad

Kuon asintió aceptando lo que la chica le había pedido

Lo miro fijamente, trago un poco de saliva y cerró los ojos trato de tomar lo más posible de aire

–Hace 2 años… para ser más claros el 27 de agosto Kyoko Mogami murió en la pequeña clínica médica de la zona Shibuya–

–¿27? – repitió con duda _"la última vez que yo la vi fue el 26"_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* **RESCÁTAME** *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

–mi nombre es Kuon no es Ren y tampoco Corn–

–Quien dijo que una mentira, puede hacer feliz a alguien, se equivocó– dijo con ironía

–kyoko– la tomo de la muñeca

–si es que me aprecias un poco, déjame ir– dijo con la voz quebrándose, mientras trataba que le soltara la mano

–solo déjame explicártelo–

–para qué?... me vas a decir que es magia una vez más– lo miro dolida –jajaja que tan estúpida me crees REN… KUON O CORN como quieras llamarte… solo déjame en paz, ya no me dañes más… ya no… ya no hay nada más que se pueda romper aquí– señalo su corazón mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a salir –suéltame- Ren la soltó en el momento. Kyoko tomo su mochila y su suéter, Ren se limitó a solo seguirla a una distancia prudente

Kyoko estaba frente a la puerta con la mano en la perilla y la puerta abierta, Ren parado en la en la entrada de la sala mirándola

–Sabes que me duele más…– dijo sin voltear

Ren negó con la cabeza como si ella lo pudiera ver

–jajaja– comenzó a reír sin ganas –que soy tan estúpida…–

–tu no…–

Lo volteo a ver –si… si lo soy… soy la mujer más estúpida del mundo por enamorarme como idiota de alguien que no existe, por dejar que mi corazón latiera una vez más por alguien, me enamore de alguien que solo es una ilusión para el mismo y para el mundo– con esas últimas palabras ella salió del departamento cerró la puerta de un golpe

–KYOKOOO– solo alcanzo a escuchar que grito su nombre tras la puerta

Camino como pudo hasta el elevador, con el corazón más que desecho en el pecho el dolor más que insoportable, entro al elevador –idiota! Es lo que eres Kyoko…. una maldita idiota! Magia ja solo tú eres capaz de creer en eso– le reprochaba al reflejo que le regalaba las puertas del elevador –TSURUGA REN NO EXISTE…– sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir con más fuerza –MUCHO MENOS CORN– como pudo tomo los pocos pedazos que quedaban de su ya destruido corazón, al sonar la campañilla de las puertas del elevador, se limpió la cara y salió con la poca dignidad y orgullo que le quedaba, un paso firme una mirada enrojecida y un orgullo era lo que quedaba una vez más, salió del edificio de complejos de departamento, miro el reloj apenas pasaba de las 11 de la noche era demasiado temprano para ir a casa, no quería ver a nadie y que nadie le preguntara nada.

Vago por la calle hasta llegar a un parque cercas de TBM, se sentó en una banca viendo el edificio, admiraba las luces de los edificios que resaltaban gracias a las nubes grises con rayos que remontaban entre ellas decorando el cielo, pudo ver como poco a poco las luces dejaban de ser redondas y brillantes, pasando a ser machones apenas reconocibles, las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar sin su consentimiento, mientras en su garganta gritos de desesperación y dolor eran ahogados por el dolor que sentía en su pecho

–Vaya, vaya que tenemos ¿aquí?– decía una voz muy familiar –no espere encontrarte maldita mujer chupa almas, acaso viniste a visitarme a felicitarme por pasar al 3 lugar de los chicos más guapos y cotizado de Japón y creme que le ganare muy pronto a ese actorucho de Tsuruga Ren y así te mostrare que soy mejor que ese tipo, are que todas la chicas de Japón caigan ante mi ja ja ja y así derrocare a ese estúpido senpai tuyo, ja ja ja ya verás pisoteare a ese Tsuruga Ren– se burlaba con malicia –ya verás pronto vendrás rogando a ped…–

Kyoko solo se limitó a esconder su rostro al escuchar el nombre del actor

–Acaso no me piensas contestar– expreso con enfado al sentirse ignorado, la miro por unos nanos segundos y al ver que ella no reaccionaba, con paso sigiloso se puso enfrente de ella –¿Kyoko?– susurro mientras la levantaba de los hombros… y ahí estaba un rostro apenas visible, ojos con lágrimas, reflejo vacío pero perdido en el mar de la tristeza que hacía que cualquiera callera en él _"ya ni con lo de su madre ella puso ese rostro"_ –¿Kyoko?–

–Hoy no por favor– susurro apenas con voz –por favor hoy no– le rogo con voz más que quebrada por el dolor

–¿Qué te pasa?– le exigió

–Por favor hoy no, solo déjame sola– susurraba Kyoko tratando de controlar su dolor y sus lágrimas mientras se levantaba de su asiento

–Maldita sea Kyoko ¿Qué te pasa?– la tomo con fuerza de la muñeca

–me lastimas–

–No te soltare hasta que me digas que te pasa?– gritaba irritado, los ojos de ella tenían ese pequeño brillo de tristeza y defrauda miento, analizo un poco hace unas horas había visto a Ren por ahí, la ira, los celos, el enojo lo gobernaron –te vas a Kyoto!–

–¿Qué? –

–Te has enamorado–

–Eso no te incumbe maldito bastardo–

–claro que sí y más si es de ese imbécil–

–no hables así de Tsuruga san–

–perdiste dijiste que no caerías ante él y mírate ahora estas como una tonta enamorada con el corazón roto, lo más seguro es que te acaba de rechazar, acaso no te das cuenta que eres una mujer aburrida, sin ningún atractivo, acaso eres tan estúpida… ADEMÁS ERES MÍA KYOKO!– la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo fuerte mente mientras la besaba brutalmente a la fuerza _"¿porque? Maldición ¿Por qué? No Kyoko es mía solo mía"_

–nooo! Sueltamee!–

–si no entiendes por las buenas te obligare a entenderlo por las malas– la arrastro hacia lo más profundo y oscuro del parque que estaba solo

–nooo suéltame!– pataleaba y gritaba desesperada –nooo Sueltame!–

–te lo dije no puedes… no mejor dicho no debes ver a otro hombre que no sea yo!– su voz llena de ira y enfado era imponente mientras la aventaba contra un árbol fuertemente.

Kyoko comenzó a toser el golpe contra el tronco la había dejado sin aire y un fuerte dolor en la espalda y un pequeño liquido sentía resbalando por su espalda, con el impacto había quebrado una pequeña rama la cual se le clavo un poco en su hombro derecho, sintió un escalofrió de miedo recorrer su cuerpo.

–te hare entender que eres mía– dijo fríamente tomando sus manos con una sola de él y llevándolas hacia arriba y presionándolas contra el árbol, comenzando a rasgar su ropa.

–Sho… ta… ro…– las lágrimas le brotaban de sus ojos _"ayuda! REN! CORN! SALVAMEE!"_ –KUON– dijo apenas con voz tan débil que no llego a oídos de su agresor.

.

Era un callejón oscuro, sucio, frio, con un fétido olor de agua estancada, que remedio se podía hacer ya que al fondo ala derecha donde yacía el primer pilar de la pared pegado un largo y oxidado tubo de desagüe dejando ver el residuo de las lluvias pasadas, pasando por debajo de dos viejos y grandes contenedores de basura, unas tres filas de cajas de cartón montadas una sobre otras húmedos y desgastados en la esquina contraria de la tubería, arriba de las cajas un antiguo y desgastado arbotante, luciendo un foco quebrado, entre los dos contenedores de basura un pequeño y estrecho espacio apenas accesible para una persona, el perfecto lugar para esconderse si tratas de salvar tu vida, con un solo pequeño y mísero detalle es un callejón sin salida, si la encontraban estaba muerta, mas igual daba si salía la matarían, era el final para ella, soltó un gran suspiro cansado y agotador estaba herida de su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda, tenía que sobrevivir solo lo suficiente para terminar su misión, como pudo se metió en ese pequeño espacio. Su aliento era agitado y su respiración superficial suficientes golpes en su costado de su tórax para imaginar que alguna de sus costillas podría estar rota, su visión cada vez más borrosa

–Где это? (¿Dónde está?)– decía la voz de un hombre en ruso

–проклинать… как мы теряем эту суку? (maldición… ¿cómo pudimos perder a esa perra?)– gritaba enfadado otro hombre

–Вам больше не жалуется и поиск его (Ya no se quejen y encuentre la)– grito un tercero mientras pasaban ignorando el callejón

 _"maldición no se detiene la sangre"_ se hacía un torniquete en su pierna con lo que encontró, como pudo se fijó por la orilla del contenedor hacia la calle para asegurarse que los hombre se habían ido –debo tratar de llegar al cuarte... – con manos temblorosas se levantó poco a poco comenzó hacer presión sobre su brazo derecho y con saltos y pasos comenzó a caminar por la calle de vez en cuando se recargaba contra la pared, escuchaba pasos a los lejos y comenzó a correr tenía que terminar su misión, escaneo rápidamente su entorno vio un gran parque y se apresuró a entrar, se escondió entre unos arbusto y comenzó a ir a gatas teniendo cuidado que los arbustos _"maldición mi vista… vamos Britge aguanta un poco más… debes terminar tu misión… no por nada eres una Spetsnaz FSB de los más altos rangos"_

–yaaaa! Dejamee!– escucho a lo lejos un grito de mujer y no pudo no ir hacia dónde provenía, cuando llego lo único que podía ver era a una chica de cabello corto y hecho un lio, con la ropa rasgada y sangre tanto en su hombro y otra poca manchando su falda, la chica estaba en un mar de lágrimas, y hecha bolita

Britge trago saliva " _es tan pequeña_ " la miro como temblaba de miedo

–no… no te acerques por favor no te acerques– grito la chica abrazándose a sí misma, sin dejar de temblar, viéndola a los ojos con miedo

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* o *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kyoko se encontraba pálida como si estuviera viendo un fantasma y comenzó a abrazarse así misma comenzó a frotarse con las manos sus brazos como si se encontrara bajo la nevada más fría.

Kuon la observaba con los ojos llenos de tristeza, ira, enfado, culpabilidad bajo la cabeza _"si yo la hubiera detenido... ho ido tras ella ese día"_ se comenzó a culpar golpeo fuertemente la mesa de café quebrándola en dos – _no pude protegerte_ – levanto la mirada ella lo miraba asustada, la quería abrazar, tenerla en sus brazos consolarla ahora entendía porque cuando la había abrazado esa noche en la cena ella había reaccionado así, comenzó a levantarse para acercarse a ella

–Aun no término– dijo aun temblando de miedo pero firme haciéndose hacia atrás protegiéndose con Cain

–¿Qué?–

–Prometiste escuchar hasta el final–

Kuon se congelo –aun ahí más– susurro para si asustado ahora era el quien se había puesto pálido.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer


	33. Las tinieblas de una noche

**Skip beat no me pertenece...**

 **Gracias por los comentarios los adoro :)**

 **.**

 **Las tinieblas de una noche**

Kuon se congelo –aun ahí más– susurro para sí, mientras volvía caer al suelo para sentarse, se llevó una mano hacia la frente donde iniciaba su cabello, su piel había palidecido, _"maldición esa cucaracha… demonios… si yo… a quien engaño… no la protegí… ese día me quede hundiendo mis penas en el maldito alcohol mientras a ella… a ella le pasaba eso… mientras ella era vio… no no no no no… demonios… lo peor es que aun ahí más"_ su aura se había oscurecido, mientras miraba a Kyoko que estaba temblando y se acurrucaba entre Cain el cual la tenía rodeada como si fuese una capa que la estuviera protegiendo.

Kyoko lo miraba asustada, trago un poco de saliva mientras meditaba como debía retomar la plática, se removía en su lugar y se abrazaba como si lo que fuera a decir le lastimara mucho.

–Kyoko– dijo débilmente Kuon con todo el rostro reflejando la preocupación que sentía, cerro un momento los ojos mientras trataba de tranquilizarse apretó fuertemente sus puños. Ella levanto la mirada hacia él una vez más, ya había puesto sin querer más de metro y medio de distancia.

–uhm…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* **ADIÓS Mogami Kyoko** *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 _"oro… son ojos dorados"_ pensó para sí mientras veía a la chica que estaba frente a ella, hasta se le había olvidado sus propios problemas al ver a Kyoko en un mar de lágrimas, con la ropa desgarrada y ensangrentada. Un fuerte dolor en su pierna le recordó que tenía que desenvolver un poco más el torniquete de su pierna y que tenía que ir a su cuartel –Maldición– escabullo con voz baja.

– Босс здесь кровавый след (jefe por aquí hay un rastro de sangre)–

– Следуйте за ним, что сука не может остаться в стороне (Sígalo, esa perra no puede estar lejos)– se escuchaba de lejos

Unas ramas comenzaron a moverse detrás del árbol donde estaba recargada Kyoko, su cuerpo reacciono solo, en un momento solo vio una pistola apuntando hacia Kyoko, no supo cómo paso pero ya se hallaba aventando un cuchillo el cual se clavó en la frente del hombre cayendo en el regazo de Kyoko, la cual había entrado en shock por escuchar el disparo que había sido desviado gracias a la rapidez de Britge.

 _"maldición debo irme de aquí"_ iba a volver a su camino, se dio la vuelta pero de reojo vio por última vez a la chica _"Britge estás loca… pero si la dejo aquí la mataran…"_ soltó un suspiro cansado y corrió hacia ella

–No por favor déjame! No diré nada– decía en sollozos viendo aterrorizada al hombre muerto

Ignoro sus palabras y se agacho y rompió parte de su blusa y se la amarro como pudo en su hombro –No dejare a alguien en tu estado… sola…– la tomo la muñeca como pudo y se la llevo más a fuerza que de ganas, caminaron a todas prisa por callejones oscuros, Britge nunca volteo atrás.

La vista se estaba volviendo cada vez más borrosa –un poco más– apretó más fuerte la mano de Kyoko.

–Duele– se quejó levemente Kyoko, Britge se recargo en la pared para tomar equilibrio, desde que la había visto, no había observado bien por la pésima luz –Está herida debemos ir a un ho…– grito preocupada y asustada

–No grites– le tapó la boca con la mano más el levantar mucho su brazo hizo que el dolor volviera de este. _"esta niña es demasiado extraña, acaso se le ha olvidado lo que paso hace menos de media hora"_ el dolor le recordó –demonios, debemos irnos–

–pero tu…– decía Kyoko realmente preocupada

–yo estaré bien– le sonrió dulcemente, la comenzó arrastrar una vez más pero esta vez fue más fácil Kyoko la seguía y trataba de seguir su paso que era muy difícil. Britge se detuvo de golpe, provocando que Kyoko golpeara contra su espalda, la arrincono contra una pared _"demonios, están ahí_ " las pulsadas del dolor de la pierna y del brazo eran cada vez más palpitantes. Se comenzó a deslizar por la pared hasta quedar sentada junto con Kyoko, el dolor era más fuerte, vio de reojo el hombro de Kyoko el cual también estaba sangrando nuevamente –escúchame bien–dijo tomando su barbilla y haciendo que la viera a los ojos –esto– le dio una tarjeta con una memoria –escúchame bien, al final de esta calle esta un gran edificio enorme… uhmm ahí estará un hombre ruso llamado Levka, él…–

–no– contesto rápidamente

–¿no? –

–no me iré sin ti… estas herida– expresaba alterada

–escúchame niña, tú sigues en Shock y si está reaccionando así es por la adrenalina que creo tu cuerpo para salvar tu vida bloqueo todos tus sentidos, pero tu estas sangrando y lo más probable es que tengas un derramen interno– decía seria y fríamente

–pero…–

–pero nada niña, eres joven y debes tener una familia que te espera y te ayudara a superar todo esto… además debo encargarme de la basura, cuando salga tratare de darte el tiempo suficiente para que llegues– se levantó camino con todas sus fuerzas cuando se acercó a la esquina –dale esa tarjeta y memoria a Levka él sabrá que hacer– dijo por ultimo antes de correr hacia donde se veían unos hombre realmente peligrosos, el sonido de disparos comenzaban a inundar la noche.

Kyoko comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, hacia donde Britge le había comunicado, comenzó a tocar el timbre como loca, hasta que dejo de escuchar ruido, dejando un gran y fuerte disparo ser el último sonido, algo en su corazón se estrujo dejo caer la memoria y la tarjeta, sus piernas comenzaron a correr hacia donde había visto por última vez a esa mujer, cuando llego fue como si todo su cuerpo se congelara en una oscuridad tan tenebrosa.

–Где информация гребаная сука? (¿Dónde está la maldita información perra?)– decía el hombre en ruso mientras la apuntaba con una katana a la mujer que estaba en el suelo de rodilla ante él –Анда отдай мне информацию и, возможно, помилуй и не уничтожить прекрасное тело, так что ваша семья имеет даже тело сетующих, видите, я быть щедрыми, как вы убили большую часть моих людей в Японии (anda devuélveme la información y tal vez tenga piedad y no destruya tu hermoso cuerpo, para que tu familia tenga aun cuerpo que llorar, y mira que estoy siendo generoso ya que has matado a una buena parte de mis hombres de Japón)–

La mujer tocio sangre y aun con dignidad levanto su rostro, con esos fríos e indescriptible lo miro y sonrió altaneramente – Я предпочел бы умереть, чем дать ему проклятый убийца (prefiero morir a dártela maldito asesino)– el hombre se enfadó y blandió la Katana con fuerza, las manchas de sangre mancharon su rostro, al igual que a Britge la cual tenía los ojos más que abiertos.

Zaz! Fue el último sonido sordo del filo de la espada trozando y separando en desgarre del tejido muscular " _Ren_ … _adiós y gracias a todos_ " pensó por última vez con una solitaria lagrima por su mejilla cerro los ojos entregándose a la fría oscuridad que desde hace rato la llamaba para que se hiciera una misma con ella…

–una herida punzocortante en el flaco izquierdo dañando solo parte del colon descendente, se trató quirúrgicamente fue una suerte que solo dañara eso ya que la atravesó, hubo pérdida de sangre de un 45 % por lo cual se hizo transfusión sanguínea de un litro y medio tipo B y una solución fisiológica, también herida en el hombro derecho con una profundidad de 1 cm con diámetro de 3 cm se aplicó 6 puntadas simples, en las palmas de las manos laceraciones superficiales– se escuchaba la voz de un hombre joven, soltó un suspiro –es demasiado joven– hizo una pausa poniéndose alado de la cama viendo a la chica en la cama –se encontró desgarre uterino, provocando hemorragia interna, en las dos muñecas marcas por agarres de forcejeo junto con hematomas en piernas y brazos al igual que en el tórax y abdomen, medicamente se ha hecho todo, ahora solo queda que despierte de la anestesia–

–eso es todo…– se escuchó la voz de una mujer la cual estaba sentada en un sofá enfrente de la cama, con el brazo y la pierna vendadas, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió y el sonido de unas pisadas que se detuvieron al estar enfrente de la cama – ¿y bien?– pregunto la mujer al hombre que había entrado. El hombre era alto de buen porte, alvino, con un ojo azul y otro verde, vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos italianos, una camisa azul con un chaleco.

Con voz gruesa y fuerte comenzó a decir –Mogami Kyoko, 18 años cumplidos en diciembre 25, es actriz trabaja para la agencia de Lory´s Majestic Entertainment…–

–eso no me interesa y ¿su Familia?– lo interrumpió la mujer

–Se le comunicó a su madre una tal Mogami Saena abogada de la firma…– dijo con mal sabor de boca como si lo que hubiera investigado no le agradara

–Eso no me importa, ya viene– interrumpió con esa actitud controladora de ella

–uff! Es que ese es el problema– hizo una pausa miro a la chica con pena y tristeza, algo dentro de él le dolía –ella nos comunicó con un tal Takarada Lory al parecer él tiene su custodia y ella no quiere saber nada de ella, ni nada–

–¿él es su padre?– pregunto con esa voz fría, levanto una de sus cejas viéndolo fijamente, el hombre negó con la cabeza

–él es el presidente de Lory´s Majestic Entertainment– vio que la mujer iba hablar –no tiene hermanos, ni familiares cercanos, ni novio y no se encontró información del padre, vive por su cuenta desde hace más de tres años, alquila una habitación en un restaurante llamado Darumaya– se acercó a ella y le entrego un portafolio, lo tomo y comenzó a leer la información.

–Masharo san cuida de ella y avísame si hay algún cambio en ella o si despierta– se levantó con cuidado y tomo las muletas que estaban alado de ella y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación

–si Meigon sama… Vasily sama – hizo una reverencia, el hombre hizo una reverencia salió junto con ella.

–¿Britge?–

–le dijiste a esa mujer la situación?– dijo deteniendo su andar

–no me dejo apenas mencione el nombre de la chica, ella dijo que no tenía nada que ver con ella… fue un tanto fría para que sea su madre… no le importa que le pase a esa chica–

–irónico que tú digas eso Levka– expreso Britge con una sonrisa burlona

–Eso es una cosa y esto es otra… ¿deseas que llame a Takarada Lory y le avise de la situación?–

–yo lo are–

–Britge no puedes hacer eso, tú también estas hospitalizada y debes reposar–

–Ella es mi responsabilidad– dijo firmemente –yo fui la culp–

–no ella fue la que decidió salvar tu vida Britge a pesar de no saber nada de ti y haber sido violada minutos antes ella decidió… cuando la vi correr desde mi puerta hasta ti…– guardo silencio y miro a Britge –es mejor que vayas a tu habitación– la acompaño hasta su habitación y la dejo sentada en cama

–Levka… yo deseo cuidarla es mi– lo miro

–No te preocupes de nada capitana– dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios para sellarlos –yo me encargo– salió de la habitación, rumbo a los elevadores del hospital

Un desfile de malabaristas recorría los pasillos de LME y atrás de ella el presidente vestido de arlequín demasiado llamativo y en el cuello su amada Nasuko, caminaban haciendo show hasta la oficina de Sawara –Mogami kun! Vamos a jugar!– grito abriendo la oficina

–Buenos días presidente, Kyoko chan no ha venido hoy– dijo Sawara

–mmm… que raro ella siempre viene aunque no tenga trabajo oficial– dijo Lory dejando de jugar con Nasuko –mi celular– dijo estirando la mano, su fiel mayordomo le paso el móvil, sawara lo miraba –no contesta… bueno puede que este ocupada… bueno me voy yo solo venía a jugar– dijo restándole importancia y comenzando a salir un poco decepcionado

–Buenas tardes Presidente– escucho la voz de dos hombres a su espalda

–Buenos tardes Ren… Yashiro– contesto con una sonrisa –Ren! ¿Qué te parece ir a jugar un partido de ajedrez?– apenas iba a contestar Ren cuando apareció Sebastián diciendo que lo buscaban, este puso un semblante de seriedad y se retiró rápidamente. Dejando a un Ren y Yashiro sorprendidos.

No podía descansar, llevaba 3 horas en la cama dando vueltas los vendajes no le gustaban pero eran necesarios, ella era una mujer fuerte, de lo que llevaba de servicio nunca había sido necesario que la hospitalizaran, debía sentirse feliz había cumplido su misión como siempre, pero a qué precio, se levantó una vez más de la cama comenzó a caminar hasta el cuarto continuo tenía que verla, ella yacía en la cama inmóvil, y con los ojos cerrados _"yo estaba lista para morir…¿Por qué me salvaste?"_ La miro un rato después se sentó alado de una silla junto a la ventana.

–Meigon sama debería estar descansando– dijo el doctor al entrar a la habitación

–ya me siento bien– el doctor la miro con reproche pero ella cambio el tema –algún cambio?–

–Todo sigue exactamente igual… ya ha comido pasa de las cuatro de la tarde–

–No tengo hambre–

–Meigon sama no castigue a su cuerpo, se lo pido vaya a descansar yo le avisare si…–

–uhmm…– fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco –¿Dónde estoy?– pregunto adolorida y adormilada

–Buenas Tardes Mogami san… soy el doctor Masharo Saeyi, trata de no moverte apenas hace 6 horas salió de una operación– le pidió el doctor al ver que ella trataba de moverse –me permite revisar– dijo sacando un foco para checar sus pupilas, cuando se acercó vio como Kyoko se tensaba y temblaba a su toque, así que opto por llamar a una enfermera para que lo ayudara con el trabajo –¿Qué es lo último que recuerda Mogami san?– le pregunto serio

–Yo… yo…– dijo divagando un poco aún seguía adormecida por los calmantes, abrió de golpe los ojos su semblante cambio a uno de miedo, su cuerpo se estremecía y palidecía ante el recuerdo, lagrimas salían sin su consentimiento, un aura de miedo y odio comenzó a invadirla –ese maldito… si yo…– se auto culpaba, trato de levantarse por todos los medios que su cuerpo le permitía.

–Mogami san no se mueva mucho, por favor a salido de una cirugía– decía el doctor tratando de volver acostarla en la cama junto con la enfermera.

–pero yo…– decía en sollozos se abrazó y se clavó los dedos con fuerza hasta dejar pequeñas llagas por culpa de sus uñas que habían rasgado parte de la piel –es mi culpa… soy una estúpida… si yo no…– pequeños brotes entre negro y rojizo comenzaron a salir entre sus dedo que tenía clavado en sus brazos –ese maldito… le suplique que me soltara… él…lo siento Kuon…– su herida en el abdomen se había abierto un poco por que se había movido bruscamente

–Traigan unos calmantes– grito el doctor, Britge corrió a ella y la abrazo.

–tranquila estas bien, estas segura aquí– decía tratando de tranquilizar a la chica –yo te cuidare– dijo pasando suavemente sus dedos entre su cabello

Kyoko fue soltando su agarre de sus brazos, paso sus brazos por el costado de Britge y los subió por su espalda, la abrazo fuertemente, su sollozo cambio a ser un llanto triste, amargo y doloroso mientras pedía disculpas a alguien, un último grito de parte de la chica fue la gota que derramo el vaso, esforzando su diafragma con el grito abrió completamente por completo la herida por la katana

–Rápido preparen el quirófano, y vengan ayudar– grito Masharo , la enfermera separo a Britge que estaba manchada de sangre, una vez mas de ella…

–Buena tarde, Mogami sensei y ¿…?– saludo respetuosamente Lory entrando a una oficina que se usaba para reuniones importantes.

–Buenas tardes– contesto fríamente Saena

–Buenas tardes supongo que usted es el presidente Takarada Lory– dijo el hombre albino –es un placer conocerlo, soy Vasily Levka en estos momentos estoy como consulado Ruso– Levka que estaba parado viendo por el gran ventanal

–es un placer Vasily sama, tengo entendido que necesita hablar conmigo y por lo que veo debe tratarse de Mogami Kyoko– comento viendo a Saena la cual estaba sentada de un lado de la gran mesa y el tomo asiento en la punta de la mesa

–así es… Veo que es muy perspicaz Takarada sama, me temo que si la señorita Kyoko fue encontrada altas horas de la noche en el parque por la zona Shibuya– dijo Levka tomando lugar frente a Saena, Lory tomo una taza de té que estaba frente a él, sin decir nada

–Como le dije anoche, nada de lo que ella haga me concierne– hablo Saene mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la puerta y la abría

–entonces no le importa si ella muere– declaro Levka serio. El sonido de la taza quebrándose en varios fragmentos fue lo único que se escuchó en la sala.

Mogami Kyoko era su hija, y si bien no la podía querer como tal era por lo que sentía al verla, toda su historia, vergüenza, odio y maldad de su vida era ella, mas nunca le hubiera deseado la muerte a ella…

Lory se levantó –¿QUÉ LE PASO A KYOKO?– grito aterrado –¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?–

Levka lo miraba, tomo un sorbo de su café –ella se encuentra en el hospital SHIBUYA, esta mañana ella salió bien de la cirugía, solo esperaban que despertara de la anestesia– Lory se dejó caer en el asiento, ese gran susto lo había hecho envejecer de golpe…

–Si salió bien, por qué dices que ella puede morir– comento Saena desde la puerta

–ho así que el suicidio, no es un tipo de muerte– explico

–Kyoko nunca cometería suicidio, es una chica fuerte– expreso Lory con un ceño irritado

–Es mejor que el mismo doctor se los explique– dijo levantándose Levka –me acompañan–

Britge estaba frente a la ventana se había puesto su ropa habitual, volteo hacia la puerta cuando escucho que esta se había abierto

–Что ты делаешь? А здесь? (¿Qué haces levantada? Y ¿aquí?)– hablo serio Levka

– Я в порядке, и я жду новостей о ней (Estoy bien y estoy esperando noticias de ella)– recargándose en la pared –А кто они? (¿y ellos quien son?)–

–capitana Meigo Britge, ellos son Takarada Lory y Mogami Saena, son las personas que responden por la chica– los presento –¿Dónde está ella?–

–uff! Entro a cirugía de emergencia– le comunico desde su lugar sin ninguna expresión

–¿Qué? No que ya había salido– pregunto enojado Lory, Levka iba hablar, pero Britge le gano

–no mal interprete señor Takarada, ella ya había salido de una esta mañana, pero cuando despertó ella…– se detuvo y veo por la ventana

–Meigo sama ¿Cómo es que Kyoko termino en esta situación?– pregunto seria Saena a Britge, esta volteo a verla, las dos se vieron a los ojos por lo que parecía eterno.

–cuando yo la encontré ella ya había sido violada– le comunico Britge seria –lo demás fue mi culpa, ella me salvo de morir– resumió sin dejar de ver a Saena a los ojos.

Lory cayó al suelo por lo comentado, _"Kyoko violada!... la pequeña y dulce Kyoko… no, no puede ser… debe ser una broma…"_ Levka ayudo a Lory a levantarse, salió de la habitación en búsqueda de una enfermera ya que el hombre se veía pálido y mortificado

Saena función en ceño de enfado –y supongo que no sabe ¿Quién fue?–

–no, cuando la encontré estaba ella sola–

–Esa niña, ni su poco honor puedo cuidar– escupió con enfado Saena

Ahora fue el turno de Britge de fruncir el ceño molesta ante las palabras de esa mujer.

–Acaso no estas escuchando Kyoko fue violada– grito molesto Lory, ahora rojo de la ira –además que te importa de su honor si tú nunca la has visto como tu hija, si no como tu vergüenza… ella lo que va a necesitar a su familia… más que nunca–

–Le recuerdo que ella no es mi familia, tal vez por lazos sanguíneos y apellido, pero solo eso creo que rompería todo con ella– expresaba Saena mas no pudo terminar

Una enfermera entro con Levka y les pidió que la acompañaran los cuatro, a la sala de espera, Saena solo miraba crédula, y miraba el reloj como queriendo irse, Levka había obligado a Britge volver a su habitación y de vez en cuando salía a ver a Lory y a Saena. Pasaban ya de las 11 de la noche, el doctor salió a hablar con ellos y les dijo que la chica había perdido mucha sangre además que había entrado en shock hipovolémico durante la cirugía, y la había tenido que drenarla en varias ocasiones y hubo un momento en que casi la perdían, les explico todo, desde cómo había llegado y hasta como había caído en crisis al despertar y recordar lo que había pasado, Saena estaba indiferente, el doctor les recalco que ella necesitaría ayuda y apoyo pero tenía posibilidad de salir y superar la situación.

Lory tomo aire y miraba con ira a Saena… –Mogami sensei– llamo a la mujer que estaba cercas de la salida –enserio desea romper todo lazo con ella– expreso, la mujer volteo a verlo

–claro–

–Perfecto, Sebastián– llamo a su mayordomo que sabe dónde salió, pero había llegado con unos papeles –si firma eso a partir de mañana Mogami Kyoko ya no estará y la que este internada será Takarada Kyoko– Saene lo miro y medito por unos minutos y leyó todos los documentos no solo era una adopción era desligue completo, el reloj marcaban las 11:59 cuando ella tomo los papeles y firmo todos ellos

–¿a partir de ahora Mogami Kyoko murió?– pregunto, Lory solo asintió –bien, cuídela–

–Sin dudarlo– hizo una reverencia y salió con un juego de copias. Britge venia saliendo de su habitación y miro a Lory el cual estaba serio y miro como Saena se iba sin mirar atrás

 **-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*0*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y todo lo que Kyoko le había contado, casi la había perdido y dos veces y el sumido en su dolor… sus ojos se llenaron de lastima y dolor por ella, pero también ira y odio contra ese bastardo, parte de su antiguo yo había despertado, y exigía venganza contra el cantante y ese otro tipo aunque ya estuviera muerto no le importaba, él se había atrevido a lastimarla.

–Cuando yo desperté ya era Takarada, pero eso lo supe semanas después– menciono Kyoko

–¿Por qué?– dijo sin levantar el rostro sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello _"¿porque lo cuenta como tercera persona?, no me digas ¿qué?... No puede ser"_ un aura de desdicha lo rodeaba, en todo el tiempo él no se había movido como lo prometió, escucho sin decir nada pero sin verla, si la miraba desearía abrazarla y ella no quería eso.

–¿Por qué, que?– en todo el tiempo su voz no había caído su timbre su claridad era perfecto, uno que otro abrazo para ella misma, no podía negar que le afectaba de alguna manera, aunque en su voz no lo dejase notar

–¿Porque hablas como si tu no estuvieras aquí?–

–Porque yo no soy Mogami Kyoko– tomo aire y se levantó –yo soy Takarada Kyoko, hija de Lory, hermana menor de Kouki y tía de María– lo miro y cerro lo ojos _"no me ve a la cara, tan repugnante le parezco"_ trago amargamente, dio unos 5 pasos hacia él se detuvo cuando lo escucho

–¿Por qué no me buscaste a mí?– pregunto dolido, levantando su rostro y viéndola directamente a los ojos _"yo te hubiera ayudado"_

–Ella no podía verte al rostro, le dolía pensar en ti y en lo que paso ese día… aparte estaba sucia, se sentía basura, la muerte fue lo mejor...– volteo el rostro no podía soportar esos ojos verdes viéndola así

–deja de hablar así de ti Mogami san– dijo enojado, levantándose y acercándose a ella, le molestaba que hablara de ella así.

–¿Cómo quieres que hable de ella? ella se fue. Por favor déjala ir–

–no, ella era mi luz… tu eres mi luz– le contesto acercándose a ella _"me niego que ella se cree a alguien más para vivir su vida"_ –sabes lo que sentí al saber que te habías ido y ahora vuelves y dices que tú no eres tú y que la chica que amo está muerta– la tomo de los brazos –te haces una mínima idea de la desesperación que sentía al no encontrarte– Kyoko se soltó de su agarre, estaba asustada tenía miedo, camino hacia atrás –sabes lo mucho que sufrí pensando que podía no volver a verte, tenía miedo Kyoko pensaba que me odiabas, te busque por todos lados, fui a Kioto más de cien veces, fui hasta el Ryokan de los Fuwa, a preguntar por ti– dijo dejándose caer en el sofá –acaso no te hace alguna idea, cuanto sufrí–

–yo… Kuon yo– camino hacia él estiro su mano para tocar su hombro pero se detuvo –Lo siento pero yo no puedo volver a ser ella– dijo por ultimo antes de salir corriendo una vez más del departamento con solo la compañía de su can.

–Kyoko– susurro Kuon viendo una vez más como ella se iba.

Ding Dong… ding dong… ding dong … ding dong… –maldita sea espero que sea importante sabes ¿qué hora es?– decía la voz gruesa de un hombre –ho vaya que sorpresa… ¿Cómo has estado lindura?... uff por tu cara creo que mal… uff! Britge puedes venir!– hablo el hombre, mientras tomaba a la chica por los hombros para que entraran.

–¿Qué pasa?– decía bostezando, se detuvo de golpe al ver a la chica y su can –que él la amaba mis polainas– susurro de mal humor, camino hacia ella –debes dormir un poco– dijo tomando su mano, Kyoko apretó su mano y la siguió hasta una habitación junto con Cain, –toma estarás más cómoda con esto– le paso una pijama, y a como la cama mientras Cain subía y se adueñaba de una esquina.

–¿No preguntaras?– susurro saliendo del baño ya vestida

–no creo que sea necesario, por tu rostro y por la hora que es, debo suponer que ya sabe todo lo que le paso a Mogami Kyoko–

–si–

–uff! Bien… mañana te llevare a casa–

–Britge– la miro asustada

–uff! Entiendo hablare con el Presidente Lory… pero por ahora descansa después de todo aun eres modelo y actriz y no es bueno que tengas ojeras– dijo como una madre protectora mientras la arropaba

–Gracias–

–de que… sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado– apago la luz y salió al pasillo donde estaba el hombre recargado en la pared –vayamos a descansar–

–Me gustaría que por una vez, llegara a casa con una sonrisa y no con cara de sufrimiento y miedo–

–pues tal vez a la próxima, ya que vino a cerrar ese ciclo–

–Eso parece, espero que por fin pueda estar en paz consigo misma, aún recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer– expreso Levka

–creo que todos, pero la que más sufre por ese día es ella– _"aunque gano una familia, perdió todo lo que era ella, su vida no puede volver atrás pero espero que un día ella pueda aceptarlo"_

 **Flash back**

–¿a partir de ahora Mogami Kyoko murió?– pregunto, Lory solo asintió –bien, cuídela–

–Sin dudarlo– hizo una reverencia y salió con un juego de copias. Britge venia saliendo de su habitación y miro a Lory el cual estaba serio y miro como Saena se iba sin mirar atrás

–Mi señor– pregunto Sebastián

–compra un boleto a corea de sur a nombre de Mogami Kyoko y que sea para hoy mismo y contacta a Disyu– ordeno, volteo su mirada hacia la mujer que había visto antes tan imponente y fuerte y ahora ante él se había vuelto vulnerable dejando ver que ella también era paciente del hospital –así que salvo tu vida–

–supongo que Masharo sama ha hablado con usted… sé que quiere respuesta pero…–

–lo sé este hospital es parte del consulado ruso, además que los asesinatos no son tan fáciles de en cubrir– comento, Britge abrió los ojos sorprendido

–¿Cómo? ¿Usted?–

–Ustedes investigaron de nosotros, yo investigo de ustedes es lo justo– le contesto mientras sacaba unos portafolios, con bastante información de ellos.

–Entonces sabe quién soy, verdad–

–sí, y sé que puesto ocupa en Rusia… dígame se preocupa por ella–

–claro–

–¿Qué está dispuesta hacer por ella?– pregunto Lory muy serio

–lo que sea–

–Hasta convertirse en parte de su familia, amiga, consejera y guardaespaldas–

–¿Quiere que me haga la niñera de Mogami Kyoko?–

–No, quiero que te hagas la manager y guardaespaldas de mi nueva hija Takarada Kyoko–

 **Fin flash back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer**


	34. No me rendiré

**DEBO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJE DE SKIP BEAT ¡NO! ME PERTENECEN**

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia y como siempre "KUON X KYOKO"

Los _"son pensamientos_ " y –son diálogos-

¡Gracias por leer!

.

 **No me rendiré**

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, y camino hacia el sofá de la sala dejando caer su cuerpo, estaba cansado y agotado, moría de sueño, más su cuerpo no deseaba descansar, deseaba encontrarla, había pasado toda la madrugada buscándola, recorriendo cada una de las calles de Japón.

 _Riing Riing, Riing Riing_

Saco el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y presiono el botón contestar.

*–Lo siento, Kuon pero, ella tampoco estaba en la mansión–

–entiendo Noah, gracias… el Presidente ya…–

*–si… me encontró y… lo… ¡LO SIENTO!–

–no te preocupes–

*–me pidió que te dijera q...–

*–¡KUON MUEVE TU TRASERO A MI CASA AHORA!– grito serio Lory para despues colgar

–uff! Ya que, es más fácil que la encuentre él, que yo solo– volvió a tomar las llaves y salió una vez más de su departamento, para dirigirse a la mansión de Lory, al llegar fue recibido por Sebastián que lo dirigió al despacho, donde estaban ya esperando Lory y un asustado Noah.

–Buenos días Kuon, toma asiento– saludo Lory serio

–¡Presidente!, Kyoko…–

–lo sé, ya me conto Noah– lo miro un segundo y dejo soltar un suspiro triste mirando a Kuon –ella está bien, así que no te preocupes por ella– dijo entre dientes _"Siempre pensé que no te importaría lo que le paso y que la apoyarías… pero veo que me equivoque"_

–y ¿Dónde está?–

–no sé exactamente dónde, pero sigue en Japón, Britge esta con ella–

Un gran suspiro de alivio salió de Kuon, dejando relajar un poco su cuerpo, lo cual duro solo unos segundos, una vez más su cuerpo se tensó, llevo sus mano a sus rodillas y lo miro serio –Presidente necesito hablar con Kyoko–

–no creo, que ella quiera hablar contigo muchacho–

–Pero yo con ella si… ella huyó de mi departamento sin dejarme decir nada, solo me miro y corrió–

–Así que huyó– recargo los codos sobre el escritorio y lo miro a los ojos –y ¿de qué quieres hablar con ella?–

Kuon lo miraba a los ojos, un pequeño brillo paso por sus ojos –no deseo insultarlo presidente, pero, lo que deseo hablar con ella solo nos incumbe a ella y a mí–

Lory lo miro y sonrió _"así que ella no lo dejo decidir, tal vez no sea demasiado tarde"_ soltó un gran suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa –está bien Kuon, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, si tienes cualquier duda sobre ella… o si deseas reconquistarla te podría ayudar– comento con una mirada picara –conozco a mi hija… te contestare todo lo que me preguntes, creo que te lo debo–

–¿Porque nunca me dijo nada?– su voz sonaba molesta.

–Uff! Ella me lo pidió, que ninguno de ustedes se enterrara de lo que pasó…–

–y ¿María chan?–

–había planeado originalmente que María chan se mantuviera al margen de todo, al igual que ustedes, pero ciertas circunstancias de fuerza mayor me obligo, a traerla a la mansión, donde tuve que cuidarla personalmente, como su padre y su familia, obviamente María ignora, por qué Kyoko se fue de Japón y que le paso esa noche y también le pedimos que no dijeran nada a nadie–

–¿Cuáles fueron esas circunstancias?–

Un gran suspiro pesado y triste salió de Lory –Quiero que entiendas algo muchacho, Kyoko sufrió mucho en ese tiempo y podría estar seguro que aún sufre en silencio, fueron cambios en su vida muy difíciles–

–Explíquese– dijo en forma de orden en vez de petición, una mirada de odio era la que aparecía.

–Estuvo hospitalizada por una semana y en esa semana habíamos arreglado para que ella se fuera a corea de sur con Meigon Britge su nueva Manager, mas ella se negó a irse, de hecho negaba cualquier cosa incluso hablar, ella no deseaba vivir ya Kuon…– se levantó de su escritorio, caminando a su gran ventanal mirando el cielo oscuro con el nacimiento del amanecer –había dejado de comer, su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, ese brillo en sus ojos desapareció también, ella dejo de ser la Kyoko que conocíamos, en más de una ocasión la encontré llorando preguntándose ¿Por qué a ella? Se culpaba por todo lo que había pasado, aun no le había dicho que la había adoptado legalmente, temía lo que pensaría o como reaccionaria cuando se lo dijera, hasta que en su última noche de hospitalización– hizo una gran pausa –Britge me marco… Kyoko había desaparecido del hospital, cuando llegue al hospital… ya la habían encontrado y se encontraba en quirófano, le estaban practicando un lavado gástrico… me temo que algo más murió ese día más grande de lo que puedo imaginar– volteo a ver a Kuon.

–suicidio!– escupió como si esa palabra fueran veneno, levantándose de golpe de su lugar con un aura oscura.

–por favor cálmate Kuon, no sirve de nada que te pongas así–

–y ¿cómo quiere que me ponga?– decía mientras se movía de un lado a otro del despacho –ella me necesitaba a mí… y no pude estar con ella– dijo acercándose al escritorio coloco las manos en el escritorio viendo a los ojos a Lory –¿POR QUÉ LE AYUDO A CREAR UNA MENTIRA? EN VEZ DE VOLVER A SER ELLA– pregunto desesperado

–ESO ES DIFERENTE–

–USTED SOLO LE ESTÁ AYUDANDO A CREAR OTRA PERSONA… ¡NO A SUPERAR LO QUE PASO!–

–AL IGUAL QUE TE AYUDE A TI, O ¡YA LO OLVIDASTE TSURUGA REN!– lo miro a los ojos–SOLO QUIERO PROTEGERLA, KUON–

–DE QUE?... de su pasado acaso– su mirada estaba en llamas –el pasado nos alcanza queramos o no, soy un claro ejemplo como lo ha dicho– musito con odio.

–Diferentes circunstancias; mismo objetivo, pero no creo que vaya a tener el mismo desenlace– por fin dijo Noah aun tembloroso, pero colocándose justo al lado de Lory que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

–¿Qué quieres decir?– pregunto Kuon

–A ti solo te di un nombre artístico, más nunca dejaste de ser Hizuri Kuon en los papeles legales, en cambio ella– contesto Lory

–Así que ella es completamente Takarada Kyoko, legal y artísticamente, Presidente ¿Si ella deseara volver a ser Mogami?– resumió Kuon

–Aunque ella quisiera volver a ser Mogami, aunque no creo que pase, no podría ya ser esa persona… Mogami Kyoko, ya no existe– complemento Noah

–Pensé que te lo había dicho todo– comento Lory tomando asiento.

–¿Qué quieren decir "con todo"?– cuestiono Kuon aun mirándolos con odio.

–Se refiere a cómo murió ella, como la atravesó el filo de una katana hiriéndola de muerte dejando, que la oscuridad se la llevara hasta las profundidades para morir, oficialmente en una cirugía el día 27 de agosto, ¡Buen día joven Kuon!– expreso Kyoko entrando al despacho como toda una joven inglesa, vestida simple, con una blusa blanca de tirantes y un saco de tres cuartos azul marino con un pescador de mezclilla entallado, que moldeaba de su cintura hasta sus piernas con uno zapatillas azules de piso –perdón por interrumpir padre–

–Buenos días Presidente, Noah– saludo Britge, volteo a ver a Kuon –buenos días Joven Kuon, no sabía que estaba aquí– dijo con una mirada cómplice hacia Lory

–Buenos días Britge– saludo Lory

–¡Kyo!– Grito Noah corriendo a ella, la abrazo con fuerza

–Bonne journée Noah– saludo Kyoko con una brillante sonrisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla –¿porque esa cara parece como si no hubieses dormido nada?– pregunto alejándose de él y dirigiéndose hacia Lory

–¡¿y de quien, crees que es la culpa?! ¡Kyo!–

–jajaja lo siento Noah… ¿cómo amaneciste hoy padre?– pregunto mientras lo abrazaba por los hombro y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla

–mi linda y dulce hija ¿Dónde te habías metido? Nos tenías preocupados– expreso señalando disimuladamente a Kuon, él cual no había quitado su vista de ella.

–¡Kyoko necesito hablar contigo!– expreso Kuon muy serio. Apenas había escuchado a Kyoko la seguía con la vista –¡Ahora!–

–Creo que no tenemos de nada que hablar joven Kuon– dijo sonriente y tomando asiento, en la mini salita que estaba alado del escritorio

–Yo opino diferente– contesto filosamente Kuon mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Kyoko sonrió recargando su brazo sobre el reposabrazos del sofá y apoyando su mejilla en su mano –supongo que siempre hemos tenido opiniones diferentes… no lo crees así Corn…– contesto recelosamente casi en susurro esquivando su mirada. Sebastián se acercó y le ofreció una taza de té, la cual tomo con gusto y sorbió un poco –gracias… ¡esta delicioso!– este le sonrió hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció de la oficina.

–hija creo que deberías…–

–no creo padre, que yo recuerde anoche dejamos todo claro– contesto firmemente

–Que gracioso lo que yo recuerdo es que alguien huyó de mi departamento, si aclarar nada–

–No hui– murmuro para sí, evadiendo la mirada de Kuon.

–¿no? Entonces ¿cómo se llama lo que hiciste anoche?–

–Yo solo me fui, ya que no había nada de qué hablar– dijo levantando la voz al igual que ella –¡al igual que ahora!– comenzó a caminar

–¡Kyo!– la regaño Britge –¿adónde crees que vas señorita?–

–¡A mi habitación!– dijo saliendo a toda prisa del estudio, Noah salió tras ella.

–Uff! Lo siento joven Kuon– se disculpó Britge dejándose caer en una silla cercana

–jajaja salió mejor de lo que pensé– dijo entre carcajadas Lory –Kuon–

Lo llamo ya que este estaba caminando hacia la puerta

–Espera, un momento queremos hablar contigo–

Kuon lo miro con duda

–Te conviene muchacho– concluyo Britge.

.

–Kyo! Espera… Kyoko Takarada espérame– la llamaba Noah, ya que la chica no se detenía a hablar. Habían caminado hasta el área donde estaban las habitaciones.

–¿Qué pasa Noah?– Kyoko había abierto su cuarto

–¿Qué, que pasa? Pues dímelo tú… Kuon estuvo toda la no…– no termino de preguntar ya que vio como Kyoko, cayó hacia atrás con Cain sobre ella lamiendo su cara.

–ja ja ja solo me fui unos minutos, Cain jajaja– decía entre risa tratando de quitar al perro de encima –anda bájate, para que pueda sacarte a pasear– el perro obedeció y bajo de ella.

–Te ayudo– le dijo Noah ofreciendo su mano.

–Gracias, Noah– tomo con delicadeza la mano que le ofrecía Noah. Apenas estuvo de pie, tomo una cadena que estaba sobre su escritorio –¿nos acompañas?– pregunto inocentemente con una sonrisa de niña mientras señalaba a ella y a Cain.

Noah se llevó su dedo índice a su clávela subiendo y bajando como si deseara deshacer algo " _¡Kyoko eres todo un enigma!"_ –uff! Creo que… mmm… será un placer acompañarlos–

–Bien… vamos– se apresuró a poner la cadena en el collar de canino, y tomo de la mano a Noah –por cierto quiero presentarte a alguien importante–

Caminaron hasta las puertas del jardín, Cain iba animado, jalando un poco para que Noah y Kyoko apresuraran su paso.

–sabes fumar hace daño a tu salud– expreso Kyoko con un tono de reproche. Al hombre que estaba recargado en el barandal de la terraza.

–hey hola nena…– el hombre volteo a verlos –de algo he de morir, no te parece mi hermoso ángel– expreso con arrogancia, quitándose el cigarrillo de la boca, acercándose a Kyoko, cuando la tuvo cercas con la mano libre la tomo por la cintura, mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia delante para quedar a la altura de su rostro. –y si puedo elegir mi muerte, prefiero esta, es más placentera, no crees amor–

–sí, claro. Muerte por cáncer pulmonar, sí que es tan placentera– contesto con sarcasmo la chica

–Esa es la excusa más estúpida que has dado hoy, te he dicho que aún me eres útil vivo, y el día que dejes de serlo yo misma te matare Levka– escucharon la voz de Britge que venía junto con Lory y Kuon.

Un pequeño chasquido de labios de parte del hombre fue su contestación, mientras soltaba a Kyoko. La chica se limitó a reír, mientras daba un paso atrás.

Noah y Kuon lo miraban fijamente al hombre frente a ellos a leguas se notaba que era extranjero. Pero la duda estaba en su mente ¿quién era él? ¿Por qué era tan familiar para Kyoko?

–tiempo sin verte Levka-san– saludo tranquilamente Lory

–Presidente Lory– hizo una reverencia breve –es un gusto volver a verlo–

–lo mismo digo, ¿Cuándo has regresado?–

–A noche volví– volteo a ver de reojo a Kyoko que disimuladamente miraba a otro lado acariciando a Cain que se le había acercado. –¿por cierto quien son ellos?–

–¡HO! ¡Que modales los míos! Levka quiero presentarte a mi ahijado Hizuri Kuon y mi sobrino Duris Noah– señalo a los chicos que estaban atrás de él.

 _"Así que este chico, es el que anoche hizo llorar a mi niña"_ –Vaya, vaya, así que tú eres Kuon– miro retadoramente a Kuon, caminando hacia él y sin pensarlo dos veces le aventó un puñetazo.

.

Kuu acaba de despertar, y su estómago había despertado con él, reclamando comida. Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, aún era temprano no pasaba de las 8:50 de la mañana, lo más seguro es que apenas estuvieran desayunando, miro a su mujer en su cama le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla para no despertarla. Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo.

–Así que tú eres Kuon– escucho que decía alguien desde la terraza.

 _"¿Kuon?… ¿mi hijo está aquí? Se habrá quedado a dormir... espera el ayer se robó a mi niña… o NOO ¡¿acaso, acaba de traer apenas a Kyoko?!"_

–Espero, por su bien que no sea esa opción que me va a oír, ese niño malcriado– murmuró enojado apresurando su paso a la terraza. Tenía toda la intención de darle una buena regañada a su hijo, cuando quedo congelado con lo que veía.

Noah estaban con los ojos abierto, toda había pasado en un segundo.

Una sonrisa divertida se posó en sus labios –Veo que tienes muy buenos reflejos– expreso recuperando su brazo y dando la vuelta, para encarar una vez más a Kuon el cual había saltado esquivando el golpe –esto será divertido– se puso en posición de pelea, al igual que Kuon.

.

.

 **Gracias a todos los que aun siguen esta historia y perdonen la demora pero a veces me bloqueo con esta y la de nos volveremos a ver, son tantas las ideas que a veces no se como plasmarlas y llego a frustrarme y termino enfadada conmigo misma...**

 **P.D.**

 **feliz año 2017 jajajajajaja...**

 **y si sigo vivita y coliando** **luka gottchalk...**


End file.
